Sinceridade Profunda
by A Rainha
Summary: LONGFIC. AU/What if/Wincest, Enquanto tentam impedir que o Apocalipse aconteça, Dean tem um surto que seu jovem irmão Sam chama de Síndrome da Sinceridade Profunda. O que pode ser isto?
1. O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas

**SINCERIDADE PROFUNDA**

AU/ /Wincest

Se vocês ainda não se cansaram, nem eu.

Mais uma de amor.

_**Sinopse:**_** AU. Wincest. Enquanto tentam impedir que o Apocalipse aconteça, Dean tem um surto que seu jovem irmão Sam chama de Síndrome da Sinceridade Profunda. O que pode ser isto?**

Personagens originais são meus, todos meus. O resto é de quem escreveu a série Supernatural (seja lá quem for). Escrito por diversão, não por lucro.

**CAPITULO 1**

Aquele era o dia da formatura de High School de Sam Winchester. E ele estava anormalmente ansioso. Bom, Sam era um garoto ansioso, no auge dos seus dezenove anos. Um pouquinho velho demais para achar divertido o fato de que haveria um baile mais tarde. Apesar de ser intelectualmente superior a muitos de seus pares naquela ocasião, acontecimentos em sua vida fizeram com que Sam atrasasse um pouco os estudos. Ele estava sentado com os outros formandos, mais precisamente, em algum lugar entre os intercambistas e a turma normal. Mas na verdade, Sam viera para esta escola apenas para terminar as provas finais e ter sua cerimônia. O pai fazia questão.

E John Winchester estava ali, na platéia, exibindo um sorriso tamanho gigante que estava inclusive desconcentrando algumas professoras e mães. E alunas. Ahan.

Não precisava ser nenhum gênio em genética ou em lógica para saber que o moreno estranho e sorridentemente satisfeito era pai do moreno lindo e sorridentemente constrangido. E as mulheres tinham mesmo um faro para isso.

Bom, voltemos a Sam. No exato momento em que alguém que ele sequer conhecia era convidado a fazer um discurso, sua cabeça simplesmente vagou para a cadeira vazia ao lado do pai. Ali deveria estar o resto de sua família. Seu irmão mais velho, Dean. Mas Sam sabia que ele estava longe. Caçando seres sobrenaturais.

Assim era a sua família.

Eram caçadores. Caçadores do sobrenatural.

Isto tinha começado há muito tempo atrás. Por muito tempo, na verdade, Sam Winchester acreditara ser somente mais um filho de pais separados que se odiavam.

Desde seus dois anos de idade, quando a mãe, Mary, partiu para nunca mais voltar, Sam aprendera a confiar no pai e no irmão. Apesar de o pai ter aquele seu jeito durão e militar, na maioria das vezes. E de Dean bancar o fanfarrão o tempo todo. Ambos cuidaram dele e Sam tinha todos os motivos do mundo para ser muito grato a eles. Devia a vida a eles.

Apenas se lembrava que a vida quando criança tinha sido dentro das regras e da disciplina rígida do Winchester pai, na casa da família em Lawrence, Kansas. E esta era um tanto espartana. Mas claro, o irmão mais velho sempre dera um jeito de amenizar as coisas para Sam.

Ele se acostumara a não ter a mãe por perto, e quando teve idade o suficiente para entender que a maioria dos amigos dele tinha mãe, mas a deles não estava à vista, soube também que a mãe tinha uma ordem judicial a impedindo de chegar perto dos dois filhos. E mesmo na escola estavam avisados deste fato. Era assustador, mas Sam lembrava-se um pouco dela. O nome Mary Winchester era tabu, e Sam aos poucos foi entendendo que após o seu nascimento, a mãe começou a ficar transtornada, agressiva. Mary recusava tratamento psicológico. O pai agüentou o quanto pode até que o casamento não suportou e tudo acabou. Ninguém sabia ao certo do paradeiro dela. E Sam ficava pensando por que a mãe os abandonara assim.

Talvez por isso o pai fosse tão chato, costumava pensar entre sete e nove anos. Embora a vida deles fosse quase normal e eles muitas vezes recebessem a visita da avó Winchester, nos feriados prolongados. O pai gostava de mantê-los saudáveis, praticando esportes, caçando e pescando, estudando muito e aprendendo na oficina dele.

Aliás, John Winchester tinha feito sua modesta oficina crescer e ganhar nome. Tinha funcionários e podia orgulhar-se de seu trabalho honesto. Mas apesar de ser um homem divorciado jovem, bonito e com dois filhos exemplares, aparentemente demorou bastante para alguém tomar o lugar da ex-mulher em sua vida.

Mas um dia, isto aconteceu.

Na verdade, com um pouco da ajuda de Sam. Sua professora do primário, Nancy , era a mulher que tinha feito John parar de paquerar a esmo. Mesmo quando Sam já tinha deixado o primário, eles se viam e então os garotos Winchester começaram a desconfiar que desta vez o pai fosse arranjar uma namorada.

Sam tinha dez anos na ocasião. E foi no mesmo ano que o pai arranjou sua primeira namorada séria em oito anos, que tudo mudou na vida deles.

Era dezembro e o mais velho esperou o irmão mais novo sair da classe para voltarem. Despediu-se dos amigos, que Sam também conhecia de vista. _Ei Sam, eu vi a Britanny te entregando um bilhete!

Sam corou, apesar de já estar de bochechas avermelhadas por causa do frio.

_Qual o problema? Você também tem namorada.

O mais velho esfregou a cabeça do menor, rindo perversamente:

_Vai beijá-la?

_Vou!-Sam falou ousadamente, não podia ficar para trás. Dean já tinha dado vários beijos em várias garotas e ele também queria saber como era.

Chegaram a casa. O pai chegaria dentro de poucos minutos, para o jantar. Enquanto Dean tirava o casaco, Sam viu a correspondência que a faxineira tinha colocado sobre o aparador do hall. Dentre elas, uma chamou a atenção. Sam ficou olhando fixamente para a carta cheia de selos. Pegou com cuidado com a mão enluvada.

_Dean...

A voz do mais novo tinha uma entonação tão angustiada que Dean imediatamente veio ver o que era. Pegou a carta na mão, ficando tão branco quanto um papel em segundos. Era uma carta para John Winchester. A carta era assinada por Mary Campbell.

O envelope era volumoso. Folhas e folhas e os dois ficavam se entreolhando e olhando par aquele envelope, sem saber o que fazer. Até ouvirem o pai chegar com o carro, e Dean colocar a mão no ombro do mais novo.

_O que foi, meninos?

O pai saltou a saudação habitual ao encontrá-los tão unusualmente pálidos ainda no hall de entrada.

O garoto loiro estendeu o envelope para o pai, que de inicio ainda os encarava inquisitivo. Pensando talvez que eles estivessem aprontando alguma coisa. Mas ao olhar o envelope foi sua vez de empalidecer. Engoliu em seco e apertou o papel em suas mãos;

_Dean, esquente o jantar para o seu irmão.

John Winchester subiu para o quarto, levando consigo o segredo do conteúdo daquela carta.

CONTINUA

Reviews são bem vindas e serão respondidas (críticas construtivas, destrutivas, palpites, opiniões... Vale tudo). Não custa muito apertar o botão e dizer" Ei, oi, eu li sua história". Beijos.


	2. História de Família 1: John, pai

**Capítulo 2**

O pai não veio jantar e os irmãos ficaram se olhando em silêncio, sem saber muito bem o que pensar. Sabiam sim que o pai estava sofrendo, lá em cima. Sam arrumou a mesa e Dean lavou a louça; depois disso sentaram-se para ver TV, e o pai voltou, sentando-se entre eles.

Sam ficou olhando o pai, criando coragem para perguntar-lhe. Dean, entretanto, mantinha o olhar fixo na TV, como se não se importasse. John sorriu para o filho mais novo, ao sentir-se observado.

_Ok. Eu ainda não tenho nada para falar, certo? Assim que tiver eu falo.

Sam abraçou o pai, tentando demonstrar com o afeto que entendia sua angústia. Era o jeito dele de fazer as coisas, John sabia. Sam era um menino carinhoso. Ele retribuiu o abraço do menor, alcançando também o mais velho com os braços fortes. Dean reclamou um pouco, mas deixou-se ficar. John suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

_A mãe de vocês quer vê-los.

Dean não conseguiu evitar soltar um suspiro de alívio, e Sam soube que o irmão devia estar sofrendo com pensamentos sombrios a respeito do conteúdo da carta.

_Ela vem para o Natal?_perguntou Sam, inocentemente. Um pouco animado, um pouco receoso.

O pai olhou fixamente no rosto do menino, antes de responder.

_Não. Não no _nosso_ Natal. Alguns dias antes.

Os meninos entenderam que o pai estava abrindo uma concessão e tanto, mas não permitiria que a ex-mulher partilhasse com eles do Natal em família. Ela não fazia mais parte daquela família.

_Se vocês quiserem vê-la. Querem?_até mesmo Sam, que era um menino hiper protegido e inexperiente das coisas da vida, percebeu no olhar brilhante do pai a hesitação entre desejar que os filhos rejeitassem a mulher que os fez sofrer tanto e a compaixão de anunciar a uma pessoa que sua prole não queria ao menos vê-la antes do Natal.

Sam olhou para Dean. O adolescente loiro tinha o olhar triste e pensativo, mas assentiu com a cabeça antes de pronunciar as palavras: _EU quero ver mamãe, pai.

Sam concordou aflito, como se não pudesse deixar dúvidas de que também queria. E ele queria. Queria muito. Queria muito que a mãe o amasse. Queria que ela voltasse para casa, se estivesse boa novamente. Talvez estivesse. Talvez houvesse uma chance de serem uma família de novo. Porque de algum modo sentia-se como o pivô que desencadeou toda a tragédia da família.

Os garotos trataram de adular bastante John, pois percebiam que aquela montanha de força e determinação estava abalada e por que não, ciumento como o diabo.

Dean deitou-se cedo, e depois de certificar-se que o irmão apenas queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, Sam pegou o travesseiro e arrastou-se para o quarto do pai. Não era sempre que fazia isto, já que costumava ser chamado de bebezinho pelo mais velho, mas Sam desta vez não se importava. Queria este tempo a sós com o pai, e sabia que esta noite era o momento certo para isto.

Chegou e encontrou o pai fazendo a barba e falando através do viva-voz com uma mulher. Falava com um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo charme, e Sam reconheceu a voz como sendo a de sua ex-professora Nancy. Não pode evitar rir ao ver o pai assim tão...tão bobo.

John olhou o menino chegando como se fosse o dono do pedaço, colocando o travesseiro ao lado do seu.

_Posso dormir aqui, pai?

_Não está meio grande para isto, Sammy?

_Só hoje..._ ele deu o seu melhor sorriso. John não pode evitar sorrir também. Sam não tinha a menor ideia de como e quanto o pai o amava. John costumava disfarçar seus sentimentos hiperprotetores sendo severo, pois não queria transformar nenhum de seus filhos em homens frouxos e de caráter fraco.

"Meu filho está aqui. Quer dormir comigo."

"O Sam?"

O garoto só estreitou os olhos, fingindo estar zangado com o pai por conta da exposição. O que fez John rir.

_Diz oi para a Nancy.

_Oi, Professora Nancy.

"Oi Sam. Pode me chamar de Nancy somente, eu não sou mais sua professora."

_Agora você é a namorada do meu pai?_Sam se fez de inocente. Conhecia o pai e sabia que ele era muito tradicional. Nancy ainda não era namorada, apesar de todo este romance, ou os meninos já teriam sido apresentados a ela. E isto nunca aconteceu na vida deles, com mulher nenhuma.

A mulher do outro lado com certeza ficou embaraçada, e John também.

"Er...Não, Sam. Acho que não estamos neste estágio ainda. Acho que sou só amiga do seu pai."

O pai mandou Sam cair fora do banheiro com um gesto de mão, Sam ainda mandou um tchau para a "amiga" do pai. Nunca tinha visto o pai tão meloso na vida dele. Depois que saiu do banheiro o pai fechou a porta atrás de si, e demorou ainda alguns minutos conversando com Nancy.

Ao sair, Sam estava ao lado da janela, olhando a neve cair. Ele colocou a mão no ombro do filho.

_Pai... Por que ela resolveu voltar depois de tanto tempo?

A resposta demorou um pouco.

_Vão ter que perguntar a ela Sam. Escute, sua mãe passou por problemas muito sérios. De saúde. Mas talvez ela esteja melhor.

Sam sentou-se na beira da cama. Esforçou-se para lembrar-se dela, mas tudo o que conseguia era pensar num borrão loiro que lhe dava arrepios. Medo. Escorregou para debaixo das cobertas._Ela me dava medo.

John parou com a camiseta de dormir na metade do movimento pescoço abaixo, depois terminou de vesti-la. Veio até o filho.

_Sam, você já é grande o suficiente para saber. Sua mãe esteve doente. Ela mudou muito o comportamento depois de ter você. Dizem que acontece com algumas mulheres. Ela, bem, ela tentou machucá-lo quando você era bebê. Mas não conseguiu, certo? Você provavelmente tem esta impressão por que se lembra de mais coisas do que eu imaginava. Eu sinto muito, filho, mas foi como as coisas aconteceram. Então eu tive que proteger vocês dela. Tive que afastá-la de nós. Mas agora o tempo passou, ela diz que está bem, que se tratou, e ela quer ver vocês novamente. Mas se você estiver inseguro, ela não vem, ok? Eu não vou permitir que ela venha, se você não quiser.

_Não! Eu quero! Quero que ela venha. Dean ficou tão feliz!

_Sim, eu percebi._ John jogou-se na cama, o dia fora mais do que cansativo para ele. Sam foi aos poucos se chegando, um dínamo de calor. John sabia que era capaz de acordar suando toda vez que acontecia de Sam vir deitar-se com ele. O filho ainda lembrava-se, então, de quão louca e ameaçadora Mary tinha se tornado? Sabia que não ia conseguir dormir pensando se tinha sido uma boa ideia deixar ela se aproximar novamente de Sam. Deles. Justo agora que as feridas estavam sarando?

_Pai...

_O que Sam?

_Ela pode ficar conosco?

_O que?

_Digo... Ela é nossa mãe, não é? Seria horrível deixá-la ficar num hotel qualquer... Ela poderia ficar no meu antigo quarto... E serão só alguns dias..._Sam virou-se para encarar o pai nos olhos, os seus na maior e mais intensa expressão de "por favor, pai"! que uma criança poderia fazer. Sam se referia ao antigo berçário, cômodo da casa que ele praticamente não usou e que na verdade, tinha se transformado com o passar dos anos em uma espécie de depósito para tudo o que eles não usavam mais. Sam preferia dormir na companhia do irmão no quarto deste, desde sempre.

_Alguns dias? Aqui?_John Winchester soava o mais estupefato que alguém poderia soar, em contrapartida. Que ideia era esta? E quando Sam começava a ter idéias..._Não senhor!

_Pai! Eu nunca convivi com ela...de verdade.

_Foi para o seu bem, Sam._John demonstrou irritação com o que o filho disse, e Sam o abraçou, beijou seu rosto.

_Eu sei pai. Você é meu pai. E eu te amo.

John riu, derretido. Apesar de não receber resposta nenhuma de seu pedido, Sam sabia que o pai ia acabar cedendo.

_**CONTINUA**_

_**Deixa uma review aí, vai...**_


	3. História de Família 2: Preparativos

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte John, antes de sair para o trabalho, tirou da carteira cem dólares e entregou na mão de Dean._Tome. Para os dois dividirem e comprarem um presente para a mãe de vocês. E se querem que ela se hospede aqui, vocês ficam responsáveis por colocar o antigo berçário apresentável até lá.

Assunto encerrado, o trio sabia. E os meninos foram para a escola, conversando no caminho sobre o que comprariam para a mãe. Como Dean falou que não deviam comprar um vestido já que não sabiam se ela estava gorda ou magra, decidiram por uma jóia.

_Dean, você se lembra do que aconteceu quando a mãe ainda estava aqui?

Dean tentou desconversar, mas Sam era irritantemente persistente quando queria.

_Poxa Sam, você é mesmo chato quanto quer, hein? Sim, eu me lembro! A mãe estava louca, ela tentou te matar e achava que tinha um demônio perseguindo nossa família!

Sam estacou no meio da neve, olhando o irmão e esperando que ele risse para comprovar que era só mais uma bobagem de Dean Winchester. Mas Dean balançou os ombros, desconfortável consigo mesmo, e molhou os lábios; e Sam soube que era verdade. O mais velho alcançou o ombro do caçula._Ei Sam. Ela estava doente.

Sam abaixou a cabeça, ainda chocado. Os olhos começaram a marejar, porque ele conseguia sentir em sua carne que era verdade. Ele não se lembrava dos fatos, mas lembrava... Lembrava de como ela se sentia perto dele.

_Sam, temos que dar uma chance para ela, ok? Eu sei... Eu sei que ela nos ama.

Sam concordou, balançando a cabeça. Dean estava certo. Eles tinham que dar esta chance a ela. Até mesmo o pai estava pronto para dar este voto de confiança, afinal. E ele queria acreditar que a mãe podia amá-lo.

Ainda naquele dia escolheram o presente, uma corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de coração que se abria e onde eles puderam colocar fotos deles. Também mandaram gravar nele "Com amor de Dean e Sam". E depois da escola começaram a remexer no quarto no fim do corredor.

Sam detestava aquele lugar. Para ser sincero, tinha medo até mesmo de passar na frente. Era sinistro, com o relógio parado, decorado com aviõezinhos, ainda na parede. O pai também não era muito fã do lugar. O papel de parede estava mofado em vários pontos e para o Winchester mais novo, o quarto todo tinha um odor indefinível e desagradável. Tinha certeza de que teria pesadelos esta noite. Mas trato era trato e trabalharam naquilo até o pai chegar.

Ele parecia alegre, ao observá-los exaustos no meio de toda aquela arrumação.

_Ei garotos, por que não vão tomar um banho? Eu queria apresentar uma pessoa para vocês... Bem, pensei em levar todo mundo para sair e jantar fora. O que acham?

Os irmãos se entreolharam, divertidos, embora cansados. Sabiam muito bem que a "pessoa" só podia ser a Professora Nancy Walters. E concordaram que seria ótimo um jantar fora, afinal. Ambos queriam ver o pai feliz, e se ele estava feliz namorando a professorinha do Sam... Sabiam que podia ser uma troca: eles aceitavam Nancy e o pai aceitaria a presença da mãe deles por perto.

O jantar em si foi bem agradável. Os meninos portaram-se perfeitamente, assim como a nova namorada de papai, que era uma morena bonita e delicada, extremamente simpática e, com se pode imaginar, com bastante jeito com crianças. Os meninos na verdade ficavam se cutucando por debaixo da mesa toda vez que o casal ficava rindo de coisas idiotas e sem sentido para os dois. E Sam definitivamente percebeu que seu namoro com Britanny tinha que chegar neste estágio antes do beijo. Será que ele não gostava dela o suficiente para beijá-la? E Dean, ficava imbecil como o pai perto das meninas? Ele tinha sérias dúvidas quanto a isto. Dean costumava ser bobo, às vezes, mas não neste sentido. Oh, as dúvidas que assolaram sua mente aquela noite!

Na manhã seguinte, que seria o último dia de aula dos dois antes do recesso, Sam realmente tinha acordado um pouco abatido. Tinha tido sonhos ruins dos quais se lembrava vagamente, e acordara durante a noite vendo o irmão se debater na própria cama, resmungando coisas desconexas. Automaticamente tinha murmurado uma oração e voltado a dormir, como o corpo exigia; mas agora, na mesa do café, tinha a sensação de que estivera acordado a noite toda. Dean preparava waffles para os dois, enquanto Sam tentava espantar o sono, e o pai lhe servia uma xícara de leite.

Foi neste momento que Sam viu algo.

Era uma sombra negra como a noite, vívida e asquerosa, por trás dos ombros largos de seu pai. O mais estranho é que parecia ter uns dois metros de altura, no mínimo, e ser fina como papel. Como se uma sombra pudesse ter espessura. E ela era o mal.

Sam gritou, pois ouviu um barulho horrível dentro de sua própria cabeça. Como o de dezenas de carros derrapando e chocando-se uns contra os outros. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, lágrimas incontroláveis escorriam deles, e uma dor lancinante pressionava suas têmporas. Via somente o olhar arregalado de Dean para ele, e o pai confuso esfregando o braço na frente dele, observando-o atentamente também. A pesada mesa de madeira agora estava encostada na parede oposta a Sam. A louça do desjejum pelo chão estilhaçada. A sombra maligna se fora.

_Sam?!_Dean aproximou-se também._O que foi isso?

De algum modo Sam percebeu que talvez tivesse sido ele a empurrar a mesa até lá. Como se tivesse forças para isto. A dor estava turvando sua visão e ele apenas murmurou:

_Não sei. Dor. Na cabeça.

_Filho, você está sangrando..._John abaixou-se e limpou o sangue que saía do nariz de Sam._Dean, pegue as chaves da caminhonete. Vamos levar Sam ao médico.

No caminho até o hospital Sam contou aos outros Winchesters o que tinha visto na cozinha. O pai ouviu em silêncio, enquanto dirigia, e fechou-se em seus pensamentos. Sam olhou desesperado para o irmão mais velho:

_Dean! É verdade! Eu vi!

Dean apertou sua mão. –Eu sei que viu, Sam. Calma. Vamos ver o que tem na sua cabeça.

_Como a mesa foi parar lá no canto, Dean?

_Eu não sei, Sammy. Foi muito rápido. Eu achei que tivesse sido você. Não foi?

_Eu não sei..._foi a resposta confusa, Sam queria olhar para dentro de si para saber, mas ainda chorava de dor.

Na emergência Sam fez alguns exames que não acusaram nada, embora sua dor de cabeça houvesse demorado a passar. Assim, seu pai resolveu levá-lo num especialista.

A semana passou assim, com o trio ocupado entre laboratórios e clínicas, tentando descobrir o que havia com Sam. Apesar de a dor ter passado, Sam estava assustado e abatido. John não falava sobre o ocorrido, mas estava absolutamente concentrado em encontrar uma resposta para a crise que seu filho caçula sofrera. E Dean simplesmente estava ao lado do mais novo, o tempo todo.

Foi num destes dias iguais, que voltaram para casa e encontraram Mary aguardando por eles.

_**CONTINUA**_

**Reviews são bem vindas e estimulam quem escreve. Tire um tempinho para dar sua opinião, valeu?**


	4. História de família 3: O Retorno de Mary

**Capitulo 4**

Sam estacou ao sair do carro e dar de cara com ela. A mãe. Sempre a imaginava bela, mas ela era simplesmente linda, com sua jaqueta de franjas, botas de salto, cabelos longos e brilhantes e um sorriso cintilante como os de Dean no melhor do seu humor. Aliás, nunca imaginara que ela e o irmão pudessem ser tão parecidos!

Dean a abraçou forte, e Sam ainda estava encostado no pai, sem saber como a mãe reagiria a ele. Ele era o filho que ela tentara matar.

Mas quando ela soltou o filho mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos, e olhou para ele, bem direto em seus olhos..., Sam apenas viu que ela também tinha medo. Medo que ele a rejeitasse. Mas isso ele não faria. Ele era capaz de perdoar. Foi até Mary e a abraçou espontaneamente, sentindo-se enlaçado por ela como se ela tivesse uns doze braços, pelo menos. E ela apertava forte!

_Ai, mãe!-ele reclamou, ela riu e o soltou, apenas para poder olhar seu rosto com mais atenção, enquanto tateava o espaço para buscar o mais velho para perto de si com a mão livre. Sam olhou de esguelha e viu o pai sofrendo de ciúmes ali perto, braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Os adultos se cumprimentaram educadamente. Mas havia uma tensão explícita no ar; cada um deles tentava ser o mais polido e reservado possível. Demonstrando que a visita era somente pelas crianças. Dean pegou a mala da mãe no porta-malas da caminhonete dela.

Ao passar pela porta da própria casa, Sam ouviu distintamente uma voz gritando seu nome. Uma voz arrepiante vinda de muito longe, mas próxima ao seu ouvido. Não era coisa de dentro de sua cabeça, mas ele instintivamente protegeu as orelhas.

_O que foi Sam? _Os pais se tropeçaram ao correr para ele.

Sam demorou um tempo para responder, porque aquela voz tinha atraído outras para dentro de sua cabeça, vozes femininas, masculinas, sons de bichos estranhos; chamando, gemendo, sussurrando e gritando seu nome. Era horrível. Mas ele se esforçou para afastá-las. Sabia que os médicos desconfiavam de um tumor no seu cérebro, mas agora... Agora simplesmente Sam sabia que não era algo dentro dele. Olhou para o pai, para a mãe, para o irmão espiando por sobre os ombros do casal, e decidiu que não devia falar das vozes. Não hoje. Não por enquanto. Só balançou a cabeça.

_Um zumbido.

_Acabamos de voltar do laboratório, Mary. Sam está tendo sérias dores de cabeça; os médicos estão acompanhando. Teremos o diagnóstico depois do Natal.

Claro que John teve que explicar detalhadamente o caso, para seu aborrecimento, enquanto Mary alisava seus filhotes no sofá da sala. Sam sentia-se amedrontado. Um tumor no cérebro não era nada bom, mas... E as vozes? Será que estava ficando louco?

Entretanto, percebia a inquietação subindo pelo corpo da mãe, abraçada ali com ele. Até que Mary não agüentou e falou:

_John, pode não ser nada disso?Por que você não me ouve pelo menos desta vez? Sam precisa que você deixe de ser cabeça dura, pelo menos uma vez!

_Como é que é? Você acabou de chegar e já está dizendo que eu não cuido bem dos meus filhos?

_Nossos filhos, John

Dean colocou-se entre eles, em pé, olhando para o pai._Ela não quis dizer que o senhor não cuida bem de nós, o senhor sabe.

_O que ela quis dizer é que ela provavelmente teria cuidado melhor de vocês, com suas obsessões psicóticas, com suas superstições maníacas!

_Eu prometi que não aborreceria os meninos, mas você não me contou que Sam estava correndo perigo!

_Sam não está correndo perigo, sua louca! E quem diria: você, de assassina à protetora! Você é o único perigo para ele aqui!

_Chega!_Sam gritou._Parem! As vozes na minha cabeça... Vocês! Estão me deixando louco!

John alcançou o filho mais novo e o trouxe para perto de si, formando uma barreira com o corpo e o escondendo da mãe.

Foi Dean quem perguntou:_Vozes? Você também ouve uma voz falando com você?

John ia brigar com o mais velho, pensando tratar-se de uma brincadeira, mas conteve-se. Mary também tinha instantaneamente calado a boca. E Sam por sua vez, olhou surpreso para o irmão mais velho:

_São vozes horríveis. Chamando meu nome. Eu tenho medo delas, Dean. Você também as ouve?

Dean balançou a cabeça._Não. EU ouço apenas uma voz. É sempre a mesma. E ela me diz coisas.

John passou a mão pela cabeça, exasperado. Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. Era um complô ou o que?

_Escutem, Dean, Sam. Não importa, ok? Eu e sua mãe não vamos brigar durante a estadia dela aqui. Vocês não precisam ficar inventando coisas assustadoras para me fazerem pirar.

-Não é brincadeira deles, John._Mary falou com a voz gentil e pausada. Olhava os filhos, preocupada._Tem algo acontecendo. Não tente negar agora.

_E o que você planeja fazer? Deixe-me adivinhar? Eles estão possuídos e você tem que impedir que o mal domine nossa família, destrua o mundo!

_Não sou eu quem está gritando isto na frente deles, John. Não se esqueça disso. Sam já está mais assustado do que precisa, tentar fazê-lo me odiar não vai ajudar em nada.

John novamente passou a mão nos cabelos, irritadiço, e perguntou para o menino ao seu lado;_Que vozes são estas, Sam? E por que não me contou antes? E você, Dean? Ia esperar até quando para me dizer?

Foi o adolescente loiro quem respondeu primeiro:_Eu não queria que pensassem que eu sou louco. Sei o que falam sobre pessoas que ouvem vozes. De qualquer modo, ele não me manda fazer nada errado. Na verdade é o contrário.

Sam gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas elas não paravam, mesmo quando estavam conversando, era um som de fundo tétrico e angustiante._EU nunca ouvi nada antes, pai. Mas aquele dia... Aquele dia, eu vi uma sombra. E eu sei que era algo real. Não minha imaginação.

John não pode impedir Mary de conduzir um questionário detalhado com Sam, até mesmo porque ele precisava saber. Mary não estava cantando a vitória do seu ponto de vista, mas ao terminar, disse aos filhos:

_Se vocês concordarem, nós podemos deixar este assunto para depois que os médicos comprovarem que Sam tem a saúde perfeita. Podíamos tentar nos distrair e ver se isto não está acontecendo apenas porque vocês estão tensos, não é?_ela sorriu conciliadora._ E se o pai de vocês permitir, eu queria falar mais tarde com vocês sobre... Os motivos de minha partida. Talvez saber a verdade por mim ajude os meninos, John.

John a encarou furioso, mas Mary parecia exausta e então ele decidiu adiar a decisão para apenas ordenar._Levem a mãe de vocês para descansar, mais tarde vamos jantar fora. Sobre esta conversa, primeiro, Mary vai falar comigo.

CONTINUA

Fico feliz de ver que tem bastante gente acompanhando; e desculpem se estou sendo muito detalhista nos acontecimentos do passado. Mas garanto que tudo isto é no intuito de explicar o que vai acontecer com Dean e Sam daqui a alguns anos. Espero que gostem e, já que estão lendo, que tal deixarem reviews?


	5. História de família 4: Um Convite

**Fico feliz de saber que tem gente acompanhando e torcendo... Será que Mary e John vão se acertar ou a Professora Nancy realmente conquistou o Winchester-pai pra valer? O que aconteceu na casa tem relação com Sam, com Mary; com quem?**

**Fiquem para saber.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5**

Os meninos até chegaram a mostrar o berçário arrumado para tornar-se um quarto de hóspedes, mas a mãe pareceu tão impressionada e perdida em memórias ao olhar o lugar, que Sam apressou-se a oferecer:

_Mãe, a gente sabe que não 'tá muito legal... Tudo bem se a senhora dormir na minha cama? Eu posso dormir com o Dean... Ou com o pai...

Dean concordou com a ideia e Mary, concentrando-se em esconder seus anseios dos filhos, sorriu da maneira mais encantadora que podia e disse:

_Adorei a ideia de dormir com vocês. Eu deixo as minhas coisas aqui, mas dormir no quarto de vocês vai ser mais divertido que dormir aqui sozinha!

Sam não pode deixar de perceber que as mãos da mãe sempre procuravam Dean. Ela praticamente não conseguia evitar agarrá-lo. Mas ele ressentiu-se porque era nítido que ela não tinha a mesma facilidade com Sam.

Deixaram a mãe livre para um banho, e John os interceptou em seguida, levando-os para seu quarto:

_É bom que vocês dois não estejam de tramóia ou eu vou dar uma surra em vocês dois que vocês jamais irão esquecer!

_Não estamos de tramóia._Dean resmungou irritado, Sam olhou o mais velho, sabia que ele estava intimidado por assumir a história das vozes. Dean não gostava de parecer fraco. Em outra ocasião, até mesmo ele riria do irmão. Se não estivesse ele mesmo passando por aquilo. Ele encostou-se no irmão, como se aquilo representasse sua aquiescência às palavras de seu porta-voz; no caso, Dean.

_Certo então, Dean. Esta sua voz... Fale-me sobre ela.

Dean retorceu o corpo na patente vontade de fugir da situação, mas o olhar inflexível de John o mantinha preso no lugar. Sam também o olhava, porque de algum modo, sentia-se traído. Dormia há anos no mesmo quarto com o irmão e não sabia que ele tinha este segredo! Como Dean era dissimulado!

_Me fala coisas. Me disse que a mãe está doente. Muito doente. E que ela vai morrer logo.

John engoliu em seco. Os olhos de Dean brilhavam, num misto de fúria e dor.

Sam soltou um "oh!" de espanto e confusão.

John falou de modo lento, pesando bem as palavras.

_Sim. É verdade. Ela escreveu na carta que ela está muito doente, meninos. Diagnosticou um câncer raro muito tarde, e não há um tratamento que a salve nesta fase. Ela não queria que vocês soubessem. É por isso que ela está aqui, rapazes. Para vê-los. Mas eu vejo que ela ainda tem idéias loucas sobre você, Sam. _John olhou o filho nos olhos._Filho, apesar de eu estar permitindo que ela passe estes dias com vocês, não quero que ela te magoe, Sammy. Vocês viram, ela tem uma personalidade muito instável e suscetível. Vamos falar de coisas alegres, aproveitem estes dias para terem uma boa lembrança. Quanto aos... Quanto ao que acontece com os dois, deve haver um psicólogo que nos ajude. Sem pânico. Tudo tem uma explicação racional e vocês ajudarão muito se não entrarem de cabeça nas paranóias místicas da mãe de vocês.

Como é que os garotos poderiam discordar da voz confiável, embora autoritária, que pedia a eles para apenas serem meninos bons e sensatos como sempre foram até ali? Assentiram em concordância. Dean retesou o corpo, determinado a não se expor novamente; Sam sentiu porque fazia parte da sua natureza perceber este tipo de coisa, e ele simplesmente estava escorado no irmão para conseguir ignorar. Também retesou o corpo, determinando-se a não ser um menino chorão, não se deixar influenciar pelo fato da mãe um dia quase tê-lo tentado matar e não ficar tentando imaginar se tinha haver com o fato de hoje, ele ouvir vozes e ver sombras malignas atrás das pessoas. Também queria ignorar que uma parte de si queria odiar o irmão por também "ser especial". Afinal, era tolice querer ter aquelas sensações horríveis só para si, não era? Embora se ressentisse, porque ouvir uma voz que contava segredos era muito melhor que suas experiências nauseantes.

Mary cumpriu o prometido a John durante o resto da noite, no jantar com os três homens de sua vida. Ela estava radiante, apesar da saúde abalada e das novidades que encontrara ao chegar. Ela mais fazia perguntas do que falava de si, e John sentia-se constrangido em fazer qualquer pergunta. Os meninos, entretanto, quiseram saber o que ela fizera, se estava namorando... Coisas assim. E Mary sorridente (se bem que com um sorriso paralisado no rosto), perguntou:

_Não, eu não encontrei ninguém interessante para namorar, meninos. Nem tive muito tempo ou cabeça para pensar nisso. E vocês, tiveram muitas madrastas?

_Não..._Dean foi cauteloso, olhando o pai de esguelha. John simplesmente parecia não querer estar ali naquele momento._Mas o pai tem uma namorada. Não é, pai?

-Ah, claro. Nancy. Talvez vocês se encontrem.

Mary mal conseguiu esconder a decepção, os meninos perceberam. Sam teve pena da mãe. Ter ficado doente não significava que ela não amasse o pai deles. Ela deve ter sofrido muito todo este tempo. Ele escorregou a mão por baixo da mesa para pegar a dela. Sentiu que ela apertou com força e gratidão sua mão. Ela não tinha muito tempo de vida e o pai deles tinha uma namorada! O mundo não era justo com ela.

Além do que, Sam podia perceber a cabeça do pai funcionando a mil, preocupado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. E com muitos ciúmes também. Foi por isso que na hora de dormir, prontamente aceitou o convite do pai para dormir no quarto dele.

No meio da noite, porém, Sam acordou desesperado, uma voz gritou em seu ouvido em tom urgente:__Sam!_ E o menino teve a impressão de que os olhos verdes de sua mãe o estavam espreitando, selvagens e assassinos. E ele simplesmente sem poder se mover, preso à cama, uma vítima fácil para a mulher louca. Bem que o pai tinha evitado, mas ela preparara uma armadilha...!

O coração de Sam estava batendo descompassado; seu pai dormindo pesadamente ao seu lado. _Só um sonho muito vívido e traiçoeiro_, o menino pensou, levantando-se. A boca e a garganta estavam secas, embora depois de um sonho angustiante desses, ele não se animasse a descer para beber água, sabia que a necessidade de aliviar a sede faria com que se mantivesse acordado, pensando besteira. Por isso forçou-se a afastar as cobertas e sair.

Um silêncio mortal e estranho tinha se abatido sobre a casa, Sam estava arrepiado até o último fio de cabelo. Andava cautelosamente medindo cada sombra, pensando que poderia ser aquela sombra maldita pronta a tocar-lhe a pele. _Maldita ideia de descer_, pensou ele. _Mas que droga. Se o Dean souber, vai morrer de rir de mim._ Este pensamento o desafiou a ir mais longe. Acendeu a luz no alto da escada, mas estranhou o fato desta simplesmente ficar piscando como se mal atarraxada. Desceu as escadas cautelosamente, embora sua vontade fosse apertar o passo ou desistir. O estômago retorcia-se em antecipação.

Percebeu que a TV estava ligada. _Ué, quem deixou ligada?_Chegou a falar alto. Sua própria voz o acalmou um pouco. Por que se sentiu ridículo ao perceber-se tão medroso. Definitivamente, Dean riria dele um bocado se soubesse disso.

Sam parou na frente do aparelho de televisão. O locutor falava em tom animado sobre um rancho onde crianças tinham uma "educação alternativa". Horários flexíveis, aulas no jardim, esportes, ecologia e arte, e um método que os psicólogos acreditavam ser o melhor para o desenvolvimento e para a total expressão da individualidade das crianças. As imagens mostravam todos muito felizes e satisfeitos em suas aulas experimentais, aulas de violão, jardinagem, química, etc. Parecia ser a melhor escola do mundo. Sam pegou o controle sobre o sofá para desligar a TV, pois já estava ficando com inveja de não estudar num lugar legal destes, mas teve a impressão de que apertou algum botão sem querer, já que o canal mudou aparentemente do nada. Para um programa de entrevistas genérico, onde um casal e um psiquiatra falavam sobre os problemas gerados por casamentos desfeitos.

Sam pegou a entrevista na parte em que o psiquiatra está veementemente falando ao casal que as atitudes egoístas de cada um tinham causado traumas indeléveis nos dois filhos. Eles eram os responsáveis por um deles ter se tornado um marginal e o outro, um paciente com distúrbios comportamentais, e baixa auto-estima. Então a mulher contra atacou:

_Meu marido não estava presente quando eu precisei dele, ele nunca me apoiou em nada.

E o marido:

_Eu admito isto, foi o motivo pelo qual você me traiu e eu sequer sei se os meus filhos são meus de verdade.

Sam sentou uma punhalada no coração. Incrivelmente, ele estava sentindo que sua vida era um pesadelo igual ao que se passava na TV.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro e alcançou o controle. Desligou a TV.

Era Mary. A mãe. Sam pulou de susto. Tinha medo dela, seu corpo tinha medo dela e ele não podia fazer nada contra isto.

_Sem sono, meu amor?

A TV ligou sozinha. Sam bufou em desespero e raiva daquilo tudo, sentia-se tão pressionado! Sua cabeça novamente pareceu que ia explodir; o sangue fervendo em seu nariz e ouvidos. A tela da TV estourou, dando um susto nos dois. Mary abraçou o filho, o protegendo com o corpo, até dar-se conta de que nada mais aconteceria. Sam estava chorando. De algum modo, sentia que aquilo, aquela programação na TV, era falsa. Era para ele.

John e a seguir Dean, surgiram no alto da escada; e em mais três movimentos John estava tirando Sam dos braços de Mary, que apenas ficou olhando a TV, estática.

Sam viu o olhar que ela e Dean trocaram. Pareciam entender-se muito bem.

Sabiam de algo.

* * *

CONTINUA

_**Obrigada por ter lido. Se você chegou até aqui, que tal dar sua opinião você também? **_

_**O botão de review é este aí embaixo. **_


	6. História de família 5: Confissões

**Capítulo 6**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sam, por favor, seja sincero comigo._Mary abaixou-se na frente do filho mais novo, para olhar nos olhos, mesmo Sam sendo um menino alto._Você foi até o quarto de Dean esta noite? Enquanto dormíamos?

_Mary!_a voz de John soou perigosa, ele já estava farto do que achava ser mais uma manipulação cruel da ex-mulher.

_Shush! Por favor, John, deixe Sam responder._ela o ignorou, ainda olhando nos olhos do menino mais novo. Sam apenas balançou a cabeça:

_Não. O que aconteceu?

_Eu vi você lá. Ou algo que parecia você. Também não foi você quem mexeu na minha mala, foi?

Sam agora estava confuso. _Não. Eu não entrei no berçário.

_Certo. Agora, John, você precisa me ouvir, e os meninos também.

Talvez John estivesse aturdido demais para recusar. Talvez quisesse saber o que ela tinha a dizer. O fato foi que, embora em posição defensiva, não fez menção de impedi-la.

Mas Mary sentou-se, demonstrando que seria uma longa palestra.

Olhou um filho, depois o outro longamente, antes de tomar fôlego para contar coisas horríveis para seus filhos:  
_Bom, o melhor a fazer é contar tudo a vocês desde o início, como eu contei uma vez para o pai de vocês. E a verdade é que, quando eu e o pai de vocês ainda éramos somente namorados, eu fiz uma coisa horrível. Eu nunca imaginei que poderia me arrepender da minha escolha, pois jamais imaginaria o preço que poderia pagar por fazê-la... Mas era como se eu não tivesse escolha senão fazer as coisas como fiz.

Eu conheci um demônio.

Diante dos olhares arregalados dos filhos, ela assentiu tristemente._Sim, meninos, é verdade que eles existem. Eu o conheci e não pude evitar de ser iludida por ele. Por que este... Demônio maldito, desgraçado, que veio e matou John... O pai de vocês. .._E aqui lágrimas grossas escorreram pelo rosto cansado de Mary.

Os meninos olharam o pai, que observava Mary como se a odiasse por falar aquelas coisas absurdas e vis, e talvez por não conseguir suportar a escolha que Mary afirmava ter feito. Mary por sua vez encarou John como se o desafiasse a dizer algo a respeito daquilo, como se o desafiasse a se revoltar contra o fato de estar vivo, ter tido Dean e Sam com ela, por escolha dela. John, claro, nada falou. Sam sentia-se absurdamente aturdido com o peso das palavras tristes da mãe. Pareciam escolhas difíceis.

_Eu sabia que ficara devendo algo a ele, depois que fiz o pacto e ele devolveu John à vida. Mas então eu e o pai de vocês viemos para cá, construímos nossa vida... Com amor..._a voz de Mary tremeu._...E eu pensava que tinha superado e deixado meus fantasmas no passado quando, na mesma noite em que você completou seis meses de vida, Sam, e o pai de vocês estava fora entregando o carro de um homem em outra cidade...bem, nesta noite, o demônio veio.

Eu estava dormindo, e acordei com... Aquela coisa... O mesmo demônio de olhos amarelos da outra vez, ali, no quarto...

Sam desviou os olhos bem abertos para o rosto do pai, que também mantinha os seus bem fixos em Mary. A expressão de John era a de alguém que conhece a história muito bem. Uma história pavorosa e insana. Mas Sam apenas conseguia captar a dor e o desespero da mãe, em seu tom de voz abatido e embargado. Sam tinha medo de ouvir o resto. Era como se soubesse que algo dentro de si iria se quebrar para sempre se ouvisse tudo. Ele não queria se quebrar. Sabia como o pai sentia-se. Não queria que fosse verdade. Simplesmente não queria ouvir, porque isto faria com que aquilo se tornasse real. Com que tivesse realmente acontecido.

_E ele me falou. Me falou...Me falou que tinha estado com você Sammy, com você no berçário, e que tinha dado a você o sangue dele. Que você agora... Era batizado pelo sangue de um... demônio. E que eu tinha permitido que ele fizesse isto. Que eu tinha escolhido isto!

Sam sentiu alguém o apertando. Desta vez era Dean, colocando um braço em cima do seu, como se pudesse ajudá-lo assim.

_Este monstro simplesmente me manteve deitada e impotente me mostrando que eu tinha escolhido o que estava acontecendo com minha família... Eu não pude suportar. Eu... Fiquei com medo Sam, me perdoe, mas eu fiquei com muito medo. Medo que você tivesse se tornado... Algo ruim.

Talvez ela quisesse dizer monstro, Sam pensou. Talvez quisesse dizer que ela sentiu-se na obrigação de desfazer o que tinha feito. Ela amava o pai. Claro. Ela tinha salvado ele da morte, ela disse. Vendeu ao demônio o próprio filho pelo homem que amava. Tinha sentido. Tinha sentido que ela tentasse matar o monstro que ela gerou. Eram coisas difíceis para um garoto de 10 anos. Ele estava certo em resistir em ouvir. Algo dentro dele se partiu. Ele soube que por mais que tentasse amar a mãe, não conseguiria. Mesmo que ela estivesse arrependida. Ele não conseguia odiá-la. Mas também não conseguia amá-la.

_Sam, me perdoa! Eu achava que não havia outra saída!_Mary jogou-se aos pés do filho, que estava enlaçado ao irmão, tentando arduamente não pensar que se estava vivo, foi porque ela falhara. Foi porque a impediram. Ele conseguia ver no olhar dela que a mãe era uma pessoa prática, destemida, e se Sam realmente entendesse o significado de algumas coisas da vida, saberia que Mary simplesmente fazia o que tinha que fazer. Sem remorsos. Mas talvez não quando era seu próprio filho na questão.

Sentiu que nunca conseguiria confiar nela. E apesar de saber, sentir na verdade, que o irmão ali grudado em seu braço, realmente amava a mulher aos pés deles, sentia em seus poros que Dean também pensava como ele.

_Calma, mãe. Não fica assim. Se você não tivesse feito o pacto, eu não teria meu pai. Senta, mãe. Eu estou bem.

John esfregou seu braço livre com a mão pesada, tentando mostrar que agradecia a menção. E falou para Mary, um tanto rudemente (talvez por que estivesse incomodado com tudo aquilo):

_É melhor você chegar logo a suas conclusões, Mary.

Depois, envergonhado de seu próprio comportamento na frente dos filhos perante uma mulher sofrendo no chão da sala, ajudou Mary a sentar-se e arranjou lenços de papel para ela.

Quando Mary finalmente conseguiu controlar as lágrimas, ela pôde continuar:

_Vocês sabem que eu tive que partir, mas o que importa é que eu comecei a tentar encontrar respostas. Eu tenho que contar a vocês. Eu sou uma caçadora de coisas sobrenaturais. Onde existem problemas com fantasmas, seres, aparições, demônios... Bem, eu os encontro, eu os destruo. É assim que eu tenho vivido. Quando eu disse para vocês que passava o tempo viajando pelo país, era verdade. Mas o que eu tenho feito enquanto viajo... Eu procuro ajudar as pessoas. Pessoas que enfrentam coisas que nem elas sabem o que são. Coisas. Monstros. Demônios.

Os três olhavam embasbacados para ela. Parecia tão surreal o que ela acabara de dizer, que John sequer duvidou:

_Ah, então... Você tem passado estes dez anos sendo uma caça-fantasmas? Ok, já podem mandar te internar agora.

_Pode rir, John. É a verdade. Não tenho que me envergonhar do que faço. Não consegui impedir que o mal destruísse minha família, nos afastasse, mas eu tenho conseguido salvar outras famílias! E é por siso que eu digo que, coincidência ou não, eu cheguei num momento crucial. Algo está rondando esta casa, John, e nem você tem mais como negar isto.

_Pois eu tenho uma resposta para o que está acontecendo, senhora sabichona!

Eles se encararam um momento, John perdeu a agressividade ao ver que Mary não tinha a intenção de manter nenhum tipo de disputa com ele. –Então diga, John. Eu ficaria muito feliz de estar errada, pois isto significaria que meus filhos estão em segurança e que eu, então, partiria em paz... Quando tiver que ir.

_Os meninos são sensitivos. Paranormais.

Todos se olharam. Sam era informado o suficiente para saber do que o pai falava. Fazia sentido.

_Isto não exclui a outra coisa, John. Se forem paranormais, ou médiuns... Não exclui o fato de que há algo na casa... Perturbando, tentando magoar Sam; na verdade, mais cedo, eu percebi que algumas coisas minhas sumiram da minha mala. Coisas muito importantes. E agora eu sei que nenhum de vocês faria isto. Nem por brincadeira, nem para me chatear. Eu acordei com Sam tentando me sufocar. E ele correu para fora do quarto. Mas na verdade, não era Sam. Eu sou experiente neste tipo de coisa para me deixar enganar. Era algo que simplesmente queria... Que eu achasse que o Sam queria me machucar.

Sam abriu a boca. Contou a todos sobre os eventos da noite. Desde seu sonho com a mãe o espreitando até o que acontecera com a TV.

John não podia arranjar explicações racionais para tudo._Então vocês acham que tem algo aqui... Este tempo todo? E só esperou você chegar para começar a importunar?

_Pai, eu vi... Lembra-se? A sombra negra. –Sam acudiu._Foi antes da mãe chegar, na verdade.

Mary olhou a cada um deles, seu rosto refletindo um enorme esgotamento físico, depois de tantas emoções. Então olhou por fim para o ex-marido.

_John, você levou dez anos para enfim ter as provas que precisa para acreditar em mim?Por favor, não deixe o seu orgulho impedir você de fazer alguma coisa por Sam. Me ajude a consertar todo o mal que eu fiz!

Houve uma tensão no ar. Os meninos estavam apreensivos. O pai iria recusar aquele pedido de ajuda?

John demorou para responder:

_Tem alguma ideia, senhora caçadora?

_Tenho. Primeiro, vamos ver se os meninos são realmente paranormais. Eu conheço uma pessoa isenta para nos dizer isso. Pela manhã. O nome dela é Missouri.

* * *

CONTINUA

_**Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please  
**_


	7. História de família 6: Mrs Missouri

**Capítulo 7**

Apesar de parecer que a Sra. Missouri era do tipo bem ocupada, e praticamente às vésperas do Natal, ela abriu uma exceção para Mary e sua família.

Os garotos e John olharam desconfiados para a casa suburbana e atulhada de móveis _kitsch_. Ela mantinha uma espécie de consultório numa sala. Era uma senhora negra e roliça, com um permanente e penetrante olhar desconfiado, ligeiramente divertido. Ela olhou para Mary e John e os meninos por um bom tempo antes de alguma coisa. Suspirou falando alto com sua voz poderosa e forte sotaque sulista:

_Vejo que você não estava brincando quando falou que precisava de ajuda, menina! E você, seu loiro aguado, não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ser gorda ou não.

Sam olhou para Dean surpreso, o irmão mais velho corou na hora.

_Então você realmente lê pensamentos?_John falou, impressionado.

E a resposta foi:  
_Não que fosse difícil saber o que seu menino pensava de mim só pelo olhar dele. O senhor precisa educar melhor esta criança, senhor. Sim, o senhor precisa. E se eu leio mentes? Não é isso o que a placa aí fora diz?

John não evitou o riso mesclado com um olhar de recriminação para o filho mais velho.

_Primeiro eu vou falar com os dois. Os meninos esperam aqui. Tem uma TV e biscoitos no pote.

Sam e Dean foram deixados na sala de espera que mais parecia um corredor. Dean ligou a TV, Sam vasculhou o jarro cheio de biscoitos feitos em casa. Estava curioso, pois nunca tinha estado num lugar que tivesse tantos móveis e coisas em cima deles.

_Ela leu tua mente._ele riu, deliciado.

_A ha. Seu idiota.

Sam sentou-se ao lado do mais velho:_Por que você nunca me contou que ouvia uma voz?

_Sei lá.

-Dean, você acha que o que a mãe falou... Sobre o demônio, é verdade?

Dean olhou para Sam, e o mais novo teve a sensação de que nunca tinha visto o olhar do outro tão pesado, tão preocupado assim antes.

_Eu não sei, Sammy. A gente está aqui pra saber.

Estranho. Dean era normalmente tentado a dar seu ponto de vista sobre tudo.

_É Sam!

_Ahan, Sammy.

Assistiram um pouco de desenho. Então Sam perguntou:

_Dean... Você se lembra...

_Ah, lá vem você de novo.

_DEAN! Você se lembra... Quer dizer, você realmente viu... É verdade mesmo ou talvez seja só os dois brigando? Sobre a mãe ter tentado me matar..._Sam conseguia chamar a atenção quando queria, não adiantava Dean se fazer de surdo ou desentendido.

O mais velho suspirou.

_Sammy...Oh puxa...Eu estava lá uma vez. E ela fez. Ela realmente fez Sam. Ela estava lá ao lado do seu berço apontando um revólver para você e eu cheguei e vi..._os olhos de Dean encheram-se de lágrimas, Sam fez um esforço para controlar as suas, abraçou o irmão._Eu peguei a mão dela, e ela largou a arma e me abraçou e chorou muito. E eu tive que contar para o pai, porque eu fiquei com muito medo. Medo que ela fizesse de novo quando o pai não estivesse lá. Quando eu não estivesse. Porra Sammy, eu tinha cinco anos!

Sam recuou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão novamente. Às vezes Dean falava como um adulto. Como agora, falando como se tivesse trinta anos. Falando de coisas que Sam não conseguia lembrar, mas podia imaginar muito bem. Mas Sam não queria chorar. Não queria que Dean chorasse também.

Mas então Sam teve a noção do que tinha acontecido. Sam tinha sido batizado por um demônio.

Não conseguia imaginar que efeitos isto teria em sua vida, mas podia sentir que de algum modo, tinham preparado algo para ele. Algo cruel e maligno. Mas por mais que tentasse pensar, não conseguia abarcar o quão grande e intrincado eram os propósitos daqueles que tinham escolhido Sam Winchester para conspurcarem.

A porta do consultório se abriu, os pais deles saíram com ar cansado. Eles tinham ficado lá dentro por tanto tempo que Sam percebeu que seu corpo doía de tanto ficar sentado.

A Sra. Missouri sorriu amplamente para Sam e Dean, desta vez, convidando-os a entrar com um gesto de mão. Os dois a seguiram ressabiados, olhando por cima dos ombros como os pais se sentavam lado a lado (pela primeira vez) derrotados e cansados.

A primeira coisa que Sam sentiu ao atravessar a soleira da porta do consultório da Sra. Missouri foi um estranho formigamento em todo o corpo. Depois, um frio incômodo. Em seguida, houve o silêncio. Até que o menino percebeu que não era exatamente um silêncio. E sim, um silêncio dentro de si. E percebeu também que estivera durante todo este tempo barrando as vozes de soarem altas ao seu redor; mas elas estiveram o tempo todo lá. Perturbando sutilmente.

"Quer se sentar, Samuel?"

"Ah, sim. Obrigado."

Ele e o irmão sentaram-se lado a lado, e se olharam surpresos.

"Está melhor para você agora, menino?"

Sam voltou o olhar para a mulher sorridente se encaixando numa poltrona forrada em veludo azul. Ela não estava movendo os lábios para falar com ele!

"Uau! Como você faz isso?"

"É um dom que Deus me deu, Samuel. Ele escolhe de uma maneira muito engraçada o que dar para cada um. Para o meu pai, foi tocar violão. Ele era muito bom nisso, mas minha mãe com certeza preferiria se ele tivesse o dom de ganhar dinheiro para sustentar os filhos, acho eu." Missouri piscou para Sam, que um pouco constrangido a acompanhou. Não era muito acostumado com pessoas que não levavam a própria família a sério.

Dean olhou para ele como se o menor fosse louco. Sam teve mais vontade de rir ainda, já que o irmão não estava ouvindo nada da conversa.

"Meu irmão não está entendendo nada."

"Seu irmão também tem os dons dele, mas agora vamos falar dos seus, Samuel. Você não precisa ter tanto medo. Vamos, tente se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu com você nestes últimos dias."

Não foi preciso se esforçar muito, Sam realmente viu sua cabeça inundar de imagens confusas de tudo o que vira e ouvira e sentira nos últimos dias, uma enxurrada de sinapses apavorantes que ele mesmo não tinha noção. Foi assustador perceber que não conseguiria nunca pôr em ordem tudo aquilo. Todos os fantasmas, todos os pequenos acontecimentos quase imperceptíveis, todas as nuances de sentimentos do pai, da mãe, suas próprias.

"Não é fácil não ter medo." Sam constatou, sentindo-se exausto de repente.

"Nem eu disse que não é para ter medo. Eu disse para tentar não ter _tanto_ medo. "

"O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? Quer dizer, eu... não entendo."

"Quero dizer que você é corajoso e vai ter que manter sua cabeça no lugar. Tudo o que querem é te levar para longe de quem te ama, Sam. É o que eles querem. Eles querem que você diga sim."

"Sim para o quê?"_Sam estava absolutamente confuso. Missouri oscilou entre um sorriso maternal e os olhos brilhantes de pena.

"Oh meu amor, não sei. Mas sei disso: que você vai saber a hora, e vai ter que decidir algo muito importante. Samuel, meu menino, lembre-se disso. Seu pai e seu irmão precisam de você agora."

"Mas eu achei que a senhora teria respostas!"

"Samuel, eu sei de algumas coisas. Sei o que eu posso resolver e o que não posso. Como sei que você quer perdoar sua mãe, mas não pode. Sei que você vai ter que tomar decisões difíceis. E sei que você é um menino bom."

"Você pode nos ajudar?"

"Em algumas coisas, talvez. Vou ver o que posso fazer , ahn?" A negra sorriu e piscou para Sam, que piscou de volta, sabendo que a evasiva da Sra. Missouri era um jeito modesto de dizer sim.

"Agora, acho que vou precisar falar com os seus pais novamente. Quer chamá-los para mim?

Sam olhou para ela, surpreso.

"Mas achei que... Que íamos fazer testes! Eu e o Dean! Você não vai falar com ele?

"Mas eu e ele estávamos tendo mesmo uma conversa muito interessante, meu bem!"

Sam ficou embasbacado.


	8. Noite de Natal 1: Ceia a Seis

**Capítulo 8**

Missouri havia dito para os Winchester que ela viria com certeza ajudá-los com a casa, pois espíritos estavam sendo atraídos para Sam como abelhas para o pólen. Sam era um paranormal poderoso e indisciplinado, o prato cheio de que eles precisavam para se fixar na residência dos Winchester e não pretenderem sair de lá tão cedo. Infelizmente ela não poderia ir antes do Natal. Mary sabia alguns truques que os manteriam afastados até que ela pudesse ajudar a mãe dos meninos. Uma das coisas que Sam ouviu foi a de que Mary tinha encontrado sua mala revirada e as ampolas do seu remédio contra dor, destruídas. Por isso, a mãe deles estava mais fragilizada. Realmente precisaria de alguém para ajudá-la a combater os seres que rondavam sua família. Todos eles.

O pior fora saber que provavelmente, a sombra negra que Sam vira, era a forma de um demônio. Um demônio que, por algum motivo, não possuíra nenhum corpo, mas que conseguia manifestar-se apenas estando perto de Sam. De seus medos. Assim, ao menos, era a explicação que Mary e Missouri acabaram dando a John e que este, por sua vez, e da melhor maneira possível, havia explicado aos meninos. John era o tipo de homem que acreditava que a melhor maneira de se fazer as coisas era da maneira direta. Mas John era um homem diferente naquela época.

O pai estava na verdade mais silencioso e tratava Mary com cortesia. Aquilo era embaraçoso até para os meninos. O que quer que tenha acontecido no consultório da "Dra." Missouri, tinha feito pai mudar radicalmente o comportamento em relação a mãe deles. Ele tentava não soar cínico ou irritado. Ele tentava acreditar. Sam sentia que ainda pairava a semente da dúvida no ar. Mas mesmo ainda sendo um menino, conseguia compreender que para o pai, o peso da escolha que a mãe tinha feito era grande. Era como se ele fosse culpado também, sem ter tido a chance de participar da escolha.

Com tudo isto acontecendo, claro que a mãe ficaria para o Natal, e, portanto, para o jantar que John tinha planejado partilhar com os meninos e a namorada. Claro, Mary sabia que sua posição na casa ainda era a de uma convidada de John, e apenas sorriu e propôs fazer a sobremesa. Não era necessário, Nancy tinha prometido trazer "a sua" sobremesa, John tinha respondido um pouco constrangido.

Não que fosse boa ideia no final das contas, explicara Dean para o menor enquanto fechava cada janela da casa com um tipo de "mandinga" que Missouri tinha o incumbido de fazer na véspera do Natal.  
_Mas você sabe, Sam, o pai namora uma mulher e hospeda a mãe dos filhos dele em casa. Vai ter um momento em que elas _vão_ ter que se encontrar. E o Natal... Se o pai _não_ trouxer a Nancy aqui no Natal, vai parecer que ela tem menos importância na vida dele, sacou? Ela vai ficar louca._falou Dean, do alto da sua sabedoria de um homem de 14 anos.

_Mas Dean, nossa casa está assombrada!

_Não acho que seja algo que a Nancy deva saber. O que ela _quer_ saber é se nossa mãe ainda tem chance com o pai. Se nossa mãe está aqui para atrapalhar o namoro dela.

Sam ficou pensativo.

_E o que você acha?

Dean falou sombriamente:

_Se nossa mãe tivesse vindo antes... Eu apostava nela.

Mas durante toda a véspera, a casa dos Winchester foi movimentada como sempre era. Os amigos de John e alguns de seus funcionários passaram por lá para deixar presentes e cumprimentos. Foi um dia atarefado e cheio de telefonemas de gente querida, inclusive de amigos dos meninos, fazendo planos para o recesso escolar. A árvore de Natal estava cheia de presentes e quando perceberam, já anoitecia e era hora de estarem bem bonitinhos para o jantar/desafio das mulheres por John.

John foi até a casa de Nancy buscá-la, e os garotos ficaram aguardando a mãe descer vestidos em seus ternos, penteados e impecáveis. Mary desceu arrancando aplausos dos dois, com um vestido de seda azul claro que realçava seu corpo atlético e seus olhos verdes. Eles a presentearam com a corrente que compraram, o que a deixou absolutamente emocionada. Foi exatamente neste momento que John chegou com Nancy.

E foi neste dia que Sam aprendeu como duas mulheres que se odeiam se portam num jantar.

Ou seja, elas foram maravilhosas uma com a outra. Mary elogiou o lindo vestido de veludo azul escuro que Nancy usava, e também perguntou da receita da sobremesa. Já Nancy fingiu que não sabia que Mary estava morrendo e elogiou seus cabelos (que realmente eram ainda bonitos apesar da doença) e o presente que os meninos lhe deram. Os meninos percebiam que o pai estava sentindo-se meio apertado na roupa social, de tanto que se remexia na cadeira. O telefone tocou, Dean foi atender. Voltou logo. Dizendo que tinha sido um engano:

_Achavam que era um homem grego. Não sei, queria falar com Christo... Khristos Kapranos ou sei lá o quê. Eu estou com fome; será que a gente podia comer?

Obviamente John o repreendeu por sua falta de modos, e disse que, já que Dean estava com tanta pressa, podia fazer as honras da casa e fazer a prece antes de se servirem. Este sempre era o castigo de John para as más criações dos filhos à mesa. Pelo jeito Dean estava mesmo com fome, pois rapidamente se posicionou para a prece, fazendo todos rirem.

_Dean está mesmo numa fase de crescimento._Nancy comentou galante.

_Ele é um esfomeado, só me faz vergonha._Foi o que John respondeu à namorada._Mas vamos lá. Não quero meu pobre filho desmaiando de fome justo no Natal...

_Obrigado, pai._Dean sorriu. E começou a fazer a oração com bastante fervor, como se quisesse impressionar as duas mulheres, Sam teve a impressão de ter pensado, já que nunca antes tinha visto o irmão tão inspirado numa oração. Talvez fosse o que estavam passando. Sam se lembrou de ter aberto os olhou para olhar a face do irmão. E o que viu foi a sombra deslizando pelo teto em direção à janela perto da arvore de natal. Sam gritou.

As luzes se apagaram, para em instantes voltarem ao normal.

A sombra não estava mais lá. Mary segurava a faca de trinchar o peru. John estava em pé perto do filho mais novo, embora seu braço apoiasse o ombro da namorada ao mesmo tempo. Dean olhava em volta, desconfiado e um pouco tenso.

_O... O que foi isso?-Nancy perguntou. Todos percebiam que o clima na casa tinha baixado alguns graus. O aquecedor trabalhava a todo vapor, mas eles percebiam o vapor saindo se suas respirações. Nancy começou a tremer, intuindo o que ninguém tinha coragem de falar.

_Pai..._Sam gemeu, olhando suplicante para John. Não sabia se podia falar na frente de Nancy, mas simplesmente tinha urgência em avisar o que vira.

_O que você viu, Sammy?_Mary perguntou, aflita.

_A sombra... Ela estava aqui.

_Eu também a vi._falou Dean.

O pai também falou.

_Mary, o que fazemos? Eu... Também vi.

_Mas que porra, é melhor você tirar sua namorada daqui, Johnny. Eu tenho que encontrar aquilo. Ainda deve estar dentro da casa.

Os meninos olharam para a mãe, surpresos de que ela pudesse falar palavrões. E o _Johnny_ também soou bastante estranho se referindo ao pai deles.

_Ele tentou sair, mas acho que não tem como escapar. Missouri me mandou fazer uns lances de feitiçaria em todas as janelas. Para nenhum espírito entrar._Dean falou apressadamente. Sam apenas grudou-se ao irmão.

Nancy chamou a atenção ao falar debilmente:_Do que vocês estão falando? Aquilo... Era um fantasma?

Sam falou:_Não se preocupe Nancy, minha mãe vai resolver tudo.

Melhor levar os meninos também._Mary falou, mas os garotos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Queriam ajudá-la. John estava nitidamente entre a cruz e a caldeira, preocupado com a família e também sabendo que tinha que tirar a namorada dali. Mas foi Nancy quem resolveu o dilema de John, falando em tom firme:

_John, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu me preocupo com você e com os meninos. Você precisa confiar em mim e me deixar ajudar.

Até mesmo Sam sentiu a onda de ódio que partiu de sua mãe em direção a Nancy. Mas esta agüentou firme. Parecia que não ia arredar pé da posição de atual do pai.

Dean, que estava impaciente, nem esperou a resposta do pai à namorada. Simplesmente falou:_Mãe. Eu sei onde ele está agora.

E olhou para as escadas.

CONTINUA


	9. Noite de Natal 2: A Caçadora e o Demônio

**Desculpem o surto de criação obsessivo-compulsivo. Mas é como eu digo, eu **_**tenho**_** que escrever ou fico louca com as idéias brotando na minha cabeça!**

**(voz ao fundo) "Interna ela!"**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Não foi preciso mais nada para Mary praticamente saltar detrás da mesa e alcançar a escada em poucos segundos. John correu atrás dela, entregando Sam para Nancy.

_Cuide dele.

Dean não perdeu tempo em segui-los, e antes que Nancy tivesse tocado o ombro de Sam, este já tinha desvencilhado para subir também. Nancy não teve alternativa senão subir correndo atrás de todos:

_Sam, não! É perigoso!

Sam não ouvia mais nada, apenas chegou ao corredor do andar de cima a tempo de ver sua mãe entrar no antigo berçário com uma arma em punho. John a seguiu; Dean olhou para trás.  
_Não, Sammy! Desça!

Ouviram um estrondo vindo do quarto, Sam teve a impressão que os móveis estavam sendo jogados para o alto. Um tiro. Dois. Um cheiro horrível de enxofre e coisa podre. A porta arrebentou, o pai foi lançado através dela. A sombra rastejou como uma lagartixa pelo teto, e encarou Sam nos olhos.

As pernas do menino amoleceram imediatamente. Foi como o canto do olho que ele viu a mãe surgindo determinada por cima dos destroços e do pai dele, apontando a arma para a coisa no teto. A criatura parecia decidir-se entre Dean, que estava mais perto, ou Sam, sua presa mais óbvia. Dean repentinamente jogou um punhado de sal em direção a criatura.

Mas o demônio simplesmente saltou em direção a Sam. O garoto não conseguiu fazer nada além de fechar os olhos para receber o impacto imaginário. Quando abriu os olhos, segundos depois, ao perceber que não fora atingido, percebeu o silêncio palpável e a tensão. Dean e a Mãe olhavam para ele. Na verdade, não para ele. Sam virou o pescoço para ver os que eles viam.

Era a professora Nancy, parada a dois passos dele.

Ainda antes que John pudesse sair debaixo dos pedaços de móveis e estuque, antes que Dean gritasse um alerta para a mãe ou que Sam chamasse o pai, Mary deu dois passos tão longos e a seguir uma voadora com seus sapatos de salto alto, que acertou em cheio da professora de primário bem na cara. A mulher morena simplesmente caiu para trás, com o impacto, o rosto deformado e sangrando.

_Mary!-John gritou furioso.

_Mãe!-os meninos gritaram horrorizados.

A professora Nancy estava desmaiada. Mary apontava arma para ela, ainda assim.

_Afastem-se.

_O que você fez, sua maníaca?!-John berrou, fora de si, vendo a namorada com o rosto destruído e inconsciente.

_Dean, arranje uma corda._Mary ordenou. John ignorou a mulher e se ajoelhou ao lado de Nancy, ergueu com cuidado sua cabeça. Sam estava estático, sentia que não tinha forças para se mover.  
_Nancy, meu amor... Acorde...

A mulher morena ofegou, tossiu um pouco de sangue e depois riu. Gargalhou, na verdade. Seus olhos, antes azuis e doces, estavam tomados por um negro indizível e grotesco. John afastou-se, num ímpeto, horrorizado. Nancy levantou-se e começou a rir; debochada.

"_Eu deixei de te atrair, John?"_

Mary gritou como ex-marido:

_Agarre ela por trás. Rápido, não a deixe escapar!

Talvez John não tivesse feito se pensasse muito em Nancy ou em Mary. Mas seus filhos estavam com aquele demônio num corredor que estava apertado demais para sua família e seres das trevas dividirem. E se ele tivesse adiado seus movimentos ou estivesse um pouquinho fora de forma, teria sido tarde, pois Nancy e o que quer que a estivesse "vestindo" agora, reagiram violentamente a sua chave de braço. Mas John estava pronto para o tranco e manteve-se firme

_Para trás meninos. John, vamos descer.. .

_E agora, mãe?

_Vamos mandar esta coisa de volta para o inferno._ A mãe falou determinada, e isto fez o demônio dentro de Nancy retorcer-se. John teve trabalho e embora ela estivesse sendo amarrada, não parava de provocar os dois:

"_Ah, então Mary resolveu voltar para casa? Não quer que eu seja a mamãezinha de Sam e Dean?"_

Ou

"_Oh, John-John, eu seria muito mais quente que as duas, você não acha?"_

Mas por mais que Mary recitasse os exorcismos em volta da professora, o demônio parecia mais forte que ela. Dean e Sam estavam no topo da escada, olhando à distância, enquanto o pai e a mãe mantinham a professora Nancy amarrada numa cadeira e os pisca-piscas faziam da cena algo muito mais perverso e o Sal que tinham na casa tinha sido usado num círculo feito em volta da cadeira. Mary lia o papel que Dean buscara na caminhonete dela. Frases em latim que pareciam doer e irritar o que estava dentro da mulher, o rosto ferido e coberto de sangue seco.

"_Você vai morrer antes de ter força para me tirar daqui, mulher estúpida."_

E

"_E você John, vai ser cúmplice de assassinato? Nancy vai acabar morrendo, sabia?"_

Eles não tinham noção do tempo, só que parecia tempo demais, e que a comida em cima da mesa estava apodrecida e cheia de larvas.

A campanha tocou, dando um susto em todos. Nancy gritou por socorro, depois riu.

"_Tudo um truque... Esperto. "_

Era a Sra. Missouri, batendo na porta e chamando por Dean.

_Abra a porta, menino. O reforço chegou.

Os meninos saíram do torpor para atender a porta, e a senhora entrou se livrando do casaco.

_Uhn, bela confusão você arranjaram por aqui, não é?

_Espero que tenha chegado para ajudar e não para achar defeito. Aliás, a culpa disso é sua! Como você ousou armar isso sem me avisar?_Mary olhou a mulher negra com raiva, embora soubesse que precisava, e muito, da ajuda dela ali. Mas Missouri apenas ignorou o que sabia ser apenas nervosismo.

_Fora esta moça, parece que ninguém se machucou. Aliás, quem é ela?

_A namorada do John. Missouri, vamos acabar matando ela se eu não conseguir...

_Shsh, não precisa dizer. Já entendi tudo. O que esta criatura precisa é de um remédio direto da Terra Mãe. Ah, vamos ver se essa coisa vai brincar com Mamãe Missouri aqui.

Anos mais tarde, Sam soube que o exorcismo que Missouri fez aquela noite foi desencavado por ela de um antigo ritual nagô. Com sua voz poderosa e autoritária, ela arrancou da Professora Nancy a criatura asquerosa que a possuía. Ela esgueirou-se para fora da mulher pela boca e assim que tocou o ar, tornou-se uma fumaça negra apavorante que rodopiou pela sala até escapar pelas frestas da porta.

A namorada do pai sangrava copiosamente pela boca e ouvidos, após a desobsessão.

_Homem, é melhor levarmos essa mulher para o hospital agora._Missouri virou-se para John, que pegou Nancy nos braços._Eu vou com você. Mary, você sabe o que tem que fazer. Meninos, cuidem de sua mãe.

Mal John e Missouri saíram para levar a professora Nancy para uma emergência. Mary anunciou:

_Garotos, peguem o que for necessário. Não podemos ficar mais nem um minuto nesta casa.

No caminho eu aviso o pai de vocês.

_CONTINUA_

* * *

_**Não vou fingir que continua se você deixar review. Vai continuar. Mas eu queria saber o que vocês acham. Considerem uma pesquisa de opinião. Obrigada e beijos. Até já.  
**_


	10. Primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas 2

_Já sei, vocês devem estar agoniados com o meu típico jeito lento de contar uma história. Mas prometo: vai ter sangue, beijos, luta, Apocalipse, traição, dor, e surpresas, muitas surpresas. Um pouco de OCC, afinal é um AU._

_Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas._

* * *

** 10**

_**Tempo atual**_

Sam foi pegar seu canudo, enfim, sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado ao microfone. Seu verdadeiro nome, diga-se de passagem. Olhou de relance para o lugar onde o pai estava sentado, e para sua surpresa, Dean estava ao lado de John, seus indefectíveis óculos escuros ocultando seus olhos, mas não seu sorriso. Então foi Sam quem não conseguiu conter seu sorriso. Dean conseguira vir. Isso era tão bom que Sam apenas sentia uma euforia estranha e um calor por todo o peito. Aquilo tinha valido o dia.

Assim que pode, foi abraçá-los. O contato com o irmão revelou duas coisas: Dean tinha acabado de chegar da estrada e os óculos de sol tinham o intuito de esconder os hematomas e cortes.

_Meu Deus, cara, você tá cheirando a remédio!_Como se isso importasse. Dean tinha corrido, tinha vindo direto. Isso importava.

_Ouch, já que sabe disso não me aperte tanto, cara!

Riram, o pai com eles.

_E agora, Sammy, o que vai fazer com seu SAT?_Dean perguntou.

Referiam-se, claro, ao teste que abriria as portas de qualquer faculdade para Sam. Inclusive com bolsa integral. Sam tinha alcançado um escore bom. Na verdade, até mesmo melhor que o de Dean, que tinha sido ótimo. O mais velho dos irmãos tinha se esforçado e sido um ótimo aluno nos seus anos regulares antes de abandonarem a casa e a vida padrão que tinham; depois disso, sua natureza voltada para auto-superação o tinha levado a completar o colegial e a ingressar na faculdade, mesmo durante a vida de caçadas. Foi difícil conciliar as duas coisas, na verdade. Dean abandonou seu sonho de se tornar um advogado. Não dava para fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e ele simplesmente escolheu o que era mais importante. E o que, descobrira, lhe dava mais prazer. Sam titubeou ali. Sabia que decepcionaria ambos e ensaiara muito como diria a eles que na verdade, não pretendia ir para a faculdade.  
Talvez ali fosse um bom momento para começar.

_Não sei. Acho que não... Acho que faculdade não fará diferença para mim. Eu sei o que quero ser. Um caçador, como vocês.

Apesar de Sam perceber o amor nos olhos do pai, também sentiu a preocupação. John Winchester passou o braço em torno dos ombros do filho mais alto. _É muito tocante, Sam. Sei que está preparado, mas... Como pode ter certeza de que não vai se arrepender depois?

_Devia pelo menos experimentar._ouviu a voz grave do irmão atrás de si. Dean ajeitava os óculos.

_Eu devia ir a campo mais vezes._Sam abriu seu melhor sorriso, aquele que, sabia muito bem, era capaz de conseguir amaciar o coração dos outros Winchesters.

O pai bateu a mão na própria perna, rindo._Ahn, veja, Dean, ele já tinha um plano.

_Estou vendo. Escuta, será então que podemos aproveitar um pouco _desta_ formatura, já que não teremos outra para ir?_o mais velho dos irmãos falou, dirigindo-se sem cerimônia para a mesa do coquetel, montada sob um toldo no gramado._Vai ter baile?

_Vai, mas eu não pretendo ir. Não sei dançar._Sam falou embaraçado.

_Vai decepcionar as gatinhas?

Sam deu de ombros, embora sentisse um arrepio de preocupação inexplicável. Olhava para seus parentes mais próximos com um sentimento tão grande de gratidão que mal conseguia falar. Fazia mais de cinco meses que o trio não se reunia. Ocasionalmente Sam via um ou outro. Pois ele normalmente ficava na "base", onde podia estudar e pesquisar o que fosse preciso e possível, passando as informações para eles. Apesar de ser treinado para isso, como Dean, por ser o mais novo não tivera muitas oportunidades de participar de caçadas reais. Aquelas caçadas realmente arriscadas. Já, Dean, ao contrário, até mesmo caçava sozinho, em alguns casos, ou em companhia de outros caçadores. Nestas ocasiões, o pai costumava levar Sam consigo. Não admira que Sam se sentisse um tanto hiper protegido. E não era sempre que isso o incomodava, mas sentia-se um homem crescido, não um garotinho. Era hora de provar isso.

Entretanto, não puderam aproveitar por muito tempo o coquetel, um professor puxou assunto e assim outras pessoas chegaram e antes que se tornassem conhecidos demais, tiveram que abandonar o evento; o que Dean lamentou, já que estava com fome.

Acabaram indo jantar em um lugar especial. Fazia tanto tempo que não dedicavam um momento para eles próprios que, quando assunto foi trazido a baila, Sam viu os olhos do pai brilharem, um pouco emocionado. Aliás, o pai estava irreconhecível hoje. Muito próximo do pai que tinha aos dez anos e que ele tinha perdido pouco tempo depois. Aquele pai tinha desaparecido e em seu lugar um outro John Winchester emergira: prático, menos emotivo, e com bem menos escrúpulos também. Por isso foi uma surpresa quando ele ergueu sua caneca de cerveja propondo um brinde, e depois disso, falou:

_Ok, Winchesters. Por que então não tiramos um final de semana de folga para lembrarmos que somos uma família?

Sam exultou, Dean hesitou em contrapartida, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sam jogou seu corpo sobre os ombros do irmão, num grande abraço, tirando um gemido de dor:

_Sério, cara. Até caçadores precisam de um tempo de descanso. Estamos comemorando minha formatura, ok?

_Vamos acampar e relaxar na beira do rio. Sem nenhum tipo de intromissão. E sinceramente, meu filho, tá na cara que você precisa de um descanso._ John serviu mais bebida no copo de Dean, que realmente parecia abatido e exausto. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, admitindo sua derrota:

_Desde quando vocês se juntaram contra mim? Eu tenho uma pista quente e...

_Sh! Você vai e pronto.

Assim decidido, voltaram para a casa que alugaram por ali para Sam terminar os estudos, e juntaram as coisas para um fim de semana na floresta. Sam pensou que, desta vez, não haveria desculpas para não conseguir ir em sua primeira caçada somente com Dean. Afinal eram irmãos e seria muito diferente do que era quando saía com o pai. Que basicamente não deixava Sam fazer nada além de carregar as coisas e, de quando em quando, conseguir alguma informação com pessoas que não abririam seus corações para John, mas para um jovem simpático, contariam qualquer coisa.

Dean também estava mudado. Era um folgado, malandro, abusado que com certeza faria questão de dividir o serviço exatamente ao meio, se não quisesse que ele fizesse sua parte também. Sam estava acostumado ao jeito falastrão e aventureiro do irmão mais velho, e apesar de tantas diferenças entre eles, tinha certeza que sabiam trabalhar juntos.

A estrada e as caçadas tinham transformado seu pai e seu irmão. Mas Sam viu tudo acontecer diante de seus olhos. Não se ressentia. No fundo, eles continuavam fieis ao que eram. E eles eram essencialmente bons e dignos.

Embora Dean estivesse meio quebrado por causa de sua última caçada, que ele contou por alto no meio das incontáveis cervejas e da desculpa de pescaria que os três fizeram do fim de semana, ele concordou que então Sam iria com ele em sua próxima caçada. Claro, ele estava sendo ostensivamente condescendente, na tentativa de irritar Sam, mas o mais novo não cairia nessa.

O fim de semana acabou rápido e o pai tinha seus planos para ajudar Bob num lance grande, então se despediram dele e voltaram para casa. Ao entrarem de novo numa área com serviço de celular, o telefone de Dean deu aviso de mensagens. Dean puxou o telefone do bolso e verificou. Sam olhava com curiosidade para ele:

_É o Céu Vermelho. Eu tinha combinado de fazer uma caçada com ele.

O coração de Sam disparou. Lembrou-se da última e vergonhosa vez em que tinha se encontrado com o caçador. Dean deixou para ler as mensagens assim que parasse o carro, esfregando as têmporas como se tivesse uma repentina dor de cabeça. Riu para o irmão, no meio de sua careta de dor:

_Parece que desta vez o cara tem uma pista bem grande. Quem sabe desta vez a trilha dele também não é a nossa? Se ao menos o Pai suportasse o Céu...

Jordan "Céu Vermelho" McKeenan tinha sido o primeiro caçador que conheceram. E bem, Céu Vermelho tinha sido a primeira pessoa por quem Sam se apaixonara.

* * *

CONTINUA


	11. Breve História de Uma Paixonite 1

**Capítulo 11**

A última vez que vira o objeto de seu amor de garoto, fora exatamente há sete meses. Estavam ainda em outra cidade, o QG deles era uma casa alugada na periferia, o pai estava quente no rastro de uma _succubus_ e Dean tinha ligado dizendo que estava voltando.

Sam estava um pouco aborrecido ao computador, apenas fuçando e tentando encontrar algum novo caso para resolverem, quando Dean chegou.

_Oh caramba, parece que você veio mesmo do inferno!_Sam exclamou assim que Dean entrou. Suas roupas exalavam um cheiro horrível de coisa podre queimada.

_Se você já não agüenta em apenas um minuto, imagine eu que passei dois dias assim. Vai me dar um abraço de boas vindas ou não?-ele soltou a mochila no chão, abrindo os braços receptivamente, rindo. Sam riu também, depois da careta de desgosto.

_Sem chance.

_Ah, o Céu Vermelho está vindo para cá, vamos sair num caso juntos._o mais velho falou, dirigindo-se imediatamente para um banho.

O coração de Sam parou naquele momento. A imagem que se lembrava do caçador era tão vívida e tão emocionante que o garoto não sabia como iria reagir. Fazia tantos anos! Sentia-se quente por dentro, em pura expectativa.

Era horrível porque sabia que aquele sentimento, que pensava ter passado com o tempo, só significava uma coisa, e Sam sabia muito bem o que era.

Ele vinha se esforçando. Ele não queria isso. Mas simplesmente não tinha aquele ardor absurdo pelas mulheres, não conseguia ser um tarado como Dean nem um conquistador como o pai. Embora tivesse suas musas, vergonhosamente, seus melhores orgasmos solitários eram pensando em coisas absolutamente estranhas e para ele, absolutamente pervertidas também. Coisas como:

1. Dean nadando no rio e suas costas molhadas aparecendo fora da água durante o movimento contínuo de seus braços; seus músculos sob a pele vibrando e distendendo-se (aquilo era absurdamente obsceno para Sam, que hipnoticamente não conseguia desviar o olhar, apenas para depois sentir a face ardendo por reparar tanto nisso);

2. A lembrança do dia em que Sam pegou Dean se masturbando sentado na cama, aos catorze, com uma revista masculina entre as pernas; e Dean ensinou-lhe como fazer (Dean, desde aquela época, tinha uma teoria sobre conhecer o próprio corpo que daria uma monografia de conclusão de curso);

3. A lembrança do sorriso de Céu Vermelho quando ele explicou o porquê ele não tinha trazido a pele do lobisomem como souvenir de caça (a boca contraía-se levemente para a esquerda, os lábios finos revelando dentes perfeitos; algo entre malicioso e divertido, quase como se ele tivesse sido surpreendido, mas gostado da ideia afinal de contas);

4. Seus exercícios de remo (quando podia imaginar suas próprias costas nos mesmos movimentos de Dean nadando, suas próprias coxas tensionadas, pernas afastadas, oh deus!)

5. A imagem da Pietá (ok, esta era com certeza também sua maior perversão)

6. Um certo alô másculo, grave e cansado que as vezes ele ouvia do outro lado do telefone, quando ligava só para ter certeza de que o irmão mais velho estava ok (de algum modo, a voz de Dean ao telefone o deixava nervoso, principalmente quando sonolenta; e Sam na verdade fingia que falava com outra pessoa, em sua mente, para aproveitar melhor o timbre profundo daquele som e não sentir-se sujo demais).

7. As mãos enormes de que se lembrava que Céu Vermelho tinha, acariciando seu ombro distraidamente enquanto lhe garantia que tudo ficaria bem, depois da morte da mãe. (Eram mãos calosas e gentis, se lembrava bem; e lhe causaram um calor enorme e delicioso de lembrar).

8.O jeito que Céu Vermelho tirava a arma de dentro do jeans, verificava o seu tambor e a trava, colocando sobre a estante (Sam nem mesmo saberia explicar porque aquilo parecia tão sexy e marcante em suas memórias);

E quando pensava em tudo isso, e Sam pensava sobre isso freqüentemente enquanto tentava entender-se a si mesmo, ficava absolutamente dividido entre o medo e a tentação. Tentação de descobrir.

Não era como se Sam fosse realmente virgem. Ele não era. Em algum lugar do caminho, ele tinha sido beijado, acariciado, manipulado e eventualmente, engolido vivo por mulheres que absolutamente não o deixariam escapar nem que ele afirmasse ser Jesus Cristo em pessoa. E nenhuma dessas vezes aquilo tinha sido realmente nem um pouco tão bom quanto Dean costumava dizer que aquilo era.

Dean terminou seu banho, foi levar o Impala para lavar e comprar suprimentos para a caçada, e Sam ansiosamente ficou esperando Céu Vermelho chegar. Totalmente amedrontado e preso entre sua vontade e a vergonha.

Casualmente abriu a porta quando ouviu a caminhonete estacionando, tentando não demonstrar sua ansiedade por estar, pela primeira vez, sozinho com o caçador.

Céu Vermelho desceu do carro, mais de 1,90m em coturnos de escalada, jeans surrado e uma jaqueta marrom de couro sobre a camiseta cinzenta. Ombros largos e quadris estreitos; um homem absolutamente em forma. Talvez tivesse por volta dos 35 anos. Seu rosto quadrado era emoldurado por cabelos longos e lisos compridos como o de um roqueiro, quase cor de cenoura, embora de algum modo, não fosse um ruivo sardento. Sua boca tinha aquele mesmo sorriso dos sonhos de Sam, largo e aberto, confiante, e seus olhos azuis escuros eram estreitos e belos. Sam só pode pensar que se ele tinha mudado em todos estes anos, era para melhor.

Ele chegou até Sam e bateu em seu ombro, nitidamente admirando a passagem do tempo.

_Cara, você cresceu!

Sam ficou absolutamente passado com essa. Então Jordan Céu Vermelho o via como um moleque, ainda. Isso era ótimo. Mas manejou um sorriso:

_Essas coisas acontecem. Entra. O Dean já volta, foi comprar suprimentos. Quer uma cerveja? _com o canto dos olhos Sam viu Jordan esquadrinhar o ambiente a sua volta, antes de encostar-se num móvel, pouco à vontade.

_Ah, ótimo. Ah Sam, obrigado pelo cartão de natal. Foi muito gentil de sua parte. De verdade.

Sam sentiu um calor nas bochechas e ficou feliz de estar a meio caminho da cozinha.

Apesar de ainda mandar cartões para as pessoas que amava, Sam odiava o natal. O Som da voz de Céu Vermelho e a lembrança da data transportaram Sam imediatamente para quando encontrou o caçador pela primeira vez.

* * *

CONTINUA

...sou louca por reviews


	12. História de família 7: Céu Vermelho

Foi a partir daquela fatídica noite que o natal tornou-se uma data cheia de sentimentos contraditórios para os Winchester. Com certeza, nunca mais um peru de natal conseguiu dar água na boca de nenhum deles.

Os meninos passaram o resto da madrugada na estrada com a mãe, que dirigia como se mil demônios os perseguissem. E era verdade. Sam podia perceber o mal os cercando, empurrando carros e caminhões perigosamente contra eles, colocando todo o tipo de obstáculo bizarro pelo caminho.

Mas Mary estava determinada. Sam chacoalhava-se no banco de trás da caminhonete cabine dupla, enquanto observava sua mãe murmurar os piores xingamentos e manobrar arriscadamente nas pistas escorregadias como se a estrada fosse um mero vídeo game. Gotas grossas de suor frio escorriam pela testa dela, e ela já não estava mais somente pálida. Ela estava ficando azul.

_Mãe...?_Sam estava incerto de querer tirar a concentração dela, mas colocou sua mão no ombro da mãe. Dean vigiava um caminhão ameaçador atrás deles. Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

_Não foi nada, filho. Eu só... Estou tempo demais sem meu... remédio._ela arfou ao falar. _Só fique atento, meu anjo. Fique atento.

Isso era pior do que ele imaginava. Lembrou se de que ela tinha dito que os remédios dela tinham sido destruídos pelos espíritos. Sam não podia fazer muita coisa ali, no banco detrás do carro. Apenas rezar. E ele rezou. Pediu a Deus para segurar a mão de sua mãe no volante o tempo que fosse necessário.

Então eles pararam num motel quando ela simplesmente não agüentou mais. E ela mandou Dean conseguir sal para ela. Todo o sal que conseguisse encontrar. Ela deu um rifle que tirou da sacola na mão de Sam e uma pistola na mão de Dean, para que Sam vigiasse a porta e Dean saísse. E vomitou a alma no banheiro.

Dean voltou rapidamente e Mary os mandou ficar, depois de selar todo orifício do quarto com uma barreira de sal, e só abrir para ela e ninguém mais. Ia atrás de algum remédio para dor.

Nem Dean nem Sam conseguiram falar nada, apenas se olhavam de quando em quando, vigiando, atentos aos ruídos externos, assustados demais para outra coisa qualquer. Pensando onde estaria o pai e o que estaria fazendo; pensando se a mãe realmente conseguiria voltar.

Mas Mary voltou. Cambaleante, mas voltou. Atirou-se na cama e um embrulho estranho rolou de sua mão contorcida._Dean, você precisa... Aplicar...

Sam observava de canto, apavorado, viu o irmão investigar o pacote sujo e encontrar o necessário para aplicar uma injeção. Mary foi dando as instruções, e neste dia Sam observou a concentração e o carinho preocupado com que Dean fazia aquilo e pensou se algum dia teria aquela capacidade que o irmão tinha de ser, tantas vezes, tão bruto e implicante, e tão carinhoso e protetor em outras. Aquele jeito do Dean de nunca negar-se a fazer algo horrível, nojento ou difícil, se isso fosse ajudar alguém.

Sam soube que amava o jeito do irmão. O invejava.

Na manhã seguinte a mãe parecia ligeiramente melhor, mas isso não importava muito, porque ela simplesmente os tirou de seus sonos cheios de sobressaltos para colocá-los novamente na estrada. Mais um pouco e entraram numa paisagem montanhosa coberta de floresta. Então Mary parou a caminhonete ao lado de um celeiro e escorregou para fora do carro com dificuldade.

_Meninos, estamos... Quase chegando. É um lugar... Seguro._ela se inclinou sobre si, sofrendo de suas incríveis dores novamente._Mas eu vou precisar de vocês agora.

Dean abriu o celeiro e logo Sam viu dois velhos _snowmobiles_ num canto. Costumava pilotar um parecido quando iam caçar ou esquiar no inverno.

_Para onde, mãe?_Dean perguntou.

_Tem uma cabana... No topo da colina. Lá é seguro. O mal só vai chegar até nós... Se o convidarmos a entrar._foi a resposta entrecortada.

Após o mais velho estacionar a caminhonete dentro do celeiro, e colocar a mãe com ele no _snowmobile,_ Sam pegou o outro e começaram a subir a trilha coberta de neve. O vento cortava o rosto de Sam até tirar lagrimas de seus olhos, mas a sensação de que se olhasse para trás seria capaz de ver aquele demônio voando em sua direção simplesmente o fazia acelerar. Rezando para que a mãe agüentasse os solavancos da estrada.

Avistaram uma pequena cabana de toras encarapitada entre as rochas, com um pequeno descampado de cerca de dez metros pouco abaixo. Parecia inóspito e frio, mas era, no momento, tudo o que Sam precisava. Tudo o que cada um deles precisava.

Logo que entraram, Dean foi providenciar aquecimento, enquanto Sam ajudava a mãe a chegar até a cama. Mal teve tempo de verificar o que existia nas sombras da cabana. Mary gemia de dor e precisava urgentemente de calor. Sam a enrolou nas cobertas que encontrou, também tiritava de frio.

_Você mora aqui?_perguntou incrédulo.

_Não. Esta casa é de...um amigo. Jordan._ela sorriu, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. Não deu muito certo._Vá se secar, Sam. Não vá ficar...doente.

Apesar de condoído, Sam estava profundamente dividido entre seu horror à aparência agora pavorosa da mãe, e suas necessidades, e sua própria natureza caridosa. Então se secou rapidamente e veio deitar-se com ela, sabendo que assim ambos se aqueceriam. Acordou com algum movimento, sentindo-se zonzo. Percebendo que o que faltava, na verdade, era o que não deveria estar lá em primeiro lugar; as vozes em sua cabeça.

Dean estava aplicando uma injeção na mãe, absolutamente concentrado, mas ao percebê-lo acordado sorriu:

_Bem seu tipo me deixar com todo o trabalho e vir dormir.

Sam envergonhou-se, mesmo percebendo que era uma reprimenda sem mágoa verdadeira._Desculpe.

Assim que a mãe pegou no sono novamente, o que não demorou nem um minuto, Sam levantou-se. A cabana tinha apenas dois cômodos além do banheiro: uma grande sala e o quarto pequeno. O lugar era absolutamente cheio de suprimentos, coisas empilhadas, livros e símbolos nas paredes e janelas. Além disso, parecia que um pó branco cobria cada fresta. Cheirava a mar.

_Sal._ele passou o dedo e levou até o nariz.

Sam chegou perto de um mural, onde recortes, fotos e anotações se interligavam com fios verdes e vermelhos.

_O que é isso, Dean?

Dean chegou mais perto, olhando também._Veja. Tudo começou aqui, com este garoto. Leon. Estão procurando por ele, eu acho. O garoto está desaparecido. _Ele foi seguindo as linhas, tinha gasto algum tempo decifrando as conexões. Apontou várias notícias sobre casas incendiadas, bebês de seis meses mortos ou desaparecidos e outros misteriosos acontecimentos._ E tudo se conecta com demônios que atacam crianças._Abaixou os olhos, brincando com um alfinete que arrancara do painel._Como com você.

Sam teve um arrepio involuntário pelo corpo. Ouviram um tilintar sobre suas cabeças, Sam agarrou o braço do irmão mais velho. Aquilo fora definitivamente sobrenatural. Vinha de um apanhador de sonhos estranho. Desnecessário dizer que não havia a menor possibilidade de haver vento ali dentro. Dean alcançou um rifle que estava sobre a lareira trepidante. Sam foi verificar a porta.

Os irmãos Winchester chegaram até uma das janelas cautelosamente, observando o caminho nevado abaixo deles. Pouco tempo depois, avistaram uma figura destacando-se ao longe, caminhando pesadamente por entre a neve. O sol da manhã brilhava e fazia todo o cenário reluzir fantasmagoricamente, e com certeza, Sam tinha um nó na barriga de pura apreensão. A mãe tinha falado que ali era um lugar seguro mas, sem ela de pé, como ter certeza?

Dean abriu a janela assim que a figura ficou dentro de sua linha de tiro. Mirou e atirou poucos metros do corpo do homem. Um tiro de aviso. O homem encapuzado colocou a mão sobre olhos para protegê-lo do reflexo do sol e poder enxergar melhor. Gritou:

_Dean Winchester?

Os garotos se surpreenderam com aquilo. Mas podia ser mais um demônio, afinal. Que só entraria se eles o convidassem a entrar. Eles simplesmente não podiam errar.  
_Como sabe meu nome?

_Você é filho da Mary. Onde está ela? O homem deu mais alguns passos, mas parou ao perceber que Dean tinha ajustado a mira. O ponto de vista da cabana, do alto, era privilegiado e Dean dificilmente erraria um tiro daqueles, Sam sabia. Isso o fazia sentir-se seguro. Mas a tensão ainda não abandonara totalmente o espaço vazio na sua barriga. E se eles estivessem errados e machucassem uma pessoa inocente?

_Ei garoto, calma aí. Eu sou amigo. Sou Céu Vermelho. Eu moro aí.

Os garotos entreolharam-se rapidamente.

_Se você mora aqui, então, prove.

O homem ficou imóvel por um momento, e então gritou:_Debaixo da pia, atrás de um extintor de incêndio. Ali você vai encontrar um frasco amarelo. Pequeno. Eu coloquei ele ali. Verifique.

Sem tirar o olho da mira, Dean mandou:_Verifique, Sammy.

_É Sam. _Mas ele foi até a pia e realmente lá estava o frasco. Trouxe para Dean ver.

Dean abaixou a arma, abriu a porta, esperando ainda com o rifle em punho. Mas não parecia nada arrependido de receber o dono da casa a balas.

Quando aquela figura imensa chegou até a porta e Sam percebeu que todo aquele tamanho não era ilusão de ótica, quando o homem jogou a pesada mochila no chão da varanda e tirou o capuz do casaco, Sam sentiu uma onda de admiração reverente e quente passando por seu corpo. Aquele halo avermelhado de seus cabelos contra o céu amplamente azul da manhã, como se pegassem fogo.

Foi assim que Sam viu Céu Vermelho pela primeira vez.

CONTINUA

VOCÊ PODE SER A GENTIL ALMA QUE VAI COMENTAR SE A HISTÓRIA ESTÁ FICANDO BOA OU NÃO, APENAS CLICANDO NO BOTÃO ABAIXO.


	13. Breve História de Uma Paixonite 2

** Capítulo 13**

Então, naquele momento, Sam entregou a _longneck_ para o caçador, tentando imaginar uma maneira de "fazer acontecer". Não conseguia pensar em muitas coisas. Apavorava-se em pensar numa reação negativa de Céu Vermelho.

Ao aparentemente perceber seu incômodo, Céu Vermelho falou._Ei, Sam, pode voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo. Eu ligo a TV ou coisa assim. Não se preocupe comigo.

Sam quase deu um pulo, embaraçado._N-não. Faz tanto tempo que eu não sei de... Enfim, o que você anda fazendo? Mais alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de Leon?

A expressão do caçador ruivo mudou e ele se aproximou de Sam. Sam aproveitou para olhar bem no fundo dos olhos de Jordan, tentando fazer sua expressão mais doce e inocente. Não era difícil, era uma segunda natureza para ele. Era interessante, pois Sam percebia que facilmente alcançaria a altura dele, em alguns anos. O ruivo o encarou com seus olhos azuis e depois deu um leve sorriso desviando o olhar._Na verdade eu tive. Você sabe, eu coloquei um site de pessoas desaparecidas no ar. Algumas pessoas me contataram, dizendo que o viram. Mas quando eu fui checar, não havia mais nada. Achei que Dean tivesse comentado algo assim.

_Ah sim, comentou. Parece que ele está vivendo com o seu..._Sam começou e de repente sentiu que não devia terminar a frase, pois magoaria o caçador. Leon era seu filho adotivo, que Céu Vermelho encontrara quase morto ao lado da mãe morta, no deserto. Criara o menino até os dez anos, e de repente, os demônios apareceram e o levaram. Dean tinha comentado sobre um homem, Kovac ou algo assim, de quem ouviram falar. O cara era um assassino procurado por toda a polícia do país, e as pistas que tinham diziam que Leon estava com ele. Kovac dizia que era seu pai. Pai biológico. E isso era mau, muito mau, quando você juntava os elementos._Oh Céu, desculpe.

O caçador bateu no ombro de Sam.

_Tudo bem. Relaxa.

Sam admirava o jeito calmo do caçador, e sua capacidade de amar tanto um filho que nem mesmo tinha seu sangue, e não desistir dele, mesmo depois de quase nove anos de procura.

_Posso ver o site?_isso era uma coisa que ele poderia fazer, e talvez ajudasse.

_Claro._O ruivo sentou-se na escrivaninha onde Sam tinha o notebook ligado, digitou um endereço no navegador. Sam ficou atrás dele, apoiando um braço no espaldar da cadeira, e inclinou-se. Pode sentir o cheiro dos cabelos brilhantes dele, cheiro de xampu de motel, mas resistiu à vontade de tocá-los. Ainda.

A página era simples e resumia-se a algumas informações e fotos. Fotos de Leon McKeenan com 10 anos de idade, sorridente ao lado de um surpreendentemente jovem Céu Vermelho. Um menino pequeno e magro, de cabelos escuros e rosto radiante, brilhantes olhos azuis; ambos com máquinas fotográficas profissionais nas mãos, ao lado de um rio. Havia muitas outras fotos, mas esta era a única em que Céu Vermelho aparecia. Sam notou que o homem estava um pouco nervoso ao olhar as fotos do filho. Colocou a mão casualmente no seu ombro, chamando a atenção para algo que não fosse amargo. Apontou a foto de pai e filho:_Ei, Céu, você era bem diferente aqui.

_Ah, sim. Leon tinha 4 anos quando eu o encontrei. Eu tinha 21. Esta foto foi em nossa viagem para a Tanzânia, quando ele já tinha 9. Uma das últimas.

Claro que Sam sabia que antes de se tornar caçador Céu Vermelho era um respeitado fotográfico, especializado em fotos para revistas como a National Geographic. Enfim, Céu Vermelho tinha uma vasta cultura e tinha tido contato com diferentes povos e maneiras de pensar. Nada daquilo do típico ranger-americano-caçador-raivoso e arrogante com quem costumavam se encontrar. Gente insuportável que acha que só porque salgou um cadáver e o queimou, sabe de tudo na vida. E foi isso que Sam falou para o ruivo, tendo certeza de que tinha se inclinado o suficiente para olhar novamente bem dentro dos olhos dele, enquanto dizia o quanto admirava sua _experiência. _Claro que, depois disso, seu rosto começou a ficar quente, pois Jordan Céu Vermelho McKeenan esquadrinhava seu rosto com o olhar, um tanto surpreendido.

_Ah que bom que você já está aí, Jordan._A voz extremamente casual de Dean, despejando os pacotes ruidosamente sobre a mesa, fizeram Sam pular e usar a mesma mesa como escudo de sua vergonha. O desgraçado só podia estar espreitando, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo, já que nenhum dos dois tinha ouvido nenhum ruído, e tanto um quanto o outro, tinha ouvidos treinados. Jordan continuou sentado, cumprimentando o Winchester mais velho com um soco no ombro, igual ao outro. Dean sem rodeios pediu uma carona pra o caçador ruivo, para irem buscar o Impala no lava-rápido.

Quando saíram, Sam se jogou no sofá, mortificado.

A verdade é que, meses depois, Sam apenas guardava esta lembrança como um vergonhoso erro causado por sua confusão e solidão. Agradecia aos deuses por não ter passado daquilo, ou seja, por não ter falado de seus "sentimentos". Agora Sam tinha plena convicção (depois de ter lido muitos e muitos livros sobre psicologia na biblioteca da escola) de que seu "desejo" não passava de admiração infantil, e que isto era normal.

Mudavam-se freqüentemente, Sam convivia com histórias horrendas de crimes, suicídios, maldições e tanta perversão, que procurou um exemplo de caráter para seguir, e confundiu isto com amor sexual. Tinha acontecido exatamente quando Sam começava deixar de ser uma criança. Assim diziam os livros e Sam acreditava em livros. Quem mais poderia lhe dizer algo sobre isto? Com certeza não o pai linha dura e o irmão machista.

E o pior foi quando Dean voltou para pegar as coisas e deixar algum dinheiro com Sam, antes de sair para a caçada. Ele tirou o dinheiro da carteira e coçou a cabeça, daquele seu jeito típico de quem não tem certeza se deve falar algo:

_Ei,Sam...

Sam gelou, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Dean continuou, embaraçado:

_Er, você sabe...mais cedo...O cara 'tava te aborrecendo?

_Ah, er... não. Diabos, não!_exaltou-se sem querer.

Dean esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos, nervoso.

_Sammy! O que era aquilo?

_Aquilo o que? Não tinha nada acontecendo._embora Sam soubesse que sua voz tremia.

Dean pensou alguns minutos, então acabou lançando um sorriso benevolente para o mais novo. Veio até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro._Escuta. Você tem que tomar cuidado com as palavras, cara. Tem gente que não vai entender o que você quer dizer.

Sam na defensiva desviou o olhar do irmão, absurdamente incomodado com o interrogatório, embora percebesse que, de algum modo, Dean não estava bravo com ele.

_Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.

_Oh Deus._Dean falou quase para si mesmo._É impossível que, com a vida que vivemos, você seja tão inocente assim! Mas então lá vai: Sammy, quando você fala para um cara que "gosta da experiência dele", bem, este cara poderia interpretar isso como uma cantada. Cara, uma cantada!

Sam sentiu o rosto pegar fogo, olhou para o próprio peito. Dean apenas bagunçou o cabelo dele, abrindo um sorriso perverso.

_Não que você não seja mesmo um viadinho.

Sam também segurou o riso por baixo da cortina de cabelo. Chutou o irmão. _Idiota.

Riram e Sam teve certeza de que Dean jamais o culparia, jamais imaginaria... Oh que vergonha! _Céu sabia!_

Agora tudo o que esperava era não encontrar o caçador ruivo, pois não sabia como o encararia outra vez.


	14. Sheneny 1: Caçadores, Irmãos

**Capítulo 14**

_Não ainda._falou o Demônio dos olhos amarelos, impedindo que Sam saísse da cova. Sam, impotente, mal continha sua raiva, sabendo que por sua causa o pai não tinha conseguido matar a criatura, a mesma que estivera anos atrás conseguira manipular sua mãe e contaminá-lo. O sorriso sarcástico e o olhar intrigante pareceram o mesmo de alguém que está feliz em cumprir uma missão, e Sam apenas queria subir e de algum modo enfrentá-lo, mas suas mãos escorregavam na terra gelada das paredes da cova.

Então, o demônio jogou uma pá daquela terra escura sobre Sam. Tudo ficou por um momento escuro.

_Ei, calma, maninho... Não é pra tanto.

O irmão mais velho de Sam manobrou o braço livre para evitar o golpe às cegas do mais novo, enquanto manobrava o Impala pela estrada. Sam descobriu que o mais velho estava tentando colocar um cobertor em seus ombros.

_Eu cochilei?_ Se endireitou no banco ainda assustado. Olhou a paisagem, na pista sinuosa e ascendente, floresta de ambos os lados.

_É pra responder?

Sam olhou para o irmão de esguelha, tentando entender porque Dean estava de mal humor, se era ele que tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, para forçar a mente a compreender seu sonho. Percebeu que não havia música e o irmão olhava fixamente a estrada. Parecia péssimo.

_Quer que eu dirija?

Com certeza a resposta iria ser 'não', mas ao menos ele conseguiria um pouco de atenção do irmão. Com efeito, Dean desviou os olhos para ele por um momento. Depois checou pelo retrovisor a caminhonete que o pai dirigia vindo logo em seguida.

_Não. Logo chegamos.

_Se vamos caçar juntos, eu também tenho o direito de dirigir. E você está cansado.

_Tecnicamente, esta não é 'nossa caçada'. É do pai. E nem é realmente uma caçada.

_Então, quando nós caçarmos...

_Você continuará tendo direito à vista. Minha garota é muito ciumenta e você sempre arranha a embreagem.

-Ah, claro._tudo bem que Sam já tinha arranhado a embreagem do Impala uma ou duas vezes, mas o irmão parecia nunca se esquecer disto. Isto definitivamente afastou qualquer possibilidade que tinha de Sam contar sobre o sonho que tivera. E Sam sabia que a pior coisa para começar oficialmente sua vida de caçador seria demonstrar fraqueza. Nem para os monstros, nem para as pessoas fora da família, e muito menos para o pai e o irmão, que já costumavam ser hiperprotetores e sufocantes normalmente.

_Não entendo porque você está com tanto mal humor.

_Não estou com mal humor, e sim com dor de cabeça._Dean respondeu sombrio, e Sam percebeu que era melhor não insistir. De algum modo, achava que Dean talvez estivesse ressentido pelo fato do pai vir com eles. Afinal, estavam combinados que os dois caçariam juntos. Mas então tinha surgido o telefonema de Céu Vermelho no celular do Dean. Depois disso, Dean não conseguiu mais contato com o amigo caçador. E já fazia alguns dias desde os telefonemas.

Na verdade, Dean falou que, quando encontrou Jonas Dreyer e Céu Vermelho McKeenan no Roadhouse, eles haviam lhe contado sobre uma cidade com problemas. Dean e McKeenan tinham combinado de verificar isto, mas por causa da formatura de Sam, Dean desistiu. Então o irmão tinha achado por bem dar uma verificada, mas então o pai tinha um novo elemento. Ou uma desculpa para ir junto com os filhos.

O pai dissera que duas das crianças que ele rastreava tinham ido para a mesma cidade e estavam desaparecidas.

Sam abriu seu laptop, pensativo. Podia ser realmente só uma desculpa do pai, e neste caso, não seria só o Dean que tinha motivos para estar irritado. Ele tinha tanto treinamento quanto o irmão e era perfeitamente capaz de lidar com o que caçavam. Mas, se realmente o problema na cidade tivesse a ver com as crianças que o pai rastreava, então estavam muito mais perto de compreender o grande cenário de uma vez por toda. E talvez, perto novamente do demônio de Olhos Amarelos que o pai tinha jurado destruir.

Mas Sam não gostava de dúvidas.

_Dean...

_Uh?

-As crianças que subiram para esta cidade...Você acha que podem ter ligação com o que o Céu Vermelho pode ter encontrado lá?

Dean fez todos os seus meneios de quando estava tentando formular algo inteligente para falar_Sam conhecia cada um daqueles gestos, inclusive o velho e bom roçar dos próprios cabelos curtos, da nuca para o alto_ antes de contemporizar:

_Nem sabemos se o Céu Vermelho realmente esteve na cidade. Quanto mais se tem algo a ver com este negócio do pai.

Pronto. Ali estava. Dean estava mesmo achando que o pai estava se metendo, embora jamais, em hipótese alguma, fosse falar isso.

E isto muitas vezes irritava Sam. Dean parecia condicionado a nunca falar o que realmente pensava. Sobre nada. A não ser que fosse banal. E ainda assim, Sam por vezes não tinha certeza se ele estava sendo sincero.

_Você podia falar o que pensa de vez em quando. Não é como se eu fosse correndo dedurar para o pai.

Sam sentiu uma mudança no clima entre os dois, mas definitivamente ele tinha entrado em modo de combate verbal. E nunca perdia neste campo.

_Como se o mundo fosse ficar melhor com a minha sabedoria.

_Você não sabe. Você não deixa as pessoas saberem.

_Por que você quer que eu fale algo sobre isto? Exatamente? Você está tentando me dizer que acha que esta é só uma caçada inútil? Não acha que está querendo levar isso para uma discussão onde você só quer me fazer falar algo que você é quem quer?

Definitivamente, Dean estava com dor de cabeça. Ele não tinha apelado para nenhuma piada ou xingamento. Embora ainda não quisesse discutir.

_Só se você soubesse o que eu quero dizer, e o que você não quer dizer._Sam ainda não deu o braço a torcer. Por que era tão difícil o irmão dar uma opinião, afinal?

_Então eu vou dizer, se você prometer ficar quieto até a gente chegar lá.

_Uhun. Prometo, se você me disser o que está te deixando com esta dor de cabeça.

_Você, claro.

_Sem essa, irmão mais velho. É a sua vez, de verdade.

Dean suspirou, e ficou um bom tempo calado, antes de admitir, com uma voz grave:

_Você devia confiar mais no pai. Quando é que ele precisou mentir pra nós?

_Mas ele podia ter nos deixado vir sozinhos! Este é o ponto!

Dean balançou a cabeça, exasperado, como se não conseguisse compreender o que o caçula queria com aquilo tudo.

_Ok, Sammy! Ele podia. Mas pensou que devia ver com seus próprios olhos o que pode atrair duas crianças que, como você foram visitadas pelo maldito Amarelão e que cresceram, como você, com poderes paranormais. Ao invés de mandar mais um paranormal para o lugar, não é mesmo?

_Não é como se eu estivesse sozinho. Ou fosse indefeso._Sam protestou veementemente._Estamos juntos. Você me protegeria, não é?_brincou, tentando fazer o humor do irmão melhorar. Os olhos de Dean apenas faiscaram, embora ele tenha dito com um sorriso torto:

_Tem horas que eu mesmo tenho vontade de te entregar pro diabo.

Não era a resposta que Sam esperava, mas neste momento sabia que Dean não estava realmente bravo, não de verdade, com ele.

_Só porque eu sou mais bonito._Sam abriu um largo sorriso, ainda provocativo.

_Nem pensar!

Acabaram rindo, Sam pensou que estava com saudade do seu irmão insuportável.

Isto talvez tivesse deixado Dean com o espírito mais leve. Mas ao ver a placa na estrada, anunciando que Sheneny, 4852 habitantes, estava a 7 milhas deles, Dean olhou o irmão sorrindo e pareceu muito soturno ao falar:

_Você podia levar isto mais a sério, Sam, se realmente quer ser um caçador.

Sam ainda não estava convencido de que tinha toda a verdade.

CONTINUA


	15. Sheneny 2: Pequeno Sammy

**Capítulo 15**

Sheneny era mais uma cidade nas montanhas com uma rua principal e quase mais nada em volta. Absolutamente decadente e interiorana, parecia ter tido dias áureos. Sam, sempre pronto a tentar suprir a família de informações, apontou que no final do século XIX a cidadezinha tinha enriquecido devido às jazidas de prata incrustadas na montanha onde fora fundada. Aliás, jazidas que se esgotaram em menos de duas décadas e deixaram descendentes praticamente isolados pela densa floresta e altitude. E aos poucos Sheneny morria.

Sam olhava interessado para os prédios históricos, tentando localizar a única pousada ainda ativa na cidade. Eles com certeza não precisavam de motéis por ali. Não era caminho para lugar nenhum.

_Sammy, você não tinha dito que já tinha o endereço?_Dean estava exacerbado, e Sam já começava a se irritar com o irmão.

_Ok, Ok. Logo ali. Espero que esteja mesmo com dor de cabeça e não bravo por que o Céu Vermelho te roubou a caçada e já deve ter resolvido tudo por aqui. E não é Sammy. Você sabe.

O olhar do irmão brilhou por um brevíssimo instante em direção a Sam, mas depois sorriu:

_A caçada era dele. Mas eu me surpreenderia se o amigo de nossa mãe resolvesse me fazer de idiota. Ele disse que esperaria. Só estamos aqui por causa do pai e porque eu não consegui falar com o Céu Vermelho que o pai coincidentemente estava vindo para o mesmo lugar. Pois eu acho que quando ele descobrir que o pai veio aqui conosco antes dele, ele vai ficar pensando que eu é que ferrei tudo. Eu é que roubei a caçada dele.

Sam sabia que a polida Guerra Fria entre Céu Vermelho e John Winchester tinha começado naqueles dias distantes em que estavam na cabana junto com a mãe doente. No exato momento em que John chegou e soube que o ruivo estava cuidando de sua ex-mulher e seus filhos enquanto ele tentava sair da cadeia pela agressão à Professora Nancy Walters.

Desceram e Sam ainda pensava num jeito de se desculpar com Dean sem parecer um idiota. Claro que ser conhecido entre os caçadores como um desleal "fominha" não era a melhor coisa e, além disso, Céu Vermelho era amigo dos rapazes Winchester há muito tempo.

A caminhonete do pai estacionou logo atrás do Impala, no final da rua praticamente vazia, na hora do almoço. John Winchester desceu se espreguiçando e ajeitando o boné contra o sol pálido do dia.

A pousada era um prédio de tijolos claros e muitas janelas, sem jardim, entretanto parecendo a coisa mais hospitaleira da rua toda. Era o Judith's Inn.

Os três entraram no prédio e se depararam com um hall rescendendo a polidor, com decoração caseira. Uma senhora idosa veio lá de dentro ao ouvir a porta, os cumprimentando com uma expressão consternada e ao mesmo tempo, curiosa.

John tomou a frente e pediu dois quartos, mas a senhora baixinha lamentou, entregando ao mesmo tempo o livro de registro.

_Senhores, lamento, mas no momento só tenho um quarto disponível. Alguns hóspedes estão para dar check out, a qualquer momento, talvez vocês queiram aguardar mais um quarto livre... Enquanto isso eu posso até mesmo providenciar uma cama de apoio. Digo, não será muito confortável, mas a cidade não tem outro hotel. A pousada tem estado bastante movimentada por agora... Infelizmente, diria eu._a última frase foi dita num tom mais baixo, quase para si mesma, mas alto o suficiente para dar margem para conversa.

Dean olhou vitoriosamente para Sam, que se lembrou de que mais tarde ele deveria vir interrogar a senhora, que nitidamente era do tipo que não falaria muito para tipos como John, mas dividiria uma xícara de chá com o rapaz que lembrava o neto ou sobrinho ou o primeiro namorado, que fosse. Sam ficou vermelho na hora.  
John só resmungou um 'Ahan' distraído, enquanto garatujava alguma coisa no livro e ela conferia miopemente as identidades que apresentaram._Vão ficar quanto tempo?

_Talvez duas noites.

A senhora coçou o ombro antes de olhar um por um e virar-se para Sam, entregando a chave a ele:_Se me permitem, a casa tem duas regras.

Com certeza isso fez com que Dean, que já estava com um pé no degrau da escada com a mochila na mão, se virasse, assim como fez John erguer os olhos do papel.

A mulher ficou um pouco tímida, mas logo encontrou forças para se recompor e afirmar:

_Pedimos gentileza de que os hóspedes não abram as portas ou as janelas durante a noite. Isto é, depois das 10 da noite.

Diante do olhar glacial de dois dos seus três hóspedes, ela tentou dar um sorriso, para amenizar a próxima notícia, ressaltada pelo cartaz afixado atrás do balcão.

_As portas da pousada fecham as 9 e meia da noite, senhores. E só abrem as 7 da manhã.

_Mas que diabos...?

Sam colocou a mão no ombro do pai._Agradecemos, senhora... Milder. Mas, além do frio da montanha, tem algum motivo especial para não ser permitido abrirmos as janelas?

Ela ficou quieta, pensativa antes de falar:

_Pensei que vocês fossem pesquisadores. Geólogos, sei lá. Que tivessem vindo por causa do vazamento de vapor. O que vocês fazem num lugar como este, afinal?

Antes que ela pudesse captar qualquer embaraço, John sorriu, o mesmo sorriso que Sam herdara. Cheio de confiança.

_Não somos Geólogos, madame. Somos físicos. Aliás, se não me engano, uma expedição de geólogos de Berkeley ou algo assim estava programando uma visita até Sheneny. Eles apareceram por aqui?

_Muita gente apareceu por aqui, senhor... Patton. Muita gente. Os quartos estão cheios, mas as pessoas simplesmente não estão voltando conforme o previsto. Eu não tenho como saber o que elas andam fazendo por aí, Deus me perdoe, mas eu acho que elas simplesmente poderiam ouvir os conselhos de uma velha moradora do lugar. Às vezes acho que se eu simplesmente não deixasse ninguém se hospedar aqui, vocês simplesmente iriam embora e toda esta confusão... Oh, tudo isso, não aconteceria.

Dean falou, lá da escada:

_E pode me dizer por que ainda hospeda pessoas se pensa realmente assim?

Sam lançou um olhar indignado para o irmão. Com certeza a Sra. Milder ficou constrangida, e a única resposta que pôde dar foi:

_Eu procuro não me intrometer na vida dos meus hóspedes, senhor.

Mais tarde, no amplo quarto com duas camas de solteiro, os Winchester se reuniram para rever as informações e decidir os próximos passos. Sam abriu o laptop um pouco aborrecido, pois tinha certeza de que o relegariam às atividades menos interessantes. Tomar chá com a Sra. Milder, por exemplo.

_Então o que temos é o seguinte: Sheneny teve uma certa prosperidade até o início da primeira guerra. É desta época que temos a única história interessante sobre a cidade. Dizia-se que num antigo bosque perto da prefeitura havia um Poço dos Desejos. Já não era muito popular na época em que a Jovem rainha da beleza da cidade, Beth Godritch, rompeu com o noivo por causa de um rumor de traição e anunciou aos quatro ventos que tinha jogado uma moeda no Poço desejando a morte do cara._Sam ainda gostava de fazer as mesmas pausas dramáticas que causava riso nos mais velhos, como quando era criança._Calhou que o cara sofreu um acidente no seu carro estiloso e ficou entre a vida e a morte. Então Beth, ao saber do acontecido, correu para o Bosque e segundo dizem, tentou descer no poço e pegar a moeda de volta. E nunca mais foi vista. Tentaram resgatá-la, mas seu corpo não estava no poço. Simplesmente desapareceu. Mas na semana seguinte, uma estranha névoa cobriu a cidade por quatro noites. Pessoas desapareceram. Barulhos estranhos foram ouvidos. Animais foram mortos. E depois, mais nada. Até...

-Até que se soube que a névoa surgiu novamente._Disse Dean, terminando de mastigar uma barra de doce._Pessoas estúpidas estão vindo investigar o fenômeno e estão desaparecendo. E pessoas que não deviam estar por aqui, que aparentemente moram do outro lado do país, surgiram de repente nas redondezas, sem um pingo de memória. Nadinha.

_Até agora quantas foram? Quinze, não é? John coçava o queixo, jogado numa das camas._Sem contar Cinthia Howley e Derek Mathisen, que também foram vistos, ou pelo menos seus carros foram, tomando a estrada montanha acima. E Jordan Mckeenan.

Os mais jovens não conseguiram evitar olhar para o pai, diante desta inclusão na lista.

_Então, pai?_Dean levantou-se, aparentemente cansado de ficar sentado. _O senhor está no comando.

O olhar do pai foi impagável, Sam pensou. Dizia simplesmente "Mas é claro que estou."John ergeu o corpo, colocando-se de pé também: Vou checar qualquer possibilidade de acampamento e ver se topo com Mckeenan na floresta, que deve ser onde ele está. Dean vai checar pela cidade mais informações sobre os visitantes. Vá a delegacia. Foi de lá que saíram os rumores então pode ser que tenhamos novidades. Talvez até mesmo seu amigo esteja atrás das grades por parecer um hippie tamanho grande ou coisa assim. E Sam...

-Sim? Sam ansioso fechou o laptop, olhando par ao pai.

_Você primeiro vai descobrir com nossa adorável anfitriã sobre os acontecimentos e os outros hóspedes desaparecidos. Principalmente Cinthia Howley E Mathisen. E espere o Dean voltar. Eu devo demorar um pouco mais.

Sam sentou-se novamente, absolutamente infeliz.

CONTINUA

* * *

SABIA QUE SE VOCÊ DEIXA UMA REVIEW NUMA FANFICTION, VOCÊ SONHA COM O DEAN E O SAM?

FOI O QUE ME DISSERAM E ATÉ AGORA NUNCA FALHOU...HEHEEHEH


	16. Sheneny 3: Desaparecidos

**Sinceridade Profunda 16**

_Não é muito fácil ser estagiário._Sam abriu um sorriso desconcertante para a Sra. Milders enquanto escolhia cuidadosamente o biscoito do prato. –Então soubemos que o departamento de meteorologia tinha detectado esta situação aqui perto de Sheneny. Os acadêmicos estão bem interessados, Sra Milders. Mas eu li em algum lugar que já houve este tipo de fenômeno várias décadas atrás. É verdade?

_Não foi na minha época, mas os antigos diziam que sim, meu jovem. Mas você sabe, coisas cercadas de lendas, histórias que nos contavam para nos assustar quando crianças. Fazer-nos ter medo da noite. Entretanto, hoje... Hoje quando a noite cai, eu fico achando que aquelas histórias talvez não fossem tão tolas assim... Mas claro que vocês não vão acreditar nisso. Algumas pessoas me perguntam, e quando eu conto, só riem.

_Eu não riria, Sra Milders. Somente as pessoas que vivem aqui é que podem nos contar quais as diferenças estão ocorrendo. Pode até ser que a realidade não seja como um conto de horror, mas os elementos podem explicar muitas coisas. Fatos podem se transformar em conclusões científicas. E a senhora veja..._Sam se inclinou em direção a ela._Aquele outro pesquisador, o loiro... Se eu tivesse algo a mais do que ele para aparecer para o Professor Patton, algo que meu colega veterano não encontrou... Oh isso seria tão bom!

A sra. Milders riu cúmplice com Sam. Depois ficou pensativa. –Estas coisas começaram a mais ou menos um mês. Pessoas diferentes começaram a chegar todos os dias aqui. Jovens. Todos jovens. Da sua idade mais ou menos. Entenda, Samuel, esta é uma cidade de velhos. E recebo no máximo cinqüenta hospedes no ano, não me queixo, são todos praticamente meus amigos. Nós aqui ficamos chocados. Eles iam e vinham e simplesmente não falavam com ninguém. Então, duas semanas atrás, durante uma noite, ouvimos um horrível ruído. Uma explosão, parecia. Tudo se iluminou como se fosse dia e eu posso dizer-lhe menino, achei que fosse o dia do Juízo Final. Eu fiquei com tanto medo que simplesmente peguei o Henry, meu gato, e a Bíblia, e entrei debaixo da mesa, até tudo passar. Um vazamento de gás das antigas minas, foi o que disseram. A cidade ainda cheira a isso, não é?

Sam farejou o ar e, agora que a senhora estava falando, ele percebia que talvez aquele cheiro sutil fosse enxofre. Assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto a Sra. Milders servia outra xícara de chá para ele.

_Claro que estávamos muito assustados e tudo. Mas então algumas daquelas pessoas sumiram. E quando começaram a reaparecer, por Deus! Menino, elas não tinham quase mais nada na cabeça. Nenhum tipo de memória, algumas nem mesmo lembravam seus próprios nomes. Então você pode imaginar como é que eu fiquei, com a maioria dos meus hóspedes simplesmente não voltando para pegar suas coisas. Não que isso seja mais importante que a saúde dessas crianças, pelo amor de Deus. Mas às vezes você ouve coisas e estes dias o Sr. Robinson falou que eles podiam ter feito uma das tais _raves_ ilegais, e explodido uma mina acidentalmente e foram todos intoxicados pelo gás. E agora nós temos esta concentração de gás noite afora, fica pior depois das dez, acredite-me, só que isso ainda não explica..._ela tomou um fôlego cauteloso antes de continuar, verificando nos olhos de seu ouvinte se ele já achava que ela era uma velha louca ou não._Ainda não explica, menino, por que essas coisas continuam acontecendo e por que o velho Bill Streiner e Samuel Devenston morreram no meio da noite, e porque Nancy Wellington, a cartomante, ficou sem memória e agora parece um daqueles catatônicos que voltaram da Coréia em 62.

Sam tirou um papel do bolso e sem cerimônia anotou os nomes. Perguntou casualmente:

–Mas estes jovens... Eles chegaram todos juntos?

_Não, garoto. Um por vez. Isso é o mais estranho e eu fico pensando que então eles não podiam fazer a tal da _rave_, não é mesmo? Uns partiam e outros chegaram, mas cada vez em maior número, e eles não pareciam se conhecer. Exceto dois deles... Mas..._a velha senhora pareceu buscar alguma coisa na memória enquanto franzia a testa com o esforço._Mas estes dois, eles desapareceram na névoa e não voltaram. _quem pode dar maiores detalhes é o xerife Hudson, quer que eu fale com ele?

Sam ponderou a idéia, e concordou porque sabia que seria muito mais fácil para uma local conseguir facilitar as coisas com um xerife do que Sam colar aquela de estagiário de física xeretando sobre desaparecidos por aí. Ia ter que esperar uma distração da senhora para dar uma olhada no livro de registro. Tinha certeza que Dean deveria ter mais sorte que ele para encontrar Cinthia Howley e Derek Mathison. A carinhosa Sra. Milders voltou com o telefone na mão, dizendo:

_Tenho certeza de que você gostaria de ir à delegacia assim que possível, meu jovem. O delegado vai te dar detalhes, apesar dele estar bem atarantado lá por causa de tanta gente sem paradeiro. Não se esqueça de voltar cedo, vou fazer suflê de carne para o jantar e modéstia a parte, sou muito boa com eles. E Samuel... cuidado, meu rapaz. Com tudo.

Sam abriu um sorriso imenso em agradecimento sincero, levantando-se para sair.

Como não podia ter o risco de cruzar com Dean na delegacia, para não atrapalhar, foi antes até a minúscula biblioteca da cidade, tentar descobrir onde era o local do Poço dos Desejos. As pessoas dali pareciam apenas olhar com preocupação para Sam quando ele pedia informações, e sem precisar nem mesmo consultar um livro sequer, foi informado que o poço ficava agora na praça ao lado da prefeitura, tinha sido coberto décadas atrás com uma placa comemorativa ou algo assim.

_ O que é que há com estas pessoas e este maldito poço?_ainda ouviu o resmungo do homem ao virar-se para sair com algumas folhas xerocopiadas que o homem lhe garantiu que provavelmente teria todas as informações que ele poderia querer sobre o Poço. Aparentemente o livro original tinha sido roubado semanas atrás.

Foi caminhando até o local, impressionado em perceber como a cidade parecia espantosamente vazia mesmo a esta hora da tarde. A maior parte dos já poucos estabelecimentos estava fechada. Uma autêntica cidade fantasma.

Ao virar a esquina para a praça ao lado da prefeitura, divisou a conhecida silhueta do próprio pai. Pronto, era bem capaz de ainda levar uma bronca por estar andando pela cidade ao invés de ficar se empanturrando na cozinha da Sra. Milders. O pai olhou sobre o ombro e não sorriu, apenas esperou o caçula chegar até ele, mãos nos bolsos.

Sam olhou a pedra no chão, um quadrado de uma pedra tão negra quanto obsidiana, levemente ressaltado do chão. Em torno da estranha pedra, símbolos que ele poderia jurar, eram utilizados para rituais mágicos. Pequenos o suficiente e mesclados aos arabescos ornamentais da borda, mas não para caçadores experientes como eles.

_Alguma coisa interessante, Sam?

_Não consigo pensar em nada que se encaixe aqui, pai. Poços dos Desejos normalmente têm a ver com duendes, nada que envolva névoa assassina e pessoas perdendo a memória. O que diz essas inscrições?

_Esperava que você pudesse me dizer. Tem algo aqui em latim pra você. O restante... Parece o clássico selo.

Sam se agachou até encontrar o dístico em latim, que simplesmente informava que a Sociedade Teosófica do Amanhecer tinha selado o poço em 1943. Foi o que informou a John Winchester, um pouco confuso.

A verdade é que Sam estava muito excitado de, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, perceber que estavam sem a menor pista do que poderia se tratar. O pai olhou para as árvores do bosque não muito distante, estreitando os olhos enquanto pensava.

_Sam, parece que topamos com algo realmente grande aqui. Onde está aquele seu computador para nos dizer quem foram estes Teosóficos do Amanhecer? Bandidos ou mocinhos?

_Acho que precisamos voltar à pousada, pai. Entraram e assim que a Sra. Milders se despreocupou e voltou para a cozinha, John conseguiu pegar o molho de chaves dos quartos e pai e filho subiram, para verificar se encontravam mais pistas entre os pertences dos hóspedes.

Não precisaram ir muito longe para encontrar as coisas de Céu Vermelho amontoadas num quarto. Sam simplesmente não pode evitar um aperto no coração ao deparar-se com aquilo. Isso significava que o caçador realmente estava desaparecido. Desaparecido a tempo o suficiente para estar morto. Olhou para o pai e viu a linha de seu maxilar contraída enquanto encarava os objetos com um olhar duro.

_Sam, eu vou sair agora atrás do McKeenan e você vai para o seu computador e espere, eu disse, espere seu irmão até eu voltar. Desta vez não vou tolerar desobediência, me ouviu bem?

_Sim, senhor._Sam encolheu-se ante a ordem, sabendo que não era exatamente o momento de pedir para ir atrás do pai.

O pai ainda deu uma breve olhada para ele, para certificar-se de que não teria nenhum 'mas' ou 'por favor', antes de dar meia volta e descer, para em seguida deixar o hotel.

Sam voltou para o quarto e se pôs a pesquisar, apenas conseguindo descobrir que aquela sociedade tinha deixado muito poucas pistas de si mesma, exceto por alguns pilares e placas em lugares estranhos, durante a primeira metade do século XX. Mas o tempo foi passando e quando a Sra. Milders bateu na porta para chamá-lo para jantar, foi que ele percebeu que Dean deveria ter voltado já há algum tempo.

Apesar de relutar em desobedecer à ordem do pai, Sam decidiu ir à delegacia. Dean podia estar em apuros e agora com o pai fora, só poderia contar com ele. A noite se aproximava e enquanto caminhava apressadamente pela rua principal, via as portas e janelas começarem a se fechar e as pessoas voltarem para suas casas com nítido receio de não terem tempo para isto. As coisas não andavam nada bem por ali, pensou.

Chegou à pequena delegacia quando o xerife aparentemente já estava pegando as chaves para sair. Era um velho senhor na casa dos sessenta com um chapéu de cowboy que parecia meio grande em sua cabeça.

_Ah você deve ser o jovem amigo de Judith, certo? Espere um momentinho, acho que temos uns minutos antes de eu precisar realmente ir.

O xerife pegou um maço de papéis atrás de si e colocou displicentemente na mesa em frente a Sam.

_Ela queria que eu lhe mostrasse estas fotos, para o caso de você reconhecer alguém.

O jovem Winchester sentiu-se envergonhado ao pensar que na verdade, a Sra. Milders sabia muito bem sobre seus reais interesses.

Sam olhou os retratos de procurados e desaparecidos e seu sangue gelou quando seus olhos foram atraídos por uma foto de rosto de seu irmão sob um letreiro de DESAPARECIDO.

CONTINUA

* * *

**Oh, então aguardem para saber como é que isso pôde acontecer...heheheeh. Dean esteve ali e a polícia acha que ele está desaparecido? Uhun.**

Alguém tem alguma pista?


	17. Sheneny 4: Onde está Dean Winchester?

**Capítulo 17**

Os minutos passaram como se pingados por conta gotas, e Dean não aparecia. Sam rememorava cada momento desde que o irmão mais velho tinha chegado em sua formatura, e não conseguia se lembrar de nada que não fosse tipicamente seu irmão ali. Mesmo o mau humor de ultimamente, derivado talvez desta tal dor de cabeça constante, era o mau humor de Dean.

Pela janela, conseguia divisar a formação de uma névoa espessa vinda do leste, cobrindo parcialmente os telhados das casas. Sam a esta altura estava oficialmente apavorado, pois enquanto seu coração queria desesperadamente desvendar o mistério de Dean, também precisava e temia descobrir o que era aquela névoa sinistra.

Sam alisava os cabelos sobre a cabeça em agonia, lembrando-se que certa vez o pai descobrira que de algum modo os transmorfos conseguiam mimetizar não somente a aparência, mas alguns comportamentos... Entretanto, nada daquilo se encaixava; nada daquele caso.

Já tinha sido avisado pela Sra. Milders que em 10 minutos as portas seriam trancadas, e lá fora a névoa descia cada vez mais pesada e inexorável sobre a iluminação pública, leitosa e opaca. Quando já estava pegando o casaco para sair atrás do irmão, ouviu os passos pesados de Dean no corredor.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

Dean parecia cansado, mas sorriu ao vê-lo ali. Um sorriso que Sam só pode classificar como... estranho.

_Que bom que você esperou aqui. Estava pensando se meu irmãozinho afobado iria se meter a investigar sozinho no meio da névoa. É impressão minha ou era mesmo o que você ia fazer?

Dean jogou o casaco sobre uma das camas, mas diante do olhar insistente de Sam, perguntou, sem se virar:

_O que foi, Sam?

Sam escaneava cada detalhe do irmão, tentando identificar qualquer falha, qualquer descuido.

Dean olhou por sobre o ombro ao não obter resposta, Sam estava mudo o encarando:_Sam? Alguma coisa errada?

A voz. A voz talvez fosse uma oitava mais grave, soava como se ele estivesse cansado, não só de um dia difícil, mas de muitos dias difíceis. Não tinha aquele tom agitado de sempre. E aquilo foi o suficiente para Sam ter certeza:

_Onde você estava? Foi à delegacia?

Sam colocou-se de pé e em toda a sua altura, esperando uma resposta do irmão mais velho. Ou o que quer que fosse ali.

Dean, que estava afrouxando o cinto, simplesmente parou e voltou-se para o irmão, analisando seu rosto.

_O que você tem, Sam? Claro que fui. Só que o delegado não estava lá. Somente o assistente. Ele me deu algumas informações e... Então eu fui até o hospital em Fallbush. Adivinhe quem eu encontrei lá. Miss Howley em pessoa. Ela está bem encrencada. Não se lembra de nada, nadinha do que lhe aconteceu aqui. Na verdade, eu até diria que ela nem se lembra qual é a sua mão direita.

_Que mal._Sam comentou friamente, muito mais interessado no modo casual com que seu irmão dizia isso, tentando captar o mais leve tremor na voz, e incrivelmente, não parecia mentira. Mas Sam sabia que era. Por Deus, ele sabia.

_E agora, posso saber por que está me olhando assim? Tem um cuco na minha cabeça ou algo do gênero?

A voz, levemente rouca e grave. Sam agoniava ali, em pé, tentando decidir-se. E algo mais, algo mais... Algo que Sam estava deixando escapar e que estava faltando em Dean. Neste Dean.

Ia arriscar:

_Você está mentindo, Dean.

_Eu... O quê?_como esperado o irmão negou, arregalando os olhos em descrença._O que há? Quer falar logo, pelo amor de Deus?

Sam olhava para a pistola na cintura do jeans de Dean, com o canto do olho. Sua própria mão estava no bolso do casaco, agarrando desesperadamente o próprio revólver, apontando através do tecido para o homem em sua frente. O homem que não era Dean. Estava convencido.

Viu os olhos verdes correrem para a protuberância em seu casaco cáqui, voltarem para seus olhos:_Ei Sam, calma aí. Cuidado com esta brincadeira.

As mãos de Dean estavam afastadas do tronco, demonstrando que ele não queria que Sam interpretasse mal nenhum movimento dele. Buscava contato visual com o rapaz mais novo, abriu um sorriso intenso, buscando sua confiança:

Ei! Sam, vamos...! Diga o que está acontecendo aqui. Vamos... Apenas me deixe entender do que estou sendo acusado, ahn?

Sam engoliu em seco, travando o maxilar em sua luta sobre sua próxima atitude.

_Pare com isso. Você não é meu irmão.

Dean deu um riso, coisa que Sam já esperava._Ok Sam, esta foi boa. Ótimo jeito de passar a noite. Tenho certeza de que você sabe que eu estou cansado e bem que gostaria de um banho e de um prato de comida antes da gente se sentar e falar sobre a caçada. O pai nem está aqui e tem uma coisa acontecendo lá fora. Não acha que podíamos jogar este jogo num outro momento qualquer, ahn?

Mas havia algo naqueles olhos, algo denso, algo misterioso que não queria permitir que Sam acreditasse que aquele era mesmo Dean. Não o velho Dean de sempre.

_Esquece, cara. Não sou tão idiota assim. Acha que eu não reconheceria meu próprio irmão?

A boca de Dean abriu-se em uma expressão de legítimo choque por uma fração de segundos, travando-se numa linha fina ligeiramente irritada, o canto dos lábios repuxados em ironia típica. Mas Sam preferia concentrar-se no olhar. Ali, ele via uma tênue, pequenina, ponta de medo.

_Estou vendo que não.

A voz não soava tão sarcástica quanto deveria. Havia aquele outro tom... Sam não sabia dizer do que, exatamente.

O mais jovem tomou a iniciativa de dar dois passos, agora empunhando a arma em sua mão nua, anuindo para que o ser em forma de Dean andasse para trás. Dean obedeceu, não tinha outra escolha a não ser reagir, mas Sam também contava com isso.

_Pare aí mesmo.

Dean assim o fez e olhou para o teto, aparentemente já sabendo o que encontrar. Um círculo ritualístico, capaz de prender uma série de demônios.

_Sam... Isso é uma bobagem. Eu não sou um demônio.

_Onde está o meu irmão?_Sam perguntou, tentando ser firme como o pai e Dean tinham lhe ensinado e não deixar transparecer o desespero que estava sentindo no momento. O próprio fato de Dean não ter simplesmente explodido com ele, o amaldiçoado e exigido que ele deixasse de ser um bebê já era indício o suficiente para comprovar suas teorias. E tudo o que Sam queria agora era ser capaz de fazer aquele estranho revelar o que tinha feito com o seu irmão. E conseguir ter tempo de encontrar Dean vivo.

Dean suspirou profundamente, demonstrando estar perdendo a paciência:

_Escute Sam, eu sei que você está... Assustado, mas...

_Eu não estou assustado, porra!_Sam explodiu, por sua vez, incapaz de agüentar tanta tensão._Fique paradinho aí e apenas me diga o que você fez como meu irmão, e pode ser que eu não te mande para o inferno, E já aviso que eu sou muito rápido com isso.

_Ok, ok. Devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de te ensinar como fazer isso. 'Tá vendo? Eu sou Dean... Seu irmão mais velho, veja!_mais um sorriso nervoso e forjado, Sam queria arrancar da cara dele a tapa, ele não tinha o direito de ficar imitando seu irmão por aí. _Eu te conheço... muito. Por exemplo, sei que você... Deixe-me ver... Poderia falar muitas coisas sobre você , mas talvez dizer o quanto eu te conheço possa te ajudar a acreditar, não é mesmo? Sei que você se culpa, Sam. Sei que você se culpa por algumas coisas que aconteceram com nossa família. Por mamãe, por tudo o que ela passou... Por papai ter perdido o maldito demônio. Por mais que a gente fale que você não tem culpa, você não acredita em mim ou no pai. Você não pára de pensar nisso e você..._Conforme falava seu olhar foi ficando mais escuro e concentrado, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sam. O mais jovem sacudiu a cabeça em descrença, não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo:

_Você... Você acha realmente que eu vou cair neste truque? Conversa barata ou alguma habilidade nojenta que você está usando para tirar as informações de nós?

_Oh meu Deus...Sam! Como é que eu vou provar que eu sou eu mesmo, então, antes que você escorregue este dedinho nervoso aí e acabe matando seu único irmão? Já disse, nada de demônio aqui. Olhe só: Christo!-ele até ensaiou dar um passo para fora do círculo, mas Sam balançou a arma e Dean recuou.

_Meu irmão jamais usaria este papo de psicologia para me provar que era ele mesmo, seu bastardo desgraçado! Se você soubesse alguma coisa dele, saberia que ele odeia este tipo de conversa!_Sam estava alterado, pegou a corda que já tinha preparado com a mão livre, rodeando cautelosamente Dean, que estava no meio do cômodo, ao lado de uma cadeira._Você não é meu irmão! Eu cresci com ele. Passei quase todos os dias da minha vida com ele, desde criança. Comíamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, ele me ensinou coisas, cuidou de mim! Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar e posso dizer: _Você. Não. É. Meu irmão!__ele gritou, por fim.

O mais velho abaixou a cabeça por um breve instante, parecendo abatido de repente.

_Não?

_Não ouse continuar com esta farsa._Sam resmungou entre dentes, controlando-se para não atirar agora mesmo. Precisava mantê-lo prisioneiro, precisava que o pai chegasse e o ajudasse a interrogar aquele falso Dean._Agora sem gracinhas, jogue a arma no chão, se não quer que eu estoure seus miolos agora mesmo e tenha mais tempo para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com Dean.

Dean fez o que era ordenado, fazendo a arma deslizar até os pés de Sam, que a chutou para debaixo de uma das camas.

Com algum espanto, observou quando Dean sentou-se na cadeira, colocando os pulsos para trás para facilitar o serviço de Sam com a corda. Uma lágrima escorria até seu queixo, seus lábios tremiam um pouco.

CONTINUA

* * *

_**Reviews são bem vindas e ouvi dizer que garantem um ingresso para os bastidores da série....ok ok, não garantem,mas me fariam bem feliz...**_


	18. Sheneny 5: A Névoa

**Capítulo 18**

Após certificar-se que "Dean" estava bem preso, Sam ficou incomodado com a cabeça baixa do suposto irmão. Seu coração doía inconstante no peito. Nunca via Dean chorar, e não tinha a menor idéia do porque ele estava fazendo aquilo agora. Não que fosse ele, claro.

Arisco e temendo uma armadilha, Sam resmungou:

_Meu irmão não chora.

_Você está realmente certo de que não está me reconhecendo, Sam?_Ouviu o murmúrio abafado do outro, na cadeira.

Sam balançou a cabeça em descrença. Era impossível que estivesse vivendo aquilo. Não sabia mais o que fazer. E se... Não! Não podia deixar a dúvida o corroer. 'A insegurança é a armadilha do caçador', o pai falava.

_Eu sei que você já esteve aqui...Não! Meu irmão já esteve aqui, quero dizer! Esteve aqui com outro caçador e também sei que algo aconteceu... algo aconteceu com eles. Dean está desaparecido e o outro caçador também.

_ Sam! Preste atenção, ok! Eu acho que... Acho que você está certo. Só pode ter sido isso. Eu tive estas dores de cabeça e quando cheguei aqui tudo piorou... Fui à delegacia e vi... Uma foto minha... Não queria que você se preocupasse. Fui até Cinthia Howley lá em Fallbush e... As coisas pioraram lá. Eu fiquei mal, fiquei lá dentro do carro tentando fazer minha cabeça parar de girar. Tentando lembrar o que foi que eu vim fazer aqui com Jordan, o que foi que aconteceu... Eu não lembro, Sam.

Droga! Olhando para Dean, vendo seus olhos o encarando com a mais límpida expressão de verdade, enquanto a seus ouvidos, nada daquele discurso, as pequenas inflexões, algumas palavras aqui e ali... Não soava como Dean. Não soava como seu irmão mais velho.

Respirou fundo. Apertou os lábios.

Ouviu Dean dizer, desolado:_Você nem sabe como doeu ouvir você falar que eu não era seu irmão.

_Ei. Pára. Pára agora, tá bom? Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso. –Sam pegou o celular de Dean, checando as ligações. Não havia nada suspeito. Nada estranho, além das ligações que estavam tentando fazer uns para os outros e os velhos chamados para e de Céu Vermelho. Suspirou olhando suspeitamente para o Dean amarrado. Este já não tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos, apenas parecia pensativo.

O homem amarrado perguntou, sem se virar nem o olhar nos olhos:_E agora Sam? O que vai fazer? Vai continuar com este medo horrível de errar? O que você tem que fazer? Você não queria ser um caçador? O que vai fazer agora?

_Eu sou um caçador, seu idiota.

_Você é teimoso. E precipitado. E pessimista. Sam engoliu a raiva diante do tom delicado das palavras do outro. Manteve-se em silêncio enquanto olhava pela vidraça da janela a névoa descer mais e mais, se espalhando pela rua.

_Vamos lá, Sam. Eu já contei o que eu sei. Adoraria ficar e brincar de índio e cowboy com você. Mas já estamos grandes pra isso.

Sam evitou escorregar para algumas lembranças felizes que a afirmação de Dean lhe trouxe. Tratou de verificar as proteções e barreiras que tinha levantado no quarto. Mas Dean continuou, após um breve momento de silêncio:

_E felizmente para mim, está com medo de errar de novo. Atrapalhar a caçada como acha que aconteceu daquela vez que você era criança.

_Você tem razão em alguma coisa, afinal. Eu vou buscar o velho Winchester e ele vai dar um jeito em você. Se você subestima minha capacidade... Que seja. Estou mais preocupado em encontrar meu irmão.

_Você não vai sair à noite. Não sozinho. Vamos, me tira logo daqui._As palavras de Sam tiveram um efeito imediato no estranho Dean, que se agitou na cadeira.

_Quem disse que não? Está com medo que eu descubra a verdade?

_Sam... É perigoso._ o tom preocupado balançou o coração de Sam mais uma vez. Mexia com memórias que ele achava que tinha esquecido. Ele sequer tinha certeza que seus sentimentos não eram provocados pela presença deste ser tão... Intrigante.

Por via das dúvidas, fez um círculo extra, aquele que "tio Bobby" tinha ensinado certa vez, o círculo que manteria até os fantasmas de cinco lobisomens, se fosse possível existir tal coisa, presos por uma noite toda.

_Pára, cara. Você só pode estar brincado. Sam. Não faça isso.

_Está com medo do que?_Sam provocou, limpando as mãos da cal, enquanto conferia o trabalho.

_Sam...!Você não deve sair. É perigoso. Você... Sam... Algo... Algo horrível aconteceu comigo. Sam...! Sam...! Me tira daqui! Você não pode sair. Vai acontecer com você também!

Sam simplesmente pegou o que precisava e saiu, tomando o cuidado de trancar muito bem a porta e protegê-la com sal. Mas não podia ficar mais lá dentro. Estava enlouquecendo pensando que talvez... Afastou o pessimismo, de que fora acusado a poucos minutos, da cabeça. Não tinham como investigar a névoa sem a explorar. Não tinham como descobrir o que acontecia à noite, sem enfrentá-la. Não era covarde. Não iria deixar aquele incidente, aquele maldito incidente de infância, na sua primeira caçada, impedi-lo de acreditar que poderia resolver este caso.

Por um momento, até acreditou que fosse um jogo dos Winchester mais velhos. –Claro! Bem que eles poderiam fazer isso._ chegou a falar em voz alta, abismado. Conseguia vê-los tramando, rindo... Até se arrepiou ao pensá-los o tratando pelas suas costas exatamente como faziam pela frente. Como um menino de 10 anos. Ou menos. "Batismo de fogo, mas com segurança para o pequeno Sammy". Eles tramariam um caso. Combinariam com as pessoas. Forjariam incidentes. E o deixariam achar que estava sozinho para verem como ele reagiria.

Dean era um desgraçado. Apostava como agora ele estava lá rindo. Pois se era isso, iria provar a eles. Ele não iria deixar se abater, caso tivesse que continuar sozinho. Era um adulto. Esgueirou-se para fora com cuidado, tendo a precaução de cercar a entrada da pousada com sal, para impedir a entrada de qualquer coisa maligna pela porta que teria que deixar sem chavear. Apertou o casaco com força contra o corpo, a temperatura tinha caído e muito ali, debaixo daquela névoa.

Ele tinha pouco tempo antes que não enxergasse um palmo diante do nariz.

Apressou o passo, pois tinha um lugar que com certeza queria checar durante a noite. O velho poço selado.

Seus instintos lhe diziam que a névoa não saia de lá, exatamente. Mas era relacionado ao local, de algum modo.

Sam levou um susto quando sentiu algo passando pelas suas costas, arrastando-se e deixando a sensação de que um corpo tocara o seu de relance. Mas não havia nada ali. Nada. Tirou o EMF do bolso, e ele apitou feito louco. Melhor desligar aquela porcaria. Já tinha entendido que estava no olho do furacão.

Chegou ao Impala e sentiu-se bem melhor ali dentro. Precisava ser rápido. Girou a chave com um suspiro de determinação, rezando para ter feito o certo deixando Dean dentro do círculo. Estava com medo.

" Medo é bom, Sam." Foi o que Céu Vermelho tinha dito num daqueles dias longínquos. " O medo nos alerta, o medo nos faz sobreviver." Lembrou-se também da velha e boa Missouri dizendo algo parecido, e convenceu-se que era capaz de fazer aquilo. Dean fazia aquilo quase todos os dias. Se Dean fazia, como é que Sam deixaria de fazer?

Guiou o carro vagarosamente pela névoa, os faróis clareando pouco mais que meio metro à frente, fazendo de uma viagem de poucas quadras um exercício lento e perigoso. Às vezes, Sam tinha a impressão de ver vultos humanos, vultos negros com os cantos dos olhos. Não estavam lá quando ele empunhava a lanterna de mão pela janela para verificar.

Não havia nada além de medo.

Parou o carro em frente ao prédio que julgou ser o da prefeitura. Agora teria que explorar a névoa a pé, no meio da praça. Resignou-se, já pensando que talvez não fosse um estúpido teste. Não era. Eles não brincariam assim comigo. Poderia acontecer um acidente. Um acidente onde inocentes se machucariam, pensou. E aquilo era tão real, e aquela pessoa estranha no quarto tinha dito que sim, Dean estivera ali... Oh Deus.

Mantinha a mão no gatilho dentro do bolso do casaco, desta vez com a arma repleta de sal. Andava rápido enquanto sentia a névoa o engolindo. Chegou ao poço, que parecia um túmulo sinistro num filme de terror barato, pensou Sam. Exceto pelo fato que todo o seu ser preencheu-se de terror assim que seu pé tocou a pedra fria.

Algo horrível tinha acontecido ali.

Ele lutou contra um sentimento estranho de sono e letargia induzida, enquanto imagens indistintas de sangue e dor e o sentimento do mais profundo mal o empurraram para trás. Sentiu que mãos impuras e diáfanas tentavam tocá-lo, empurrá-lo para o poço. Balançou os braços com pavor, desvencilhando-se delas, espanando aquela sensação asquerosa de horror e podridão, fugindo dali enquanto podia. Correndo.

Como no dia em que encontrou com o demônio dos olhos amarelos e tinha somente dez anos.

Tropeçou e bateu o joelho num hidrante, praguejando e olhando para trás continuou tentando afastar aquelas imagens de sua mente, imagens que piscavam como flashes em sua cabeça, como se pudesse ver muitos daqueles demônios negros e indizíveis muito próximos, entre imagens de seu irmão sangrando e chamando por alguém. Virou o rosto ao perceber que havia um obstáculo a frente mas era tarde. Bateu a cabeça numa parede, forte o suficiente para abrir um corte na testa e doer como o inferno.

Mas de maneira interessante, a dor o tirou do pânico. Sam apoiou as mãos abertas contra a parede do prédio, respirando fundo, percebendo que de algum modo se descontrolara e que seus dons paranormais tinham se descontrolado com ele. Fazia sentido. O lugar não estava se tornando uma Meca de visitas de paranormais? O poço queria gente como ele. Este era o caso. Só faltava saber para o que.

Limpou o sangue com a manga da camisa e colou as costas à parede. Precisava de mais informações. Precisava encontrar Dean ou o pai. Se estivessem bem. Apertou a arma com força novamente, desejando muito não estar sozinho nessa. Seria ótimo não precisar admitir que precisava de Dean. Ou do pai. Mas se algum deles estivesse ali naquele momento...

Foi quando um ruído diferente chamou sua atenção. Muito baixo a princípio, mas ele tinha sido criado para entender aquela linguagem. Era o motor de um carro.

Alguém estava vindo na direção dele.

Sam sentiu que as mãos e seus donos estavam chegando perto, novamente, apertou seus olhos, porque agora sabia que devia tentar se manter escondido das criaturas. Agora sabia o que eram. Demônios, tentando possuí-lo. Se ele não tivesse amuletos e rituais sobre si...? o carro passou por ele.

Não era a caminhonete do pai. Seria um morador corajoso ou desesperado de Sheneny? Sam duvidava. Ele firmou o corpo e murmurou sua antiga oração infantil, um hábito que nunca perdera. Sabia o que aquele carro trazia, no meio da noite maldita.

Mais um paranormal tinha sido atraído para aquele poço de demônios, aquele ninho de víboras do mal.

Sam precisava interferir.

CONTINUA

* * *

Reviews são importantes e mantêm a tendinite longe!


	19. Sheneny 6: O Poço

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Praticamente esgueirando-se pelas paredes para ter uma noção de direção, Sam guiava-se pelo fraco brilho dos faróis do carro recém chegado. O silêncio era tão grande que Sam percebia que não podia sequer ouvir os próprios passos apropriadamente. Era como se caminhasse numa cela acolchoada. Sentia a névoa como uma teia de aranha pegajosa, grudando-se em seu rosto e cabelo, atravancando seus passos. Chegou até a praça, onde a névoa era menos densa. Mas Sam logo percebeu o porquê. Era como se uma luz irradiasse da pessoa que saiu do carro. Uma luz que afastava aquele branco sinistro e opaco que os cegava.

_Ei! Pare! Ei!_Sam gritou, para o vulto feminino de costas para ele. Ainda havia uma grande distância a cobrir até chegar à mulher sobre a pedra do poço, e Sam se esforçava para correr, mas era como se estivesse dentro da água, seus movimentos enfrentavam uma enorme resistência do meio. Ele sabia que eles não conseguiam tocá-lo, embora não soubesse o motivo. Mas queriam impedi-lo de salvá-la, e isto ele entendia.

_Moça! Não! Não toque!_ Ele conseguia agora ver, sentir os demônios disformes os espreitando pela névoa, esperando...

A moça se agachou, Sam sentia o ar faltando, viu a jovem figura deitar-se sobre a pedra, rosto para baixo.

_Não! Levante-se! Eles vão...!

Ele viu as sombras reunirem-se sobre ela como hienas atacando uma presa, ela tinha convulsões, tentando livrar-se de seus toques, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia agir como se fosse drogada. Sam não pensou muito. Atirou com as balas de sal da arma sobressalente, enquanto jogou-se sobre a pedra, tentando alcançá-la, tentando impedi-los de possuí-la.

O sal os afastou por um breve momento, ele pegou seu pulso num movimento brusco, ouvindo muito alto o estalo que provocara, a içando da pedra. O rosto da moça loira estava impassível, seus olhos revirados mostrando o branco. Sem muito pensar, jogou a garota mignon sobre os ombros e correu dali, tentando encontrar o Impala. A única coisa protegida por perto.

Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia as vozes em sua cabeça. Agora elas estavam ali novamente, sibilando e rugindo seu nome. Com um baque surdo seu corpo bateu em algo no chão, tirando seu equilíbrio. Horrorizado, percebeu que era o corpo de alguém. Não conseguiu evitar a queda, apenas amenizá-la, protegendo a garota.

A moça não se mexia em seus braços, parecia uma boneca inerte, e ele conseguiu ficar de joelhos, sentindo que precisava de um lugar protegido e rápido, ou seriam pegos. A moça era um chamariz, brilhando na névoa.

_Dê-me a garota, Sam.

Com um susto Sam virou-se ao ouvir a voz. Parado a cinco passos dele, estava seu pai. Um braço estendido em sua direção. A expressão inescrutável, como sempre.

Um frio subiu pela sua espinha, engoliu em seco diante da dúvida. Diante de tudo o que estava acontecendo, não pode evitar senti-la. Seriam seus olhos? Seria mesmo... Seu pai?

A figura paterna ergueu o braço que estava abaixado e apontou a Colt para ele.

Sam conteve o reflexo de fechar os olhos antes de ouvir o disparo. Sabia que o tiro fora disparado. Sentiu o deslocamento de ar e a energia da bala mágica ao se aproximar de sua cabeça. Tudo isto numa fração de segundos.

Não se moveu um milímetro, e sentiu o calor que emanava do projétil quando passou zunindo perto de seu ouvido direito. Acertando o demônio atrás de si.

O demônio que possuíra o corpo onde Sam tropeçara, minutos antes.

O tiro aparentemente causara um novo efeito nas trevas que os cercavam. As vozes na cabeça de Sam pararam de rugir, e o ar limpou-se num raio ao redor deles, quando a morte do demônio aparentemente afugentou dali os perseguidores. Ao menos por um tempo, sabiam os Winchester.

Engoliu em seco novamente, os olhos pareciam cobertos de areia.

_Obrigado, pai.

John Winchester resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível, enquanto pegou a garota nos ombros e entregou a arma para Sam.

Desta vez o pai não vacilara, Sam ainda pensou, ao seguir correndo em direção ao Impala, o pai no encalço. Ao entrarem e trancarem as portas, o pai no volante, ele verificou que a garota parecia novamente estar entrando em um estado de convulsão.

_Rápido, Sam, dope-a. Parece que ela é uma paranormal e as coisas podem ficar pretas com ela neste estado._foram as ordens de John. Sam ainda hesitou, preocupado, mas alcançou o kit de primeiros socorros e de lá tirou um vidro de clorofórmio, como qual embebeu um pano e colocou sobre o nariz da desconhecida. A garota apagou, Sam monitorando seu pulso para evitar qualquer acidente.

_A pousada ainda é segura? E onde está seu irmão?Por que diabos ele te deixou sozinho, porra?

Sam respirou fundo antes de organizar seus pensamentos para poder responder apropriadamente ao pai.

_Creio que a gente deva voltar à pousada, sim, pai. O quarto está protegido. Estava.

O pai olhou por cima do ombro para Sam, que ainda estava no banco de trás com a garota, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada, mas não falou nada, ainda. Concentrou-se em levá-los de volta a pousada, apesar da névoa que encobria o caminho.

Não perderam tempo em descer do carro e deslizarem para dentro da pousada, fechando novamente a entrada com sal. Antes que Sam se surpreendesse pela ausência da dona da pousada por ali, seguiu o pai para o andar de cima, mas teve que pará-lo no corredor.

_Pai...

John parou, carregando a moça desacordada nos ombros como se ela tivesse o peso de um televisor. Encarou o filho curioso:

_Mas que droga, Sam! Maldita mania de drama! Fale logo, garoto!

_O Dean... Eu o prendi aí, pai. Acho... Ele não é ele, pai.

Foi o peso no olhar escuro do pai que fez Sam perceber o quanto a notícia pegou o John Winchester de surpresa. E quanto aquilo o fez sofrer. Mas foi breve e em seguida o Winchester mais velho simplesmente passou seu fardo para os ombros de Sam.

_Então arranje um lugar para esta menina e fique de olho nela. Garanta nossa segurança por esta noite. Eu vou dar uma olhada no que aconteceu por aqui. E Sam...

Trocaram um olhar antes de John terminar o que tinha a dizer:

_Fique pronto para sairmos da cidade.

Sam balançou a cabeça em concordância.

John abriu a porta e Sam viu pela fresta, de relance, a figura de Dean ainda no círculo, amarrado. A imagem fez seu coração doer mais do que com toda a descarga de adrenalina que recebera na última hora.

John fechou a porta atrás de si.

CONTINUA

* * *

**Ok, eu sei, eu sei. A maioria por aqui detesta quando uma mulher entra na história, nem que seja desmaiada e sem dedinhos pegajosos e safados pra tocar o tórax 'so firm' dos meninos... Calma. Não criem pânico. Continuem lendo! Não é o que vocês estão pensando!**

**(fui convincente?)**


	20. Sheneny 6: O Estranho

_Aviso: Contém 1 beijo._

_Considerando que é um Wincest e que você já foi avisado lá no começo disso, você até que esperou demais pra isso acontecer._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Sam assegurou-se que a garota estava bem e que só iria acordar pela manhã, protegendo o quarto onde outrora Dean e Céu Vermelho tinham se hospedado, antes de procurar saber do paradeiro da Senhora Milders. Bateu na porta do quarto dela, com insistência. Ouviu o arranhar distinto de patas de gato contra a madeira. Ops, algo de errado estava acontecendo ali, Sam sabia.

Sem muitos pudores forçou a porta com o ombro até ela ceder. Passou pelo pobre felino assustado em direção a cama. Estava vazia, pelo que podia ver. Sam tropeçou em algo ao dirigir-se ao criado mudo para acender o abajur.

A luz fraca do abajur mostrou a ele no que tropeçara, ao olhar para o carpete de florzinhas azuis sob a cama. Um braço.

_Oh nada bom, nada bom!_Sam murmurou, agachando-se ao lado da cama, somente para se deparar com a face contorcida em terror da pobre Senhora Milders, uma pequena poça de baba sob seu rosto, os olhos abertos em esgar. A mão fora do abrigo enroscava-se num frasco de pílulas, algo que aparentemente ela tentara alcançar.

O corpo já estava esfriando, Sam percebeu ao tocar-lhe o pulso. O gato o observava agora, de cima de um aparador.

_Droga, Henry. Acho que agora você é um gato órfão.

Sam não mexeu em mais nada, sensibilizado, mas não surpreso que a doce senhora acabasse morrendo de susto numa noite como aquela.

Voltou ao andar de cima após providenciar um copo de leite para si e um pires para Henry. Tinha que saber o que o pai descobrira com... Dean.

Bateu na porta antes de entrar.

Viu as costas largas do pai cobrindo sua visão. Desatando os nós para libertar o irmão. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu alívio, uma enorme vergonha caiu sobre Sam. E digamos que quando o pai se afastou e Sam pode ver o rosto machucado do irmão, lábios cortados e um inchaço do lado esquerdo do rosto... Os olhos de Dean correram para Sam e ele murmurou, levantando-se da cadeira. Desviou o olhar e balançou a mão, como se afastasse Sam de si.

_Tudo bem, maninho. Não precisa fazer esta cara.

John virou-se, taciturno. Também não estava nada feliz do que acabara acontecendo ali. Os olhos faiscaram em direção a Sam, mas não disse nada. Limpou a mão salpicada de sangue no jeans da calça.

_Eh...Eu achei..._Sam estava tão embaraçado que não sabia o que falar primeiro._ A dona da pousada morreu. Acho que teve algum ataque cardíaco. A garota...ela estava sem documentos, vamos ter que esperar até amanhã.

_Uhun._John resmungou, enquanto mexia nas mochilas._Assim que esta névoa desaparecer a gente vai sair daqui. Parece que eles não pretendem fazer nada com os moradores da cidade. _olhou para os dois filhos, apertou o ombro do mais velho em sinal de carinho, Dean retribuiu com um olhar sincero nos olhos do pai. Sam ainda estava impressionado que Dean não estivesse resmungando e jogando na cara de nenhum dos dois o que tinham feito com ele.

O pai então se dirigiu a porta, olhando sobre os ombros para Sam:

_Arranje alguma coisa para seu irmão comer, Sam. Ele não está bem. Mas definitivamente, é o meu filho mais velho e... E por Deus, eu não precisava terminar a noite assim. Você quase me fez..._balançou a cabeça._ Vou ver se a velhota tinha alguma coisa interessante por aí, ficar de olho na garota psíquica e descansar um pouco. Estejam prontos para irmos embora assim que o sol nascer.

_E o Céu Vermelho?_Sam preocupou-se, corando ao sentir o olhar atento do irmão sobre si.

_Já tenho pistas de onde o Céu Vermelho está. _ o pai falou sobre o ombro, saindo em seguida. Sam sabia que este era o jeito do pai dizer a eles: 'Quero que se acertem. Agora.'

Chegou até o irmão, que apertava uma toalha contra a cabeça.

_Dean...oh droga, como ele acerta bem! Me deixa ver isso. Ouch, nossa mãe!_Na verdade, um círculo roxo começava a se formar em volta do olho esquerdo de Dean. Estava com o kit de primeiros socorros na mão.

_Não foi tão mal assim.

_Você só pode estar brincando. Ele ganha um monte de quedas de braço lá no bar das Harvele. _Sam percebia que o irmão mais velho mantinha os olhos fixos no seu rosto enquanto ele observava com cuidado os ferimentos que o pai infligira._Dean, me desculpe. Seu jeito... Seu jeito está tão... Você chorou e eu, eu não conseguia acreditar que era você. Não é o tipo de coisa que Dean...que você, faz.

_Bem que eu gostaria de saber como é que você vê seu irmão mais velho._Dean perguntou, e novamente algo no tom dele, algo na voz grave e cansada deixou Sam arrepiado.

_Oras, Dean..._Sam tentou rir, nervoso, porque aquilo seria tipicamente uma das pegadinhas do Dean. Ele poderia falar alguma coisa bacana e Dean diria: 'Sua bicha'. Ou ele poderia falar alguma coisa detestável e... E ele realmente não queria falar nada detestável depois de ter causado tudo aquilo ao irmão. _Me desculpa, tá bom? Eu não espero estas reações emocionais de você._Tinha certeza de que teria sido melhor ficar calado e retraiu o peito, esperando a gozação que provavelmente viria depois do que dissera. Os Winchester não tinham mais espaço para demonstrações de afeto meloso há tanto tempo... Desde quando, mesmo?

Ele verificou que onde a pele se rompera com um soco não daria muito trabalho para cicatrizar sozinha. Terminou de passar o anti-séptico, percebendo de repente e com alguma surpresa que Dean estava o deixando fazer aquele trabalho sem reclamar ou tomar-lhe a toalha.

_É que você não olha pra mim. Não de verdade._foram as palavras de Dean, soaram simples e sem amargura ou zombaria. Sam ficou chocado. Olhou direto para o rosto do irmão, seus olhos verdes.

_Mas do que você 'tá falando, Dean? Tem certeza que está bem?

Os olhos de Dean, aquele verde com raias castanhas e douradas, o encaravam em expectativa, parecendo inocentes, parecendo convidativos e parecendo... Parecendo tão cheios de amor, Sam constatou com apreensão e surpresa.

Engoliu em seco involuntariamente, pois percebia que havia mesmo algo que não fazia. Jamais passara pela sua cabeça olhar o irmão nos olhos. Ver dentro de seus olhos quem era Dean Winchester.

_Agora estou olhando pra você._murmurou, sentindo a garganta seca, pois estava acontecendo algo estranho com ele, seu coração tinha ficado acelerado com aquele contato tão íntimo. Eram irmãos, tinham vivido, dormido, brincado, passado tanto tempo juntos, mas Sam nunca, nunca pelo que se lembrava, tinha olhado dentro, lá dentro dos olhos de Dean. Estava surpreso com o que encontrava. Era uma pessoa diferente da que imaginava.

Seu coração estava acelerado e não conseguia parar de olhar, como se hipnotizado, tentando ler este homem, seu irmão.

Quando sentiu o que ia acontecer, seu estômago se contraiu instintivamente, ele ali, inclinado sobre a poltrona onde Dean estava, o mais velho de queixo erguido mirando seus olhos e aos poucos baixando os longos cílios ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava o rosto... Os lábios se tocaram e Sam fechou os olhos, sentindo a pele de seus lábios formigarem com o contato, porém incapaz de quebrar aquele ato, por algum motivo que transcendia sua razão. A pressão suave daquele beijo o assustava, fazia seu coração bater descompassado enquanto viajava sobre todas as formas de errado que aquilo podia ser. Mas havia uma doçura... uma doçura que não encontrara ainda, em ninguém.

Sentiu a umidade da língua de Dean entre seus lábios, o que causou uma sensação que subia desde suas pernas até o topo de sua cabeça. Entreabriu os seus, sabendo que não devia, somente para sentir o hálito dele dentro de si. O coração doeu tanto com a sensação que Sam afastou-se, colocando a mão sobre o peito. Não conseguia falar nada. Dean ainda estava de olhos fechados e murmurou, debaixo daqueles cílios e da boca vermelha e ferida:

_Obrigado.

Sam teve certeza de que estava enlouquecendo.

CONTINUA

* * *

_Sua review pode fazer meu carnaval mais feliz. Também pode salvar Sam de uma temporada no Hospital Psiquiátrico. heeheheheh_


	21. Sheneny 7: Palavras Inesperadas

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Sam deixou o quarto quase fugido, apavorado com as sensações de seu corpo e com as conseqüências do ato. Entrou no cômodo onde o pai estava jogado na poltrona abruptamente. John baixou a pistola sobre as pernas e entreabriu os olhos:

_Vocês que se entendam.

_Er... Dean está estranho._Sam desviou os olhos para a garota dormindo profundamente numa das camas.

_Ele foi afetado pela névoa. Não se lembra de muita coisa do que aconteceu aqui. Apenas flashes. Vamos ter que dar um tempo pra ele, Sam. Céu Vermelho deixou algumas pistas para Dean de onde está agora. De algum modo eles se separaram e Dean se deu mal.

As palavras foram ditas com uma displicência fria que só podia significar que John queria a cabeça de Jordan MacKeenan bem agora. A informação deixou Sam confuso e decepcionado. Talvez por isso Dean estivesse confuso, sentindo-se traído. Ou sentindo-se um traidor. A conversa que teve com o irmão enquanto vinham para Sheneny parecia fazer algum sentido agora.

Dean simplesmente tinha se esquecido dos fatos relacionados com a cidade. Todas aquelas dores de cabeça só podiam ser um sintoma disso. Tinha voltado para sua formatura como se não tivesse jamais viajado para a montanha. E de algum modo sua mente tentava lembrar-se. E, entretanto, parecia ao mesmo tempo não querer encarar a realidade. Dean dissera que talvez Céu Vermelho nem tivesse ido. Será que de algum modo ele queria esquecer o que tinha acontecido ali? E se Céu Vermelho estava seguro, por que tinha deixado Dean para trás?

E isso ainda não explicava o que tinha acontecido aquela noite.

_Pai, o que está acontecendo aqui? Tudo o que eu descobri é que os paranormais estão sendo atraídos para cá, por aquela névoa. E que... Demônios estão nela, mas... Ainda não faz sentido pra mim.

_Não posso insistir em nada aqui com Dean nestas condições e você e esta garota em perigo. Estas pragas estão possuindo os corpos de paranormais, desaparecendo pelo país e depois largando estas pessoas por aí, depenadas como carros roubados. Vamos direto para onde aquele idiota do MacKeenan está, agora, tentar descobrir algo mais. Temos que falar com esta guria, talvez ela nos explique alguma coisa também.

Sam sabia que o pai era corajoso, mas sempre muito sensato. Não gostava de perder. Faria um movimento decisivo e certeiro. Por isso, precisavam recuar agora, para planejarem. Concordou com a cabeça.

_Então o Dean não se lembra de nada daqui?

_Seu irmão está doente, Sam. O que ele se lembra é muito confuso. Ele está muito confuso. Mas nós temos que seguir.

_Vou ficar de olho nele. Tentar ajudar.

John apenas deu um meio sorriso cansado, concordando. Sam via que não tinha muito sentido em ficar ali, o pai queria silêncio para pensar e descansar, e a garota, desmaiada ou não, não devia estar por perto quando falavam sobre a família ou planos. Mas estava bem temeroso de voltar para o quarto onde Dean estava. Não sabia como encarar o irmão depois do beijo.

Mas ele poderia ficar evitando Dean para sempre? Diante da obviedade da resposta, juntou fôlego e coragem e entrou no quarto. Dean estava recostado na cama, jogando algum joguinho de celular, a supor pelos sons.

_Cara, você... Como você pode estar tão aí calmo?

_Quem disse que eu estou calmo, Sam?

O mais novo bateu as mãos nas coxas, exasperado:

_Lá fora está o caos, você perdeu parte de sua memória, uma parte importante dos eventos recentes, aliás, e tem também...

_O que acabou de acontecer?

_Ahn... Sim! Cara!_Sam aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se na beirada. Queria a atenção de Dean e tirou o celular da mão dele. Dean o encarou, paciente. Sam sussurrou:_Por quê? Por que você fez... aquilo, me diz pelo amor de Deus!

_Desculpe Sam.

_Cara! Você não pode achar que pedir desculpas vai te poupar de me explicar as coisas! Não vai mesmo!_Sam era insistente, o tanto quanto sabia ser, e estava certo de que Dean sabia que não poderia fugir dele enquanto não explicasse._Quero dizer, em circunstâncias normais, aquilo... Aquilo já seria estranho, Dean! Mas neste caso? Neste caso é ainda pior!

_Sam... O que você quer, se desculpas não adiantam?_Dean suspirou, alcançando o celular na mão de Sam, abrindo seus dedos e retirando o objeto de lá. Sam sentiu um choque pelo corpo, uma sensação avassaladora ao observar os movimentos deliberados e lentos que o irmão fez para isso. Meu deus, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Como quem tira o objeto da mão de uma criança. Aquilo não era o Dean, era... Sei lá, uma succubus gostosa!

_Eu quero a verdade, Dean.

_Ninguém quer ouvir a verdade de Dean Winchester, Sam.

O moreno ficou pasmo. Aquele jogo o deixaria maluco.

_Esta brincadeira não tem graça. O pai diz que você está doente, mas...

_Eu não estou doente. Só um pouco desnorteado. Por causa do que aconteceu aqui. Não consigo me lembrar direito. Agora sei que viemos para cá, enfrentamos algo horrível... E me lembro que tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que devia sobreviver para ir a sua formatura. Certo? É o que eu me lembro, Sam. Mas por favor, não me trate como uma aberração.

_Será que dá pra você falar... Você sabe... falar como meu irmão?

Dean riu, os olhos brilharam, divertidos._Você quer dizer, te chamar de Sammy, Samantha, e falar palavrões? O tempo todo?

Sam se levantou, elétrico e agitado, pois era isso o que estava faltando. Este Dean era tão... educado!_Sabia! Você não é meu irmão! Eu o conheço!

_Sam, você não me conhece. Nem um pouco. Se conhecesse... Se conhecesse se lembraria... Eu sempre estive com você. Sempre cuidei de você. Foi pra mim que você contou que tinha medo de mamãe. Foi no meu ombro que você chorou ao confessar que tinha acreditado no que o Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos tinha dito; é pra mim que você faz os pedidos mais absurdos e os têm realizados.

_Dean, por favor..._Sam choramingou, indo até a janela. Afastou a cortina para olhar a noite. A névoa cobria tudo, deixando apenas um vapor opaco e esbranquiçado que tapava a visão. Estava assustado. Sentiu o calor do corpo do irmão atrás de si, sua mão em seu ombro. Virou-se. _Esta sua mudança está me assustando, mano. Aquilo... O b... Nossos lábios ali, juntos e..._Parou ao ver uma ruga de preocupação na testa do irmão mais velho._Entende? Aquilo me assustou.

_Desculpe.

_Ah cara, isso é tão..._Sam se mexeu inquieto, sufocado com o que tinha pronto para dizer, para perguntar, era tão embaraçoso que ele simplesmente não conseguia se decidir, mas sabia que se deixasse escapar o momento, talvez nunca mais, quando Dean estivesse melhor, fosse ter a resposta que queria. Uma resposta verdadeira. Riu nervoso, colocou a mão no ombro do mais velho, o encarou:_Dean, você precisa ser sincero.

_Sei o que você quer perguntar, maninho.

_Aquilo me assustou, cara. Bastante._Sam engoliu em seco, respirou fundo, se apoiando no irmão.

_Você precisa mesmo ouvir? Ouvir o que eu já te contei? Quando meus lábios e os seus... você sabe...

Oh Deus, aquilo não ia dar certo.

_Uhun._resmungou baixinho, incerto.

Dean tocou o queixo do irmão mais novo e o ergueu, para que pudessem se olhar novamente.

_Eu não tenho culpa de te amar, Sam. Desse jeito.

CONTINUA

* * *

_Bom, mais confusão e agora uma declaração com todas as palavras. O que terá acontecido que deixou Dean deste jeito tão... sincero e estranho? Ainda tem muito mistério sobre a origem da névoa e o destino dos Winchester e seus amigos._

_ **Reviews por favor!**_


	22. O Estranho 1: Vivendo Perigosamente

**Capítulo 22**

_Ontem à noite eu não pude evitar. Era muito mais forte do que eu._A moça loira amarrava os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, ainda sentada na cama, olhando para John e seus filhos._Muito obrigada, Sam. Você me salvou.

Sam trocou um olhar com o pai, antes de sorrir constrangido para a jovem:

_Então, você sabe o meu nome.

Ela assentiu, olhando também para John e ensaiando um sorriso tímido._Vocês chegaram bem na hora.

_Você tem alguma idéia do que está acontecendo, moça?_John coçou o queixo, incomodado. O dia amanhecera e eles estavam com pressa de sair da cidade.

_Só sei que alguma coisa começou a me impelir, no começo era só uma ideia, depois foi ganhando força... de repente era uma ideia fixa e por último...eu já não tinha mais controle sobre mim. Não sei o que acontecia: eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de dirigir e pensar em deitar-me naquela pedra... Quem sabe vocês possam me explicar o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo... Eram demônios, não eram?

Apesar dos olhos castanhos da moça estarem brilhantes e febris por causa da emoção, ela parecia não querer esquecer a noite passada. Era aquele tipo que queria saber.

_Por que você não nos diz quem é e de onde veio? Ajudaria a fazer um cenário do que está acontecendo. _John tentou ser o mais gentil possível, dada a sua impaciência natural.

_Melody Garnick. _ela levantou-se._Vim de Palo Alto, California. Sou babá de duas crianças, trabalho para um casal de professores. Moro com eles._ela olhou para as próprias roupas, sujas e rasgadas, John imediatamente tirou o casaco para que ela tivesse algo com o que cobrir-se adequadamente. Deu um resmungo que os filhos entenderam como uma ordem e Dean saiu em seguida para arranjar algo para a garota.

_Você...é o que chamam de paranormal, sabe disso, não é?

Ele perguntou, enquanto Sam simplesmente acompanhava os acontecimentos. Melody devia ter a idade dele, provavelmente. Ali estava um padrão que eles identificavam, mas ainda não conseguiam saber exatamente como funcionava. Como havia uma faixa de idade e locais que a mãe identificara, de crianças que foram contaminadas, e havia o caso das crianças que eram raptadas. Como Leon, filho de Céu Vermelho tinha sido, e como ele próprio teria sido raptado, conforme Missouri revelara depois daquele natal em que fugiram de suas antigas vidas.

_Sim, senhor. –Melody encarou o Winchester mais velho.- E isto deve ter algo a ver com o que ocorreu, certo...Aquilo Foi tão horrível. Eu... aquelas coisas, passando por mim, me tocando...Oh!_ela parecia querer livrar-se das imagens em sua cabeça esfregando os olhos, Sam viu o pai colocar sua mão imensa no ombro dela:

_Você pode ajudar se nos contar tudo o que sabe, Melody. Vamos te levar pra casa, ok? Eu sou John Wichester e aqueles são meus filhos, Dean e Sam, que você já conhece.

Ela assentiu, um pouco confortada. Mas Sam percebia que ela era uma garota doce e forte, ia se recuperar logo daquelas lembranças.

Ficou pensando, enquanto Dean entrava no quarto com algumas roupas da Sra. Milders, que entregou para a garota, se Dean tinha visto e passado por coisas tão horríveis que o fizeram perder parte da memória e. mudar seu comportamento. Teve que afastar os pensamentos da cabeça e ser prático, pois tinham que sair de Sheneny o quanto antes.

Enquanto a moça se vestia no banheiro John os colocou a par de como seria. Sam a levaria na caminhonete e iria como sempre se informar de tudo o que pudesse sobre Melody. Estavam indo em direção ao ponto de encontro que Céu Vermelho tinha deixado avisado para Dean. Sam sabia que o pai queria mais tempo com Dean para tentar saber o que tinha realmente ocorrido, e torcia para que Dean não dissesse o que tinha dito a ele no quarto mais cedo. Porque... Sam simplesmente não conseguia mais pensar no caso a sua frente. Somente conseguia pensar nos lábios de Dean e nos olhos dele e nas palavras dele. Mas tinha que se esforçar, tinha que descobrir o que tinha acontecido e em como curar Dean... Embora esta faceta do irmão fosse algo que Sam talvez não admitisse, mas estava ocupando todos os seus pensamentos.

Melody, apesar de abalada, parecia disposta a compreender o que tinha acontecido e contou a Sam, durante a viagem na caminhonete, que era órfã e tinha sido criada num orfanato. Sua mãe tinha morrido num incêndio quando ela tinha seis meses. Tinha mudado muito de orfanatos e abrigos para menores, e desde muito cedo sabia que era paranormal. E Melody tinha sonhos. Sonhos com o Apocalipse. Quando pararam para abastecer e comer alguma coisa, a garota olhou para os outros ocupantes do carro e segurou o braço de Sam:

_Ei, Sam , vocês não eram quatro?

_Nós?_Sam olhou surpreso para ela, e depois para o pai e o irmão, vindo em direção a eles.

_Achei que fossem. Desculpe. Estou nervosa._ela soltou o braço de Sam.

Sam não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Dean durante a refeição. Melody e o pai estavam conversando, e tudo o que Sam podia pensar era em como tal coisa poderia ter acontecido com Dean e há quanto tempo ele estava guardando este segredo. Sempre soubera que, conforme os anos se passaram e Dean se tornava um caçador, conforme Sam escolhia gostar de coisas diferentes das do irmão mais velho, conforme Sam também crescia, Dean se afastava; se tornava teimosamente obcecado em coisas além da compreensão de Sam, como bebidas, garotas e carros e jogos. Era como se aquilo fosse um baluarte onde Dean pudesse ser um cara normal, igual aos outro tantos que não enfrentavam o sobrenatural nem tiveram a família e a vida atropeladas pelos monstros que poucos sabiam existir de verdade.

Sam nunca pensara nisso desta maneira. Sempre soubera que ele, Sam, era o diferente. O paranormal, a aberração. Mas seu pai tinha escolhido defende-lo e ele não se sentia excluído. Mas agora, com Dean assim... Dean dizia que o amava, estava claro de que maneira e isto... Com certeza não se parecia em nada com o Dean que ele estava acostumado a ver. Dean era mandão, uma galinha choca às vezes, mas normalmente, um pé no saco, implicante e... Tão averso ao que ele chamava de sentimentalismo mela-cueca que dava até raiva. Uhun.

Na segunda parte do trajeto Sam voltou ao Impala com Dean. Estava ansioso para mais perguntas, estava ansioso por estar com "este" Dean a sós. E Sam sabia muito bem que não devia estar reagindo assim; isso era errado de muitas maneiras, a primeira delas e a de que estava levando vantagem sobre a fragilidade do irmão. Ele estava doente e Sam sabia que quando voltasse ao seu normal, Dean iria... Sam nem queria pensar no que Dean poderia fazer.

_Estou preocupado com isso, Sam. Acho que aquela horda de demônios estar atraindo algumas das crianças que, como você foram visitadas por algum demônio aos seis meses, bem, eu acho que é uma coisa muito grande e que pode nos afetar mais do que imaginávamos. Quero dizer, pode ter algo a ver com você também, maninho.

Sam passou a mão na cabeça, agoniado.

_O que foi?

_Eu não quero falar disso, Dean. Eu quero falar de... nós. Quero falar daquilo que você me disse lá na pousada.

Dean suspirou._Eu até gostaria de que isso mudasse as coisas, mas...

_Dean! Eu nunca imaginei que você...cara! Você é gay? E as garotas? E...Deus! Eu ainda estou tentando digerir! Há quanto tempo, Dean?

Dean ficou em silêncio por um tempo, parecendo amuado com a reação inflamada do mais novo.

_Eu? Não sei. Dean... Acho que sim. Mas isto importa? Isto faria diferença?

Sam olhou para ele sem entender bem as palavras do irmão.

_Eu...não sei.

Eles trocaram um olhar que Sam definiu como muitas coisas, e principalmente, intenso, quando entraram numa reta atrás da caminhonete do pai.

_Quando eu estava lá, com Céu Vermelho... Eu tive que lutar por minha sanidade, Sam. E agora é como se eu tivesse retornado dos mortos. É uma segunda chance e eu tive que juntar os pedaços... os pedaços de Dean Winchester. E agora tudo o que você quer é uma definição do que seu irmão é. Gay? Ele passa por tantas coisas, ele nega e se entrega e são tantas as mentiras, tantos os escapes... E o único que ele pode aceitar é o de irmão.

Sam trincou os dentes, imerso naquele tom grave e tentando dissecar aquelas palavras. Elas, entretanto pareciam revelar coisas que Sam não sabia se estava preparado para ouvir.

_Você está me assustando, Dean.

_Eu estou morrendo, Sam. Não de uma maneira que você entenda. Depois de algum tempo, só vai restar o outro. Aquele Dean que ri enquanto quer chorar, aquele Dean que tripudia enquanto sangra. Só quero aproveitar estes últimos momentos com você.

Agora, neste momento, Sam compreendeu que aquele não era um Dean doente. Era uma parte de Dean que tinha aflorado devido ao que quer que tenha acontecido em Sheneny antes de chegarem lá. E estava com medo de deixar de se expressar.

Tocou a mão do irmão sobre o volante:

_Eu estou feliz em te conhecer, Dean. Te conhecer de verdade.

O loiro deu um leve sorriso, amenizando o ar triste de momentos antes:

_Você parece decidido a isto.

Sam riu, por sua vez:

_Não vale. Você me conhece, mas eu não te conheço. Tanto assim.

_Não tem medo disso?_O mais velho perguntou, com seu olhar penetrante. Sam encolheu-se, um pouco nervoso.

_Você não vai me fazer arrepender-me, vai?

Dean ficou quieto, pensativo, e isto deixou Sam com a certeza de que o irmão o amava. Dean não queria machucá-lo. Não queria feri-lo e não queria enganá-lo e por isso não podia prometer nada. E, no entanto Sam sentia aquela coisa na barriga, gelada, que clamava e ansiava por mais daquilo, de novo.

_Dean..._sua voz saiu suplicante, sua mão escorregou para a perna do irmão, enganchando no jeans e torcendo o tecido. A ideia do que queria era tão errada e excitante e saber que estava com Dean, que Dean o amava, que Dean cuidaria dele, era muito perversa e molhada.

_Sam. Isso não vai dar certo. Mesmo eu querendo. Muito. E olha só para você. Sou seu brinquedo novo?

O mais novo dos Winchester jogou a cabeça para trás, frustrado. Como se ele soubesse o que estava sentindo!

_Depois de me dizer tudo isso, não acha que eu tenho o direito de estar confuso?_rosnou, entredentes._O que eu vou fazer com tudo isso?

Dean desviou o olhar da estrada por um breve segundo, para analisar a face do irmão. Sam estava de olhos semicerrados tentando não sentir-se tão quente e tarado e confuso, mas suas pernas estavam tensionadas e os quadris para frente, somente a parte superior das costas encostando o assento de verdade.

Então a mão de Dean deslizou para sua coxa, roçando no brim da calça do irmão, tirando um arrepio que percorreu toda a espinha de Sam em nanossegundos. Os dedos tocaram a malha da camiseta por sobre a barriga, fazendo o mais novo encolher o estomago instintivamente.

_Dean...!_Sam gemeu alto, entre assustado e manhoso.

_Shsh, calma. Deixa eu cuidar de você agora._foi o que a voz confortante e sensual de Dean respondeu, abrindo o botão da calça do outro com destreza. Sam já sentia o membro latejando praticamente desde o momento em que tinha entrado no Impala, e agora o fluxo estava tornando-se enlouquecedor. Sentiu a mão estranha cobrir-lhe a virilha, dominando, apossando-se e soltou o ar pelo nariz, deliciado. Estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o contato através do tecido grosso, controlando a vontade de investir o quadril contra a mão de Dean, tentando não pensar no quão errado era aquilo nem rotular nada do que acontecia. Quando enfim os dedos do mais velho escorregaram para dentro e envolveram seu membro com perícia, o libertando da calça, o levando ao delírio com seus movimentos sensuais e sincopados, Sam mordeu os lábios de puro prazer. Uma de suas mãos agarrou o couro do banco enquanto a outra agarrava o jeans na perna do irmão, torcendo enquanto seus dedos refletiam os espasmos do resto de seu corpo.

_Sam...

_Que...?_o mais novo afogava-se no próprio prazer, o peito explodindo de tão rápido que o coração batia. Sua visão estava borrada enquanto Dean intensificava os movimentos de sua mão, mas Sam estava certo de que não deviam estar a esta velocidade.

_Fala...meu nome...

Sam surpreendeu-se com o pedido, seus lábios separaram-se para falar, sentiu a boca de Dean na dele de repente. E isto significava duas coisas assombrosas: Dean não estava prestando atenção na estrada e o pai podia vê-los pelo retrovisor a qualquer momento e aquilo foi algo tão forte que Sam simplesmente volveu o rosto para frente, o corpo descontrolado e o gozo manchando o painel do Impala, os lábios do irmão já longe, mas seu toque ainda tirando dele mais e mais prazer, até o fim.

_Dean..Dean oh Dean Dean...Oh meu Deus Dean.

* * *

CONTINUA

**mas preciso de reviews, ok?**


	23. O Estranho 2: Nada de Errado

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Sam despertou com o toque suave de Dean em seu ombro. Esfregou os olhos percebendo a noite caindo sobre a estrada e o Impala, o rosado tingindo o céu como um _Tequila Sunrise_ invertido e os faróis dos carros que passavam por eles já ligados. Ficou envergonhado por ter relaxado e simplesmente caído no sono depois de... Sam ficou vermelho só por relembrar.

_Acabei de receber um telefonema de Céu Vermelho, Sam.

_Oh...E ele está bem? O que ele disse?_Sam animou-se, além de ter notícias concretas do caçador, ainda teriam um tempo sem precisar falar sobre aquilo. Porque agora ele sabia que por causa da sua própria inconseqüência, por causa de sua maldita curiosidade, ele e Dean tinham ido longe demais. Para dois irmãos.

_Ele está com um problema. Ele está com Leon.

Sam abriu a boca em choque._Do que você está falando? Desde quando isto é um problema? Ele encontrou o filho dele! Mas... Leon não está bem? E porque ele te largou em Sheneny sozinho? _ficou mudo por algum tempo tentando organizar os fatos em sua cabeça, Dean apenas relanceou um olhar para ele, esperando que Sam chegasse a suas próprias conclusões._Você ficou dando cobertura para ele tirar o filho de lá... Faz sentido.

O mais novo franziu a testa perdido em suas considerações. Continuava sentindo aquela decepção dentro de seu peito, não conseguindo compreender ou aceitar que o caçador ruivo tivesse deixado Dean enfrentando tudo aquilo sozinho. Bem tinha o filho dele, Leon, provavelmente precisava de ajuda, provavelmente tivesse sido mesmo idéia do Dean, mas toda a situação tinha um amargor estranho, que o deixava confuso e triste. Dean mal se lembrava dos acontecimentos, e isso era péssimo, Sam sentia. Não havia dúvidas de que os dois caçadores enfrentaram algo grande, e que tudo o que encontraram lá agora era somente um fim de festa, onde os retardatários ainda vagavam pela névoa. Como quem chega só no fim de uma liquidação. Um pouco de sono depois do prazer tinham feito muito bem ao raciocínio do mais novo dos Winchester e ele conseguia perceber que os paranormais que estavam sendo atraídos para Sheneny eram como roupas para os demônios. Alguns deles provavelmente eram trocados por paranormais mais desenvolvidos pelo caminho, como quem encontra um casaco melhor, uma armadura mais resistente. E então eram abandonados com suas mentes transformadas em suco. Era o que teria acontecido com Melody, era o que poderia ter acontecido com Dean se ele fosse um paranormal. Mas Dean não era, certo? E será mesmo que Dean não se lembrava?

_Você lembra-se da fazenda de Gabby Constanza?_A voz grave do irmão tirou Sam de seus pensamentos sombrios.

_Sim, íamos lá de vez em quando. Eles estão lá?

Dean anuiu com um movimento de cabeça, respondendo aos sinais de luz da caminhonete do pai à frente deles. A fazenda da caçadora aposentada estava sempre aberta para aqueles que precisassem, era praticamente uma fortaleza e todos os caçadores respeitavam sua hospitalidade.

Jantaram na primeira parada de caminhoneiros, os motoristas cansados demais para encarar mais horas de viagem em direção ao Oregon. Melody também parecia mais melancólica e calada, mas quem a culparia imaginando como teria sido a viagem de horas ao lado de John Winchester, mal humorado como o diabo?

Sam estava terminando as linhas de sal nas janelas do quarto de motel quando Dean entrou:

_O pai perguntou se você quer ficar de olho na garota. Não dá pra ela ficar sozinha num quarto, é perigoso.

O coração de Sam apertou-se. Embora fosse o mais sensato, ele não queria realmente dormir longe de Dean hoje. Lançou um olhar para o mais velho, sem dizer nada. Desta vez Dean só sorriu:

_Ok, então vou dizer a ele que meu maninho está com medo da moça loira.

_Você acha que o pai pegaria ela, Dean?_Sam riu quando a idéia veio a sua mente. Bom, ela era bem jovem, mas o pai não era o mais celibatário dos homens.

_Você sabe que tudo o que ele está pensando no momento é nesta caçada. E bem, ele não olhou nenhuma vez para os peitos ou para o traseiro dela, que eu tenha visto, porque ela realmente é meio novinha pro gosto dele; então acho que ele não está pensando nisso._Dean riu, e o seu riso era diferente do riso que Sam estava acostumado, e era simplesmente lindo, e isso deixou Sam angustiado.

Quando Dean saiu do banho, encontrou Sam já debaixo das cobertas, olhando para a TV fixamente. Sam estava tenso, sentiu o olhar do irmão, seus olhos verdes analisando seu rosto. Quis fechar os olhos e fingir que ia dormir, quis ignorar, mas sabia que não podia. Então encarou Dean com seus olhos claros e rasos.

_Está arrependido Sam?

O mais novo engoliu em seco. Tinha que estar arrependido, não tinha? Tudo estava muito errado, Dean assumir que gostava dele, e não como irmão; e a idéia disso fazer Sam se sentir tão excitado e elétrico. E o que tinham feito. O que ele pediu para Dean fazer, na verdade. Sam assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, envergonhado. Viu os olhos de Dean ficarem escuros, tristes. Sentiu uma opressão no peito.

_Eu estou confuso, De. Eu não queria te magoar. Quer dizer, depois do que você disse...eu...Não devíamos. Quer dizer, acho que não devemos mais...você entende?

Dean assentiu, e Sam sentiu-se péssimo. Ele tinha dito que não se arrependeria. E na verdade, ele mesmo sabia que tinha medo do que estava sentindo. Era errado de muitas maneiras e sabia que aquilo, a longo prazo, seria um desastre. Mas o que ele fazia com aquela sensação na sua barriga, aquele imã que atraía seu olhar para as feições nunca antes admiradas daquele homem, seu irmão. Qual tinha sido a última vez em que olhara com admiração para Dean? Talvez tivesse dez anos, um pouco mais talvez. E aqueles arrepios ao relembrar a textura de seus lábios, sua mão calosa, sua respiração acelerada?

Dean estava deitando-se na cama ao lado, e Sam conteve um suspiro ao divisar as costas nuas do irmão, seu traseiro perfeito e rígido sob a boxer branca, inclinando-se para a cama, deslizando o corpo para debaixo do edredon leve. Oh Deus, ele tinha que parar de pensar naquilo. Tinha sido um erro e era melhor não levar aquilo adiante.

Voltou os olhos para a TV. Sabia que Dean estava acordado, só pela respiração dele. E Sam pensou que as coisas seriam muito diferentes agora que Dean tinha aberto seu coração e ele, idiota que era, tinha lhe dado esperança e então, simplesmente voltado atrás.

Não sabia o que dizer a Dean. Mas a constatação de que, com sua rejeição, não só perderia Dean, o homem, mas também o amor do irmão, o deixou doente por dentro.

_Boa noite, Sam._a voz grave de Dean sobressaltou o mais novo.

_Noite, Dean._respondeu baixinho, angustiado.

Então por um tempo só houve o barulho baixo e previsível da televisão, a reprise de um sitcom qualquer, enquanto Sam tentava imaginar como reverter a situação, como dizer a Dean que ele não queria perdê-lo, sem parecer um egoísta irresponsável.

Então Sam desligou a televisão e virou-se de costas para a cama onde Dean estava, e fechou seus olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Dez minutos depois Dean deu um salto na cama, ao sentir aquele arrepio gelado quando uma força invisível levantou a ponta do edredon e ficou passeando por baixo dele, dando voltas e voltas formando um calombo de tamanho considerável na superfície.

_Mas que...!

O edredon foi jogado longe, batendo no teto e caindo sobre sua cabeça enquanto ele, pego de surpresa, permanecia sentado e estático, assombrado. Ele se livrou rapidamente da coberta e saltou da cama, que se arrastou lentamente alguns centímetros na direção dele.

_Sam!_foi o grito indignado do mais velho, ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. Os travesseiros se jogaram contra o peito de Dean, que tentou se defender com os braços.

Sam murmurou, fingindo uma voz sonolenta:_Parece que sua cama está sofrendo com algum poltergeist, De. Onde é que você vai dormir hoje?

_Engraçadinho._Dean estava um pouco bravo, mas não muito, realmente. Acabou rindo, pegando um travesseiro no chão e dirigindo-se para a cama do irmão. Sam deslizou para o lado, deixando um espaço para o irmão atrás de si. Controlar sua telecinese daquela maneira era muito útil às vezes.

_Não precisava ter feito aquilo. Era só chamar.-Dean falou ao encaixar-se nas costas de Sam, na cama estreita demais para dois homens.

_Desculpa. Eu sou um idiota._Sam suspirou, trazendo o braço de Dean sobre seu corpo e segurando sua mão.

O mais velho apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Sam._Tudo bem. Não sei se temos todo o tempo do mundo, mas eu posso entender isso.

Ficaram medindo as mãos, e isso parecia muito a Sam como quando era criança e Dean o defendia de tudo. Ele sentia-se completamente seguro ali, com Dean, e sabia que todos os seus medos eram irrelevantes, porque Dean estava com ele e o manteria a salvo. Sam simplesmente não podia perder isso nunca, ele sabia. Aos poucos o calor de seus corpos foi deixando Sam relaxado e confortável, e seus olhos se fecharam na certeza de que não havia nada de errado entre ele e Dean.

CONTINUA

* * *

_Eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar matando...Mas estou aqui pedindo humildemente uma review, para sustentar minha inspiração..._


	24. O Estranho 3: Melody

CAPÍTULO 24

Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo lento e sensual, sem pressa em explorar cada milímetro um do outro, as línguas se enroscando do mesmo modo que seus braços e pernas já estavam. Sam gemeu enlevado pelo prazer, apertando levemente os braços do irmão, com a mais absoluta preguiça em abrir os olhos. Mas se ficassem mais um pouco na cama, corriam o risco de serem interrompidos pelo pai. E isso, claro, não seria nada bom.

Embora soubessem disso, não havia jeito de nenhum deles ser o primeiro a criar a força de vontade necessária para apartar os lábios e deixar de sentir o corpo um do outro tão perto, e tão pulsante, então quando as pancadas fortes na porta reverberaram no quarto, eles foram pegos de surpresa e sorriram cúmplices e envergonhados, se afastando com pesar:

_Será que as princesas vão levantar?_a voz grave e irritada do pai soou como um trovão.

Mal Sam saiu do quarto e a loira sorriu para ele, dando um bom dia amistoso:

_Olá Sam. Bom dia! Será que hoje eu podia ir... Com vocês?

Isso basicamente estragava a possibilidade de Sam ter um repeteco daquilo que Dean lhe dera na tarde de ontem, mas Melody tinha a sua própria versão do olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, treinado em anos e anos em instituições para crianças órfãs. Portanto, Sam caiu como um patinho e não pensou nem por um momento em fazer diferente. Pelo jeito o pai tinha assustado Melody o suficiente durante a noite, porque se tivesse dormido teria roncado, e se não tivesse... Quem iria querer um cara como John Winchester observando seu sono com olhos de águia? Isso se não tivesse sido o general que emergira desde a morte da mãe deles, o que também com certeza não era o lado mais charmoso de seu pai.

_O que foi? O velho Winchester roncou?-Sam perguntou com um olhar divertido.

_Bem, ele estava cansado. É compreensível. Mas... Foi só um pouco. Depois ele acordou com o ruído, e ficou bastante sem graça._a loira confidenciou, sem malícia. Claro que Sam riu um bocado, imaginando perfeitamente a situação.

_Fique calma, Logo você se livrará de nós. Só vamos passar em um lugar antes e eu te levarei pra casa, ok?

_Ontem eu liguei para casa e garanti a eles que estava bem. Eles estão mais tranqüilos, agora que sabem que estou com pessoas boas. Vai ser uma coisa bem complicada de explicar, uh!

_A maioria das pessoas ficaria muito assustada, Melody. Você está reagindo muito bem.

_Eu passei minha vida toda em situações tão estranhas que sinto que isso já faz parte do meu cotidiano. Pensei que ia superar, quando encontrei os Brody e tudo, mas acho que nunca vou ter realmente uma vida normal. Veja, estou à milhas da minha casa, atraída por demônios de um poço, como nos versos do Apocalipse, e dando graças a deus que vocês apareceram ou agora eu seria apenas um instrumento de destruição.

_Versos do Apocalipse? Dean perguntou por cima do ombro, dando a partida no Impala.

_Sim, Dean. "_E o quinto anjo tocou a sua trombeta, e vi uma estrela que do céu caiu na terra; e foi-lhe dada a chave do poço do abismo._

_E abriu o poço do abismo, e subiu fumaça do poço, como a fumaça de uma grande fornalha, e com a fumaça do poço escureceu-se o sol e o ar._

_E da fumaça vieram gafanhotos sobre a terra; e foi-lhes dado poder, como o poder que têm os escorpiões da terra._

_E foi-lhes dito que não fizessem dano à erva da terra, nem a verdura alguma, nem a árvore alguma, mas somente aos homens que não têm nas suas testas o sinal de Deus._

_E foi-lhes permitido, não que os matassem, mas que por cinco meses os atormentassem; e o seu tormento era semelhante ao tormento do escorpião, quando fere o homem._

_E naqueles dias os homens buscarão a morte, e não a acharão; e desejarão morrer, e a morte fugirá deles..."_

Ela recitou, os olhos grandes passando de um para o outro com convicção.

O carro encheu-se com um clima opressivo enquanto Sam e Dean ouviam as palavras proféticas. Melody não parecia uma louca fanática, e o que dizia fazia todo o sentido. Afinal, ela tinha estado lá, com eles. Entretanto, pensar que aquele fenômeno pudesse ter relação com o próprio Apocalipse, o tempo do Juízo final sobre a terra, era abrangente e terrível demais. Sam olhou para o irmão procurando saber sua opinião pelo olhar, mas este Dean era impossível de ler. E surpreendeu Sam ao dizer:

__... E tinham sobre si rei, o anjo do abismo; em hebreu era o seu nome Abadom, e em grego Apoliom._

E Sam ficou encarando o irmão, boquiaberto.

* * *

A fazenda de Gabby Constanza era uma propriedade ampla e senhorial, e a casa sede era bonita e bem cuidada, de frente para um pequeno lago, e cercada de um belo jardim separado da floresta por sebes altas. Era protegida por uma série de feitiços, e mesmo assim, aqueles que se hospedavam ali costumavam ser da maior confiança da proprietária. Foi Bobby quem os encontrou no portão, e embora demonstrasse alegria por vê-los bem, também parecia cansado e cheio de preocupações. O fato de Bobby estar ali com certeza os alertou para a intensidade do problema. Robert Singer não era tão amigo de Céu Vermelho assim, e não era, como se diz, arroz de festa. Portanto, se estava ali é porque considerou o problema grande o suficiente para merecer sua atenção.

Depois de cumprimentar os Winchester e ser apresentado superficialmente para Melody, ele puxou John de canto para lhe falar em particular. Dean ostensivamente ficou medindo o pórtico da casa, assobiando. Olhando com fingido interesse para as inscrições que selavam a casa contra o mal.

_É sempre assim,_Sam confidenciou à Melody. _Para algumas pessoas nós sempre seremos crianças.

Apesar de falar daquela maneira para a garota, com quem se simpatizara durante a viagem, Sam sentia a gravidade da situação. Ao chegar ele percebeu o clima estranho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, poderia ser mais uma das inúmeras vezes em que o fato de ter tomado o sangue de um demônio quando criança entrava em conflito com estar perto de círculos de contenção muito poderosos, coisa acontecia com ele sempre. Mas ela lhe confidenciou, segurando sua mão:

_Está sentindo algo estranho? Cuidado, Sam, este lugar não é bom para você.

O Winchester mais novo até pensou em responder algo, mas sentiu o olhar de Dean para seus dedos na mão de Melody. Dean desviou o olhar, entretanto, assim que Sam levantou os seus.

Oh droga. Sam ficou vermelho sem conseguir controlar o fato, esperava que ninguém tivesse visto aquilo.

Mas Bobby ligeiramente mais cauteloso e paranóico do que John, preferiu confiscar a loira para alguns testes antes de deixá-la entrar.

_Eu já fiz todos os testes, Bobby. Ela está limpa._John resmungou algo entre embaraçado e irritado para o melhor amigo. E Sam percebeu que era muito mais porque ele não queria passar vergonha na frente da paranormal do que por qualquer outra coisa.

_Você não conhece todos os testes, Johnny Boy.

Sam olhava com interesse para a cena, mas o pai se afastou, aproveitando o filho mais novo para ter a quem empurrar em direção à entrada, mal humorado:

_Como queira então, sabichão.

Os filhos dele trocaram um olhar por suas costas largas. E Sam perguntou-se o que poderia se passar pela cabeça do irmão mais velho. Dean parecia compenetrado, mas, teria ele realmente perdoado ter sido abandonado no meio da luta por alguém a quem ambos admiravam desde pequenos?

CONTINUA

Diga sim a uma review!


	25. O Estranho 4: Leon

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Céu Vermelho desceu as escadas para encontrá-los, Sam quase não o reconheceu, tamanha a mudança. O imenso ruivo estava abatido e emaciado, barba por fazer de vários dias, profundas olheiras que denunciavam um extremo cansaço físico e mental. E mais do que isso, ele parecia profundamente abalado. Derrotado.

Esperava que Dean não fosse cruel com ele, como tinha a impressão que seria. Mas não foi. Na verdade, O gigante encarou Dean com apreensão e um apelo angustiado por perdão nos olhos, e Dean apenas o abraçou forte, sendo retribuído pelo homem maior:

_É bom te ver vivo, cara... É bom te ver vivo.

Sam torceu os lábios, emocionado, enquanto ficava imóvel olhando ao lado do pai. E um pouco assustado com o sentimento forte que apertou seu coração. Dean e Céu Vermelho eram muito amigos e isso agora parecia uma constatação incômoda. Enquanto ele, Sam passara anos tendo delírios juvenis com o caçador, Dean realmente o conhecia. Dean caçava com ele. Dean tinha um amigo e Sam tinha ciúmes de que Dean tivesse um amigo, mesmo que fosse Céu Vermelho.

_Posso dizer o mesmo, Dean!

Obviamente o pai deles aparentava ter os mesmos sentimentos, pois tratou de ser desagradável assim que pode:

_Bobby me disse que você está mantendo seu próprio filho prisioneiro. Desconfia do que exatamente, e porque não entrou em contato comigo se entrou em contato com Bobby? Você deixou Dean para lidar com aquilo tudo sozinho e não teve nem a decência de me avisar?

Antes que Sam pudesse reagir à notícia sobre o filho de Céu Vermelho, Dean contemporizou, chamando a atenção para si:

_Pai, se ele pudesse ter avisado ele teria. E ele não tinha como imaginar que eu...

_Calado, Dean._ John sibilou.

_Você está sendo precipitado, John. Até parece que não é o caçador que eu conheço._Jordan falou, com voz cansada e irritada. Sam viu que não seria boa idéia os dois discutirem naquele momento, Céu não estava no melhor de sua calma e o pai era muito orgulhoso e rancoroso para recuar caso aquilo se tornasse sério demais.

_Pai, isso é assunto dos dois. Dean é adulto. Nós viemos aqui para ajudar, não foi?_ele pegou o braço do pai, falando com calma.

John olhou Dean como se o visse novamente depois de 20 anos longe. Dean estava absolutamente embaraçado por toda a cena, mas mantinha-se quieto e olhando o chão.

_Ah, certo. Pelo menos eu vou poder saber o que aconteceu lá naquela maldita cidade dos infernos. Você com certeza não sabe que Dean perdeu a memória.

Jordan MacKeenan olhou surpreso para Dean, que se justificou:

_Não lembro o que aconteceu lá, Céu. Não muito, pelo menos.

Uma expressão de extrema angústia surgiu nos belos traços do caçador ruivo:

_Dean, Leon abriu O Selo.

...

Sam pensou muitas coisas estranhas no momento em que ouviu aquilo. A mais estranha foi "eu não acredito que isso tinha que acontecer justo agora" e ele reagiu a seu próprio pensamento infantil e mesquinho com horror. Ele esquadrinhou o rosto de Céu Vermelho e não viu sinais de loucura aparente ali. A voz de Dean soou estranha naquela situação toda, falando com cuidado exagerado:

_Seu filho não fez isso.

_Sim, ele fez. O maldito jogou tudo no ventilador e disse sim, pelo simples prazer de fazer isso.

Agora era o pai quem olhava com desconfiança para o caçador ruivo. As palavras que ele dizia não faziam muito sentido. Sua voz saiu entredentes, seus olhos eram meras faíscas de raiva contida:

_Ok. Comece do começo. Você e Dean foram para Sheneny e você sabia que Leon estava lá? Quer dizer, você encontrou com ele lá ou isso foi depois? Porque se você levou Dean sabendo o que ia acontecer lá, seu desgraçado, eu acabo com você!

_Claro que não! Leon não estava lá, no começo. Ele chegou depois. Estávamos investigando a névoa e Dean descobriu sobre as pessoas... Algumas delas eram as crianças que nós rastreamos anos atrás. As crianças que passaram por tentativas de rapto, todas com ligações com as tempestades elétricas e que supostamente eram paranormais._o olhar cansado do caçador desviou-se do irmão mais velho para o irmão mais novo._Como Sam.

Então nós começamos a ligar os fatos... De algum modo aquele fosso era o fosso do abismo citado nas Revelações... E isso significava que estávamos lidando com algo bem maior do que achávamos no começo. E então nos ficamos bem ferrados quando percebemos que estávamos cercados por demônios em corpos de paranormais..._sua voz tremeu, ele olhou novamente para Dean, que o observava com atenção, parecendo empático, mas como se jamais estivesse arriscado o pescoço pessoalmente numa situação daquelas.

Sam sentiu um arrepio e um pavor devastador, ao visualizar a gravidade do perigo que Dean enfrentara. Era um milagre que tivessem sobrevivido.

_Então Leon chegou. Toda a minha alegria se foi quando ele disse que tinha aberto o selo. Você não se lembra de nada, Dean?

_Sim, algumas coisas... Me lembro do cara que chegou com ele. Na verdade, não consigo esquecer, o que é diferente.

_Céu! Um grito indo lá de cima interrompeu a conversa, Sam sentia-se como se tivesse chovido agulhas em cima deles. John apoiou o seu braço no mais novo, resmungando:_Mas que porra é essa, isso não pode ser verdade...

_Pergunte para ele mesmo, John. _Céu cuspiu as palavras, subindo as escadas. Os Winchester o seguiram, Dean no final da fila. No andar de cima Sam já pode sentir em seu âmago a intensidade das magias de contenção. Todas as paredes estavam marcadas com símbolos dos quais Sam conhecia muito poucos. Algo pulsava atrás daquelas cadeias e Sam sabia que era Leon, outro paranormal como ele, mas talvez muito mais poderoso.

Entraram no cômodo onde estava Leon, só de calças, e algemado a uma cadeira no centro de um círculo intrincado. Não havia nenhum outro móvel na sala.

_Ah, temos visitas..._o jovem de cabeça baixa sussurrou. Do menino magricelo que aparecia nas fotos com Céu Vermelho só restaram os cabelos muito escuros e sedosos, agora caindo longos sobre os ombros. A pele era muito branca e mostrava a força de músculos no corpo atlético, porém pequeno. E ele levantou o rosto para encará-los e Sam viu os olhos azuis mais brilhantes que já tinha visto pessoalmente.

_Alguém pode me dar água? Por favor?_a voz era carregada de ironia e rancor.

O pai dele foi até a garrafa de água no canto e serviu um copo plástico. Os Winchester observaram em silêncio o caçador tirar os sapatos e entrar no círculo, dar a água a Leon. Depois que este bebeu, e Céu Vermelho saiu do círculo, Leon encarou o ruivo:

_Até quando vai me manter aqui? Acha que isso vai desfazer o que já fiz?

_Já disse que, apesar da sua traição, não quero que eles venham atrás de você. Você está seguro aqui. Por enquanto. E se você colaborasse...

_Eu já disse que não tenho lado nenhum. Não fiz isso para os demônios "ganharem" a guerra, Céu Vermelho..._era bastante difícil de acreditar na sinceridade das palavras do rapaz aprisionado quando seu tom de voz era tão cheio de desprezo.

_Então, me diz, me diz, por que porra você fez isso, se você sabe que podemos todos ser destruídos, Leon? Por quê? Será que está louco? Foi aquele homem que colocou estas idéias na sua cabeça? Como é que você pode abrir um selo simplesmente sabendo exatamente o que estava fazendo e encarar isso como uma coisa certa a se fazer? Passei dez dias tentando entender, mas ainda não compreendi! Pelo amor de Deus, por quê?_o ruivo berrava, completamente fora de si, parecia já ter chegado ao limite de sua paciência.

Dean puxou o caçador pelo braço, sussurrou:_ Não adianta discutir. Acalme-se, cara!_enquanto tirava o grandão da sala. Sam sentia-se grudado no chão, olhando com fascinação para o cara que tinha feito a maior burrada da face da terra e nem sequer se arrependia disso. Seria louco? Será que os anos longe de Céu Vermelho tinham sido assim tão ruins? Ou era apenas um homem mal e destrutivo e inconseqüente que não merecia nem um segundo dos anos de busca e do amor que o pai adotivo lhe dedicara todo este tempo?

_Então garoto, será que então você pode explicar como foi que se meteu nessa merda toda?_John trovejou, dirigindo-se ao garoto do círculo.

CONTINUA

* * *

_diga sim a uma review (e não a Miguel ou Lucifer)_


	26. O Estranho 5: O Primeiro Selo

_N/A: Resumo dos capítulos anteriores:_

_Depois que Mary contou a verdade sobre Sam e os Winchester, John e seus filhos tornaram-se caçadores do sobrenatural. Agora, após a formatura na high school de Sam, Dean volta de uma caçada mudado. Parece ter perdido parte de suas memórias e demonstra ser uma pessoa inteiramente diferente. Alguém por quem Sam tem uma incrível atração._

_Eles foram até uma cidade onde uma névoa misteriosa encobria um poço de onde demônios saíam para apoderar-se dos corpos de paranormais como Sam.Não encontraram o caçador que vieram resgatar, mas perceberam que algo muito grande estava acontecendo ali. Ao se reencontrarem com o primeiro mentor deles, Céu Vermelho, eles recebem a notícia de que o filho desaparecido do caçador ruivo teria aberto um dos selos do Apocalipse._

_Mas Sam não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser em seu "novo Dean" e em como sua doce e misteriosa presença o afeta._

_

* * *

  
_

_..........._

Capítulo 27

..........

"No início, no universo, havia Deus e seus filhos, os anjos. Eles viviam numa rígida hierarquia, onde tudo era determinado desde o início dos tempos e ninguém ousava imaginar que pudesse ser diferente.

Então, Deus criou um novo mundo. E uma nova raça. Os homens. Apesar de terem sido criados após os anjos mais jovens, esta raça ganhou, como seus filhos, a imortalidade e o livre arbítrio. Mas ao contrário do que se esperava, a nova espécie não ficaria abaixo na hierarquia. Simplesmente, à parte.

Houve, nos céus, clamor e descontentamento. A nova espécie pensante era livre da hierarquia celestial e isto criava ressentimento.

A mais alta esfera celestial, conforme a ordem natural das coisas, mantinha em sigilo que Deus, enquanto experimentava esta nova e singular raça, criara para este mundo recém criado e seus habitantes, um plano de extermínio, caso sua experiência desse errado. Como se fosse um item de segurança de série. Este plano estava selado e protegido porque, quando desencadeado, irrevogavelmente se sucederia uma série de eventos que culminariam no fim da raça humana. Caso os humanos, com seu livre arbítrio, associado a sua falta de temor e hierarquia, perdessem o controle ou causassem algum mal, quatro cavaleiros, ou seja, quatro poderosos anjos da absoluta confiança de Deus, tinham a missão de iniciar um plano de contenção imediatamente, causando a mortalidade e iniciando a destruição da raça. Seus nomes: Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael e Uriel, os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

Alguns da raça humana, entretanto, numa demonstração de inteligência e ambição, roubaram informações de confiança de Deus na primeira oportunidade. Deturparam estes conhecimentos, fazendo com que dentro do plano de criação em que viviam, eles pudessem reproduzir-se a própria imagem conforme quisessem, sem a necessidade de dependerem de Deus. Este ato de desobediência, ao ser descoberto, não chegou a ser punido por Deus com o fervor que era esperado pelos filhos mais velhos, os anjos.

O anjo que conhecemos por Lúcifer, indignado que os humanos tivessem um paraíso a sua disposição, e imortalidade, mesmo tendo sido desobedientes, partiu o primeiro selo do que seria um "plano de extermínio caso tudo desse errado". Este simples ato forçou os quatro anjos a cumprirem sua promessa compulsoriamente.

Não havia retorno. Um a um, os selos restantes estavam destinados a serem rompidos no tempo determinado, e virtualmente nada poderia impedir que o fim dos homens e de seu planeta. Nem Deus poderia deter os acontecimentos. Não poderia voltar atrás. E Lúcifer havia se aproveitado disso. O ato foi surpreendente e com certeza todos nos céus esperavam para ver qual seria a punição para Lúcifer.

O preferido de Deus.

Por seu ato de egoísmo, ele foi banido e selado no abismo para ficar apartado dos céus pela eternidade."

Sam olhou para o rosto de Dean, ainda mexendo nos cabelos dele. Tinha voltado da sala onde o pai arrancara de Leon muitas informações, inclusive esta versão estranhíssima da cosmogonia judaico-cristã. Uma versão que dizia que o apocalipse começara há muito tempo atrás, e que agora era chegada a hora dos últimos selos se romperem, para que o fim e a batalha final se abatessem sobre o planeta.

Sam viera algo entre temeroso e excitado, contar para Dean. O encontrara jogado na cama, toalha na cintura, um rictus de dor contorcendo seu rosto. O mais velho desconversara. Dor de cabeça, dissera. Sam sabia que os últimos acontecimentos podiam estar afetando o seu irmão bem mais do que poderia transparecer. Dean talvez estivesse recuperando as memórias sobre Sheneny. E Sam tinha certeza absoluta de que não deveriam ser nada boas, pelo pouco que Céu Vermelho deixara escapar até agora.

Deixara Leon e o Apocalipse de lado embora sua cabeça estivesse fervilhando, porque por mais que não devesse estar pensando naquilo exatamente agora, tudo aquilo só o fazia querer estar mais perto de Dean. Agora.

Porque tinha a impressão, a sensação, de extrema urgência em tudo o que se referia ao futuro e a Dean.

_E então? Esta é a história para dormir mais horrível que eu já ouvi na minha vida._Dean sorriu, provocativo, afinal, abrindo os olhos para encarar o mais novo, inclinado sobre ele.

Sam arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés. Aquela voz de barítono tinha este poder sobre ele. Assim como os olhos intensos e límpidos de Dean.

_O que foi?_Dean perguntou preocupado, e Sam percebeu que devia ter feito alguma cara engraçada.

_É que... eu estou preocupado com você.

_E eu, com você.

A simplicidade da frase deixou Sam Winchester de boca aberta. Definitivamente, não era deste jeito que o irmão dele falava.

_Você é... Uma outra personalidade de Dean?-perguntou, afinal. Era a única coisa lógica que poderia pensar. O irmão precisava de ajuda. De ajuda séria e especializada. E tudo o que ele ficava pensando era em como tocar mais o seu corpo e ser tocado por ele. _Que belo irmão eu sou, no momento em que Dean mais precisa de mim, no meio de um suposto apocalipse, aliás, eu não consigo nem me concentrar quando me lembro do momento em que ele se declarou._

___Eu sou... Dean. E existe este outro... Dean. _o irmão falou lentamente, o olhar fixo no de Sam.

_Eu sabia que esta Síndrome de Sinceridade Profunda não poderia vir do "outro Dean"! Ele nunca falaria estas coisas. Nunca. Ele mente, ele... Ele pode me ouvir agora?

Um fluxo de excitação passou por Sam até que ele percebesse algumas implicações mais sérias disso. Às vezes, ele percebia que não era tão inteligente quanto gostava de se achar. O olhar sério e ligeiramente irritado do "novo Dean" quando Sam falou aquelas bobagens sobre o "velho Dean", calaram sua língua solta imediatamente.

_Não sei. Eu posso ver e ouvir tudo, sempre. Mas agora..."ele" está ferido. Muito ferido. Pode ser que não ouça. Sinto que não ouve. Mas não tenho certeza. Eu...estou com medo, Sam.

_Medo do que, exatamente?_Sam perguntou, angustiado. Ele tinha uma intuição sobre a resposta, entretanto.

_Medo de que um de nós dois nunca mais volte à superfície. Medo de que "ele" morra. Por que eu o amo. Muito. Ele é meu irmão. E também... Medo de que eu morra. Desta vez, quando eu voltar para as sombras, _se_ eu voltar para as sombras, eu não sei o que vai acontecer. E agora, além disso, quando mais vocês precisam do caçador...

Sam encarou Dean e mordeu os lábios, pensativo.

O medo, após pronunciado, começou a tomar forma e formar uma sombra pesada sobre eles e este segredo. Sam precisava entender.

_Quando... Quer dizer, você se lembra quando foi que você... ou ele... Apareceu pela primeira vez? Dean sabe sobre você?

_Eu sou Dean. _a criatura que Sam simplesmente não conseguia chamar de irmão o corrigiu._ E Dean é Dean. Ele sabe sobre mim. Eu acho. Nós conversávamos. Nos víamos no espelho. Acho que a primeira vez que nos vimos, foi numa manhã quando tínhamos 4 anos. No espelho. Foi ele quem me disse para ir até o seu quarto. Nossa mãe estava muito estranha com você aqueles dias. E eu fui.

Sam engoliu em seco, as lágrimas ameaçando cair dos olhos ouvindo esta história assustadora ser contada daquela maneira que fazia o Apocalipse parecer uma história de ninar.

_Foi o dia em que...?

_Não. Não foi naquele dia em que mamãe apontou uma arma para você, no berço. Isto aconteceu no dia seguinte. Mas eu vi. Eu sabia que ela ia fazer algo horrível. Eu fiquei com medo, na verdade, eu fiquei apavorado. Eu estava paralisado de medo porque eu não conseguia simplesmente contar para nosso pai que ela estava louca. Que ela te deixava chorando por horas, no berço, olhando pra você, sem te pegar. E que cada vez que ela chegava perto, você chorava mais. Eu não sabia se era fome, dor ou medo ou alguma outra necessidade. Mas Sam, eu a amava. Ela era tudo pra mim. Eu não entendia e então, no outro dia, de manhã, quando eu olhei no espelho, e vi Dean, lá... Algo se inverteu.

Sam soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões, de pura tensão e angústia.

_Foi quando ele me salvou?

_Sim. E eu fiquei preso lá dentro. Do espelho. Para que Dean pudesse te salvar.

* * *

CONTINUA

_Então pessoal, desculpe a demora em atualizar minha fic preferida, nem sabem o quanto eu estava com saudade dela. Aos que ainda estão lendo, muito obrigada e por favor, me contem o que acharam do retorno da fic! Aos recém chegados (se houver algum), bem vindos e também espero feedback desta loucura tamanho gigante. Beijos!_


	27. O Estranho 6: Interlúdio

.........

Capítulo 27

........

Sam secou os cabelos após o banho se olhando no espelho, tentando aceitar a incrível situação de Dean, todos estes anos, debaixo dos seus narizes. Dean tinha uma dupla personalidade ou algo assim, e nem ele nem o pai tinham percebido nada disso. Como é que simplesmente não puderam perceber isto acontecer?

Teve raiva de si mesmo, ao pensar na resposta, tão óbvia. A resposta que Dean mesmo lhe dera: ninguém nunca olhou para Dean Winchester de verdade. Tudo o que Sam sabia sobre o irmão, agora, era que ele escondia muitas coisas, era que absolutamente não sabia nada sobre ele. Nada.

Saiu para o quarto pensativo, secando os cabelos. Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, este choque que Dean deve ter passado em Sheneny podia até ser o catalisador. Talvez eles nunca chegassem a saber sobre este outro Dean. Um Dean que Sam conseguia reconhecer em alguns momentos muito especiais, no passado, em relances. Mas definitivamente, um Dean obscuro e sufocado. Um Dean que não tinha medo de assumir a verdade. Não, não era este o Dean com quem estivera acostumado a conviver por todos estes anos.

Ele assustou-se quando a mão do mais velho tocou-lhe o ombro. Olhou para trás, Dean estava em pé atrás de si.

_Eu vou te ajudar, Dean. _Sam prometeu, com toda a convicção, colocando uma mão no ombro do irmão._Vamos encontrar um psicólogo, um psiquiatra, alguém que te ajude.

O outro suspirou, ergueu os olhos._ Não esperava que você falasse diferente. Mas, enquanto eu estou aqui...

_...enquanto você está aqui...?_Sam quis que Dean continuasse a frase, sua própria voz algumas oitavas abaixo, embora a intensidade no olhar dele já lhe desse a resposta. Aquele Dean era capaz de fazer seu sangue ferver de excitação só com aquele olhar profundo e tão cheio de promessas e dor. Ele sempre admirara a boa aparência do irmão mais velho, aquele rosto incomum e perfeito que trazia vantagens e problemas em igual proporção para Dean. Mas, juntamente com aquele olhar, tão vivido, experiente, passando por sua pele como se fosse uma língua experimentando o gosto... Aquilo fazia de Dean alguém lindo. Perfeito. Sam se pegou arfando diante daquele olhar.

_Se você deixar..._Dean falou, mordendo os lábios, a mão em seu ombro descendo pelas costas de Sam lentamente, conduzindo o corpo do mais novo para perto do seu, a respiração pesada. Sam respirou fundo, sentindo a pele granular ao toque, um calor absurdo descer da cabeça em direção ao sul.

_Se eu..._engoliu em seco quando sentiu a outra mão de Dean soltar a toalha de sua cintura, que caiu sobre seus pés. Aquele simples ato fez suas pernas tremerem e ele ainda pode pensar em quão rápido sua cabeça de cima estava ficando desoxigenada. Dean reclinou-se sobre seu corpo, roçando a pele do peito no seu, depositando um beijo suave sobre o pomo de adão de Sam, que ainda lutava para tentar se convencer que não devia deixar aquilo acontecer, pois Dean, definitivamente, estava doente e precisava de ajuda.

_De...

_Se você me quiser... Como eu te quero..._Dean deixou que seus corpos se aproximassem mais, as ereções se tocando e causando choques pela espinha dorsal de Sam. Era agônico de tão intenso. A língua em seu pescoço dançava e os corpos também, lentamente, se roçando infimamente, Dean conduzindo tudo com uma mão na cintura do mais novo. Sam teria feito alguma coisa se não estivesse simplesmente enfraquecido de prazer. Sentia seus braços pesados e a cabeça leve. Toda vez que seus sexos se tocavam ele se perdia na sensação. Alguns cômodos adiante, o apocalipse ameaçava começar e pior que isso, havia o pai. E ele estava ali, deliciado, deixando as peles se tocarem daquela maneira tão elétrica e tão sutil.

_Dee..._ele gemeu abafado, pedindo não sabia o quê. Porque, no fundo, não sabia se queria que continuasse ou se parasse.

Dean deixou seu pescoço, descendo ambas as mãos para as linhas de seu quadril. Sam sentiu que suas nádegas se contraíram instintivamente pra frente, projetando seu corpo de encontro a Dean. Dean olhou para baixo, deixando Sam vermelho de vergonha, quando pareceu admirar como Sam colara as pélvis dos dois com o quadril. Mordeu novamente o lábio, pensativo.

_Você quer?

_Dean!_Aquilo era tortura e, em algum canto da mente de Sam, o comportamento de Dean era tão provocador e desavergonhado que... melhor não pensar nisso. Seu corpo só queria Dean e ele tinha que admitir que ele também queria este Dean. Isto era assustador demais para pensar.

Os polegares do seu irmão mais velho passaram pelo tendão, em cada lado de seu quadril, que desciam e se conectavam diretamente com sua virilha, fazendo Sam enrijecer mais ainda, como se isso fosse possível. Ele deixou escapar um gemido patético, sabendo que Dean somente esperava sua palavra. Sentindo que sem seu consentimento não sairiam dali. Engoliu novamente em seco antes de admitir, assumindo em voz alta:

_Sim. Sim, quero Dean. Quero você, porra. Por favor...

Imaginou que Dean riria. Ao menos deixaria um risinho abafado escapar. Mas Dean não riu. Prendeu seus olhos com o próprio olhar e escorregou as palmas das mãos abertas por suas nádegas, enquanto simultaneamente descia o corpo em direção ao seu umbigo. Sam meneou a cabeça, tentando recuperar-se da sensação estonteante na pele arrepiada sob as mãos calosas do irmão, enquanto a visão a sua frente parecia surreal e prefeita demais. Excitante demais. _Dean...

Dean parou com o rosto encostado em seus pelos pubianos, esfregando a face neles, ignorando completamente seu membro latejante, enquanto suas mãos brincavam atrás, leves, apenas provocando mais e mais desejo.

Sam estendeu a mão pela primeira vez, para tocar os cabelos de Dean, acariciá-los timidamente. Então Dean tocou seu pênis com os lábios, aqueles lábios bem desenhados e perfeitos e Sam esforçou-se para manter os olhos abertos e ver tudo, apoiando pesadamente a mão livre no ombro do mais velho para simplesmente não perder o equilíbrio. A sensação era a melhor que já tinha tido. Mas ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que era Dean, ali. E quando a língua do outro entrou em contato com sua pele febril e rija, ele levou o punho fechado até a boca para abafar um gemido mais alto. A boca e a língua de Dean no seu corpo, fazendo ruídos excitantes e provocando sensações inacreditáveis enquanto deslizavam, sugavam, lambiam e provocavam com maestria. Dean praticamente o impedia de ficar se movimentando como um cachorrinho tarado, com a mão segurando firmemente seu quadril, pois realmente a esta altura Sam não respondia por si. A sucção que Dean sabia exercer era deliciosa, e Sam sabia que não ia agüentar muito.

Então, a maçaneta girou, levando o coração de Sam até a boca num salto.

_Dean? Sam?_ o pai chamou, frustrado por encontrar a porta chaveada. Sam apavorou-se, Dean levantou num átimo, os dois completamente cientes do que aconteceria caso o pai sequer desconfiasse do que estiveram fazendo ali, até agora.

Dean só murmurou:"Para o banheiro." entregando a toalha caída para o mais novo. Novas batidas, mais altas e insistentes, demonstravam a impaciência de John Winchester. Somente quando Sam trancou-se no banheiro, torcendo para que o pai estivesse transtornado o suficiente e que Dean desta vez, resistisse à vontade de falar a verdade sobre tudo, para que o pai jamais descobrisse o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, foi que Dean, já com a calça, abriu a porta.

Sam apurou o ouvido para ouvir a conversa, mas somente percebeu que ambos saíram juntos. Seu corpo todo estava trêmulo de desejo e medo. Seu membro apontado para cima não deixava dúvidas do que imperava. Sentiu a descarga de adrenalina fluindo ainda pelo sangue, a boca seca e o corpo lascivo pedindo por mais de Dean.

_Não acredito. Não dá pra ficar mais ferrado que isso..._riu consigo mesmo, apoiado na parede fria de azulejo.

* * *

CONTINUA

Ok, sei que prometi um capítulo maior, mas resolvi dividir em dois. Espero que tenham gostado deste!

Reviews por favor!


	28. O Estranho 7: Entrega

**...............**

**Capítulo 28**

**...............**

Dean voltou cerca de três horas depois, entrando silenciosamente no quarto de luzes apagadas, para evitar acordar Sam. Uma mão pesada caiu sobre seu rosto, procurando tapar sua boca, e embora seu instinto tenha sido contragolpear e imobilizar seu assaltante, logo ele relaxou ao perceber que o corpo encostando-se no seu e passando um braço por suas costas para chavear a porta eram de Sam.

O mais novo sussurrou no seu ouvido, a voz provocante:

_ Estava cansando de te esperar.

Na penumbra, Sam não enxergava muito, mas percebeu o sorriso de Dean. Tocou seu rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer do mais velho, procurou sua boca.

A boca doce de café e uísque, que correspondeu ao seu beijo impetuoso com carinho, amansando esta urgência que Sam estava sentindo desde o Impala. Dean enfiando as mãos em seus cabelos e aparentemente, aprovando sua iniciativa. As línguas brincaram uma com a outra sensualmente, lentamente, Sam aproveitando para explorar a boca carnuda e deliciosamente pornográfica que descobrira que o irmão tinha, acariciando seus dentes com a língua, seus lábios, prendendo aquela boca maravilhosa com os dentes, para depois devassá-la minuciosamente outra vez.

As mãos de Dean deixaram os cabelos de Sam e insinuaram-se pelo peito do mais novo, causando arrepios de antecipação, enquanto apartou os lábios um momento para dizer, sussurrando também:

_Não quero que se arrependa, Sam...

Sam reprimiu um sorriso, descendo a mão para a cintura do irmão mais velho:

_Shhhh...Se continuarmos esta conversa aí sim vamos nos arrepender...

_Eu não conhecia este seu lado, Sam..._ele falou muito próximo ao ouvido do moreno, enquanto erguia os braços, pois Sam estava tirando sua camisa do jeito mais rápido.

Cada minuto daquela longa espera tinha sido uma tortura para Sam, porque ficava dividido entre fazer o que era certo, ou seja, fugir daquela situação e procurar ajuda, contar o segredo de Dean para o pai... e proteger aquilo que nascera entre eles, aquele sentimento que o novo Dean assumira alimentar por ele há muito tempo. E que Sam tinha descoberto, o fazia sentir-se vivo e feliz. Havia uma incerteza, uma assustadora percepção de que tudo estava errado e Sam tinha medo de nomear seus sentimentos. Mas naquela noite, tinha decidido parar de pensar nisso. Tinha entendido a urgência de Dean, com medo de desaparecer para sempre com o retorno do velho Dean Winchester. Ele queria passar cada momento que pudesse com este Dean, de quem não se sentia nem um mínimo irmão.

Mas Sam não estava interessado nisso agora. Alisava o abdome definido do mais velho, os sentidos aguçados pela escuridão e desejo podendo vislumbrar a silhueta perfeita de Dean, recostado na parede.

Voltou a beijá-lo, deixando seu peso esmagar o outro contra a parede, corpos colados. Dean parecia estar gostando de seu comportamento, tinha escorregado sua perna para entre as de Sam e pressionava com sua coxa o sexo rijo do mais novo, conseguindo com esta pressão deliciosa aumentar mais e mais o desejo do irmão; deslizava sua mão pelos quadris de Sam, às vezes pelo moleton da calça de dormir do mais jovem, apertando com vontade aquele traseiro definido com muitos exercícios.

_De...

_Ahn...? –Dean aproveitou a folga da boca para mordiscar um lóbulo de orelha, tirando completamente o foco de Sam no que estava falando. Ambos sabiam que não podiam fazer barulho, mas definitivamente estava difícil manter os ofegos de prazer presos nas gargantas, eles brotavam nos lábios a todo o momento.

_Eu... De, eu quero, mas...

_Mas...?

_Mas eu... preciso... De, eu preciso que você faça. Não me fala implorar, por favor, eu preciso que você faça. Agora, está bem? –ele choramingou, desta vez arrancando um risinho do mais velho. Sam até se sentiu ligeiramente ofendido. Não era motivo de riso, seu desejo e desespero!

Até quis se desvencilhar, bufando indignado, um tiquinho de orgulho o comandando, mas Dean apenas puxou seu braço quando ele tentou fazer isso, o trazendo de volta para si.

_Ei! O que é isso?_ Sentiu o mais velho tocando seu rosto com os dedos, Sam estava vermelho de vergonha porque simplesmente estivera se expondo demais nas últimas 48 horas, se expondo e se entregando para alguém que não conhecia nem um pouco, na verdade. Mas contava que Dean não estivesse vendo isso. Tentou mover o corpo novamente, mas Dean ainda o segurava com um braço, o impedindo de escapar sem algum estardalhaço. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem. E isto, sabia, era possível de se ver na penumbra.

_Sammy, o que foi?

Os dedos de Dean deslizaram por sua bochecha numa carícia, tocando a umidade sob seus olhos. Um suspiro de surpresa e desagrado saíram da boca do mais velho, fazendo Sam se ressentir ainda mais de estar bancando o ridículo.

_Eu... Pode ser uma besteira para você, mas eu... eu estou me entregando aqui! É a minha primeira vez!_ele confessou, angustiado, cada vez mais afogueado pela vergonha.

Dean simplesmente o abraçou, murmurando junto ao seu rosto: _Nossa primeira vez, Sammy. Minha também, esqueceu?

Na verdade, Sam não tinha pensado sobre isso. Dean não lhe deu tempo para mais conversa, o conduzindo para a cama mais próxima, onde tropeçaram e caíram sufocando o riso. Enlaçados, rolaram até que Dean ficasse por cima, entre as pernas do mais novo, se reclinado sobre ele e mordiscando seu queixo erguido, enquanto explorava seu peito e pressionava mais seu sexo a ponto de explodir com a coxa. Os beijos se sucediam enquanto se desvencilhavam das roupas, era como se não pudessem ficar um sem a boca do outro. Sam tinha medo deste momento, e ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso, pois sabia que Dean, este Dean, faria tudo para que ele não sentisse dor. Ok, o mínimo de dor, corrigiu-se.

Dean escorregou da cama graciosamente e puxou o mais novo pelos joelhos, deixando parte das pernas de Sam para fora da cama. Ele entre elas, ajoelhado no chão. Sam contraiu o estômago, antecipando o que viria, admirando a silhueta sensual do irmão na contraluz, alisando suas coxas, com as mãos calosas e quentes. Sam apenas sentia a boca seca de desejo e ansiedade, tudo o que sabia é que aquilo dava um novo sentido a sua noção de viver perigosamente, e procurava adivinhar pelos toques sensuais de Dean como seria o fim daquela noite.

Seu corpo deslizou abruptamente para trás, inesperadamente, quando Dean o segurou pelos tornozelos e o empurrou de volta, mantendo suas pernas fletidas, os dedos enlaçando e brincando com seus pés. Sam sentiu-se devassado, porque sentia o olhar do irmão totalmente fixo em si, tão exposto, o membro rijo, pernas mantidas afastadas pela vontade do mais velho. Desta vez Sam sentiu-se desconfortável, ainda mais quando Dean escorregou a cabeça para entre suas pernas e ele sentiu a pele áspera de seu rosto com barba por fazer roçar no interior de sua coxa, arranhando, provocando. Havia algo que o ameaçava, ali, naquela posição.

Mas o primeiro beijo daquela boca em algum tendão da parte interna de sua coxa o fez amolecer, agarrar os lençóis com força, enquanto seu irmão mais velho fazia uma trilha molhada de beijos e leves mordidas pela carne sensível de sua virilha.

Então sua língua entrou em ação, deslizando pela dobra do encontro da perna com a virilha, por vezes roçando o queixo áspero em seus pelos pubianos, escorregando para mais embaixo, provocando com a ponta da língua seu escroto e sentindo Sam estremecer quando empurrava com força a língua de encontro ao seu períneo, a parte externa da próstata, dando uma prévia das sensações que viriam mais tarde. Evitando deliberadamente seu mastro ereto e a esta altura, implorando por atenção. Sam ainda se sentia exposto e envergonhado, mas o prazer que estava sentindo compensava aquilo. Não suportou mais aquela tortura e soergueu o tronco para com o olhar implorar. Dean o fitou por um momento e deslizou o rosto um pouco mais, como um felino, deixando que a extensão do membro de Sam roçasse por todo seu rosto. Sam jogou o corpo novamente para trás, a visão daquilo e a textura daquilo sendo demais para que ele mantivesse os olhos abertos.

Então Dean voltou e deslizou os lábios fechados pela extensão até a base, voltando a subir com a língua molhada até a glande, arrancando um suspiro alto do mais novo. Sam sentia o corpo pegar fogo, Dean engoliu seu membro inteiro, até a garganta, e ele teve um espasmo e praticamente teve que se controlar para não gozar naquele exato momento, enquanto Dean o deixava molhado e quente e brincava com seu membro na boca girando e enroscando a língua como se amasse cada segundo daquilo.

Sam também queria dar prazer a Dean, mas quando tentou afastá-lo apenas foi empurrado com mais força de volta ao lugar. Dean substituiu sua boca por uma mão que subia e descia com um toque leve e lento, deliberado, enquanto com seu próprio corpo mantinha Sam na posição original, pernas para cima, fletidas. Movia-se sinuosamente, dois dedos na própria boca obscena, até voltar a boca para seu pau, engolindo com volúpia, fazendo Sam delirar.

Sam sentiu quando o dedo intruso do mais velho brincou com sua entrada, e ele, Sam, estava absolutamente consumido pelo tesão para sentir dor quando Dean introduziu um dedo, o fodendo lentamente enquanto o chupava; e Dean o chupava como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Sam mexeu os quadris inconscientemente pedindo por mais, havia algo de excitantemente sujo e depravado em como Dean o estava comendo, ele pensava, mas definitivamente era delicioso e tudo o que ele queria era que o mais velho mostrasse tudo o que era capaz. Sempre imaginou o quão pervertido Dean poderia ser na cama, com aquele seu jeito puto e imoral, mas nunca havia imaginado que algum dia saberia como era.

Outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro e na verdade Sam praticamente já estava pedindo por mais quando isto aconteceu. Dean encontrou um ponto delicioso dentro dele que o fazia ver estrelas toda vez que era tocado e também fazia Sam rebolar contra a mão de Dean, e em sua boca. Precisava de mais.

A voz de Dean saiu muito rouca e praticamente ininteligível quando se afastou um pouco, colocando-se de pé, entre as pernas dele.

_Preciso de você aqui, Sammy.

Havia um tom muito malicioso no jeito que o novo Dean chamara seu apelido pela primeira vez, e Sam não precisou perguntar. Bastou olhar aquela ereção linda apontando para ele, e definitivamente ele sentia-se dominado por uma luxúria incontrolável, ele imediatamente colocou-se sobre a cama e engatinhou em direção a Dean, tomando seu membro entre as mãos e abocanhando com paixão. Isso tirou um gemido profundo do mais velho, que chegou mesmo a curvar-se sobre ele. Sam sentia-se dominado pelo desejo e tentou não machucar Dean, mas aprendeu rápido o quão difícil era dominar aquela sincronia, especialmente enquanto simplesmente não conseguia parar de mexer os quadris enquanto Dean o manipulava.

_Oh, desculpe._pediu após um movimento desastrado. Dean afastou seu rosto pelo queixo, um sorriso condescendente:

_Você vai me matar, assim.

Acariciou brevemente seu queixo e abaixou-se para beijá-lo com desejo. _Preciso de sua boca... Bem molhada, Sam. Faz por mim, ahn?

Sam então brincou com a ereção do irmão, lábios e saliva para prepará-lo, louco para tê-lo dentro de si logo, começando a ficar doloroso esperar tanto.

Quando Dean afastou seu rosto novamente e o empurrou pelo peito, para que caísse novamente na cama, Sam o puxou com as pernas enlaçadas em seus quadris, buscando com os braços seu corpo, querendo sentir seu peso contra si. Nunca antes havia ficado com tanto tesão, nem nos seus delírios imaginara ser possível sentir o que estava sentindo, uma luxúria tão profunda e avalassadora.

Desta vez Dean não voltou a tocá-lo com os dedos, apenas aproveitou suas coxas para fazer um movimento de pêndulo contra seu corpo, deixando que sua ereção roçasse a entrada de Sam toda vez que seus corpos se encontravam naquele ponto, quando forçava seu peito de encontro a Sam para beijar-lhe a boca. Sam agarrava o irmão pelo pescoço, o puxando contra si, sentindo aquela pele acetinada da glande de Dean contra seu ânus, cada vez mais desejoso, cada vez pressionando um pouco mais. Sam deslizava suas mãos contra o peito do mais velho, apertando seus mamilos, beliscando com violência, intencionalmente infringindo dor como se isso o forçasse a lhe dar o que queria. Dean começou a pressionar mais, afastando suas pernas pelos joelhos e entrando naquele lugar quente e apertado que o chamava.

Claro que Sam sentiu dor. E não foi pouca. Mas havia algo de prazeroso naquilo. Sua excitação sequer se perdeu. Sentir Dean entrando, rasgando, preenchendo. Estava empalado e um calor enorme subiu por todo o seu corpo, um misto de ardor e deleite que vinha em ondas sem que sequer Dean tivesse realmente começado a mover-se dentro dele. Ambos arfavam.

_Dean..._Sam pronunciou de forma longa e esvaziando os pulmões, apenas para falar aquele nome, para demonstrar seu tesão. Sentia o olhar de Dean em seu rosto, abriu os olhos por um momento para encará-lo, Dean com seu olhar pesado, mesmo na penumbra da madrugada belíssimo com seu rosto transtornado de desejo. Sam jogou seu quadril contra o quadril do irmão, enterrando-o mais fundo ainda, conseguindo com isso um gemido simultâneo seu e dele. _Muito bom_.

Dean se encaixou perfeitamente e roçou aquele ponto mágico. Sabia e sentia que aquele jeito de Dean jogar a cabeça para trás significava que estavam alcançando juntos o prazer.

Sam estava tão excitado que começou a mover os quadris, erguer o corpo e rebolar contra Dean, Dean lentamente girando seu quadril em direção contrária, pressionando com a mão espalmada seu ventre, fazendo Sam senti-lo até o fundo, até o fim, enterrado dentro dele se mexendo sensualmente.

Sam não suportou aquela pressão abaixo do umbigo, a mão fechada e imóvel de Dean em sua própria ereção, e tê-lo dentro de si, dançando daquela maneira.

_Pára...eu vou...oh...

_Goza pra mim, Sam. Goza. Pra mim. Gostoso.

Aquilo foi demais. Seu corpo estremeceu e ele contorceu-se, empalado por Dean, gozando em jatos longos que melaram o peito de Dean e sua barriga. Ele definitivamente deve ter feito algum barulho mais alto, porque Dean tampou-lhe a boca, aumentando seu ritmo, enquanto os espasmos de prazer ainda percorriam seu corpo como choques elétricos.

Seu irmão veio minutos depois, o enchendo com fogo líquido e aquela sensação foi definitivamente maravilhosa, sentindo Dean agarrar-se a sua cintura e deitando seu rosto contra seu peito enquanto ofegava e seu corpo contraia-se. Sua voz rouca soltando pequenos _ohs! _de boca aberta. Até que silenciou e relaxou, e ambos ficaram recuperando a respiração. Sam não conseguia simplesmente tirar o imenso sorriso do rosto, e estava feliz de que o escuro o protegia. Abraçou o irmão, aconchegando-o com carinho.

Estava feito.

* * *

_Bom, aqui está o capítulo longo, minha primeira tentativa realmente séria de escrever uma cena slash mais explícita, espero que tenha ficado boa. Reviews por favor! Preciso saber se ficou legal e o que esperam daqui pra frente!_

_Beijos de uma ficwriter carente. (rimou!)_


	29. O Estranho 8: A Decisão de Sam

_**A estrada até aqui...**_

_Este pensamento o desafiou a ir mais longe. Acendeu a luz no alto da escada, mas estranhou o fato desta simplesmente ficar piscando como se mal atarraxada. Desceu as escadas cautelosamente, embora sua vontade fosse apertar o passo ou desistir. O estômago retorcia-se em antecipação._

_Sam sentou uma punhalada no coração. Incrivelmente, ele estava sentindo que sua vida era um pesadelo igual ao que se passava na TV. (...)_

_Uma mão tocou seu ombro e alcançou o controle. Desligou a TV._

_Era Mary. A mãe. Sam pulou de susto. Tinha medo dela, seu corpo tinha medo dela e ele não podia fazer nada contra isto._

__Sem sono, meu amor?_

_A TV ligou sozinha. Sam bufou em desespero e raiva daquilo tudo, sentia-se tão pressionado! Sua cabeça novamente pareceu que ia explodir; o sangue fervendo em seu nariz e ouvidos. A tela da TV estourou, dando um susto nos dois. Mary abraçou o filho, o protegendo com o corpo, até dar-se conta de que nada mais aconteceria. Sam estava chorando. De algum modo, sentia que aquilo, aquela programação na TV, era falsa. Era para ele._

_**(em História de família 4: Um convite)**_

__Eu sabia que ficara devendo algo a ele, depois que fiz o pacto e ele devolveu John à vida. Mas então eu e o pai de vocês viemos para cá, construímos nossa vida... Com amor..._a voz de Mary tremeu._...E eu pensava que tinha superado e deixado meus fantasmas no passado quando, na mesma noite em que você completou seis meses de vida, Sam, e o pai de vocês estava fora entregando o carro de um homem em outra cidade...bem, nesta noite, o demônio veio. (...)_

__E ele me falou. Me falou...Me falou que tinha estado com você Sammy, com você no berçário, e que tinha dado a você o sangue dele. Que você agora... Era batizado pelo sangue de um... demônio. E que eu tinha permitido que ele fizesse isto. Que eu tinha escolhido isto!_

_**(em História de Família 5: Confissões) **_

__Ah, sim. Leon tinha 4 anos quando eu o encontrei. Eu tinha 21. Esta foto foi em nossa viagem para a Tanzânia, quando ele já tinha 9. Uma das últimas._

_**(em Breve História de Uma Paixonite 2)**_

_Uma expressão de extrema angústia surgiu nos belos traços do caçador ruivo:_

__Dean, Leon abriu O Selo.(...)_

__Claro que não! Leon não estava lá, no começo. Ele chegou depois. Estávamos investigando a névoa e Dean descobriu sobre as pessoas... Algumas delas eram as crianças que nós rastreamos anos atrás. As crianças que passaram por tentativas de rapto, todas com ligações com as tempestades elétricas e que supostamente eram paranormais._o olhar cansado do caçador desviou-se do irmão mais velho para o irmão mais novo._Como Sam. (...)_

_Entraram no cômodo onde estava Leon, só de calças, e algemado a uma cadeira no centro de um círculo intrincado. Não havia nenhum outro móvel na sala._

__Ah, temos visitas..._o jovem de cabeça baixa sussurrou. Do menino magricelo que aparecia nas fotos com Céu Vermelho só restaram os cabelos muito escuros e sedosos, agora caindo longos sobre os ombros. A pele era muito branca e mostrava a força de músculos no corpo atlético, porém pequeno. E ele levantou o rosto para encará-los e Sam viu os olhos azuis mais brilhantes que já tinha visto pessoalmente._

_**(em O Estranho 4: Leon)

* * *

**_

**..............**

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**..............**

Sam acordou com um sorriso, com uma sensação boa e excitante. Olhou para a cama ao lado, onde Dean, seu Dean, ressonava baixinho, no mais profundo sono. Segurou a vontade de ir até lá e fazer um carinho, pois sabia o quanto ele estava cansado.

Não conseguia evitar esta sensação eufórica depois da noite anterior. Por mais que imaginasse o quão complicado aquilo era. Todas as implicações de errado que aquilo tinha. Mas simplesmente não conseguia reconhecer neste Dean o irmão com quem crescera.

Se ao menos ele pudesse dividir isto com alguém!

Relembrar das pessoas ao redor também o fez lembrar-se de que o mundo não estava exatamente passando por uma temporada de férias. Ele sempre desejara ser um caçador e agora estavam no momento em que ele poderia provar ser útil, principalmente agora que Dean não era o caçador destemido que eles precisavam.

Encobriu qualquer prova que pudesse denunciar a alguém o que acontecera na noite passada e desceu. Encontrou Bobby e Melody na cozinha. Ela preparava o desjejum, Bobby se reclinava sobre anotações e um diário cheio de folhas soltas, bebericando uma xícara de café. Deu bom dia aos dois:

"Este rabugento está te tratando bem, Melody?" Ele sorriu para a moça, havia algo nela que fazia com que ele se lembrasse da própria mãe, apesar dela ter a mesma idade dele, praticamente. Era algo nos olhos cor de mel que denunciavam uma vida sofrida e triste, que ela esforçava-se para superar. Alguém tinha arranjado roupas para ela, que se virou e serviu-lhe uma xícara de café, com um sorriso.

"Eu e o Sr. Singer vamos nos entender quando ele parar de querer se livrar de mim..."

Bobby apenas grunhiu, mal levantando os olhos do papel. "Mocinhas como você não foram feitas para a caçada, senhorita. Não é porque você tem sonhos e pressentimentos que pode sair encarando qualquer coisa por aí."

"Nisto ele está certo, Melody. O melhor que você tem a fazer é tentar superar isto e voltar para seus amigos..." Sam ponderou, enquanto sentou-se na frente do caçador.

Bobby grunhiu mais uma vez, parecendo muito mais a vontade com uma presença masculina no ambiente.

"Enquanto a mocinha dormia, e eu estou falando de você, andamos conversando e chegamos à conclusão que o que Leon tem dito, junta as peças do nosso quebra cabeças de vinte anos..." Bobby encarou Sam, enquanto este se sentava à mesa.

"Aparentemente o Sr. Singer estava louco para falar de suas descobertas, mas não quis gastar seu latim com uma leiga..." Melody cantarolou, indo em direção à porta. "Se precisarem de mim, estou no pátio, tomando um pouco de sol..."

"Não confia nela, Bobby?"

"Não é isso, filho. Não sou um ótimo juiz de caráter, mas ela parece ser uma moça de ótima índole... Só que não precisamos de um elo fraco, não é?"

Sam meneou a cabeça, incomodado com o pensamento, mas guardou sua opinião para si. Os caçadores nunca podiam demonstrar fraqueza e afeto? Era um jeito triste de viver... Mas isto explicava sua mãe, seu pai... Dean...

"Desculpe, Bobby, pode repetir?"

"Eu disse, Céu Vermelho está muito transtornado e provavelmente não está pensando direito... Está enlouquecendo por causa do filho e também preocupado porque Dean perdeu a memória... Sente-se culpado, claro. Não conseguimos chegar a tudo o que Leon pode nos dizer..."

"É realmente necessário que ele fique dentro do círculo?"

"Provavelmente enquanto ele estiver com raiva do pai dele... Se tem algo errado com aquele garoto além do fato de ser um insuportável, eu não consigo perceber... Ele é um paranormal poderoso, tanto quanto você, talvez mais... Sam, você conhece a história dele..."

"Uma parte, Bobby. Sei que Céu Vermelho o encontrou ao lado do corpo da mãe, no deserto. Ele tinha 3 ou 4 anos. Então Céu o adotou. Criou ele até os 10 anos, quando Leon desapareceu. Foi raptado, como eu seria na mesma idade."

"Leon nos contou que ele foi convidado por um anjo a partir..."

"Um anjo?"

"Isto bate com a história de Melody também, e a sua, talvez... Aparentemente, aos dez anos, algumas crianças paranormais foram "escolhidas" para partirem para algum lugar... Por seres que se diziam anjos."

"Melody também?"

"Sim, ela nos contou que, nesta idade, seus poderes paranormais começaram a despertar. Ela estava num orfanato católico, mas aparentemente muitos eventos impediram que ela fosse levada. Inclusive havia uma mulher que a ajudou de todas as formas... uma freira que a tratava como se fosse sua filha."

Sam imediatamente se lembrou daquela véspera de natal e de como as coisas pareciam querer manipular sua vontade para que ele fugisse de casa. Mas então havia o demônio que o vigiava e também, e Mary, sua mãe...

"Então ele foi levado por um anjo..."

"Mas Leon tem um pequeno problema. Seu pai biológico, Jim Novak... Ele também estava procurando seu filho. E fez suas manobras para encontrá-lo... Inclusive, vendeu sua alma para um demônio para que pudesse encontrá-lo. Isto Leon nos contou. E os demônios são bastante presos aos seus contratos, você sabe... E agora sabemos o quão conveniente foi este acordo... Leon esteve este tempo todo com seu pai biológico, nunca chegou até onde os anjos ou sei lá o que eram, queriam levá-lo..."

"E o que aconteceu com Jim Novak, afinal?" Sam lembrava-se de que Céu Vermelho tinha descoberto que, realmente Leon estava com este homem, cujo nome estava na lista de procurados do FBI como sendo um assassino perigoso. Provavelmente o homem passara muito tempo levando Leon de um lugar para o outro, tentando protegê-lo e esconde-lo, mesmo de Céu Vermelho. E com certeza teve muito sucesso nisso, considerando que dez anos se passaram, e nem Céu Vermelho conseguiu chegar perto. O homem deveria ser mesmo muito esperto e perigoso. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se eles tivessem se encontrado.

"Boa pergunta. Leon não nos contou. E se ele está encobrindo isto, pode ser muito perigoso."

Sam ficou remoendo as informações, e então perguntou do pai e de Céu Vermelho. Ainda estavam dormindo, tinham se deitado ao amanhecer.

"Alguma chance de eu ir falar com Leon?"

Bobby o encarou, um meio sorriso no rosto:

"Você tem mesmo tudo para ser um ótimo caçador, Sam. Se seu pai ou Dean estivessem por perto, já sabe a resposta, mas... Dentro do círculo Leon não e perigoso para ninguém. Talvez se ele se sentir seguro, nos conte mais..."

"Leu meus pensamentos, Bobby." Sam pulou da cadeira, ansioso por subir. Era verdade que Sam estava absolutamente intrigado por Leon, mas também achava que poderia ajudar de algum modo. E claro, não tinha ficado bem impressionado de ver o rapaz preso naquelas condições. Se alguém conversasse com ele de um jeito diferente, talvez ele se acalmasse, talvez pudesse entender o ponto de vista de Céu Vermelho. E além de cooperar, pudesse retribuir todo o amor que o caçador tinha dedicado a ele. Afinal, foram 10 anos de caçada, que começaram quando levaram seu filho adotivo embora.

Sam preparou uma bandeja com o desjejum e subiu. O pai e Céu Vermelho deviam estar dormindo enquanto Bobby ficava de vigília e com certeza Dean logo estaria de pé. Ainda não sabia muito bem o que dizer a Leon, mas tinha certeza que devia ser o pacificador entre pai e filho.

Quando abriu a porta, sentiu um arrepio e um imediato mal estar. Círculos de contenção sempre o faziam ficar assim. Provavelmente afetavam aquela parcela de sangue de demônio em seu corpo.

O ambiente tinha uma eletricidade estranha, e por um momento Sam pensou imaginar que o corpo de Leon reluzia levemente na penumbra. Ainda sentado e preso à cadeira. Devia estar com o corpo dolorido por tantas horas na mesma posição. Começou mesmo a se preocupar com a sanidade de Céu Vermelho.

"Acenda a luz, Sam." Leon falou, ainda de olhos fechados. O tom arrogante de sempre.

Sam não pode evitar engolir em seco.

CONTINUA...

* * *

_Uma pesquisa norte-americana comprovou que suas reviews têm 82% mais isoflavonóides ativos que qualquer creme anti rugas já produzido no mundo, pois provoca o aumento da taxa de sorrisos. Além das propriedades antiradicais livres e rejuvenecedoras, a review acelera em 91% a atualização da fic, em casos de long fics. O efeito sobre a produção de serotonina de uma review construtiva é 5 vezes maior que o do chocolate, atual vice campeão da categoria._

_Review é melhor que chocolate, e pode ser dividido virtualmente!!!_


	30. Aquele que Ressurge

**_A estrada até aqui..._**

_John olhou o menino chegando como se fosse o dono do pedaço, colocando o travesseiro ao lado do seu._

__Posso dormir aqui, pai?_

__Não está meio grande para isto, Sammy?_

__Só hoje..._ ele deu o seu melhor sorriso. John não pode evitar sorrir também. _

_**(em John, pai)**_

_A figura paterna ergueu o braço que estava abaixado e apontou a Colt para ele._

_Sam conteve o reflexo de fechar os olhos antes de ouvir o disparo. Sabia que o tiro fora disparado. Sentiu o deslocamento de ar e a energia da bala mágica ao se aproximar de sua cabeça. Tudo isto numa fração de segundos._

_**(Sheneny 6: O Poço)**_

__O que é isso, Dean?_

_Dean chegou mais perto, olhando também._Veja. Tudo começou aqui, com este garoto. Leon. Estão procurando por ele, eu acho. O garoto está desaparecido. _Ele foi seguindo as linhas, tinha gasto algum tempo decifrando as conexões. Apontou várias notícias sobre casas incendiadas, bebês de seis meses mortos ou desaparecidos e outros misteriosos acontecimentos._ E tudo se conecta com demônios que atacam crianças._Abaixou os olhos, brincando com um alfinete que arrancara do painel._Como com você._

_**(História de família 7: Céu Vermelho)**_

__Você está me assustando, Dean._

__Eu estou morrendo, Sam. Não de uma maneira que você entenda. Depois de algum tempo, só vai restar o outro. Aquele Dean que ri enquanto quer chorar, aquele Dean que tripudia enquanto sangra. Só quero aproveitar estes últimos momentos com você._

_**(O estranho 1: Vivendo perigosamente)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.....................**

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**.....................**

Sam encarou os olhos azuis de Leon com firmeza, ponderando o quanto ele parecia mesmo um animal selvagem, capturado. Havia algo nele, que parecia ser dele, algo indomável e natural, que era fascinante e ao mesmo tempo, causava arrepios em Sam. Mas claro, Sam não queria que o filho de Céu Vermelho percebesse seu desconforto.

"Olá, Samuel Winchester. Isto é para mim?" Ele falou, sem nem mesmo conter a ironia. Sam rolou os olhos. Alguém ali estava a fim de brincar de Hanibal Lecter.

"Desculpe, Leon. Não vim aqui ser sua Clarice. É pra você, sim. Bom dia." Ele empurrou a bandeja para dentro do círculo. Leon, que estava desamarrado lá dentro, encarou o conteúdo, depois sentou-se em frente a ela, no chão, pegando o pão com as duas mãos.

"Onde está Céu Vermelho?" o rapaz de cabelos negros partiu o pão enquanto encarava o jovem caçador.

"Eu bem que gostaria de entender porque ele, o caçador que eu conheço, está tratando a pessoa que ele mais ama como um prisioneiro. Por que ele acredita que você pode causar mal?" Sam tentou uma tática de puxar conversa diferente, dava para perceber que Leon era muito inteligente e estava na defensiva. Não dava pra culpá-lo. Ele era prisioneiro.

"Ele sabe que eu posso causar mal, é diferente." Leon sorveu o café. "Estou sendo julgado porque assumi um risco. Você, mais que ninguém, sabe o que é assumir um risco..."

Podia ser impressão, mas Sam teve a nítida e desconfortável sensação de que Leon falava com muita propriedade sobre ele. Arrepiou-se. Leon era um paranormal e ele não tinha idéia de que habilidades possuía. Em teoria, não deveriam funcionar dentro do círculo, mas o Winchester poderia jurar que ele sabia muito sobre o próprio Sam. Mesmo assim, ele respirou fundo e resolveu ignorar o medo que tinha de que alguém ali soubesse de seus segredos...

"Desculpe, Leon, mas ainda não entendo. Os velhos estão furiosos, e eu acho que com razão... Cara, se você realmente fez o que disse, abriu um selo do Apocalipse, sabendo o que estava fazendo..."

"Te mandaram aqui para tentar conversar comigo ou é uma missão voluntária?"

"Céu Vermelho não sabe que eu estou aqui. Se soubesse, provavelmente me impediria de vir." Sam teve que admitir, corado. Não tinha muitas opções além disso. Estava começando a detestar a perspicácia do outro paranormal.

"Então você se considera um emissário da paz?" Leon mal segurou o riso.

"Leon, será que você entende que Céu Vermelho, que não é seu pai biológico nem nada, só sossegou ao ver você com os olhos dele? Você acha que nestes dez anos ele teve algum momento de paz? Eu posso te dizer: não. Ele passou dez anos te procurando, se preocupando com você; como o que você poderia estar passando. Enfrentando monstros, enfrentando o desconhecido, para te encontrar. Te olhar e ver que estava bem. Então, se ao finalmente fazer isso, ele se vê na obrigação de te encarcerar aqui, deste jeito, eu só consigo imaginar que, ou ele está louco, ou você é quem está. Pode ter certeza que não está sendo nada fácil para ele te manter aqui, deste jeito. E, pode ter certeza também, você tem que falar tudo o que sabe e que pode ajudar a encontrarmos uma solução para o que está acontecendo, ou..."

"Ou o que? Ele vai continuar me aprisionando? Sam, este amor de pai é mesmo muito estranho... Porque, convenhamos: Céu Vermelho está muito diferente do pai que eu conheci. Será que ele se tornou obcecado com este estilo de vida "justiceiro"? O pai que eu conhecia não me deixaria o filho aqui, sendo interrogado, humilhado, pelo "bem da humanidade"... Talvez algo dele tenha se perdido no caminho, não é mesmo? Ele se tornou um caçador, um defensor da humanidade... O objetivo dele foi ofuscado. E você, Sam? Por que sua família está nesta trilha? Será que algo não se perdeu no caminho, também...?

Isto fez o Winchester mais novo engolir em seco, porque se sentiu atingido com um petardo. Era bem verdade que o John Winchester que cuidava dos seus filhos com um sorriso no rosto, deixara de existir depois que as caçadas ao sobrenatural começaram. Mal ficavam juntos, e a caçada sempre era a prioridade... E também... Sam sabia, tinha certeza, que o pais nunca perdoara o que acontecera quando encontraram com o demônio de olhos amarelos. Involuntariamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando percebeu isso. Claro que Sam também sabia que Leon o estava ferindo de propósito. Mas com verdades.

"Eu... Leon, eu não vim aqui para te pressionar. Nem para te interrogar. Só acho que talvez eu seja a única pessoa aqui que possa entender de verdade porque você fez isso."

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Sam Winchester." Leon relanceou aqueles olhos ferozes de novo para Sam.

Por mais que ele visse ali raiva, arrogância, orgulho, também via medo.

"E talvez eu nem possa te ajudar... Mas sou o único que está disposto a te ouvir, sem preconceitos..." Sam sabia que provavelmente era mentira. Era difícil superar seu temor e irritação contra Leon. Mas o rapaz precisava de alguém. E no momento, os velhos estavam de cabelo em pé para confiar nele.

"Será mesmo?"

"Vou tentar, Leon. Estou aqui, não estou?"

"Muitos já disseram isso."

Sam quase sorriu, mas controlou-se.

"Mas eu sou um Winchester."

Leon o encarou, intrigado.

........

"Ahn... Sam, você parece aéreo." Melody tocou seu braço, ela o tinha convencido a ensiná-la a atirar (poderia ser útil), e ele estava colocando as balas na arma de maneira ausente, numa parte da fazenda um pouco afastada da casa.

"Eu, ahn... desculpe, Mel, é que...eu ando pensando muitas coisas..."

Ela o olhou com interesse, depois colocou a mão no ombro de Sam. Existem coisas que são parte do seu destino, Sam. Tem coisas que podemos escolher, outras não. Mas o caminho que você vai escolher para chegar até o que você não pode evitar... é o que define o quanto você vai ser feliz ou sofrer.

"Você é uma garota muito sábia, Mel." Ele sorriu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco confuso com o que ela estava querendo dizer nas entrelinhas. Ou ele estava ficando paranóico, ou então sua cara de felicidade estava deixando todo mundo saber que ele estava apaixonado... pelo próprio irmão.

"Talvez não muito. Porque... Sam, seu pai, ele tem alguém?"

Sam quase engasgou com o ar. Arregalou os olhos com a surpresa da pergunta. " Melody, você não acha que é..."

"Muito jovem pra ele?" ela completou, com um sorriso triste. "Acha que é isto que ele pensa?"

"Eu...é... Não sei, Mel. Eu só, não esperava por esta, caramba!"

"Coisas estranhas acontecem quando se trata de paixão, Sam." Ela o olhou nos olhos, e ele teve certeza de que ela, definitivamente, sabia.

Os dois ouviram passos, eram Dean e Céu Vermelho se aproximando dos dois. Melody franziu a sobrancelha, aparentemente preocupada, e Sam sentiu o coração batendo descompassado com a visão de Dean, mão nos bolsos da calça, olhando para os pés enquanto conversava com Jordan MacKeenan. Sua emoção em vê-lo depois da noite que tiveram era forte, palpitava dentro do seu peito e ele sabia que transparecia em cada poro. Sabia que estava corado e ligeiramente trêmulo. Melody agarrou seu braço como apoio, e ele ficou muito grato que ela não o julgasse.

Ele pode ver que Céu Vermelho parecia um pouco melhor do que estava quando chegaram. Mas ainda parecia uma pilha de nervos. Dean também estava sério, e ficava evidente que vinham de uma conversa muito séria. Sam tinha certeza de que o "novo Dean" era infinitas vezes mais sensato que seu velho irmão mais velho, e com certeza saberia ajudar o amigo naquela horrível situação.

Olá Sam, Melody." Céu Vermelho cumprimentou educado, mas já se afastando. "Vou falar com John e Bobby, espero você, Dean..."

Dean assentiu com a cabeça, e observou o caçador se afastar, com expressão preocupada. Depois se virou para o irmão, dando um sorriso encantador para Melody no percurso.

"Será que eu posso falar com você, Sam?"

"Ahan..."

Melody percebeu a deixa e disse, já saindo:

"Vou tentar encontrar o pai de vocês..."

Ambos sorriram, esperando ela se afastar o suficiente, atrás das sebes. Quando Sam teve certeza que ela estava longe, se aproximou em um único passo do irmão e o enlaçou, deixando Dean sem a mínima reação. O beijou com a mesma paixão da noite anterior, porque simplesmente estava louco para fazer isso desde que o vira se aproximar.

"Humf!" O mais velho esforçou-se para empurrar Sam e seus braços possessivos para longe de si, completamente apavorado.

"Sam! Que porra é essa?" foi o que ele falou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e a expressão de mais profundo choque.

Sam gelou. Seu mundo desmoronou em microssegundos, bem ali, à sua frente. Encarando aquele olhar acusatório e assustado.

Dean Winchester tinha voltado.

CONTINUA

.....

_**Reviews alteram o destino da humanidade. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Sei que já esperavam por isso, mas Sam não! Hahahaahah Aguardem que este é só o começo da confusão...

Jullia: Obrigada pelo apoio!

Leitores queridos, amo a paciência de vocês com esta história imensa!


	31. Aquele que Ressurge 2

_**A estrada até aqui...**_

_Então, Deus criou um novo mundo. E uma nova raça. Os homens. Apesar de terem sido criados após os anjos mais jovens, esta raça ganhou, como seus filhos, a imortalidade e o livre arbítrio. Mas ao contrário do que se esperava, a nova espécie não ficaria abaixo na hierarquia. Simplesmente, à parte._

_Houve, nos céus, clamor e descontentamento. A nova espécie pensante era livre da hierarquia celestial e isto criava ressentimento._

_(Em: O primeiro selo)_

__Ok, Sammy! Ele podia. Mas pensou que devia ver com seus próprios olhos o que pode atrair duas crianças que, como você foram visitadas pelo maldito Amarelão e que cresceram, como você, com poderes paranormais. Ao invés de mandar mais um paranormal para o lugar, não é mesmo?_

__Não é como se eu estivesse sozinho. Ou fosse indefeso._Sam protestou veementemente._Estamos juntos. Você me protegeria, não é?_brincou, tentando fazer o humor do irmão melhorar. Os olhos de Dean apenas faiscaram..._

_(em: Caçadores, irmãos)_

__Não ouse continuar com esta farsa._Sam resmungou entre dentes, controlando-se para não atirar agora mesmo. Precisava mantê-lo prisioneiro, precisava que o pai chegasse e o ajudasse a interrogar aquele falso Dean._Agora sem gracinhas, jogue a arma no chão, se não quer que eu estoure seus miolos agora mesmo e tenha mais tempo para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com Dean._

_Dean fez o que era ordenado, fazendo a arma deslizar até os pés de Sam, que a chutou para debaixo de uma das camas._

_(em Sheneny 4: Onde está Dean Winchester?)_

__Agora estou olhando pra você._murmurou, sentindo a garganta seca, pois estava acontecendo algo estranho com ele, seu coração tinha ficado acelerado com aquele contato tão íntimo. Eram irmãos, tinham vivido, dormido, brincado, passado tanto tempo juntos, mas Sam nunca, nunca pelo que se lembrava, tinha olhado dentro, lá dentro dos olhos de Dean. Estava surpreso com o que encontrava. Era uma pessoa diferente da que imaginava._

_Seu coração estava acelerado e não conseguia parar de olhar, como se hipnotizado, tentando ler este homem, seu irmão._

_Quando sentiu o que ia acontecer, seu estômago se contraiu instintivamente, ele ali, inclinado sobre a poltrona onde Dean estava, o mais velho de queixo erguido mirando seus olhos e aos poucos baixando os longos cílios ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava o rosto... Os lábios se tocaram e Sam fechou os olhos, sentindo a pele de seus lábios formigarem com o contato, porém incapaz de quebrar aquele ato, por algum motivo que transcendia sua razão. A pressão suave daquele beijo o assustava, fazia seu coração bater descompassado enquanto viajava sobre todas as formas de errado que aquilo podia ser. Mas havia uma doçura... uma doçura que não encontrara ainda, em ninguém._

_Sentiu a umidade da língua de Dean entre seus lábios, o que causou uma sensação que subia desde suas pernas até o topo de sua cabeça. Entreabriu os seus, sabendo que não devia, somente para sentir o hálito dele dentro de si. O coração doeu tanto com a sensação que Sam afastou-se, colocando a mão sobre o peito. Não conseguia falar nada. Dean ainda estava de olhos fechados e murmurou, debaixo daqueles cílios e da boca vermelha e ferida:_

__Obrigado._

_Sam teve certeza de que estava enlouquecendo._

_(em Sheneny 6: O estranho)_

_

* * *

_

**...**

**Capítulo 31**

**...**

Dean continuava olhando para ele, atônito e pálido, e Sam sentia-se incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Estava em choque. Ele tinha tentado beijar o irmão! Não, na verdade, ele tinha feito coisas muito, muito piores com o irmão poucas horas atrás, mas Dean simplesmente não se lembrava!

Ele tentou falar, mas simplesmente abria a boca e sua mente não produzia uma explicação que coubesse ali. E claro, Sam sabia, Dean ia chegar à verdade, logo. Não podia inventar nada.

"Dean... é uma longa história..."

O olhar cauteloso do irmão mais velho foi doloroso de se ver. Não tinha a mínima sombra do Dean com quem ele tinha passado os últimos dias. Ele não conseguia estar nem um pouco feliz em ver seu verdadeiro irmão, ali, recuperado, a sua frente. _Egoísta_, ele se recriminou.

"Então você voltou a si? Porque..."

"Fala logo, droga! Por que diabos você fez isso? Sim, eu não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu nos últimos dias, estou me sentindo péssimo, mas ISSO... Eu tenho medo do que você vai me contar agora. Fala, Sam! Agora! O que foi isso?"

Ambos suavam frio, neste momento. Sam não sabia nem mesmo como estava reagindo. Estava devastado porque "seu Dean" tinha desaparecido de uma hora para outra, sem aviso, sem adeus. E ele tinha que lidar com as conseqüências. Ele tinha que fazer Dean entender a situação e... E o que? Tinha esperanças de que, em algum lugar de Dean, ele pudesse compreender, se lembrar.

"Dean, você não se lembra de nada? Nada desta noite?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Sam. O que eu fiz? O QUE EU FIZ?" Dean praticamente gritou, incapaz de se conter.

"Nós... nós dormimos juntos, Dean. É. Dormimos. E... Eu lamento que você não se lembre, porque..." ele não terminou a frase, porque viu Dean recurvar-se sobre si mesmo e botar para fora todo o desjejum, praticamente sobre os próprios sapatos.

O pavor e nojo do irmão tinham ficado tão evidentes com aquilo que uma dor aguda e repentina se apossou do coração de Sam, como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma estaca em seu peito. Ele sentiu o calor da dor subir para sua cabeça e trazer as lágrimas, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi girar nos calcanhares e fugir da presença do irmão, o mais rápido que podia. Nem reparou para onde estava indo, só correu.

Não pensou em ajudá-lo. A rejeição de Dean ao que acontecera era tão palpável e cruel que Sam mal conseguia respirar. Só pensou em fugir e se esconder de Dean e do mundo.

...

Quando deu por si, estava na sala de Leon, ofegante. Os intensos olhos azuis o encararam com curiosidade, e ele tentou entender porque raios tinha ido, de todos os lugares possíveis, se esconder ali.

"Problemas, Sam Winchester?"

"Eu... As coisas que você falou antes, sobre sua vida com seu pai biológico..." Sam não sabia bem o que dizer, mas tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo. Não conseguiu, e sabia disso. Mas Leon deu um breve sorriso.

"Você quer dizer, Jimmy Novak. Bem, talvez você não saiba, mas a palavra tem muito poder... E ele deu sua palavra que, se encontrasse o filho, daria sua alma imortal ao demônio com quem fez o trato. Nunca pensou por que os demônios barganham almas; por que fazem o possível para que os humanos as corrompam de maneira irreversível? Por que eles querem que os humanos desistam dela?

Claro que Sam nunca tinha pensado nisso. Leon o encarou novamente.

"Simples, Sam. A alma imortal que os homens carregam consigo foi um dos grandes motivos da luta que se seguiu no céu. O fato deles terem recebido tal presente e continuarem sendo criaturas traiçoeiras e desprezíveis foi o que fez a terça parte dos anjos se rebelar. Porque quando Deus deu a Miguel o poder sobre todos os outros anjos, quando o fez príncipe e senhor de todas as hierarquias celestes, a primeira coisa que Miguel fez foi "convidar" seus pares a tentar impedir o Apocalipse. E a energia que isto demandaria viria da imortalidade de todos os anjos..."

"Como? Então... os anjos abriram mão da imortalidade?" Sam estava atônito, e neste momento percebeu que Dean tinha entrado no aposento, e estava olhando de canto de olho para ele. Leon simplesmente ignorou a presença do mais velho, falando com Sam.

"Exceto pelos que se rebelaram. Houve a guerra e como eram em menor número, perderam. Tiveram que se refugiar em outro lugar. Seus generais organizaram a resistência. E então, nasceram os demônios."

"Você está querendo dizer que os anjos são mortais e que os demônios não são? Mas pelo que eu sei..."

"Os anjos liderados por Miguel abriram mão da imortalidade, e os anjos caídos, não abriram mão. Demônios são outra categoria, soldados criados pelos anjos caídos, que utilizam as almas humanas para vários propósitos. De um modo simples, acho que isto significa que quando um anjo morre, ele não tem uma segunda chance. Como os homens e os anjos caídos." Leon virou-se para o mais velho dos Winchester, que estava aflito para tirar Sam dali, mas não deixava de ouvir atentamente as palavras do prisioneiro.

"Como você, Dean." O caçador encarou Leon, apreensivo, e Sam pode notar em seu rosto a compreensão das palavras do paranormal aprisionado. Por alguns segundos seu corpo tremeu com a afirmação, e então abruptamente Dean moveu-se em direção a porta, falando claramente:

"Preciso falar com você, Sam. Agora."

...

"Dean! O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Ele insinuou que você mor..."

"SIM!" Dean estava nervoso, praticamente gritou. "Foi o que ele disse."

O irmão mais novo torcia as mãos à frente de Dean, contendo sua vontade de abraçá-lo e sentir na pele que era mentira, seu irmão jamais tinha morrido. Ele estava ali, vivo, inteiro... Mas as evidências diziam que tudo o que Leon estava falando era verdade. O que acontecera em Sheneny, quando Céu Vermelho e Dean estiveram lá, foi catastrófico e as conseqüências tinham sido horríveis. No fim, não conteve seu ímpeto e alcançou o irmão num abraço apertado. Dean não reagiu, estava trêmulo.

"Você se lembra, De?"

"Se você parar de me apertar o sangue vai fluir para o meu cérebro." Ele resmungou, embora sem fazer o mínimo esforço para sair do abraço.

Dean sentou-se quando Sam finalmente o libertou, olhando para o chão por alguns momentos e depois, erguendo os olhos para o irmão.

"Cara, eu... aquele filho da puta está falando a verdade. Nós chegamos lá, nós estávamos investigando sobre o poço... Era pra ser algo simples, mas então, achamos evidências sobre símbolos demoníacos em alguns locais da cidade... e nós capturamos um deles. Um demônio... ele nos disse que sabia que Jim Novak estava indo para a cidade. Então... Então nós tínhamos que esperar, Sam! Era o momento da vida do Céu! Jim Novak chegou, e em seguida, Leon. O que nós não sabíamos é que tudo era uma armadilha para convencer Leon a abrir o selo. Novak estava possuído, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo. Eles queriam que Leon abrisse o selo do poço. O cara, Leon, ficou possesso de raiva, e então nós aparecemos, lutamos com o que tínhamos,...mas eles..." a voz de Dean embargou-se.

"Você morreu?"

"Não só eu, Sam. Céu também."

Agora foi a vez de Sam começar a tremer. Abraçou o irmão novamente, praticamente fazendo uma capa protetora de tronco e braços compridos, sobre o irmão encolhido.

Falou abafado:

"Mas, Dean... Como foi que vocês ressuscitaram? E por quê?"

"Eu... Eu preciso falar com Céu Vermelho neste exato momento!" Dean foi despertado pela pergunta do mais novo, desta vez se desvencilhando da forma polvo de Sam e colocando-se de pé. Sam também se levantou. Mas antes que Dean saísse do aposento, ele pigarreou. Incomodado, e depois encarou o mais novo com a maior seriedade do mundo.

"Sam, eu... sobre o que você disse que... oh deus... sobre o que você disse que eu fiz, eu... Sammy, eu estava fora de mim, eu não quis te machucar, eu... Sam, me perdoa, por favor! Te juro que eu te amo, eu nunca faria isso, nunca te machucaria, você é meu irmãozinho e eu devia estar cuidando de você, não... Voce não sabe o quanto eu estou me odiando agora e... Por favor, Sam, me perdoa...

Sam ficou mudo, em choque. Nenhuma palavra conseguiu se formar daquele fluxo desordenado de pensamentos que era sua mente neste exato momento, em reação às palavras do mais velho. Ele simplesmente não acreditava que ouviria aquilo.

Dean esperou um momento, diante da face assustada do mais novo. Talvez interpretando erroneamente as expressões do mais novo, baixou a cabeça, olhos avermelhados, e saiu da sala.

Sam sentiu o sangue subir, o medo e a revolta diante das palavras de Dean o consumindo; a rejeição e o nojo de Dean rasgando seu coração.

As janelas da sala explodiram para fora, Sam chorava sem controle, consumido pela dor.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Troco capítulos por reviews**

**Tratar aqui.**

_Pois é, pessoal, agora a coisa começa a complicar-se... Espero que estejam gostando e lembrem-se_

_ bee . chan: obrigada pela review, ainda tem mais coisas inesperadas pela frente!_


	32. Mea Culpa

_**A estrada até aqui**_

__Não sei. Acho que não... Acho que faculdade não fará diferença para mim. Eu sei o que quero ser. Um caçador, como vocês._

_Apesar de Sam perceber o amor nos olhos do pai, também sentiu a preocupação. John Winchester passou o braço em torno dos ombros do filho mais alto. _É muito tocante, Sam. Sei que está preparado, mas... Como pode ter certeza de que não vai se arrepender depois?_

__Devia pelo menos experimentar._ouviu a voz grave do irmão atrás de si. Dean ajeitava os óculos._

__Eu devia ir a campo mais vezes._Sam abriu seu melhor sorriso, aquele que, sabia muito bem, era capaz de conseguir amaciar o coração dos outros Winchesters._

_O pai bateu a mão na própria perna, rindo._Ahn, veja, Dean, ele já tinha um plano._

(O Primeiro Dia Do Resto De Nossas Vidas 2)

_Dean abaixou a arma, abriu a porta, esperando ainda com o rifle em punho. Mas não parecia nada arrependido de receber o dono da casa a balas._

_Quando aquela figura imensa chegou até a porta e Sam percebeu que todo aquele tamanho não era ilusão de ótica, quando o homem jogou a pesada mochila no chão da varanda e tirou o capuz do casaco, Sam sentiu uma onda de admiração reverente e quente passando por seu corpo. Aquele halo avermelhado de seus cabelos contra o céu amplamente azul da manhã, como se pegassem fogo._

_Foi assim que Sam viu Céu Vermelho pela primeira vez._

(História De Família 7: Céu Vermelho)

__Versos do Apocalipse? Dean perguntou por cima do ombro, dando a partida no Impala._

__Sim, Dean. __**"**__**E o quinto anjo tocou a sua trombeta, e vi uma estrela que do céu caiu na terra; e foi-lhe dada a chave do poço do abismo.**_

(O estranho 3: Melody)

_Esperava que Dean não fosse cruel com ele, como tinha a impressão que seria. Mas não foi. Na verdade, O gigante encarou Dean com apreensão e um apelo angustiado por perdão nos olhos, e Dean apenas o abraçou forte, sendo retribuído pelo homem maior:_

__É bom te ver vivo, cara... É bom te ver vivo._

( O Estranho 4: Leon)

* * *

...

**Capítulo 32**

...

Não foi tão difícil assim inventar uma desculpa convincente sobre os vidros quebrados. Não foi difícil fingir que prestava atenção enquanto os caçadores mais velhos, Dean incluso, discutiam sobre o problema que enfrentavam, sem conseguir guardar uma informação que fosse do que conversavam. Não foi difícil sorrir para o pai, sorrir para Bobby, para Céu Vermelho, tentando demonstrar confiança, esperança. Difícil mesmo foi sorrir quando todos estavam felizes porque Dean estava se recuperando. Ele se sentia péssimo. Ele estava profundamente dividido, sabendo que merecia o ódio do irmão por ter se aproveitado de sua fragilidade. E ao mesmo tempo estava com ódio porque Dean, da maneira mais absurda possível, tomava a culpa para si, como se ele fosse ainda um menininho inocente que podia ser enganado por qualquer um. E estava com medo. Medo porque um dia, Dean poderia deixar de pensar assim. E poderia nunca mais querer olhar na cara dele.

Sam não tinha a mínima idéia se, algum dia, Dean iria lembrar-se. Não tinha como saber se ele ainda iria conversar com seu "outro irmão" Dean, se teria chance de conversar a respeito disso com o irmão. Dean sempre era tão durão, esquivo, e machista! Ele ia ficar horrorizado. Aliás, ele estava horrorizado. Sam só não sabia ao certo dizer como Dean iria agir agora. Como percebera nos últimos dias, ele só conhecia uma camada superficial do seu irmão mais velho, e tudo sobre ele era surpreendente e inesperado.

Mais uma vez, ficou se sentindo um total egoísta e fitava o vazio, tentando imaginar o que fazer, quando sentiu a mão pesada cair sobre seu ombro. Pela sombra sabia que era o caçador ruivo.

"Oi, Céu." Falou simplesmente. Era por isso que gostava do caçador. Embora sua paixonite de adolescente tivesse se dissipado com o tempo, a admiração por Jordan MacKeenan só aumentara. Mesmo com todos os seus problemas e preocupações, ele sempre tinha tempo para reparar nos problemas dos outros.

"O que há, Sam?"

"Só estava pensando em Dean. Não sei se ele se recuperou totalmente. Só quero", Sam virou-se para falar com o gigante. "que ele esteja bem. O que aconteceu lá... O que aconteceu lá, Céu?" ele deu-se conta de que havia uma pessoa que poderia ter algumas respostas sobre o mistério das palavras de Leon. Era Jordan MacKeenan.

"Bom..." o caçador torceu os cabelos longos e lisos num rabo, antes de sentar-se a frente do Winchester. "Foi muito feio, Sam. Nós estávamos de tocaia, Dean já deve ter falado sobre isto, tínhamos ido a Sheneny por causa dos boatos sobre o poço. Foi só quando chegamos lá que percebemos que algumas das crianças que eu e seu pai estávamos monitorando, estavam aparecendo por lá. Investigando mais a fundo, encontramos sinais de possessão demoníaca pela cidade. E chegamos até um deles, Mathison."

"Era um dos caras que meu pai estava procurando..." Sam relembrou.

"Sim. Era. Mas quem encontramos lá, não era Mathison. Ele estava possuído. Dean e eu conseguimos capturar o demônio. Arrancamos algumas respostas revelou que eu ficaria feliz de saber que Jim Novak tinha sido um menino mal e logo eu teria Leon só pra mim. Ele não falou muito mais que isso, mas eu pude deduzir que Novak estava a caminho de Sheneny.

Eu queria que Dean voltasse, ele estava ansioso, você sabe, pensando em não perder sua formatura. Mas ele mesmo assim, quis ficar para me ajudar e..." Jordan MacKeenan parou para respirar fundo, relembrando os fatos, e Sam não pode deixar de arrepiar-se, ao imaginar o quão amargamente o caçador gigante se arrependia de não ter mandado Dean de volta. O que acontecera fora tão traumático que Dean simplesmente surtara.

"Nos livramos daquele demônio, Sam, e ficamos de tocaia, esperando. Só que Jim Novak não apareceu sozinho. Ele tinha sido trazido ali por três demônios. Levaram ele para uma das minas de prata desativadas, e assim ficamos sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Antes que a noite e a névoa caíssem, tínhamos que agir, sabíamos disso. Dean ficaria na retaguarda, me dando apoio, e eu entrei primeiro na mina, para observar o terreno.

Mas lá dentro, tão oculto quanto eu, encontrei meu filho...Leon." Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Céu Vermelho, ao relembrar, e também aos de Sam, sempre muito emotivo. Ele colocou a mão no ombro do caçador mais velho, tentando confortá-lo. Deveria ter sido mesmo um reencontro muito emocionante. O ruivo deu um breve sorriso agradecido, e continuou a narrativa.

"Estávamos numa outra parte da mina, e ele me contou que ao anoitecer um demônio importante chegaria. Que tinham trazido o pai biológico dele ali a mando deste demônio. Ele ainda não sabia o porquê, mas queria esperar para poder matar o demônio que tinha matado a mãe dele. Sim, Leon se lembrava. Ele era um garotinho quando o demônio os perseguiu. A mãe dele tinha fugido, inclusive do pai dele, por muito tempo, tentando oculta-lo e protegê-lo, mas no fim foi impossível. Foi assim que o encontrei, lembra quando te contei? Eles estavam numa caverna, no deserto, a mulher morta, ele ao lado olhando..."

Sam já chorava abertamente agora, ao ver a agonia do amigo ao relembrar os acontecimentos.

"Quando pequeno, ele jamais tinha falado que tinha presenciado o assassinato da mãe dele. Nunca tinha dito nada. Talvez não se lembrasse. Não sei. O que ele me disse é que quando voltamos de uma viagem ao Brasil, ele começou a se sentir estranho. Que começou a se sentir chamado, chamado para um lugar. Começou a acreditar que só me atrapalhava e que eu seria feliz se ele fosse embora. Porque ele não era meu filho de verdade; ele achava que era um fardo para mim! Então um "anjo" apareceu. Apareceu prometendo levá-lo para um lugar bom. E Leon seguiu as instruções. Fugiu de mim.

Não foi muito longe. Mal tinha entrado no ônibus, outro ser apareceu e Leon foi interceptado; o "anjo" com ele, morto. Era um demônio, Leon soube imediatamente. Ele tentou fugir, mas não teve chance. Ele o levou até Jim Novak, numa encruzilhada no meio do nada. Foi assim que ele se encontrou com o pai biológico." Céu suspirou, amargo, olhando por um momento as próprias botas, perdido em considerações.

"Mas... Ele podia ter se comunicado!"

"Jim Novak era um homem paranóico. Vigilante. Ele explicou a Leon que os anjos e demônios procuravam e queriam o menino desde antes que Leon sequer tivesse nascido. Que tinham algum plano maligno para ele, e que Leon devia ser mantido escondido. Viveram fugindo, como nós sabemos. No começo Leon tentou se comunicar, mas era somente uma criança. Conforme cresceu, comprovou que tudo o que Novak dizia e fazia não era uma fantasia. Eles estavam sempre fugindo. Nós sabemos disso, não é? Leon foi convencido que me procurar os colocaria em risco, que talvez eu mesmo fosse um dos aliados dos demônios, senão um deles."

"Mas... O que Jim Novak estava fazendo dentro da mina? Com os demônios? Ele era prisioneiro?"

"Como você pode imaginar, achávamos que ele tivesse vendido a alma a um deles para ter Leon de volta. Eu estava tão feliz, tão eufórico, que tinha perdido a noção das coisas!

Sam assentiu, tentando imaginar um pesadelo maior que o seu. Leon aparentemente, tinha tido.

"Bom, eu jamais imaginaria que Jim Novak e Leon tinham um plano para isto. Mas ele não queria ir sem ter matado o demônio que matou sua esposa, a mãe de Leon. O Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos, Sam. Mas antes que Leon me explicasse exatamente o que estava planejado, o que eu não esperava aconteceu: Dean foi capturado."

Sam praticamente deu um pulo da cadeira, mesmo sendo a narrativa de algo que já tinha ocorrido, mesmo sabendo que o irmão estava vivo, ele pode sentir como Céu vermelho estava envergonhado de não ter protegido o caçador mais jovem. Mesmo que Dean fosse durão e se achasse "o caçador", estava a anos-luz da experiência de Céu Vermelho, e até o pai deles tinha aprendido muitos de seus truques com o ruivo gigante, mesmo que a contragosto.

"Eu não tive muito tempo. Eu não tive muita opção. Não tinha como conseguir ajuda. Eles não precisavam de Dean vivo. E eles sabiam que ele não estava sozinho... Se eles me achassem, poderiam achar Leon também, então qualquer chance de acabar com eles, qualquer chance de escaparmos, estava perdida. Eu fiz o que eu achei que fosse o certo. Os atraí, para que Leon tivesse alguma chance. Me ofereci em troca de Dean. Eles aceitaram. Mas..."

A nota de arrependimento era tão gritante na voz do caçador, mas sentimentos contraditórios povoavam a cabeça de Sam naquele momento. Mas antes que pudessem continuar, Sam olhou por sobre as costas. O irmão estava encostado na porta, ouvindo silenciosamente os fatos sendo contados por Jordan. Seu rosto perdido na indefectível cara de pôquer que ele sabia fazer tão bem. Jordan MacKeenan ergueu os olhos e seu olhar se cruzou com o de Dean Winchester, por um longo momento. Tudo o que Sam pode ver era o quanto ele estava arrependido. Não precisava ouvir muito mais para deduzir. Céu Vermelho confiou no filho que não via há dez anos, confiou a própria vida, a vida de Dean. Foram torturados. Leon os traiu. Um dos selos do Apocalipse foi aberto. Em algum lugar disso, Dean morreu, sabe-se lá como.

Mas tudo o que Sam ouviu da boca do irmão foi:

"Bela história, Céu. Mas acho que você deve deixar para contá-la para uma garçonete, hein? Elas podem achar sexy. Por que não me acompanha numas geladas? Acho que você está mesmo precisando...

Sam ia protestar a interrupção, na verdade até mesmo um pouco enciumado por não ter sido convidado, mas Dean deu um leve sorriso:

"Enquanto isso meu irmão se prepara para sairmos assim que eu voltar. Bobby nos arranjou uma missão. Não era isso que você estava esperando? Que tal arrumar sua lancheira, maninho? Já volto."

O caçador ruivo deu um tapinha no ombro de Sam, à guisa de breve despedida. E Dean e Céu Vermelho saíram, deixando Sam de boca aberta, meio indignado, surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo, com a respiração suspensa sobre o que estava por vir.

_Lancheira?_ Definitivamente, Dean Winchester era irritante.

CONTINUA

* * *

_**Pessoal, aí está mais um capítulo, sei que muitos estão ansiosos pela reação de Dean, sofrendo com Sam pela rejeição, torcendo por uma recaída (como vocês são maus, querendo o Dean doente!) Outros, continuam loucos para saber tudo o que aconteceu em Sheneny e o que o Apocalipse vai acarretar, mas vou contando TIM TIM por TIM TIM (seja lá o que signifique isto). Beijos para todos e obrigada pelas reviews sensacionais!**_


	33. Mea Maxima Culpa

**_A estrada até aqui_**

_John novamente passou a mão nos cabelos, irritadiço, e perguntou para o menino ao seu lado;_Que vozes são estas, Sam? E por que não me contou antes? E você, Dean? Ia esperar até quando para me dizer?_

_Foi o adolescente loiro quem respondeu primeiro:_Eu não queria que pensassem que eu sou louco. Sei o que falam sobre pessoas que ouvem vozes. De qualquer modo, ele não me manda fazer nada errado. Na verdade é o contrário._

**_(O Retorno de Mary)_**

__Quando eu estava lá, com Céu Vermelho... Eu tive que lutar por minha sanidade, Sam. E agora é como se eu tivesse retornado dos mortos. É uma segunda chance e eu tive que juntar os pedaços... os pedaços de Dean Winchester. E agora tudo o que você quer é uma definição do que seu irmão é. Gay? Ele passa por tantas coisas, ele nega e se entrega e são tantas as mentiras, tantos os escapes... E o único que ele pode aceitar é o de irmão._

**_(Vivendo Perigosamente)

* * *

_**

**...**

**Capítulo 33**

**...**

Sam passou as horas de espera tentando evitar John Winchester e a qualquer um, pois sabia que se olhasse mais uma vez para os olhos do pai, não ia conseguir simplesmente esconder a coisa terrível que tinha feito com Dean. E, embora ficasse adiando a hora, sabia que teria que pedir ajuda, porque simplesmente _tinham_ que ajudar Dean.

Não podiam mais simplesmente ignorar que ele tinha passado toda sua vida sofrendo com uma dupla personalidade, conversando consigo mesmo como se fosse outra pessoa, e escondendo isso de todos porque sabia muito bem que o taxariam de louco no mesmo instante.

Mas... Era verdade o que Leon tinha suposto. O pai, John, tinha mudado muito desde que a mãe morrera; desde que se tornara caçador. Ou não? Ele sabia que o pai estava obcecado com os eventos atuais, bastante empenhado com Bob Singer e Jordan MacKeenan; mas também sentia que o pai estava secretamente aliviado de que as coisas ruins tivessem virado para o lado do filho do caçador ruivo, ao invés de acontecerem com Sam. Claro que Sam também estava aliviado com isso. Mas por algum motivo, tinha uma estranha simpatia por Leon.

E sinceramente, sabia que o pai estava muito feliz em "retribuir" o favor que Céu Vermelho tinha feito a eles tantos anos atrás. Mesmo que o favor não tenha sido para ele e sim para Mary Campbell. John Winchester não era um homem que gostava de se sentir em dívida. Mas quanto a Dean... Sam imaginava que o pai iria ficar possesso com ele. Primeiro, porque isto significaria assumir que... Bem, significaria assumir muitas coisas que sabia, o pai iria odiar. Mesmo. Com certeza, o pai iria matar ele de pancada pelo que fizera com Dean. E talvez matasse o Dean de pancada porque, em algum momento, uma das personalidades do Dean foi beeeemmm safadinha. Afinal, o outro Dean também era filho de John, certo?

E talvez, bem... talvez não fosse a hora certa de falar algumas coisas.

Talvez ele conseguisse fazer com que Dean pedisse ajuda. Talvez com este tempo a sós, na estrada, ele pudesse convencer Dean. Foi pensando nisso, e com o coração em frangalhos, que ele saltou da cadeira quando Dean estacionou o Impala em frente a casa, e saiu do carro. Agarrou as mochilas e foi encontrar-se com o irmão.

Dean deu um sorriso engraçado ao vê-lo pular feito um boneco de mola em direção ao carro.

"Nossa mãe, sua cadeira está pegando fogo, Sammy."

Era aquele jeito de dizer "Sammy". O jeito de sempre.

"Você demorou." Claro que Sam estava tentando agir normalmente, mesmo depois dos acontecimentos do dia. Mas percebeu que seria muito, muito difícil. Dean, o desgraçado, estava com aquele cheiro de sexo que simplesmente o desconcentrou. _Claro, deve ter corrido tentar tirar minhas marcas dele,_ pensou desgostoso.

"E então, vamos? Papai já me falou sobre o que vamos fazer." Ele não pode evitar ficar furioso com Dean. Mas pelo jeito, o irmão mais velho deve ter pensado coisas diferentes, pois estendeu as chaves de sua amada garota para ele, com um sorriso besta e sem graça no rosto.

"Quer dirigir?"

Sam estacou, encarando o irmão. Isto não podia estar acontecendo. Dean jamais faria isso em situações normais.

"Sério?"

"Uhun. Claro." Dean jogou as chaves para que Sam as agarrasse no ar e deu a volta no carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro. Sam ainda ficou olhando as chaves por um minuto, engolindo em seco. Isto só significava uma coisa, pelo pouco que conhecia deste Dean. O irmão estava tentando ser o melhor irmão do mundo, na tentativa de obter o perdão de Sam.

Como sempre acontece nestas horas, Sam ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, enquanto as palavras simplesmente não vinham. Finalmente, sentiu-se vencido e com uma imensa dor no coração, sentou-se ao volante, amando muito este Dean Winchester, afinal de contas. Colocou a chave na ignição, ainda incerto, olhou para o irmão.

"Dean..."

Mas Dean o interrompeu. Sam até esperava por isso.

"Sabe para onde vamos?"

"Sim. Papai me falou mais cedo. Vamos até o ultimo esconderijo de Leon e Jim Novak, buscar tudo o que pudermos encontrar de útil. Ele tinha muito material. Bobby acha que vai nos ajudar a descobrir algo que reverta a situação. Parece que, além de bem informado, Jim Novak tinha um plano. Mesmo assim, temos que tomar cuidado, porque os demônios podem saber do lugar. "

Como sempre, percebeu que falava demais. Sempre falava demais, e sabia disso. Mas Dean só sorriu de novo, com uma expressão sonolenta, e fechou os olhos com um "Bom. Então toca pra frente."

E apesar de Sam fazer o seu máximo, não pode evitar notar que Dean fez uma careta quando Sam finalmente arrancou o carro, provavelmente arrependido de ter deixado ele dirigir seu amado Impala. Mas não reclamou.

Enquanto dirigia, e Dean mantinha os olhos fechados, imaginou que a melhor maneira de fazer o que tinha que ser feito era ali, onde Dean não podia fugir. As coisas estavam feias, mas Sam podia contar com dois fatores, no mínimo, a seu favor (e quem dissesse que ele não tinha os instintos de um verdadeiro caçador realmente não conhecia nada de Sam Winchester):

Sam podia contar com a súbita vontade de ser prestativo que equivocadamente Dean vinha alimentando devido a sua culpa fantasiosa sobre ter praticamente forçado Sam a transar com ele.

Dean não tinha pra onde correr.

"Dean, sobre os últimos dias..."

Viu com um relance de olhos o corpo do irmão tremer com o assunto. Mas tinha que persistir.

"Sobre sua outra personalidade... Por que você nunca me falou sobre isso? Quer dizer, eu... sou seu irmão! Você podia confiar em mim..."

O irmão mais velho se remexeu nervosamente no banco do passageiro, esfregando os cabelos com vontade de sair correndo. Mas claro, não podia. Sam até sorriria se fosse a intenção fazer um ponto sobre isso, mas no fundo, só sentiu-se mal por isso. Ver Dean agonizando tentando escapar de algo que ele sabia, não conseguiria mais. Nunca. O mais velho chegou a olhar para ele num legítimo olhar de súplica, mas encarando o fato (ou fantasiando uma punição imaginária, Sam pensou com remorso) de que teria que falar, simplesmente suspirou.

"Er... Sam, tudo começou tão cedo, você era tão pequeno e... no começo era só eu e ele... Eu sequer sabia que não era real... Você sabe, o lance todo. Era como um irmão pra mim. Mas..." ele olhou para frente, procurando palavras.

"Mas você era um garoto esperto e logo percebeu que ninguém mais via o seu amiguinho."

"Irmão."

Sam sentiu uma coisa tão forte em seu peito que quase parou o carro imediatamente. Uma coisa poderosa e estrangulante. Dor e... Ciúmes. Ciúmes da palavra irmão. Conseguiu respirar e engolir a raiva e o sentimento destrutivo que teve contra Dean naquele momento, tudo aquilo era tão confuso que simplesmente não parecia capaz de entender a si mesmo. Ele estava apaixonado por Dean, não este Dean, claro, mas o outro Dean, exatamente o Dean de quem este Dean está dizendo que é seu irmão, mas claro que isto não é possível, porque Dean só tem um irmão, Sam, e Sam quer socar a cara deste Dean porque este Dean saiu mais cedo e encontrou alguém com quem transou e também, guardou consigo o segredo de que tinha um irmão, e obviamente, este Dean não tem o mínimo direito de ter um irmão que não seja Sam e, para completar, o outro Dean e este Dean são o mesmo Dean, o que significa que Sam está muito, muito ferrado.

E parando para pensar, Dean também está.

"Dean Winchester, você precisa de um psiquiatra." Foi tudo que ele pode dizer, praticamente em sua própria defesa também. "Escuta, Dean, é sério cara, você passou pelo menos dois dias fora do ar e..."

"Certo, Sam. Me diz. O que ele... Quer dizer, o que eu fiz? Preciso de mais do que você me deu hoje."

"Primeiro. Foi o que ele fez. Não você. Você não pode se culpar por isso. E depois, você não pode falar com ele? Ele me disse que sim."

"Vamos lá, você não pode me considerar tão idiota assim. Eu sei que, apesar do que eu possa considerar, ele não é uma pessoa independente de mim. Quer dizer, era o meu corpo lá, e uma parte de mim, não é?"

"Como pode ser isso, Dean? Como você pôde viver assim?" Sam estava cada vez mais chocado, cada vez que a profundidade da situação alcançava novos níveis.

"Eu... não me sentia sozinho."

Sam mordeu os lábios por puro ciúme, e desta vez nem fez questão de disfarçar. Dean também mordeu os seus, preocupado, estendeu a mão para alisar o ombro do mais novo. "Você era um bebê, Sammy..."

Sam desviou o ombro, com raiva.

"É Sam."

Dean suspirou, contrito.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até a raiva de Sam amainar.

"Ele tem uma personalidade bem diferente da sua."

"Eu sei."

"Você... Sabia?"

"Sabia?"

"Sobre mim."

"Sobre você? Sobre você o que? O que há para saber sobre... Oh! Não! Não!"

Sam deixou passar, ao ver o irmão começar a ficar vermelho e apoplético. Resolveu ir por outra frente.

"Mas ele sabe muitas coisas sobre você."

"Tipo... o que? Ele contou coisas?"

"Não exatamente. Mas eu sei que ele sabe. O que eu não entendo é porque você não sabe dele."

Dean jogou seu peso contra o assento, afundando-se.

"Sempre foi assim. Deve ter sido o estresse, deve ter sido... sei lá, mas acho que eu fiquei apagando, e... Sam, eu sei que eu devo ter deixado uma coisa horrível acontecer. Porque eu perdi o controle de mim mesmo. Sei que desculpas não adiantam. Sei que você está confuso e tudo, mas... Quero que você saiba que, o que quer que "ele" tenha dito ou feito, ele não vai mais voltar, ele não vai mais fazer, porque eu não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo. Você é meu irmão mais novo e eu não vou permitir que... esta... doença..."

"Cala a boca, Dean." As últimas palavras do mais velho tinham deixado a mente de Sam numa nuvem de raiva e medo. Dean ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, mas, eventualmente, disse, enquanto o mais novo tentava conter as lágrimas de frustração e simplesmente se concentrar na estrada.

"Assim que isso acabar, eu vou procurar um psiquiatra."

Sam sabia o que isso significava. Dean também tinha medo na voz. Era como se estivesse decidindo desligar os aparelhos de um irmão.

...

O esconderijo de Jim Novak e Leon ficava em Nevada, e isto significava cerca de 30 horas de viagem. Isto também, significava que, por mais dispostos que estivessem, eventualmente teriam que parar. Sam foi acordado com delicadeza pelo irmão, percebeu-se dentro do Impala estacionado num motel típico e anônimo de sempre. Olhou o irmão e seus olhos vermelhos e face pálida.

"Uh, Dean você está péssimo." Coçou os olhos enquanto acompanhava o mais velho para o quarto.

Dean não retrucou uma de suas usuais gracinhas e quando abriu a porta e acendeu a luz, Sam definitivamente achou que ele não estava bem. O alcançou e tocou sua testa. Não estava ardendo, mas estava quente o suficiente para Sam reconhecer uma febre. Dean afastou sua mão, sem graça.

"Está tudo bem, eu já fui à farmácia. Só preciso dormir um pouco."

Sam foi simplesmente abandonado no quarto enquanto Dean ia tomar um banho, eram 4 da manhã e estavam ferrados. Sam agora sabia que não devia ter dito a verdade. Isto estava torturando Dean. E ele, por sua vez, estava muito mais preocupado com o irmão do que com o possível fim do mundo.

Olhou a camisa que Dean displicentemente jogara sobre uma das camas; tocou-a com carinho, relembrando a noite linda que tivera com ele. Uma noite de puro desejo e amor. Sim, amor. Havia amor em cada gesto deles. Sendo ou não o outro Dean, era como o irmão dizia, o corpo era o dele, e Sam sabia que passaria a vida se lembrando daquele momento. E por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sentir remorso pelo que acontecera.

Dean deitou-se depois de certificar-se que ele estava bem e discretamente (não tanto assim para Sam, claro, que vigiava cada movimento seu) conferir que as linhas de sal e símbolos que Sam dispusera estavam intactos e perfeitos. Enfiou-se debaixo do cobertor, resmungando algo sobre a hora de acordar, e imediatamente caiu no sono.

Mas Sam não conseguia dormir. E o sono de Dean não era pesado. Ficou observando enquanto o mais velho se remexia e chutava, ficou observando sua face angustiada mergulhada naquele sono inquieto; ocasionalmente resmungando. Dean até em seus sonhos lutava.

"Sam!"

Seu nome chamado por aquela boca o fez saltar de sua cama, em direção ao irmão em menos de um segundo. Dean entreabrira os olhos, uma nesga de verde escuro procurando pelo mais novo. Mas Sam sabia que era algum delírio.

"Estou aqui, Dean." ele sentou-se na cama ao lado do irmão, alisou sua testa suada, decidindo-se se o acordava ou não. A febre ainda não era alta, mas agora Sam conseguia saber o que estava acontecendo.

Escorregou para debaixo das cobertas com Dean semiconsciente, imediatamente foi envolvido pelos braços do mais velho. Era como voltar para casa.

"Sam..."

"Estou aqui..."

"Uhn..." Dean gemeu, revirou-se de olhos fechados, Sam estendeu a mão e ficou alisando seus cabelos, carinhoso.

"Eu... te amo."

Um choque bom ao ouvir as palavras. Sam sabia que era o outro Dean. O outro Dean tentando falar com ele. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, ele encostou a boca na boca do irmão, sussurrou:

"Eu também te amo, Dean."

O corpo do mais velho deu um leve espasmo, seu rosto relaxou e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, soltando-se inteiro nos braços de Sam. Ele ainda via, no pescoço e no peito, misturadas às marcas antigas de Sheneny, as mordidas e chupões. Seus e da vadia com quem Dean tentara apagar seus rastros. O apertou forte, agoniado ele mesmo, a apertou forte nos braços com mais raiva e medo, porque não queria perder Dean.

"Saaaamy... Não..."

Era a voz do Dean que ele conhecia, implorando, mas se ele pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, se ele ao menos pudesse entender e perdoar... Perdoá-los... Sem muito pensar Sam tomou a boca do irmão, ali meio mole, num beijo profundo, sentindo sua boca quente demais, lânguida e deliciosa, arrastou seu corpo desesperadamente excitado de encontro ao do irmão, sabendo que sim, isto era errado e merecia punição, mas seu desespero era muito maior. Gemeu, enquanto cobria o corpo inconsciente do mais velho de beijos e de abraços nada castos.

"Fica comigo, Dean...! Por favor, fica..." Implorou.

CONTINUA

* * *

_Oi, mas uma vez sei que demorei, mas espero que tenha compensado com este capítulo gigante. E tem mais logo a seguir. Obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando e deixando reviews, ou favoritando, isto é muito importante para mim._

_Na verdade, estou no meio de uma gripe forte, mas como foi o único tempo que encontrei para escrever... Beijos a todos!_

**reviews sobre este capítulo, por favor!**_  
_


	34. O Coração de Dean Winchester Parte 1

_Quando Dean saiu do banho, encontrou Sam já debaixo das cobertas, olhando para a TV fixamente. Sam estava tenso, sentiu o olhar do irmão, seus olhos verdes analisando seu rosto. Quis fechar os olhos e fingir que ia dormir, quis ignorar, mas sabia que não podia. Então encarou Dean com seus olhos claros e rasos._

__Está arrependido Sam?_

_O mais novo engoliu em seco. Tinha que estar arrependido, não tinha? Tudo estava muito errado, Dean assumir que gostava dele, e não como irmão; e a idéia disso fazer Sam se sentir tão excitado e elétrico. E o que tinham feito. O que ele pediu para Dean fazer, na verdade. Sam assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, envergonhado. Viu os olhos de Dean ficarem escuros, tristes. Sentiu uma opressão no peito._

__Eu estou confuso, De. Eu não queria te magoar. Quer dizer, depois do que você disse...eu...Não devíamos. Quer dizer, acho que não devemos mais...você entende?_

_Dean assentiu, e Sam sentiu-se péssimo. Ele tinha dito que não se arrependeria. E na verdade, ele mesmo sabia que tinha medo do que estava sentindo. Era errado de muitas maneiras e sabia que aquilo, a longo prazo, seria um desastre. Mas o que ele fazia com aquela sensação na sua barriga, aquele imã que atraía seu olhar para as feições nunca antes admiradas daquele homem, seu irmão. Qual tinha sido a última vez em que olhara com admiração para Dean? Talvez tivesse dez anos, um pouco mais talvez. E aqueles arrepios ao relembrar a textura de seus lábios, sua mão calosa, sua respiração acelerada?_

_(Nada de Errado)_

__Sammy...Oh puxa...Eu estava lá uma vez. E ela fez. Ela realmente fez Sam. Ela estava lá ao lado do seu berço apontando um revólver para você e eu cheguei e vi..._os olhos de Dean encheram-se de lágrimas, Sam fez um esforço para controlar as suas, abraçou o irmão._Eu peguei a mão dela, e ela largou a arma e me abraçou e chorou muito. E eu tive que contar para o pai, porque eu fiquei com muito medo. Medo que ela fizesse de novo quando o pai não estivesse lá. Quando eu não estivesse. Porra Sammy, eu tinha cinco anos!_

_Sam recuou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão novamente. Às vezes Dean falava como um adulto. Como agora, falando como se tivesse trinta anos. Falando de coisas que Sam não conseguia lembrar, mas podia imaginar muito bem. Mas Sam não queria chorar. Não queria que Dean chorasse também._

_(História de Família 6: Mrs. Missouri)_

_"Saaaamy... Não..."_

_Era a voz do Dean que ele conhecia, implorando, mas se ele pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, se ele ao menos pudesse entender e perdoar... Perdoá-los... Sem muito pensar Sam tomou a boca do irmão, ali meio mole, num beijo profundo, sentindo sua boca quente demais, lânguida e deliciosa, arrastou seu corpo desesperadamente excitado de encontro ao do irmão, sabendo que sim, isto era errado e merecia punição, mas seu desespero era muito maior. Gemeu, enquanto cobria o corpo inconsciente do mais velho de beijos e de abraços nada castos._

_"Fica comigo, Dean...! Por favor, fica..." Implorou._

_(Mea maxima culpa)

* * *

_

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**...**

Em retrospecto, ambos sabiam que as coisas teriam tomado outro rumo não fosse o incidente com a loira. Talvez a raiva de Dean, intocada, tivesse alterado tudo. Provavelmente. Embora Sam soubesse que Dean estava determinado a não conversar sobre o que Sam fizera, ele sabia que o irmão guardava em silêncio seus pensamentos sobre como Sam o tratou durante seu sonho febril.

Um simples olhar gélido do mais velho (tão parecido com o de John que Sam arrepiou-se) o fizera se afastar e calar as desculpas que pretendia implorar ao irmão. Dean abriu a porta para que saíssem do quarto, virando o rosto para que Sam passasse numa falsa indiferença que, de algum modo, fazia Sam sentir-se um pouco seguro. Este era o Dean que conhecia. O Dean que jogava a sujeira para debaixo do tapete.

Mas assim que saíram do quarto, a porta ao lado se abriu. Dean ainda fechava a porta e Sam aguardava, observando cuidadosamente os movimentos tensos do irmão, quando a hóspede do quarto ao lado, uma loira sensacional, de chapéu e botas de caubói, lançou um sorriso malicioso para ele.

Ou eles.

Sam ficou confuso, pois costumava identificar para quem o sorriso era endereçado na maioria das vezes. Mas não estava preparado para o que ela disse, ainda mantendo um sorriso sacana e um falso ar de quem está conformada.

"Então vocês são os meus vizinhos à la Brokeback Mountain? Mal dormi, cowboys!"

Ela saiu rindo, balançando seu traseiro em direção a uma camionete, mas Sam sentiu o sangue gelar imediatamente.

Nem conseguiu desviar-se direito do soco, um _uppercut_ de esquerda que pegou sua mandíbula e com certeza deixou dois dentes moles no ato.

Dean estava ensandecido.

Mas que ensandecido. Homicida.

Segundos depois, rolavam os dois pelo chão da varanda do motel, como dois cães, Dean tentando desmaiar Sam de tanto bater e Sam, por sua vez, sabendo que se ficasse parado, morreria. Revidou em legítima defesa.

Ninguém veio separá-los, o recepcionista olhava à distância e de mãos nos bolsos, vários metros longe. Sam foi o primeiro a ouvir o celular em seu bolso tocar repetidamente.

Talvez fosse a mão de Deus, evitando um fratricídio.

Era o pai.

Ele conseguiu afastar-se por um instante, rolando, puxando o aparelho do bolso da calça jeans e sacudindo para que Dean lhe desse trégua.

Dean se pôs de pé num salto, como se o celular fosse mesmo o próprio pai ali, presente. Sam levantou-se mais devagar, usando uma mão como escudo, abrindo o flip com o ombro machucado, arfando, e ativando o viva voz.

"Alô?"

"Já chegaram?"

"..."

"Sam?"

"Ahn... Eu..."

Dean aproximou-se e tomou o celular das mãos trêmulas de Sam. Ele aproveitou para limpar o sangue que escorria de seu supercílio com a manga da camisa.

"Pai?"

"O que há com vocês? Estavam correndo? O que aconteceu?"

"Nada demais. Tivemos que parar para descansar. Ainda temos mais algumas horas de viagem, vamos chegar lá só pela hora do almoço, ok?" Apesar de arquejar, Dean mentia com uma naturalidade que chegava a assustar o mais novo.

"Ok. Se não entrarem em contato até o almoço, volto a ligar. O mesmo de sempre."

"Sim. O de sempre. Até mais."

"Dean?"

"Sim, pai?"

"Cuide de seu irmão."

Dean encarou Sam, que abaixou os olhos imediatamente.

"Claro, pai."

Foi assim que entraram no carro cabisbaixos e sujos, doloridos e culpados.

Nas primeiras milhas, estavam ambos de cabeças e corpos muito quentes para terem algum pensamento coerente. Só havia a raiva e o instinto de autopreservação. Eram inimigos num espaço confinado.

Mas, conforme Sam assumia seu erro para si mesmo com a mais absoluta certeza de que não havia nada de errado em amar alguém , alguém que agora estava inalcançável e que, no processo de amá-lo havia magoado e ferido seu irmão, suas lágrimas começaram a cair, grossas e quentes, até que irrompesse em soluços de perda e vergonha. Soluços tão sentidos que Dean, que lançava olhares de soslaio até então, parou o carro no acostamento.

"Está doendo muito?" ele coçou a cabeça com um genuíno ar de confusão e arrependimento. Dean era Dean, e ter machucado Sam era imperdoável, mesmo que ele merecesse cada centímetro daquela surra.

Sam só lançou um olhar desolado para o irmão, sem sequer conseguir falar. A vergonha e a dor o cobriam totalmente. Ele ainda tentou acenar que não, era mentira, claro, tudo nele dizia que doía, tanto o corpo quanto a mente. E Dean sabia, sim, que o fato dele ter surrado Sam era mais doloroso do que os ferimentos em si.

Ele foi se chegando, tímido, braços abertos, mas Sam sequer fez-se de rogado, jogou-se entre eles, aceitando o abraço sem pudor algum. Mais do que pedindo por ele. Afundou o rosto no ombro de Dean, e Dean no seu.

Ouviu o mais velho sussurrar.

"Eu não queria te machucar. Eu perdi a cabeça, Sammy."

"Me... perdoa, Dean. Me perdoa."

"Pára de chorar, por favor. Eu é que devia estar bravo com você, seu insano. O que você pensava que estava fazendo?"

"Por favor, Dean, não... não me odeie. Eu estava desesperado..."

Talvez se a loira não tivesse dito aquilo, a raiva de Dean tivesse encruado e o envenenado lentamente. Mas agora estavam abraçados, Dean preocupado com o mais novo que não parava de chorar, Sam sentindo o alívio voltar aos poucos a seu coração ao perceber que Dean, seu irmão, talvez de uma maneira torta e cega, não o odiava afinal.

Dean passou a mão por seus cabelos, depois beijou sua cabeça, carinhoso, no seu jeito silencioso de pedir desculpas.

"Ok." Ele afastou-se um pouco de Sam ao perceber que seu choro estava acalmando. Sam podia imaginar que o irmão deveria ter alguma gracinha na ponta da língua para quebrar o gelo, mas até mesmo ele sabia que não era momento para elas. O que ele falou, olhando o horizonte enquanto Sam limpava-se como podia no banco do passageiro, foi:

"Vamos esquecer a noite passada, certo?"

Sam ficou em silêncio, tentando digerir aquilo. As implicações daquilo. Claro que entendia que era uma concessão de Dean. Claro que sabia que Dean queria realmente esquecer que o mais novo tinha ficado se esfregando nele como uma gata no cio, enquanto ele estava sofrendo com seu alter ego em algum lugar negro de sua consciência. Ou, ao menos, era como Sam via as coisas. Mas se ele se calasse, agora, neste momento em que Dean podia realmente ouvi-lo e conseguia saber o quanto ele amava Dean...

Na verdade, quando aquilo começou a crescer dentro dele, até mesmo Sam se assustou.

Porque Sam podia ser superprotegido, um pouco mimado, ao seu jeito, mas Sam não era egoísta e cruel.

Mas Sam também nunca tinha amado antes. E ele não tinha idéia de como seu coração era exigente, como sua necessidade de amar e ser amado em retorno era avassaladora. E como ter experimentado o amor de Dean tinha sido como uma droga poderosa. Que vicia na primeira vez. Tudo o que ele sabia é que não podia deixar Dean matar a pessoa que ele amava. Então, havia a constatação terrível de que não se arrependia do que tinha feito. E havia a constatação de que tinha que lutar, com todas as armas que tinha, para não perder quem amava.

Na verdade, apesar de saber o que isso significava, ele ainda precisava disso.

Com certeza Dean Winchester não esperava pela resposta de Sam:

"Não."

CONTINUA

* * *

_(e podem aguardar, porque os próximos capítulos vêm fervendo... Quem mandou começar a acompanhar o novelão!)_

_**Espero palpites! Reivindico Reviews!**_


	35. Jim Novak

_Ok, pessoal, sei que mais uma vez eu demorei pra caramba, mas a vida real me impeliu para outros projetos. Então, eu ia dividir este capítulo em duas partes, mas para me redimir com o pessoal que assinou alertas e os novos visitantes também, aqui está o enorme capítulo de mais de 3.000 palavras (para mim, é muito, vocês sabem!)_

Vou pular o " A Estrada até aqui", porque estou muito ansiosa para postar hoje! **yah hey!**

_

* * *

_

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**...**

"Não?" Claro que aquilo chocou Dean. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, preocupado, depois olhou para o mais novo com cara de descrença. "Cara. Você não pode fazer isso. Sam, você... simplesmente tem que entender..."

Sam escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, angustiado, para depois falar, veemente:

"Cara, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu fiquei tão feliz que ele não tenha morrido! E sei que você também! Se é como você diz, ele é seu irmão, aquele que te conhece, em quem você pode confiar... Mais do que em mim..." Acrescentou com tristeza. "Se você insistir nisso, se você tentar matá-lo dentro de você... Você vai **traí-lo**! Ele esteve consciente e te trouxe de volta à vida! Juntou os pedaços de vocês dois, e não te deixou para trás. Não, ele te colocou de pé primeiro, para que você fosse à minha formatura! E eu nem tenho idéia de tudo mais o que ele passou com você! E não pense que eu não tenho ciúmes, porque **você** é o **meu** irmão! E, em último caso, se você está fazendo isso para... puni-lo pelo que aconteceu... Saiba que o que aconteceu não foi unilateral. Até pouco tempo atrás, ter Dean com você não te incomodava. Então, se é para nos afastar... Se não há outra razão para decidir, Dean, não nos torne assassinos dele, por favor." Sam colocou todas suas cartas na mesa, ansiosamente, numa torrente de palavras angustiadas, olhando nos olhos do irmão.

Dean começou a hiperventilar, franzindo a testa em pavor. Talvez por medo de ser aquele que sucumbiria, talvez por medo de matar seu "irmão"; talvez por pensar no que aconteceria com Sam após isto. Talvez tudo isso junto.

"Então, Dean, você tem que me dizer..." O mais novo pegou as mãos de Dean, olhando em seus olhos com a expressão de quem implora. "Eu não tenho nem como nem por quê esconder que eu jamais quis alguém assim como eu quero... Dean. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando a estrada. Depois disse, inesperadamente. "Melhor ligar o carro, temos que continuar."

Dean engoliu em seco, e aproveitou a situação para fazer o que Sam tinha sugerido e desviar o olhar do rosto apreensivo e sincero de seu irmãozinho querido. Sam sabia disso. Este Dean, seu irmão, era o guerreiro, o caçador, aquele que tinha como único objetivo protegê-lo. As coisas ficavam cada vez mais claras em sua cabeça e conseguia ver como ele procurava simplificar as coisas agindo exatamente desta maneira. Ele ficara contra a própria mãe por causa dele! Ele lutava para domar seu coração todos os dias. Mas até mesmo Sam percebia agora, que havia esta rachadura em sua armadura. "Você me odeia por isso?"

Dean fechou a cara, estava sendo pressionado de uma maneira com a qual nunca soubera lidar e isso ele definitivamente não gostava; Sam também sabia disso. O irmão sabia lidar com ordens, pedidos, necessidades, mas não com perguntas sobre seus sentimentos, não é mesmo?

"Não. Devia, mas não." Dean bufou, constrangido, é verdade. ""Você entende como isto é errado, Sammy? Você entende, pelo amor de Deus, você consegue somente imaginar o que o pai vai fazer se **imaginar..." **o mais velho balançou a cabeça, provavelmente varrendo de sues pensamentos a imagem que ocorreu ao imaginar a reação de John Winchester ao fato. Sam arrepiou-se. Ele tinha uma vaga noção do que poderia acontecer, sim.

"Mas eu não me importo, Dean. Minha vida... Nossa vida, não é igual a de ninguém. Eu enfrentaria o pai, se isso fosse preciso, para ficar com quem eu amo.

Dean voltou a se exasperar, praticamente subindo no banco. "Mas que porra! Será que você está esquecendo que eu estou envolvido, criatura? É o meu corpo!"

Sam suspirou, mas encarou o irmão, mergulhando seus olhos nos olhos verdes do outro, o segurando pelos ombros para que Dean não fugisse. "Mas não se esqueça, Dean, que todo este tempo, você também saiu por aí usando o corpo que vocês partilham, deitando-se com pessoas pelas quais ele não tinha interesse, talvez nem desejo. E ele aceitou. Por que ele te ama, Te respeita. O mínimo que você tem a fazer é respeitá-lo também..."

...

Assim que avistaram o enorme celeiro e a casa a alguns metros, no final da estradinha, se entreolharam e num acordo silencioso, decidiram interromper a conversa, por mais importante e densa que fosse. Ali estava a missão deles. Era simples e direta. Poderiam continuar com aquilo depois, Sam pensou. Embora pudesse jurar que Dean não desejasse o mesmo.

Desceram sobre o cascalho bruto, ouvindo a natureza em volta anunciar que tudo estava bem. Mesmo assim, Dean engatilhou sua arma e fez um sinal de cabeça para o mais novo imitar o gesto. Sam revirou os olhos por constatar o quanto o irmão ainda achava que ele era um completo imbecil. Aproximaram-se da casa de campo, mas era nítido que ela estava vazia. Sam avançou, pronto para mostrar suas habilidades, tirando suas ferramentas de arrombamento do bolso da jaqueta. Preferiu ignorar o sorriso nos lábios do mais velho, entretanto. Melhor não tentar entender o que poderia querer dizer.

Entraram sem problemas pelas proteções salinas e outros rituais protetores, observando o ambiente com cautela. Mas com certeza não havia nada nem ninguém ali, descobriram logo. A casa toda estava bagunçada, como se revirada por alguém que estava com pressa, mas não parecia violada. De algum modo, era ao mesmo tempo um abrigo, um QG e um lar, dava para perceber que os Novak passaram muito tempo ali.

Uma prateleira de livros antigos, folhas xerocopiadas e toda a papelada que estavam acostumados a verem na casa de Bobby; sobre uma mesa, um mapa do país com pinos de diferentes cores, objetos pessoais; e com um pouco de perícia, descobriram o esconderijo das armas.

Sam tirou algumas fotos do mapa com o celular, já que era mais fácil do que transportá-lo. Dean abriu gavetas, procurando por algo mais que pudesse ser útil. Ao revirar seu conteúdo, uma foto chamou sua atenção. Sam também foi atraído pelo olhar do irmão. Era uma foto de Céu Vermelho e de Dean, juntos, saindo de um bar.

"Parece que Jim Novak sabia muito bem que estávamos chegando perto." Dean pegou a foto e guardou no bolso, agastado.

"Você acha que ele plantou pistas que os levassem até Sheneny?" Sam estava muito preocupado com as artimanhas desse misterioso homem que era o pai verdadeiro de Leon para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Ele parecia saber de tudo sobre o que eles ainda estavam engatinhando. E agora, ficava cada vez mais claro que sem a cooperação de Leon, iam ficar cada vez mais distantes da verdade.

"Não duvido. É provável que o Céu tenha se distraído demais em caçadas a lobisomens e treinando a gente, por exemplo."

"Ele foi um bom amigo." Sam disse simplesmente, sentindo-se incomodado em constatar que talvez a entrada de Mary e do resto de sua família na vida do gigante ruivo tenha causado tantos desvios em sua verdadeira missão. "Sim, talvez se o Céu tivesse chegado até Leon antes... ele não fosse um sociopata arrogante."

"Achei que vocês estivessem se tornando amigos."

Talvez Sam estivesse maluco, mas parecia ter ouvido uma nota de ciúmes na voz do irmão? Infelizmente no momento não estavam no mesmo cômodo para poder ver a expressão de Dean. Ele estava, na verdade, no que parecia ser o quarto de Leon.

Um quarto que poderia ser o de Dean. Bandas de rock na parede, uma barra de flexão na porta, uma guitarra num canto. De algum modo, Sam sabia que aquela guitarra era algo importante para o filho de Céu Vermelho. As tiras estavam gastas, e ele se lembrava dos dedos calosos do rapaz. Aquilo lhe deu um aperto no peito sem explicação. Colocou o instrumento no estojo e também pegou algumas roupas do cara a esmo. Já que estavam ali, não custava levar algumas coisas para o dono. Talvez o fizessem se sentir mais confortável.

Sam sabia que Dean ia pegar no seu pé por causa disso, mas ele não se importava. Avisou o irmão que estava levando algumas coisas no carro, Dean estava displicentemente checando a geladeira em busca de um saque protéico, só concordou.

Antes mesmo de fechar o porta-malas do Impala, sentiu aquele arrepio estranho na nuca, que sabia desde criança ser o anúncio de que havia algo errado. O mundo parava por alguns instantes, congelado, e tudo parecia ser visto de longe. Ele já estava acostumado com isso, bastava seguir os sinais para encontrar uma pista valiosa ou refazer um percurso e encontrar alguém em perigo. Dean costumava brincar sobre seu radar para donzelas em perigo. Quando o mundo começou a girar novamente, seu olhar se focou no celeiro.

...

"Sam? Olha só... acabei de descobrir que eles improvisaram um sistema de sprinklers que..." o mais velho dos Winchester atravessava o corredor em direção à sala, quando percebera movimento. Dean sempre podia contar com uma ajuda extra, quisessem chamar de sexto sentido, subconsciente ou Dean, seu outro irmão. Desviou o rosto centímetros para a direita antes de ser atingido por um potente soco, vindo de um enorme loiro de expressão maligna e olhos tomados pelo negro asqueroso dos demônios. A mão do homenzarrão deixou uma marca funda na parede, exatamente onde o rosto de Dean estava segundos antes.

"Obrigado por abrir a porta." A entidade zombou, acertando desta vez as costelas do caçador, que rolou pela parede e recuou em direção a cozinha. Sua principal preocupação nestas horas era o destino do irmão mais novo, de paradeiro desconhecido. Enquanto tentava ganhar tempo jogando a mesa no caminho do demônio, procurava uma saída.

"Sam?" gritou, tentando obter ao menos sinal de que seu maninho estava vivo.

"Desculpe, este não é meu nome." Uma voz doce e debochada soou ao lado de Dean. Ele foi agarrado pelos ombros, embora tivesse evitado o pior com um lanceio do corpo, e lançado com a força do impacto contra a parede oposta. Ouviu estalos do próprio corpo. Seus olhos entreabriram-se, desfocados, e ele divisou a loira de chapéu de cowboy que os provocara no motel.

"Não fique assim, lindinho... Não é nada pessoal." Ela sorriu maliciosa, apreciando ver Dean encurralado num canto da cozinha perto da despensa, ofegante e armado apenas com uma arma que, com certeza, não daria conta de dois demônios.

Ele engoliu em seco, pensando no que teria acontecido com o irmão lá fora. Esperava por um milagre.

...

Sam entrou no celeiro cautelosamente, apontando sua arma, sentindo no ar o horrível cheiro de enxofre e sangue coagulado de alguns dias. Na semi-escuridão do lugar, não havia nada que chamasse mais atenção do que a camionete de porta aberta, estacionada quase no centro do imenso galpão, e ao seu lado, um círculo de fogo.

Havia um homem caído, encostado no pneu do veículo. Segurava algo que a princípio parecia uma espada, ou grande adaga. Estava inconsciente, talvez morto. Seus ferimentos estavam cobertos de sangue negro e moscas o rodeavam, inquietas. Sam sabia, era Jimmy Novak. Tudo isso ele constatou com um olhar de canto de olho, porque seu foco era a figura dentro do círculo, de labaredas baixas e constantes.

O Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos.

Ele deu um sorriso sardônico, quando seus olhos e os de Sam se cruzaram.

"Olá, Sammy. Há quanto tempo... Você cresceu... Mas isto não é surpresa."

Sam apertou os lábios, tentando esconder seu choque. Sua cabeça tentava encaixar tudo e, principalmente, encontrar uma maneira de aproveitar-se da situação. Seu inimigo, aquele que destruira sua família, estava ali, aprisionado. Era a chance que ele tinha de corrigir seu erro, há quase 10 anos atrás.

"Parece que nos encontramos finalmente e desta vez você não pode me enganar como fez quando eu era criança, demônio maldito!" Sam sibilou, sentindo um calor subir do seu peito para sua cabeça, o sabor da vingança chegando até sua boca.

"Eu disse que nos encontraríamos, Sam. Não costumo me enganar sobre estas coisas." O demônio, apesar de parecer em desvantagem, parecia tão arrogante quanto se lembrava dele. "Como vão as coisas? Soube que sua mãe morreu de maneira dolorosa e triste... Ahn, que inconveniente eu sou... Até porque, já faz um tempo, certo?"

Sam sabia que o demônio iria tentar provocá-lo, fazer cometer um erro. Outro erro. Se sua mente pelo menos conseguisse se lembrar das palavras certas para um exorcismo poderoso... Sam simplesmente não conseguiria lembrar-se de nada naquele momento. Estava desprevenido e despreparado. Mas o tempo estava ao seu lado. Ele podia reverter as coisas.

"Fale o que quiser, Azazel. Não sou mais uma criança impressionável." Ele rosnou, andando cautelosamente em volta para encontrar o resto da armadilha. Porque, claro, se Jimmy Novak atraiu o Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos até ali, ele tinha um plano B. Sam tinha que encontrar e usar, só isso. Podia manter a atitude segura e arrogante, mas Sam na verdade estava apavorado. Se Jimmy estava ali, morto ou quase morto, e era um experiente inimigo dos demônios, o que aconteceria com Sam se errasse, desta vez?

"Espero que não. Por que, neste exato momento, seu irmão, Dean, está em companhia de dois de meus soldados... E mal sabe ele que do lado de fora da casa, temos mais três, para o caso de a cavalaria chegar. Temos que conversar, meu jovem amigo. Acredito que possamos chegar num acordo."

Sam engoliu em seco, não estava esperando por esta revelação. Dean estava em poder dos demônios? Seus joelhos viraram geléia no mesmo instante. Por mais que Sam considerasse o irmão um bom caçador, Dean nunca tinha enfrentado um demônio e, por tudo o que sabiam, eles eram letais num encontro face a face. Cinco? Mesmo que fosse mentira, nem mesmo Azazel blefaria de modo tão estúpido quanto este. Eles tinham quebrado as proteções que mantinham os aliados de Azazel fora de sua atual prisão. Sam percebeu que, na verdade, ele e Dean eram quem estavam verdadeiramente encrencados.

O Winchester abaixou a arma lentamente, percebendo que o ambiente estava ficando cada vez mais e mais claro. Havia também um zunido estranho, que encheu seu coração de pavor. Azazel andou inquieto até a borda do circulo, o mais perto de Sam possível, e falou, por entre os dentes. "Vamos, Sam. A vida de seu irmão está por um fio agora. Podemos fazer um trato simples de não agressão. Você me liberta e você tem seu irmão de volta. Sem um arranhão."

Sam suspirou pesadamente, ponderando em segundos que mais uma vez deixaria o desgraçado que o conspurcou e transformou a vida de sua família para sempre num inferno escapar. Mas por outro lado, era Dean, seu irmão, quem estava lá, prestes a morrer se ele fizesse algo errado.

Sam deu um passo à frente, empurrando com a ponta do coturno o serralho que cortou o círculo de fogo sagrado. Azazel tocou seus lábios com os dele, e Sam horrorizou-se com a sensação do mais puro e abjeto mal tocar-lhe a pele. Inclinou-se pronto para vomitar, mas Azazel simplesmente passou por ele em direção ao corpo encostado no carro. Em direção a espada.

Sam realizou o que deveria ter enxergado, um pouco tarde. Claro que Azazel queria alguma coisa ali! Não teria caído na armadilha à toa. Quando seu corpo começou a virar-se, para tentar impedi-lo, imediatamente sentiu o deslocamento de ar a suas costas; uma luz forte e branca, o zumbido mais forte tornando-se insuportável, fazendo com que instintivamente ele deixasse a arma cair no chão preocupado em proteger os ouvidos. O chão parecia tremer, com a chegada de alguém.

Ele se encolheu, agachando-se, protegendo a cabeça do que parecia ser o fim do mundo. Ouviu o sibilar angustiado do demônio, tornando-se fumaça e enegrecendo o teto do galpão enquanto tentava escapar.

No meio daquela luz agora pulsante e cada vez mais fraca, Sam percebeu uma figura humana. Era o homem de sobretudo que, minutos antes, jazia à beira da morte no chão do celeiro.

"Jim Novak?"

"Não exatamente." A voz rouca e áspera, que de algum modo lembrava a de Leon, parecia ter uma inflexão sobre-humana, diferente. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

Sam piscou os olhos, porque podia ver, com toda a nitidez possível, as sombras de suas imensas asas.

"Você... é um anjo? O que está acontecendo aqui? O que aconteceu com Azazel? E... com Jim Novak? Meu irmão..."

"Acalme-se. Percebo que cheguei num momento... oportuno. Esta..." ele mostrou a espada em suas mãos, "é a Espada de Miguel. Este homem, Jim Novak, fez o derradeiro sacrifício, para tentar salvar seu filho, Leon, e a humanidade. E permitiu que eu tomasse seu corpo no seu ultimo momento de vida, para que a espada não voltasse ao poder de nossos inimigos."

Sam levantou-se vagarosamente, porque ainda havia toda aquela luminosidade que ofuscava seu olhar, e o zumbido persistia, entremeando a voz do homem que falava com ele. Ele nunca imaginou estar frente à frente com um anjo, jamais tentou pensar sobre como seria, mas se tivesse pensado, não seria como ocorrera.

"Sam, quero que me escute com muita atenção." O anjo falou, solene e sério, o encarando com olhos azuis escuros muito límpidos e totalmente desprovidos de humanidade. No lugar disso, havia algo que no fundo, incomodava Sam. Não era a perfeição e bondade que encarava ali. Havia curiosidade e preocupação, nada mais. Nem amor, compaixão... nada. Era de algum modo, decepcionante. "Esta espada está destinada a você. Mas no momento, não creio que saiba o que fazer com ela. Eu a guardarei, até que a hora chegue."

"Hora? Que hora? Do que você está falando?" Sam praticamente gritou, sentindo-se confuso e, no fundo, pensando se Dean estava realmente bem. Era sua principal preocupação, mesmo com a importância do momento, que ele não podia ignorar.

"Estarei por perto se você precisar. Você pode me chamar."

O anjo virou-se a espada reluzindo em suas mãos. Nitidamente preparando-se para partir.

"Ei! Não vá ainda, eu... Te chamar? Como? Você precisa explicar o que..."

"Chame por Castiel."

Num átimo, a luz não estava mais ali, nem o anjo, Sam apenas sentia uma sensação estranha por todo o corpo; tremia um pouco de emoção. A adrenalina o estava deixando intoxicado.

Mas havia algo mais importante a fazer do que se maravilhar com seu encontro de segundo grau com um anjo. Ele abandonou o celeiro e usou suas forças restantes para atravessar o espaço que o separava da casa, gritando pelo irmão, desesperado:

"**Dean!"**

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Algum palpite, opinião, reclamação? Falem com a Rainha! Reviews servem pra isso!**


	36. O Coração de Dean Winchester Parte 2

_O capítulo estava pedindo liberdade, mas Sam tomou as rédeas do capítulo completamente. Leitores queridos, ele precisa de ajuda!

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 36_**

Sam observava, enquanto dirigia, o rosto sereno de Dean recostado no banco, inconsciente. Tinha encontrado o irmão coberto de sangue, mas inacreditavelmente ileso, entre os destroços da casa e os receptáculos abandonados e feridos dos demônios. Sua felicidade ao ver o irmão vivo e bem, embora desmaiado, ainda não abandonara seu peito. E era sobre isso que refletia, tentando ignorar o próprio cansaço na estrada, os levando para longe do lugar onde se encontraram com anjos e demônios.

Ele sabia que tudo no que pensara no momento em que o Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos anunciou os termos do trato, foi no _irmão_. E de algum modo, as coisas iam e vinham em sua cabeça, como uma maré, misturando e clareando seus pensamentos. Ele percebia que para ele, seria muito mais difícil perder o irmão que aquele por quem era apaixonado. Ele percebia que não podia levar Dean à loucura o culpando de privá-lo de Dean, o outro. Mas ao observá-lo ali, indefeso, sujo, ele não conseguia explicar porque estava sentindo aquele calor no peito, aquele calor que devia ser destinado somente àquele dos olhos intensos e voz grave, aquele Dean que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com seu irmão_._

Afastou os pensamentos que pareciam tão assustadores e absurdos, porque, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu algo _incestuoso. _Ou teve consciência disso, corrigiu-se. Porque ele nunca tinha tido noção de que o carinho que tinha pelo irmão pudesse ser tão grande e que pudesse levá-lo a ter... uhn, desejo?

Era estranho, porque ele não tinha se sentido nem um pouco culpado e tinha sido bem claro com Dean a respeito de seus sentimentos em relação a... _Dean_. Ele riu alto, nervoso, sinalizando para entrar na cidade onde encontraria um motel qualquer onde descansarem.

"Você vai me pagar por isso." Ouviu claramente a voz arrastada do irmão ao seu lado, teve até um sobressalto. Olhou para o mais velho, Dean mantinha os olhos fechados, mas havia um ligeiro sorriso perverso nos seus...oh meu Deus, _lábios_.

"O quê?" Sam falou um pouco alto demais, nervoso. Será que agora, o irmão também revelaria que era telepata?

"Se continuar pisando neste jeito na embreagem da minha garota, eu juro que vou te matar." Dean falou, e apesar do sorriso, Sam o conhecia o suficiente para saber que até mesmo um barulho diferente no motor do Impala faria Dean voltar dos mortos e vingar-se, se preciso.

"Deixa pra me matar em outra oportunidade, ou pelo menos, depois que descansarmos. Foi mal." Sam foi pacificador, algo dentro de si não queria ser muito rápido em contar como foram as coisas no celeiro. Ele tinha certeza de que Dean não ia gostar nem um pouco. Na verdade, não ia gostar de ter sido encurralado por demônios duas vezes e escapado ileso na última, graças à barganha de Sam. Ele sabia que o irmão ia ficar mal. Pior do que já estava com toda a situação. E também, seu encontro com o Demônio de Olhos Amarelos e mesmo com o anjo que se denominou Castiel... Aquilo ainda estava entalado na sua garganta. Ainda tinha que tentar entender onde tudo se encaixava; e ter deixado o _nemesis_ de sua família escapar pela segunda vez pesava sobre seus ombros tanto quanto Dean iria se sentir mal com seu trato.

Pelo jeito, Dean ainda estava tentando juntar as peças em sua própria cabeça, porque ficou calado o resto do trajeto. Quando Sam viu um lugar que parecia ao menos decente e barato, estacionou.

"Você está tão quieto que eu tenho medo de perguntar o que está pensando, maninho." Dean suspirou, assim que Sam desligou o carro, aparentemente se recusando a abrir os olhos e a descer do carro.

"Já eu, gostaria de saber o que você está pensando. Mas tudo bem. Encare esta noite como uma trégua, Dean. Eu fui um idiota com você hoje. Eu não quero perder _você _também. Se é que entende o que eu quero dizer."

Dean fez uma careta, abrindo os olhos. Parecia o sinal para _pare de ser tão emo, Sammy. _Só que sem palavras. Sam sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro, para ir à recepção. Ainda deu uma olhada para trás, ao sentir o olhar quente do irmão em suas costas. Deu um novo sorriso, assegurando-lhe que estava tudo bem.

Bem que queria que estivesse.

...

Ele acordou num sobressalto, percebendo que tinha cochilado, quando a _long neck_ em sua mão virou sobre ele. O barulho do chuveiro denunciava que Dean ainda estava no longo banho. Lá fora caía uma chuva que deixava tudo abafado e melancólico, claustrofóbico. Ele levantou-se na penumbra, foi até a janela e afastou as persianas, pensando em como contar a Dean sobre o que acontecera no celeiro. Ele não queria fazer o irmão se sentir tão mal. Na verdade, apesar de tudo, sentia-se péssimo por nunca fazer o que era o correto, e sim, o que o seu coração fraco mandava.

Então, teve uma vontade repentina de virar-se, porque sabia que estava sendo observado. A intensidade da presença de Dean, querendo ser notado, era bastante forte.

Antes mesmo de virar-se Sam ensaiou um sorriso e um comentário sobre a noite, mas seus lábios tremeram com a constatação do reencontro, as palavras sumiram.

Dean deu passos vagarosos em sua direção, como um felino. O coração de Sam parecia que ia explodir, confuso porque queria entender porque_ Dean_ estava de volta. Estava feliz, mas apreensivo. Ou... não era _Dean_? A idéia da dúvida arrepiou sua pele, fez o sangue borbulhar pelo seu corpo em direção ao seu sexo, e ele soube que estava muito encrencado neste momento.

A certeza da identidade de qual dos irmãos estava ali, agora neste quarto, aconteceu com um simples gesto, quando Dean tocou-lhe a testa, afastando sua franja dos olhos. Parecia ter um sorriso tímido nos lábios, Sam não podia ter certeza. Antes que pudesse saber o que estava fazendo, projetou o quadril para frente, encontrando o outro corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que o enlaçava pela cintura.

"Sam..." aquela vez tão grave, tão quente, conseguia causar tantos arrepios de excitação pelo corpo do mais novo que ele mexeu a cabeça, como que afastando uma mão invisível de sua nuca. Sob o olhar atento do mais velho.

"Como...?" Sam queria perguntar como ele tinha voltado, se Dean estava bem, "se" tantas coisas; tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar embasbacado para o rosto perfeito ali, com seu olhar pesado e atento, e sorrir. Sorrir e tocar a testa dele com a sua, sentir o calor de sua pele e respirar culpa por desejar tanto aquele corpo.

"Dean pediu que eu viesse ver você. Ele disse que você precisava de mim. É verdade?"

Sam apertou os dedos na carne do irmão, incrédulo. Seu coração doeu e seus olhos encheram-se de água, imediatamente. Dean, seu irmão, tinha feito isso por ele. Ele sempre soubera que Dean o amava. Como um irmão mais velho implicante, um pouco superprotetor, paternal até, mas ele conseguia sentir o afeto que partilhavam. Mesmo nos piores momentos de Dean. Mas o que ele tinha feito agora, a maneira como ele tinha aberto mão de seu corpo...

"Isto... é assustador, Dean." Sam conseguiu falar, e era sério, ele estava tremendo diante da constatação.

"Ele só tem uma exigência." Dean falou com um olhar sério, apesar de ter um sorriso pecaminoso na boca. Passou o polegar em círculos na pele nua dos bíceps do mais novo, enquanto o encarava.

"Exigência? Que exigência?" Sam estava confuso, surpreso e encantado demais para pensar direito. Ele nunca conseguiria ser um irmão tão bom para Dean quanto ele merecia, era só isso em que pensava. Aquilo tudo era tão surreal que parecia um sonho louco.

"Ele não quer saber dos detalhes."

Sam corou, compreendendo repentinamente. Riu de puro nervosismo. Dean então se abaixou, para tocar seu pescoço com os lábios quentes, murmurando "Será que podíamos...conversar mais... só...depois?"

"Ahn?" Sam nem mesmo conseguiu manter os olhos abertos ao contato cálido de Dean em seu corpo. Ele também tinha muito o que fazer, antes de conversar. Na verdade, tinha passado milhas desejando tocar o corpo a sua frente deste jeito. Jogou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando as leves mordidas ao longo do pescoço."Ahan. Depois."

* * *

CONTINUA

**Reviews?**


	37. Um corpo, dois homens

_Vamos direto ao assunto...

* * *

_

...

CAPÍTULO 37

...

Naquele momento, Dean estava tocando um ponto dentro de seu corpo com os dedos que, sinceramente, parecia ser o seu botão central. Parecia que ia ser desligado a qualquer momento. Continuava encostado na parede, próximo da janela, o corpo reclinado numa posição estranha, mantido no lugar pelo peito do mais velho, as pernas afastadas e tudo o que ele sabia é que não queria ser pego no flagra por ninguém daquele jeito. Que era _delirantemente_ bom! A outra mão de Dean segurava seu pescoço para melhor comandar os beijos, quentes e sensuais, enquanto o corpo ondulava de encontro ao seu, uma perna pressionando deliciosamente seu membro latejante. Sam estava se sentindo absolutamente _abusado_ num canto da parede!

"Ahhh... Dean..." ele arfou, tentando retardar o que parecia ser inevitável neste momento. Sabia muito bem que depois do orgasmo que se anunciava, ele só iria querer dormir por um mês seguido, então, era hora de agir, se quisesse mesmo fazer o que tinha em mente o tempo todo.

Mesmo _Dean_, tão sensível e amoroso, era um safadinho diplomado, o mais novo constatou. Quando ele afastou a cabeça para poder olhar a expressão de desespero de Sam, tinha um olhar quente e sexy que ele podia jurar já ter visto algumas vezes em Dean, o irmão. Quer dizer, não tão de perto. "Você disse alguma coisa?"

Os olhares se cruzaram divertidos, Sam estreitou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse o que estava acontecendo dentro dele, mas quando viu _Dean_ se abaixar provocante e lentamente à sua frente, para fazer algo que ele sabia, ia ser melhor que o Ano Novo no Rockfeller Center, Sam teve que impedi-lo:

"Eu queria saber onde diabos você arranjou toda esta perícia!"

O loiro riu, seus dentes perfeitos ameaçando sua carne rígida:

"Acho que não."

"Ahn?" Sam desvencilhou-se do mais velho, ganhando espaço no quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que o atraía para a cama mais próxima. Como imaginava, _Dean_ veio atrás dele, tirando a própria roupa e jogando pelo chão. Sam observou aquele _strip tease_ involuntário com desejo, podendo admirar o corpo que pretendia percorrer a noite toda. "Talvez esta seja uma das conversas que vamos deixar para depois, Dean. Agora, é a minha vez de te dar prazer." Ele alcançou o quadril do outro e o puxou para a cama. Deleitou-se ao perceber surpresa na face do mais velho. Rolou e engatinhou por cima dele, afastando suas pernas com um joelho, dominadora e provocativamente. Ficou satisfeito em receber um olhar quente de interesse, e não algum comentário típico do irmão, que poderia ser, por exemplo: _Ei, cuidado com a jóias da família!_ Ou algo do gênero. Aliás, repreendeu-se por pensar nele agora, era dele aquele corpo conhecido e belo, mas não a personalidade que o encarava com desejo.

" Você faz este corpo parecer muito lindo." Confessou, curvando-se e falando em sua boca, o corpo arqueado para que não se encostassem além dos lábios. _Dean_ deslizou as mãos por suas costelas, de uma maneira que conseguia fazer cada poro de Sam se eriçar. Ele tinha uma sensualidade tão natural e sua que parecia ter nascido só para isso. E só esta idéia já fazia Sam latejar, porque ele realmente poderia amarrar Dean naquela cama e_...oh!Deus_. Muito pervertido só de pensar. E aquela carinha de dúvida e surpresa que ele fez era irresistível.

"Seu olhar está me preocupando um pouco, Sam." O outro falou, deixando que Sam levantasse seus braços por cima da cabeça e os mantivesse presos, no melhor estilo _vou abusar de você agora._

Era muito bom poderem falar, sem medo de serem ouvidos. E Sam estava eufórico o suficiente para falar bobagens, simplesmente porque não conseguia se conter.

"Mas não é só o meu olhar que deveria preocupar você, Dean. Eu só quero que você sinta as mesmas sensações que você me fez sentir lá na fazenda e, devo avisar, foram muito, muito intensas."

A risada cristalina de Dean não o intimidou, e ele desceu com sua boca trilhando aquela pele branca, quente e firme, com aquele cheiro que parecia nunca deixar aquele corpo: cheiro de couro, gasolina, açúcar, maçã, sexo. E foi delicioso sentir sua pele granular sob sua língua, e foi delicioso ouvir seu gemido rouco, quando seus dedos apertaram suas coxas, com força.

"Sam...ahhh."

Poderia ficar beijando aquela barriga a noite inteira, mas Dean simplesmente retorcia-se feito uma serpente sob sua boca. Não pode deixar de pensar se, em algum lugar ali dentro, Dean sabia o que estava acontecendo. E a idéia fez seu estômago se encolher e o membro latejar de excitação, embora sua mente quisesse ignorar o fato e espantar o pensamento. Porque não demorou muito, e estava acariciando com as duas mãos o membro rijo, agora de joelhos entre as pernas de Dean, olhando fixamente suas expressões de êxtase, experimentando toques e tirando gemidos, que saiam dos lábios que Dean molhava e mordia, constantemente.

Curvou as costas para provar com a língua o gosto daquele mastro em suas mãos, colhendo o sabor salgado e fazendo Dean literalmente corcovear. Sam abriu um sorriso imenso:

"Você é melhor que um _playground_."

"Eu sou tímido. Se você não parar de falar estas bobagens..." Dean espremeu os olhos e suspirou pesadamente quando Sam voltou a passar a língua, outra e outra vez. A sensação era maravilhosamente agônica, e Sam estava fazendo o seu melhor. Brincou um pouco, deixando a imaginação fluir, e resmungou algo com a boca um pouco cheia, sabendo que isso seria muito excitante para o irmão.

"O...que?"

"São os piores." Ele suspirou, dando pausa por um momento, e Dean o puxou de surpresa apenas para roubar-lhe um beijo. "EU sei."

Sam pode olhar nos olhos de Dean enquanto fazia o membro dele deslizar para dentro de si, lentamente, e logo o estava cavalgando, sentindo ondas quentes que o deixavam sem ar e nublavam sua mente. A princípio, lenta e sensualmente, mexendo-se até fazer Dean dentro de si roçar sua próstata e fazer Sam praticamente uivar de prazer. Sentir as mãos dele em seus quadris, em sua barriga, deslizando por seu peito, depois em sua boca, colocando os dedos para ele chupar, mexia com sua cabeça e deixava Sam completamente louco de excitação, cada vez mais. Pôde gritar, pôde chamar seu nome, estremecer sentindo-se vivo e errado e feliz por ter sobrevivido apenas para sentir isso: sentir-se empalado, entregue, possuído e amando cada segundo daquilo. Amando Dean. Amando Dean por inteiro, cada uma de suas personalidades, e desejando que o outro soubesse e sentisse tudo. Amando ouvir aquela voz linda e sensual chamar seu nome, em delírio, amando controlar aquele corpo e amando saber que os dois o amavam, mesmo que fosse de jeitos diferentes.

Quando seu gozo o consumiu, e ele trouxe Dean ao seu ápice dentro de si, ele podia jurar que, no descontrole do mais velho, ele esteve também com o outro Dean.

* * *

CONTINUA

_**Bom, eu separei a cena do assunto mais sério, porque, sinceramente, eu sei que tira muito a atenção...hahaahhahhah. Sam, o gulosinho, quer os dois Dean só pra ele, estão percebendo? Deixa um pra mim, faz favor?**_

_Será que vale review?_


	38. Dois homens, um corpo

_** A ESTRADA ATÉ AQUI  
**_

__Dean... Você se lembra..._

__Ah, lá vem você de novo._

__DEAN! Você se lembra... Quer dizer, você realmente viu... É verdade mesmo ou talvez seja só os dois brigando? Sobre a mãe ter tentado me matar..._Sam conseguia chamar a atenção quando queria, não adiantava Dean se fazer de surdo ou desentendido._

_O mais velho suspirou._

__Sammy...Oh puxa...Eu estava lá uma vez. E ela fez. Ela realmente fez Sam. Ela estava lá ao lado do seu berço apontando um revólver para você e eu cheguei e vi..._os olhos de Dean encheram-se de lágrimas, Sam fez um esforço para controlar as suas, abraçou o irmão._Eu peguei a mão dela, e ela largou a arma e me abraçou e chorou muito. E eu tive que contar para o pai, porque eu fiquei com muito medo. Medo que ela fizesse de novo quando o pai não estivesse lá. Quando eu não estivesse. Porra Sammy, eu tinha cinco anos!_

**_(História de família 6: Mrs Missouri)_**

__Sammy! O que era aquilo?_

__Aquilo o que? Não tinha nada acontecendo._embora Sam soubesse que sua voz tremia._

_Dean pensou alguns minutos, então acabou lançando um sorriso benevolente para o mais novo. Veio até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro._Escuta. Você tem que tomar cuidado com as palavras, cara. Tem gente que não vai entender o que você quer dizer._

_Sam na defensiva desviou o olhar do irmão, absurdamente incomodado com o interrogatório, embora percebesse que, de algum modo, Dean não estava bravo com ele._

__Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso._

__Oh Deus._Dean falou quase para si mesmo._É impossível que, com a vida que vivemos, você seja tão inocente assim! Mas então lá vai: Sammy, quando você fala para um cara que "gosta da experiência dele", bem, este cara poderia interpretar isso como uma cantada. Cara, uma cantada!_

**_(Breve História de uma Paixonite 2)_**

_Pôde gritar, pôde chamar seu nome, estremecer sentindo-se vivo e errado e feliz por ter sobrevivido apenas para sentir isso: sentir-se empalado, entregue, possuído e amando cada segundo daquilo. Amando Dean. Amando Dean por inteiro, cada uma de suas personalidades, e desejando que o outro soubesse e sentisse tudo. Amando ouvir aquela voz linda e sensual chamar seu nome, em delírio, amando controlar aquele corpo e amando saber que os dois o amavam, mesmo que fosse de jeitos diferentes._

_Quando seu gozo o consumiu, e ele trouxe Dean ao seu ápice dentro de si, ele podia jurar que, no descontrole do mais velho, ele esteve também com o outro Dean._

_**(Um corpo, Dois Homens)**

* * *

  
_

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**...**

_Dean _tinha acabado de desligar o celular, dizendo ao pai que já estavam no caminho de volta e com muitas novidades sobre o que encontraram na casa. Sam espreguiçou-se, inquieto, imaginando se_ Dean _sabia de algo sobre o que acontecera no celeiro. Se não soubesse, ele sabia que talvez ele o ajudasse a lidar com Dean a respeito disso.

Ele tinha a mesma destreza do outro irmão de Sam ao conduzir o Impala maciamente pela estrada. Embora os dois partilhassem muitas semelhanças, eram diferentes na postura do corpo, nas expressões faciais, e até mesmo no jeito de respirar. E por reparar nisso, Sam sabia que havia alguma coisa errada e tensa com _Dean. _No início, ele não tinha percebido, mas agora começara a acostumar-se com ele. O suficiente para saber que ele estava irritado.

"_Dean_? Algum problema?"

_Dean_ o encarou por um momento, depois assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. "Não são poucos."

"Eu estou mais acostumado com as evasivas ou gracinhas de Dean, ou o panorama do problema e uma estratégia para resolvermos as coisas, no caso do meu pai. Mas esta sua...sinceridade crua, ...ainda me assusta."

"Ahan." o outro apenas concordou, voltando a atenção para a estrada, como se não quisesse prolongar o assunto.

"Ah qual é, _Dean_? Vamos, não comece a agir como se fosse o... **Dean**, se recusando a falar as coisas, mentindo... Eu quero saber. Além do que, ainda temos que esclarecer muitas coisas sobre este seu acordo com ele e..."

"Você queria que **ele** estivesse lá, no meu lugar?" a pergunta, feita em tom calmo e casual, embora levemente irônica, pegou Sam totalmente desprevenido, e ele sentiu um fluxo incômodo deixando seu rosto rosado. _Maldito!_ Será que ele iria admitir quer era um telepata, afinal de contas? Como ele podia saber de coisas que nem mesmo Sam tinha certeza de pensar ou querer?

"Eu...Eu... acho que você está louco! O que é isso, algum tipo de crise de ciúmes?" talvez sua voz tenha saído apressada, esganiçada demais para soar verdadeira.

"Seu olhar... procurando por ele, toda hora, Sam. Como você queria que eu me sentisse? Feliz?"

Se Dean nem se dava ao trabalho de fingir não estar puto da cara e com ciúmes, sim, ciúmes de Sam, o que o mais novo dos Winchesters poderia argumentar?

"Cara, isso... é surreal! Vocês estão no mesmo corpo, eu às vezes fico... incomodado!

Com um tom sombrio, Dean respondeu, sem olhar para ele:

"Eu te conheço bem demais para saber do que estou falando."

O moreno sentiu-se como um menino pego colando... Ou coisa pior. Ficou em silêncio, considerando o tom pesado que Dean usara, e sabia que ele estava realmente bravo.

"Eu não pude evitar me sentir um pouco... espionado. Foi só isso." Era verdade, ao seu modo, e tudo o que ele podia falar a respeito, sem parecer um estúpido filho da mãe, era isso. "Você sabe muito bem que, desde que você apareceu, eu estou confuso e... eu ainda não tinha entendido o porquê Dean faria isso... E como funciona. Agora... se eu não entendo o que sinto, como é que posso me justificar?"

"Sua sinceridade também é chocante, Sam." A voz amarga e ríspida dava ao mais novo uma boa noção de como tinha magoado o irmão. Tinha aquele mesmo _quê_ decepcionado que algumas vezes ouvira. Sam sabia que, apesar de se considerarem pessoas diferentes num mesmo corpo, eles eram um só, uma só alma. Então, havia coisas que partilhariam, querendo ou não. Também tinha certeza que eles mesmos já deveriam ter pensado muito a respeito disso. A não ser que não fossem realmente um. Fossem na verdade duas almas e isto...Isto seria assustador, porque significava que não haveria salvação para um deles, no final. E Sam não queria sinceramente perder nenhum deles.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, quando Dean ergueu a mão para ligar o som do carro, Sam a interceptou:

"Desculpe, Dean. De verdade, desculpe. Eu não consigo fazer diferente."

Dean demorou um pouco para assentir, refletindo antes de aceitar suas desculpas. Sam queria que ele sorrisse, porque significaria que tudo estava bem, mas tudo o que teve foi um esboço de sorriso naqueles lábios tão apetitosos. Ele se jogou contra o assento do carro, resignado.

"Será que algum dia eu vou conseguir fazer tudo certo?"

"É a pergunta do século." Ele sentiu que era uma provocação amistosa, afinal. Virou-se sorrindo, procurando cumplicidade nos olhos esverdeados do mais velho.

"_Dean..._vamos lá. Precisamos conversar um pouco sobre isso. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele simplesmente te chamou e...disse que não ia empatar, ou algo assim? O que ele disse? Nosso dia ontem foi um caos, eu fui um idiota manipulador, eu... eu tentei me comunicar com você na outra noite, mas claro, Dean estava lá e toda esta merda aconteceu, isso sem contar na tarde horrível que tivemos e...Eu não consigo entender. Ele estava muito calado, e depois, você volta...? Com um laço de presente e tudo? O que vocês conversaram? Conversaram, certo?" Sam disparou feito uma metralhadora, e falaria mais se um olhar do mais velho não pedisse silêncio:

"Sam. Ele está assustado. Está assustado por perceber que "eu" não sou um amigo imaginário de quem ele se envergonharia. Assustado por perceber que eu sou real e forte. Está assustado que você saiba sobre mim. Que o pai saiba, embora não pareça ter entendido muito bem, com aquele jeito dele de nunca ver os filhos como são, nem saiba o que fazer para consertar as coisas. Porque, creia-me, ele vai tentar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Também está assustado porque nos conhecemos, eu e você. E claro, porque transamos. E porque você fez um nó na cabeça dele, muito maior do que já era."

Sam sentiu-se sem palavras em frente a estas revelações. Também sentia o olhar perscrutador do mais velho, avaliando suas reações. Ainda se abismava de quanto este Dean e seu outro irmão eram diferentes em pequenos detalhes.

"Ele está... bravo porque... transamos, tipo, por eu não ser uma garota ou algo assim, ou ele está bravo porque eu sou..."

"Gay? Esta é a palavra que você está procurando?"

"Ahn...é." Sam ficou vermelho novamente, mas no fundo, estava feliz por ter alguém com quem conversar sobre seus dilemas. E jamais seria com Dean ou com o pai, claro. "Talvez não seja bem a palavra certa, porque eu me atraio por garotas, mas... Eu sempre tive atração por um cara e..."

"Céu Vermelho?"

"Ahn?" Sam ficou vermelho e sem graça, fora surpreendido com a casualidade de _Dean_, que apenas lançou-lhe um olhar curioso voltando a dar atenção para a estrada. Buscou a garrafa d'água para aliviar a tensão. "Ééééé... Mas,... como você sabia?"

Novo olhar de lado, um doce sorriso misterioso. "Dean me contou."

Agora Sam praticamente se engasgou com o líquido, pois realmente não esperava por esta revelação. _Dean_ passou a mão em suas costas, aliviando o incômodo, mantendo ainda aquele leve sorriso. Mas seus olhos não sorriam.

"Ainda gosta dele?"

"Não, espera aí. Agora não vamos falar disso." Sam armou-se, pois sentia que ia perder algo importante se deixasse a conversa seguir este rumo. Dean era ciumento e ele já percebera, mas não era bem isso que queria verificar. "Dean...sabia? Ele sabia e te contou? Este tempo todo ele...por que ele nunca falou nada, por que não me... Por que ele foi tão egoísta, podia ter me contado sobre tudo, sobre você , sobre saber dos meus segredos! Isto não é justo! Vocês esconderam tudo de mim! Me excluíram! Meu irmão era meu herói, sabia? Ele... tinha seus defeitos, eu sei, talvez um pouco implicante, meio sufocante, meio egoísta, tosco, mas...Mas na verdade, ele nunca se importou em dividir nada comigo! Nada que fosse realmente importante! Claro! Ele tinha você. Aposto como ficavam rindo de mim! Dean sempre foi um mentiroso! Estou me sentindo um idiota, sabia? Estou aqui preocupado em como contar a ele algo que eu sei que vai chateá-lo, mas ele nunca se preocupou em manter segredos de mim!"

O motorista franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado com a irritação do mais novo.

"Claro que se preocupou, Sam! Ele sabe que você vai se magoar quando souber de tudo o que ele escondeu de você. Mas o Dean... Ele acha que tem o dever de te proteger. E é verdade, por mais que você o considere vulgar, implicante e mandão, já devia saber que ele é assim... por você."

O mais novo mordeu os lábios, entre irritado e nervoso, com o peso destas palavras.

"Claro que você vai defender ele. Vocês têm um pacto, não é?" sentia lágrimas nos olhos, de irritação e mágoa.

"Você é irmão dele também, devia saber até onde vai a lealdade dele. E a minha." Havia repreensão na voz de _Dean, _claro, mas Sam percebia que ele estava tentando se manter calmo. Seus olhos estavam escuros, maxilar travado, e o moreno percebia muito bem que tinha tocado em um vespeiro. Mas, apesar de não querer magoar _Dean_ tanto assim, sabia que era o momento de continuar e conseguir entrar mais no mundo dos "gêmeos".

"Não gostei de saber que ele esconde coisas de mim. Esconde do pai também? Ou será que eu sou o único excluído aqui? E se ele esconde, o que mais pode ser? Por que eu ficaria...decepcionado? E você, vai me deixar de fora também? Os segredos deles também são segredos seus?"

_Dean_ suspirou pesadamente, apertando as mãos fortemente no volante.

"Não. Porque nem sempre estamos de acordo, Sam. Você já devia saber disso."

"E por que você não está de acordo? O que ele anda fazendo?" Sam inclinou-se na direção do irmão, utilizando o corpo nesta manobra de conseguir a verdade. Do mesmo modo que Dean costumava guardar segredos, _seu Dean_ parecia não suportar mentiras. Estivera calado tempo demais para se importar.

"Acho que isto é algo que ele mesmo tem que contar pra você. Eu seria desleal se fizesse."

Sam jogou o corpo novamente contra o encosto do banco, desesperado. Porque ele era sensível o suficiente para perceber em _Dean_ uma angústia que se relacionava com o sofrimento do que quer que fosse que tinha acontecido com Dean, em algum lugar e época desconhecida. Ele poderia jurar que não estava enganando quanto a isso. Sam conseguia, em alguns momentos, talvez devido aos seus dons paranormais, ter uma aguda empatia, e isto com certeza nunca era bom. Tudo o que ele sabia é que Dean andara sofrendo, e muito, longe da família, mas o motivo ainda lhe era desconhecido.

" Mas que porra, _Dean_! Você precisa me contar! Talvez se eu souber, possamos ajudá-lo, nós dois. Talvez o pai também..." Era um absurdo imaginar que Dean, além de ter esta idéia maluca de ser seu guardião oficial, ainda estava disposto a fazer tantos sacrifícios por Sam e, ao mesmo tempo, jamais deixá-lo ajudar.

"Eu sei que todo o que você quer fazer é ajudá-lo, Sam. Mas tudo está bem agora. Ele tem alguém que o ama e a quem ele ama. Ele está ficando em paz. Eu acho."

Embora as palavras tenham sido ditas em tom tranqüilizador, uma luz de alerta acendeu-se na cabeça de Sam Winchester.

CONTINUA

* * *

_Bom, meninos e meninas, talvez este tenha sido um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever até aqui, espero que tenham gostado e aproveitado. Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que estão acompanhando o novelão mexicano. Eu achei que estava complicado o suficiente, mas alguns leitores querem mais! Tenho tentando responder nas reviews, mas não resisto e fico dando spoilers, sou mesmo muito tagarela! Não faltarão reviravoltas, tanto amorosas quanto sobre o Apocalipse, tem gente que já aposta que a história vai até o fim do ano, de tanta trama acontecendo! Espero dar conta de colocar tudo por escrito! Obrigada a quem me mantém motivada a atualizar com mais freqüência do que minha vida pessoal deveria permitir, deixando reviews!_

_B. prepare seu coração para novidades sobre Leon, Dean e Sam. Acho que não vai ser possível um romance com o Cas, mas nunca direi nunca!_

**SE ALGUÉM TEM ALGO A DECLARAR, FALE AGORA OU FALE SEMPRE! REVIEWS SÃO PRA ISSO!**


	39. História de família 8: Sam, irmão

_**Sei que estou em falta. Que prometi um fim da saga para o ano passado e falhei. Enfim, a vida real foi bastante desgastante, mas me organizei e pretendo levar até o fim as duas histórias que ainda estão pendentes, antes de iniciar qualquer outra. Devo confessar que não estou nem acompanhando o seriado, num misto de falta de tempo e legítima defesa da criatividade. Estou evitando me decepcionar e preparando o espírito. Gostaria de dizer que sou purista, mas se fosse, de verdade, não escreveria fanfics.**_

_**Este capítulo é dedicado à MarySPN (se ela ler), com quem estou em falta: me perdoa!**_

_**Enfim, pretendo atualizar com regularidade, na esperança de que as pessoas que pediram o retorno ainda estejam interessadas na história.**_

_**Eu disse que seria longa?**_

_**Ah tá. Que bom que vocês sabem.**_

* * *

**_A estrada até aqui..._**

_Sam observava de canto, apavorado, viu o irmão investigar o pacote sujo e encontrar o necessário para aplicar uma injeção. Mary foi dando as instruções, e neste dia Sam observou a concentração e o carinho preocupado com que Dean fazia aquilo e pensou se algum dia teria aquela capacidade que o irmão tinha de ser, tantas vezes, tão bruto e implicante, e tão carinhoso e protetor em outras. Aquele jeito do Dean de nunca negar-se a fazer algo horrível, nojento ou difícil, se isso fosse ajudar alguém._

_(História de família 7: Céu Vermelho)

* * *

_

**Sinceridade profunda 39**

Sam tinha ficado com seus pensamentos por todo o resto da viagem e, agora dirigindo enquanto o irmão dormia, não conseguia deixar de pensar que estava aprendendo muito mais sobre a vida nestes dias do que jamais imaginara conseguir algum dia. Ele, que sempre tinha procurado fazer tudo certo, tinha tentado jamais decepcionar sua família depois do caos que causara (porque Sam, aos 19 anos, continuava com a cabeça cheia de caraminholas, muito pouco diferentes das que já tinha aos 10 anos, como sabemos) com o simples ato de nascer; estava fazendo coisas horríveis. Até mesmo para seu próprio julgamento. E sequer conseguia se arrepender disso.

Ele tinha tentado, a sua maneira, dar orgulho aos Winchesters. Agora, ali estava, mentiroso, incestuoso, apaixonado; envolvido com a única pessoa do mundo com quem não podia estar. E esta pessoa, este _Dean_, talvez só existisse na cabeça perturbada de seu irmão.

E agora, na dele.

Não era questão de culpar o loiro por tudo. Sam tinha cedido, Sam tinha procurado. E se viciado naquele gosto e naquele toque e no som da voz grave. Queria mergulhar naqueles olhos, desvendar aquele mistério, e algo em seu estômago dizia-lhe que, ter Dean, o irmão que sempre conhecera, possivelmente conivente, como um _voyeur_ safado (coisa que decididamente, combinava com a imagem que Sam fazia do mais velho) observando cada detalhe, era muito excitante.

Durante o caminho, refletiu muito sobre o que ele e _Dean_ conversaram. Sobre Dean ter o direito de saber tudo o que acontecera no galpão com o Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos e também, sobre o anjo. Apesar de tudo, ficado perturbado como sempre imaginara, com seu primeiro contato com um anjo, mas não porque tinha sido maravilhoso e divino. A impressão, na verdade, era a de que isto fosse uma coisa corriqueira, embora na realidade, só conhecesse os anjos dos livros de Bob Singer e de seus sonhos... Mas não precisava de grandes malabarismos mentais para saber que Dean, ao vir a saber, provavelmente teria a mesma reação que teve seu pai, há muitos anos atrás...

Cuidava de quando em quando o rosto sereno adormecido pelo retrovisor, e quando o viu despertar, daquela maneira tão típica, sabia que agora teria que encarar algumas verdades. Mas, quem sabe, conseguiria desvendar um pouco de seu velho irmão enquanto confessava sua estupidez.

Dean se espreguiçou, sentindo-se seguro e num lugar conhecido, seu amado Impala.

Sam percebeu, no entanto, que o irmão estava embaraçado. Olhou o relógio, depois a estrada, nitidamente ganhando tempo. Falaram juntos:

"Estamos chegando."

Aquilo sempre era constrangedor, falarem juntos. Antes que as coisas piorassem, Sam falou:

"Mesmo que a gente não fale sobre isso mais tarde, obrigado Dean. Por tudo."

"Me agradeça pensando num jeito de manter as coisas bem longe dos olhos do pai." Dean olhou para a frente, brincando nervosamente com a caixa de fitas. "E claro, eu não quero saber de detalhe nenhum. Nem quero falar sobre isso, ok?"

Antes que Sam conseguisse articular a boca para retrucar sobre isto, Dean continuou: "Agora, me diz como você livrou a gente daqueles demônios. Não pense que eu não percebi que você evitou falar até chegarmos ao motel, e eu estava meio baleado pra forçar, mas agora anda, fala. Esta sua cara de cachorrinho não me engana."

Era bastante involuntário na maioria das vezes (a cara de cachorrinho), mas Sam sabia que isto tudo era para fugir do outro assunto. Suspirou resignado, preparando-se mentalmente para os gritos e reclamações do mais velho.

A verdade é que Sam sempre, todas às vezes, se importava com sua família. Importava-se com seu irmão mais velho. Importava-se em magoá-lo. E tinha certeza que a verdade iria magoá-lo.

Dean se considerava um bom caçador e, terem sido relapsos seria considerado como "eu fui relapso" na cabeça do mais velho. Como auto proclamado guardião de Sam, Dean sofreria por ter falhado. Engoliu em seco algumas vezes antes de tomar o fôlego de ar que deu força à torrente de palavras:

"Eu fui até o carro, como te contei, mas então percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada no galpão. E... fui até lá. Eu devia ter te chamado, devíamos ter ido junto, mas eu fui meio... Bom, eu estava um pouco irritado por você demonstrar que me acha um inútil e que não sou um caçador como você e o pai, e..."

"Eu não te acho um..." desta vez foi Sam quem cortou as desculpas de Dean, acompanhadas por uma expressão de legítima surpresa, fazendo sinal para que o mais velho apenas o ouvisse, sem interromper.

"Eu fui até lá SOZINHO, como um idiota amador, e você pode rir por isso o resto da sua vida, e lá encontrei... Bom, chegando lá, eu vi o James Novak ferido, quase morto mesmo, encostado na caminhonete. Ele estava com uma espécie de espada, sei lá, e também tinha um círculo de fogo no meio do galpão. Claro que ele já devia estar ali há dias, se a gente considerar tudo... É provável que ele tenha vindo de Sheneny direto pra cá, para armar esta cilada. Mas pelo jeito ele estava no limite das forças ou tudo deu muito errado. Talvez ele estivesse esperando Leon para terminar o que ele tinha começado."

O olhar de Dean Winchester foi um misto de apreensão, desconfiança sobre o que estava por vir e raiva. Isto era transparente como água. O mais novo podia sentir a mesma punhalada ao magoar Dean, como se dividissem o mesmo peito. Era incrível como fazê-lo sofrer também lhe machucava.

"E... então ele tinha capturado algo. Algo grande..." o loiro o incentivou a continuar com a voz rouca, cautelosa, de quem está tentando não perder a razão.

"O Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos." Sam confessou de uma vez, observando atentamente o irmão mais velho e suas reações. Dean soltou um gemido de frustração, bufando e batendo na própria perna, tentando controlar seu desespero e raiva.

"Eu... eu tentei fazer algo, mas... Você estava nas mãos deles. Dois deles na casa. E fora da casa, havia mais três." Sam só podia falar num tom de vergonha, porque apesar de tudo, sentia-se um idiota por ter tratado com tanta displicência esta missão de vasculhar o QG dos Novak, e tinha levado Dean no mesmo caminho, tudo porque se envolveram sexualmente. Partilhava da mesma frustração do irmão, mas entendia que Dean quisesse matá-lo.

"Sam, procuramos por este bastardo filho de uma puta nossas vidas todas, por favor, o que você fez? Não me diga que ele te enganou de novo, com se a gente não tivesse chance, não me diz...!" O mais velho até calou-se, exasperado, e Sam tinha certeza de que se não fizesse algo, Dean se recolheria em si mesmo para culpar-se por não ter previsto isto. Sam sabia o que Dean não queria ouvir. Que Sam barganhara sua vida com o demônio. Seria vergonhoso demais para o irmão Winchester mais velho.

"Tá certo, Dean, eu sei, mas era você lá, eu não podia deixar que... algo acontecesse a você. Eu não podia arriscar e pagar pra ver. Era sua vida, cara!"

"Minha vida, ou a _dele_?" a pergunta veio veloz, ríspida, ciumenta e magoada, sem que qualquer um dos dois tivesse tempo de impedi-la. A resposta foi mais rápida ainda, porque era verdadeira e estava na boca de Sam o tempo todo:

"Foi por _você_." Ele flagrou-se do significado que isto poderia ter, mas dane-se, tinha dito e era fato. Encarou o irmão, e repetiu. "Você."

Dean ainda bufava, resmungando coisas horríveis como se fosse uma prece de exorcismo. Meio que era, Sam sabia. O irmão simplesmente não queria ouvir isso. Não daquela forma.

"Você perdeu a chance da sua vida, seu idiota."

Sam balançou a cabeça, discordando. Não tinha perdido Dean e isto era o que importava, afinal.

"Você não teve a mínima confiança de que eu pudesse escapar? Você foi lá e simplesmente fodeu tudo porque, mais uma vez, entrou na conversa fiada deste demônio de que você e só você tem os nossos destinos nas mãos? De novo?" Dean gritou, praticamente pronto para socá-lo caso Sam não estivesse dirigindo, de pura frustração e decepção.

Esta punhalada doía só no peito de Sam.

_Flashback on:_

_Quando enfim John Winchester chegou até o topo da montanha, seus filhos viram em seu rosto que alguma coisa dentro dele estava mudada. Só muitos anos mais tarde vieram a ter noção de como aquela noite mudou para sempre a vida do pai deles. Como as pessoas de Lawrence ficaram chocadas com o que acontecera com a pobre professora Nancy Walters. E o quanto John sofreu pelo que tinha acontecido com ela. _

_Talvez o pai estivesse se sentindo muito mal para suportar a idéia de que havia outra pessoa lá para cuidar de sua família (mesmo que oficialmente, Mary Campbell não fosse sua família). Embora Céu Vermelho fosse alguns anos mais jovem que ele e a mãe, Sam também percebia que o pai não gostou de vê-lo ensinando seus filhos sobre fantasmas. E que acreditava, apesar das negativas, que havia algo entre o ruivo e sua ex-esposa. Mas Sam também não entendia o porquê Jordan Mckeenan, o caçador que mais parecia um viking, embora tivesse assuntos interessantes sobre lugares exóticos e um sorriso fácil, era tão amigo de sua mãe. Só no final é que ele foi entender._

_A mãe passara a pior fase, tendo novamente acesso aos seus remédios. Entretanto, era visível que ela tinha entrado na última fase de sua vida, mesmo que se esforçasse para parecer forte e, principalmente, bela. Dean cuidava dela devotadamente, e por vezes o mais novo sentia-se injustamente excluído, tinha ciúmes, pois sentia que nunca teria com sua mãe a relação que Dean tinha._

_O que importava agora é que o pai acreditava, e John Winchester não era o tipo de homem que deixa o medo dominá-lo. _

_Sam e Dean viram o dia em que a mãe estava boa o suficiente para sair ao ar livre, e ela e o pai conversavam sob o sol que refletia nas rochas nevadas da montanha. Havia algo de duro no olhar do pai, e de veemente na expressão da mãe. Eles estavam em paz um com o outro, após todos aqueles anos, parecia. Mas apesar de Sam perceber uma luz de esperança nos olhos de Mary, ele conseguia perceber que o pai já não a amava mais. O que parecia triste, afinal._

_Assim passaram aqueles meses, Mary Campbell e Céu Vermelho ensinando os Winchesters sobre o sobrenatural, sobre como caçá-los, como destruí-los. John deixava que os meninos participassem da maioria das conversas, desde aquele dia lá fora, na neve, quando o casal se pôs lado a lado olhando o horizonte, havia um tipo de concordância entre eles sobre o futuro; sobre como as coisas tinham que ser. E por isso talvez, agora John Winchester não via mal algum em que seus filhos soubessem se defender do sobrenatural. Eles tinham sido ameaçados uma vez e não podiam sem encontrados desprevenidos novamente._

_Sam se lembrava dos sorrisos de Mary naqueles dias na montanha, se lembrava de sua mão ainda firme enroscando-se em seus cabelos à noite (porque Sam sabia que este era o único modo de roubar um pouco da atenção dela de Dean; dormia em sua cama todas as noites desde então), trazendo sua cabeça para o peito e beijando o topo de sua cabeça com uma delicadeza que ele jamais sentira novamente._

_Tudo o que ele sabia naquela época é que queria ser tão corajoso quanto o resto de sua família, queria ter o poder de afastar o mal que viera consigo para o lar perfeito que poderiam ter tido; e sabia que algum dia, os demônios viriam por ele novamente. Sendo assim, Sam Winchester queria devolver ao pai e ao irmão o que achava que tinha tirado deles: tudo._

_John fez sua primeira caçada, um caso simples, com a supervisão de uma Mary contida, porém ainda vigorosa. E outra e outra, uma terceira com Dean a tiracolo (para o ciúme de Sam, claro), enquanto cruzavam o país de aliado a aliado da caçadora loira, sendo apresentados e introduzidos no mundo fechado e intrincado dos caçadores. _

_É bem verdade que Sam não entendia todos os meandros de tudo o que acontecia naquele momento, mas entendia que antes de qualquer outro ser sobrenatural, o pai e a mãe caçavam o Demônio de Olhos amarelos. Céu Vermelho tinha desconfiança de que a história de seu filho desaparecido tinha relação com este demônio. Havia uma relação entre algumas crianças que, como Sam, tinham sido contaminadas por sangue de demônio ainda bebês, e que ao chegar numa idade entre 8 e 12 anos, desapareciam sem deixar pistas. Os caçadores já tinham chegado a conclusão de que alguma trama diabólica, literalmente, iniciava-se através do Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos, o mesmo que comprara de Mary o direito de macular seu bebê. Também tinham certeza de que Sam escapara por muito pouco de ter um destino igual ao de muitas crianças. As vezes, Sam não conseguia dormir a noite, enquanto a mãe dopada por seus medicamentos fortes, jazia praticamente inerte ao seu lado o deixando com seus pensamentos apavorantes. Então pé ante pé, ele chegava até o saco de Dormir de Dean, apenas para ouvi-lo reclamar, mas sempre recebê-lo com a garantia de que tudo ficaria bem. E que ele era grande demais para ser tão medroso. Sam sabia que Dean simplesmente não entendia; que para o mais velho esta nova vida era até bastante divertida. Entretanto o irmão conseguia convencê-lo, por instantes, de que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não pela noite toda._

_Mas chegou o dia em que tudo mudou mais uma vez._

CONTINUA

* * *

_**Está incluso nos direitos Humanos o direito irrevogável e irrestrito a reviews. Pode procurar!**_


	40. História de famíia 9: Sam, sozinho

_Oie! Estou muito feliz pelas boas vindas depois do hiato involuntário na fic. _

_Agora tem mais. Vou rapidinho para a continuação do flashback, como me pediram. _

_Na verdade, eu chamaria este capítulo de 39-b, mas não dá. Aqui vocês começam a entender mais da trama do YED e alguns acontecimentos **importantes** entre o fatídico natal onde os Winchester e Mary Campbell se reencontraram para o bem de todos, descrito no primeiro flashback, e a morte de Mary._

_Quero agradecer de coração aos comentários e até aos puxões de orelha sobre não ter dado continuidade durante 2010 à história. Mea Culpa. É importante saber que consideram a saga surpreendente e tão cativante, e não um simples Wincest. Não é mesmo um simples wincest. Aliás, está mais para mirabolante wincest, né?  
_

_Por favor, deixem reviews, críticas sugestões e se quiserem, um dinheirinho também (hehe brincadeira).

* * *

_

...

**Capítulo 40**

**...  
**

Agora, as vozes eram mais e mais fracas, com os amuletos de proteção e rituais de purificação. Mas Sam, aos 10 anos, e sentindo-se culpado, sentindo-se privado do amor de sua mãe (mesmo que nada disso fosse verdade) ainda era um menino com sonhos de menino, e que pensava com a inocência de um menino. Só que naquele momento, nos últimos dias de Mary Campbell sobre a terra, os adultos estavam desesperados demais para perceber estas coisas.

Agora que Mary tinha o apoio e ajuda do pai de seus filhos para procurar respostas, eles se debruçavam quase todo o tempo disponível sobre pistas, angariadas a muito custo durante todos estes anos, procuravam informações sobre o modus operandi do Demônio de Olhos Amarelos, tentando entender o padrão que deveria haver (pois todos os seres extraterrenos tinham que seguir padrões para interagirem na terra dos homens, como já era sabido por muitos caçadores) entre o maldito demônio e os bebês contaminados e se realmente tinha algo a ver com o rapto das crianças paranormais anos depois. Parecia obvio que sim.

Por esta altura, tanto Dean quanto Sam estavam familiarizados com algumas histórias que não ouviam diretamente da mãe, mas de seus seletos e confiáveis amigos caçadores (entre eles, o Pastor Jim, Céu Vermelho e Calil), sobre como ela descobrira uma arma que efetivamente era conhecida por ser a única no mundo capaz de matar verdadeiramente qualquer ser sobrenatural, incluindo aí, demônios.

Era a Colt, criada pelo próprio engenho de Samuel Colt, o inventor do revólver. As peripécias que Mary fora capaz para conseguir tal arma variavam de contador para contador, mas não havia dúvidas de que a admiravam por ter sido capaz do feito. Estes amigos mais próximos sabiam do objetivo da mulher; Mary era uma leoa ferida, e perigosa para qualquer demônio que se aproximasse, fosse qual fosse a cor dos olhos dele. Certo dia, indagada, ela até mesmo os chamou e mostrou de perto a velha arma, a mesma que usara na casa em Lawrence contra o demônio que se apossou de Nancy Walters. Penosamente, tinha errado o tiro por milímetros.

O Colt tinha um fascínio poderoso sobre o mais novo dos Winchesters, aos olhos de Sam o revólver reluzia levemente na penumbra do quarto com um brilho estranho e ameaçador. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que o objeto tinha propriedades letais e sobrenaturais. Era aquela arma que destruiria para sempre o Demônio de Olhos Amarelos, e os Winchester poderiam descansar; ou era assim que Sam via as coisas naqueles dias.

...

Eles tinham se encontrado com um caçador chamado Bill Harvelle na noite anterior, e enquanto ele e o irmão divertiam-se jogando fliperama, os adultos conversavam numa mesa de carteado. Sam sentia os olhares preocupados recaindo sobre si, de quando em quando, e mesmo quando tentava escutar melhor alguma informação o pai simplesmente o enxotava de perto da mesa, sem muita paciência. Tudo o que sabia é que estiveram falando bastante sobre as crianças batizadas por sangue de demônio. No dia seguinte Dean teve que ir ao dentista (tinha quebrado um dente numa caçada semanas atrás) com Mary, e o pai levou Sam consigo até uma igreja, onde conseguiam água benta.

"Espere aqui, filho", John Winchester tinha dito, e Sam sentou-se distraído num dos bancos, vendo o pai seguir padre para a sacristia. Ficou distraindo-se com as imagens nos vitrais, balançando os pés em profundo tédio. O pai demorava. O menino levantou-se e passou a passear pela nave aparentemente vazia, contando os nichos e lendo as inscrições, tentando traduzi-las com o pouco que já sabia de latim. Perto de uma antiga pia batismal decorada com pequenos cupidos meio assustadores, Sam estreitou os olhos, abaixando-se um pouco para ler a inscrição:

CHRISTI CARO SANGUIS FONSQUE VITAE PIGNUS

"Sangue... vida... Cristo... mas, que diabos?"

Ouviu uma risadinha leve, quase tapou a boca ao perceber-se praguejando num local como aquele, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava um pouco indignado, puxando a calça para cima (será que estava pagando cofrinho?):

"Eu só... estava tentando ler...estou aprendendo latim...hun...na minha escola." Justificou-se para a menina a sua frente, meio embaraçado porque ainda não estava acostumado com mentiras. Estava afastado da escola a meses, embora o pai tivesse prometido que ambos iriam voltar a estudar em breve.

A menina devia ter cerca de 12 anos, espigada, cabelos castanhos claros caindo sobre os ombros de maneira desleixada, segurando uma pasta de escola com displicência. Ela era bonita, ao seu modo, embora Sam estivesse mais perturbado por ela ter um ligeiro hematoma amarelado, já velho, perto do olho esquerdo. Ela chegou mais perto, deu um relance dos olhos na pia e disse, em tom didático e vazio:

"O sangue e o corpo de Cristo e a pia batismal, garantia de vida"

"Ahn?" Sam estava incrédulo e meio doído de a garota ser tão boa em latim. Conforme analisava a inscrição encardida e conferia as palavras, para tentar rebatê-la, as palavras entraram em seu coração. Não teve como evitar arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés. Ele já era batizado. Mas não pelo sangue de Cristo.

Ele deu aquele seu sorriso triste acompanhado de um bufar, que mais tarde se tornaria sua marca registrada, botou as mãos nos bolsos. "Você é boa nisso. " disse desanimado.

"Você não devia ficar triste. Apesar de ter sido oculto, eu o encontrei. Há um novo batismo para você. Há um lugar para você com o seu povo, os puros. Basta de medo e confusão, Samuel."

Sam empertigou-se, desesperado, o sangue fervendo. Quem, ou o quê, era aquela menina de expressão séria e estranha?

"O que é você?" Ele pensou em recuar, em atacar, mas estranhamente não sentia necessidade disso. Talvez fosse como em Highlander; a igreja fosse 'santuário'.

"Demorei em te achar, mas agora é hora de você vir. Não se iluda. Seus parentes estão perdidos em sentimentos de vingança e violência. Ao invés de pensarem realmente em sua segurança, pretendem ensiná-lo a mentir, trapacear, roubar, matar. Em pouco tempo estarão mortos e você, ficará sozinho. A partir de agora, se você os acompanhar, você só verá o que há de mais grotesco e vil na alma dos homens; vivos e mortos. As bestas da terra e crias imundas e profanas te cercarão. Mas há uma porta aberta para você... e há uma maneira de proteger estas pessoas cegas e surdas que te cercam, de certa maneira. Desviá-los do caminho para o abismo e da morte para o qual estão correndo com tanta paixão. Se você quiser."

"Do que você está falando?" Sam suava frio, a boca seca, perturbado com aquelas palavras que pareciam fazer tanto sentido, pareciam cortar seu coração com mil facas.

"Basta que você diga sim, e você será salvo, com os puros. É a promessa."

A menina alta falava com meiguice, a voz sussurrada, mas suas palavras pareciam gotejar sobre carne viva. Sam se aproximou da menina, como se mesmerizado, enquanto sua mente rodava num turbilhão de pensamentos sobre o que tudo aquilo implicava.

"Se eu disser sim, minha família... vai comigo?"

Por um brevíssimo momento sentiu o aborrecimento na menina. Ela estendeu um punho fechado em direção a Sam, que estacou a alguns passos dela, temeroso. A criatura virou a palma da mão para cima e abriu a mão, revelando um signo tatuado. O símbolo não era uma tatuagem qualquer, porque reluzia aos olhos de Sam, como se emitisse uma luz sobrenatural e diáfana.

A menina olhou para a abóbada sob a qual estavam, na capela batismal. A luz de sua mão refletia-se no teto, iluminando um dístico obscuro entre o esplendor e os santos pintados. Estranhamente, pareciam cavaleiros portando armas e bandeiras.

Sam franziu os olhos, pronunciando conforme decifrava as palavras desbotadas no teto:

"_In hoc... signo vinces. In hoc signo vinces_" repetiu ele.

"Aceite o símbolo. Aceite o novo batismo, Samuel."

Na palma da menina, não estava o previsível 666, pentagrama invertido nem nada tão óbvio. Era um símbolo que mais parecia um X cruzado por um tipo estranho de P. Sam instintivamente sentiu repulsa, parecia que seu sangue fervia como lava a simples visão daquilo.

"Não."

"Samuel, não seja tolo. O tempo da colheita já é chegado. Os últimos segadores já estão partindo. A porta se fechará e não haverá mais tempo."

"Pare de falar em enigmas!" Ele rosnou, irritado, mas ainda assim, respeitoso o suficiente pelo lugar para não gritar.

"Não é um enigma para os olhos e ouvidos ungidos que você possui. Sei que está entendendo perfeitamente. Entende minha língua e meus sinais." Foi a resposta ligeiramente irritada.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum sem a minha família." Foi um Sam emburrado que falou isso, fosse um mensageiro de Deus ou um demônio, lembrava-se de Missouri dizendo que ele tinha a decisão final e que tentariam afastá-lo da família dele em breve. "Se você se importa realmente comigo, e quer me salvar, vai ter que salvar minha família também. Aliás, você pode conversar com o meu pai..."

"Não tenho nada para conversar com aquele homem. É contigo que vim falar. Seu tempo da inocência está acabando rapidamente, Samuel. Vai ser destruído em pouco tempo. Você vai poder salvar os seus se estiver do nosso lado. Olhe novamente. É com este sinal, a única maneira que você tem de vencer a morte. Eu posso prometer, no entanto, que sua partida tirará seus pais da rota de destruição e danação para a qual estão se dirigindo de maneira desgovernada."

"O que é você?"

"Sou um soldado."

"Você não fala como um soldado."

"Mas é o que sou. Samuel, você sabe que deve vir. É sua única chance de salvar sua família e se salvar. Acredite-me. Você saberá mais quando chegarmos até os outros."

Sam sentia-se pressionado, sentia-se impelido, até, a acreditar nas palavras de tom sereno e conteúdo alarmante, que vinham da boca daquela menina machucada. Ele podia ver as marcas de violências antigas em seu punho, pequenas cicatrizes, em seu pescoço. Aquela menina era acostumada a apanhar, e muito. Ela o fitava com seus olhos azuis tão intensos, agora tão cruamente alienígenas para ele. Sam ainda não sabia muito bem como as possessões funcionavam, nem tinha certeza de estar diante de uma, mas ela parecia pouco mais velha que ele, e Sam teve vontade de chorar por ela.

Sam sabia no seu âmago que este convite só seria feito esta última vez. E em algum lugar de seu ser, Sam sabia que tinha o destino em suas mãos. Não só o seu. Como se há muito tempo soubesse que aquilo tudo era verdade.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?"

A criatura em forma de menina colocou a mão no bolso da calça de abrigo escolar que usava, tirando de lá uma moeda. Deu um passo a frente, Sam podia sentir o cheiro do seu xampu de tão perto que ficaram um do outro. Quando ela tirou a mão do bolso novamente e abriu frente a seu rosto, tinha uma moeda dourada do tamanho de um_ quarter_, com aquele símbolo gravado na face que estava para cima.

A moeda reluzia e a menina girou entre e o polegar e o indicador, na vertical, Sam sabia intuitivamente que ela marcaria sua testa com o símbolo. Mas algo inesperado ocorreu. Sam sentiu sua garganta arder, o estômago embrulhar, seus olhos lacrimejarem. Os olhos azuis da menina pareciam ter ficado maiores, mais escuros, surpresos, em constatação. A visão de Sam, no entanto, parecia embaçar-se conforme seu corpo aprecia deixar de pertencê-lo, em ebulição...

"Filho?"

A voz de trovão de John Winchester despertou Sam do seu mal estar entorpecido. Estava sentado no banco em frente à capela batismal, o pai agachado a sua frente, preocupado.

"Tudo bem?"

"Ahn? Pai? Você...?" Sam balançou a cabeça, procurando com o canto do olho a menina e passando a mão em sua própria testa, nervoso. Mas tudo não parecia passar de um sonho bizarro e agourento, porque não sentia nada além de uma azia enorme. O que não era de se estranhar depois de dois cachorros quentes suspeitíssimos, afinal.

"Rezando ou dormindo?" o pai provocou, erguendo-se e pegando algumas caixas com o importante conteúdo para levar até o carro, e deixando a última para Sam carregar.

A última lembrança que Sam teve da igreja que ardeu até o chão no incêndio que durou a até o amanhecer, ainda naquela noite, foi de ter olhado as inscrições da pia com temor, antes de sair.

Naquela noite, na cama, contou a Dean o que achava que tinha acontecido, e ter contado mudou tudo.

CONTINUA

...

REVIEWS? Como estou dirigindo?

* * *

**Notas:**

_In hoc signo vinces: "Neste símbolo, vencerás" (latim)._

_Chi-Rho: símbolo grego cuja junção das letras gregas X (chi) e P (rho) formam um símbolo, cujo equivalente em latim é IHSV, iniciais de _In hoc signo vinces_. Simboliza o nome de Cristo. A explicação fica muito complexa aqui, mas para os interessados, pesquisem na net por Chi Rho ou a frase em latim._

_quarter: a moeda de quarter (1/4 de dólar; 25 cents)._


	41. História de famíia 10: Sam, filho

**Capítulo 41**

Em retrospecto, Sam compreendeu o quão alarmante foi este encontro com a menina desconhecida, sobre quem ele e seus pais estavam certos de se tratar de um ser sobrenatural. E como isto alterou os planos de seus pais de maneira indelével.

Quando Dean arrastou Sam até os pais para contar sobre o encontro, o par estava debruçado sobre o capô do Impala, preparando tudo para uma nova caçada. Sam observou como os adultos ficaram pálidos; sua mãe que estivera se recuperando de uma recaída séria por algumas semanas, ficando emaciada e velha só de ouvir. Após interrogarem Sam dezenas de vezes para não perder nenhuma só pista, ambos entreolharam-se:

"Temos que caçar este aí também. Ele deve estar por perto, esperando uma nova oportunidade de chegar até Sam." John falou.

"Mas John... Esta é a nossa chance! Os sinais são muito claros, aquele demônio vai atacar novamente em Hartmore, nós já sabemos disso!" Mary gemeu, angustiada, abraçando seu filho mais novo. Sam percebia que ela estava muito enfraquecida, embora seu espírito fosse resiliente.

"Não podemos arriscar de deixar Sam sozinho com o Dean, como planejamos, para ir atrás daquele maldito demônio. A única coisa que podemos fazer é nos dividirmos. Você caça esta coisa que quer levar o Sam, e eu vou pegar aquele monstro de surpresa, antes que ele faça mal a mais uma criança..." John afirmou resoluto, trincando o maxilar com os olhos cheios de espírito de vingança e determinação. Sam sabia que o pai agora só desistiria após matar ou morrer. Ele era assim. Infelizmente, a criatura estava certa. Seus pais rumavam para a destruição, sem hesitar e de boa vontade.

"É muito perigoso para você sozinho, John." Mary ainda argumentou, mas Dean colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Mãe, vamos caçar esta coisa que está atrás do Sam. Pode ser a mesma que esteve em nossa casa. Eu te ajudo. Deixa o pai ir." A olhou nos olhos, "Deixa o pai e o Sam irem. Eles estarão seguros um com o outro e se levarem a Colt... Eu sei que o pai dá conta."

Era nitidamente uma decisão difícil, Mary tinha passado quase uma década planejando e trabalhando para enfim encontrar, encarar e destruir o Demônio que a tinha feito perder tudo o que possuía e mais amava. Mas o fato era que John tinha, naquele momento, muito mais resistência física para a tarefa, também era um atirador exímio e acima de tudo, tinha tanto direito quanto ela de puxar o gatilho da Colt e fazer aquele demônio maldito pagar por tudo. Ela sorriu, encarando o mais velho e capitulando.

"Ok, Dean. Você fica comigo e me ajuda a caçar esta coisa. Eu vou precisar de alguma ajuda. E... ainda dá tempo de ensinar uns truques pra você na nossa primeira caçada juntos..."

Sam passou para o lado do pai, sentindo-se triste ao perceber que nunca teria tempo para ser amado pela mãe como Dean era.

E sentiu medo, pois muito em breve, estaria muito próximo daquele que o condenou a uma maldição indizível. O Demônio de Olhos Amarelos.

...

"Fique no carro e esteja bem atento, Sam." John travou uma pistola e entregou na mão do menino de 10 anos. "Esconda-se aí e caso alguém se aproxime, seja quem for, guie o carro até onde combinamos. Só use a arma caso precise..."

"...Muito." Sam completou, dando um leve sorriso triste para o pai, que assentiu da mesma maneira, preocupado. O menino estava preocupado. Apavorado, na verdade. Agora sabia que a agitação e eternas reuniões de seus pais com outros caçadores e entre si, eram angariando informações e fazendo planos para este dia fatídico. O pai explicara durante a pequena viagem que algumas coisas como morte de gado, tempestades elétricas e outros fenômenos estranhos, costumavam prenunciar a chegada de um demônio em uma localidade. Eles tinham certeza que seria o Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos, que já tinha sido visto em algumas ocasiões. Hartmore, Arizona, vinha sofrendo estes estranhos acontecimentos e, depois de pesquisas, eles encontraram uma possível família onde o demônio poderia atacar. O bebê deles, Derryl, fazia seis meses hoje.

Sam abraçou o pai com força, o pegando desprevenido, estava muito angustiado e com um mau pressentimento. "Calma Sammy. Tudo vai ficar bem. Vai acabar hoje, ok? Eu te prometo."

Sam assentiu, vendo o pai checar o Colt novamente, encarar o céu estranho e ozônico da noite gelada, prenúncio de mais uma tempestade elétrica, antes de rumar para a casa no final da rua. Uma casa onde aparentemente ninguém desconfiava do que estava prestes a ocorrer.

Observou o pai caminhar cautelosamente em direção a casa, tentando não ser egoísta e pensar na segurança de seu pai e pensar que no final disso tudo, ainda salvariam uma criança inocente das garras do demônio. Mas seu coração estava descompassado, era a primeira vez que realmente percebia que eram caçadores. Que estavam lidando com o mal.

"Olá Samuel."

Deu um sobressalto, sem precisar nem mesmo olhar pela janela para ver quem estava do lado de fora do carro. Sentia o escárnio, sentia a deboche e pior que isso, sentia uma intensa familiaridade com o ser que o estava encarando com curiosidade. O Demônio a quem estavam caçando. Azazel era como o chamavam.

Sam simplesmente não conseguia falar nada, estava mudo, petrificado, observando os intensos olhos amarelos da criatura.

"Soube que você não pegou o trem para A Terra do Nunca."

Sam apertava a arma em seu colo com as mãos suadas, entretanto apavorado demais para tomar a atitude e atirar. Ademais, bem sabia que isto não o mataria realmente. Somente o Colt o mataria. Ele tinha que entrar na casa, era tudo o que conseguia pensar. _Será que ele vai me matar agora?_ pensou angustiado. Sentiu os olhos marejarem porque estava sozinho e com medo, e sentia que seus sua família sofreria muito por terem errado e o deixado no lugar errado. Ele queria viver para não causar mais esta dor! Quando pensou em erguer a arma, o demônio apenas sorriu:

"Tsc Tsc. Não faça isso. Se fizer, eu vou ter que te machucar e não é isso o que um padrinho faz, certo? Você vai me dizer agora porque está aqui e quem está com você. Sua mamãezinha loira e linda? Ou seu papai sortudo? Os dois? Uhn... Acho que não. Vou apostar no papai Winchester. "

Sam molhou os lábios, quase em síncope. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Nervosamente lembrou-se das palavras do pai e tentou ligar o carro, mas estava trêmulo demais e acabou batendo o braço no botão do limpa-vidros, que começou a se mover ritmicamente, para enervá-lo ainda mais.

"Não está em meus planos machucar nenhum de meus apadrinhados, Samuel. Não seja tolo. Só não quero que o meu serviço, que já está chegando ao fim, seja atrapalhado por caipiras como seus pais. Você sabe, se eles se intrometerem, eu vou ter que matá-los... Mesmo que você fique triste com isto. Ele está por aqui com alguma armadilha idiota, não é isso? Aprendeu alguns truquezinhos baratos e vai tentar me pegar com isso. Não é?"

Como pretendido, conseguiu provocar o menino o suficiente para que este explodisse, cuspindo as palavras:

"Meu pai vai te matar, seu demônio maldito, pelo que você fez para mim e minha mãe! Ele vai rir na sua cara quando puxar o gatilho do Colt e..." Sam tapou a boca, percebendo tarde demais o terrível engano que cometera. Em como destruíra o elemento surpresa, revelando que seu pai possuía a famigerada arma.

"Colt? Você está dizendo que seu pai está me esperando com o Colt de Samuel Colt?" Sam só o encarou com olhos enormes, respirando fundo e temeroso pelo que acabara de fazer.

"Então, será ele ou eu. Como dizem os franceses: C'est La vie." Azazel ficou de pé, pois estivera agachado ao lado da janela todo este tempo.

"Até mais, Samuel. Ainda nos veremos, tenho um pressentimento quanto a isto."

Então seu vulto se afastou em direção à casa, deixando o menino hiperventilando de pavor. O peito de Sam até doía, de pura tensão. Quando o perdeu de vista nas sombras da casa, ainda estava confuso demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas sabia que tinha que interferir.

...

John tinha entrado sorrateiramente na casa já há algum tempo, sabendo que o casal estava adormecido e o bebê dormia serenamente, em seu pequeno quarto, agarrado à sua mamadeira vazia. Derryl era um bebê grande e bonito, e John sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem ao pensar na época em que algo parecido esteve prestes a acontecer com seu filho caçula. Não havia ninguém para defendê-lo aquela noite. Mas ele poderia fazer isto pelo bebê desconhecido. Poderia protegê-lo do mal. Na verdade, iria eliminar o mal de uma vez por todas.

Não é que John Winchester não estivesse com medo. Ele não era tão experiente com o sobrenatural, tudo o que sabia sobre demônios era de segunda mão e poderia estar errado. Mas sabia que não devia deixar o medo a e a incerteza dominá-lo e paralisá-lo. John era determinado demais para permitir que o medo tomasse conta. Naquele momento precisava de toda concentração, não podia errar. Não era só sua vingança, era também a alma e vida de um bebê inocente. Ocultou-se atrás da porta entreaberta do closet, sabendo que não era o melhor esconderijo do mundo, mas contando com alguns segundos de vantagem que a escuridão poderia lhe dar. Talvez. Sentia-se bem, afinal, bem diferente do que achara que se sentiria. Não estava suando, não estava trêmulo. Na verdade, sentia frio.

Percebeu quando a luminosidade do quarto mudou. A porta havia sido aberta sem barulho. Era a hora.

John saiu de seu esconderijo.

"Parado aí, seu bastardo hepático." Rosnou para a figura junto ao berço do pequeno Derryl, apontando a Colt para a cabeça de seu inimigo.

...

John Winchester sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem quando Azazel virou-se deliberadamente para ele, os olhos amarelos luzindo sinistros.

"Algumas vezes, infelizmente, eu tive que deixar uma criança ou outra órfã. Mas hoje, parece mesmo um strike!"

Antes mesmo que John pudesse falar ou agir, a porta abriu com um estrondo, o filho caçula irrompendo desesperado no quarto.

"Sam! O que você está...?" John Estupefato tentou perguntar, mas quem respondeu por ele foi Azazel:

"Oras, John, ele é um menino espero. Ele sabe que, se você atirar e errar, eu vou moer seus ossos e o deixarei testemunhar minha vitória, antes de queimá-lo vivo. E se você acertar, e realmente me matar... veja, você terá se tornado um assassino, porque matará este corpo que eu possuo. O que significa que nos encontraremos em breve. Só que desta vez, no meu território. **Mi casa, su casa, amigo**." O demônio falou com escárnio, trancando a porta com um movimento da mão. Derryl agora chorava, e os pais da criança, do lado de fora, esmurravam a madeira, tentando entrar e gritando. Mas eram totalmente ignorados. Azazel completou. "Portanto, seu filho veio impedir nosso duelo."

"Não!" Sam gritou em horror, assimilando a lógica do demônio com desespero.

"Filho, vem pra cá." John chamou, começando a entrar em pânico, Ele não contava com esta reviravolta da presença de Sam ali.

"Não pai, ele está certo, você não pode se tornar um assassino! Ou você vai para ao inferno!" Sam chorava, grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto ele estendeu os braços em direção ao pai, pedindo para que ele o escutasse.

"Pra onde você quer me mandar. Mas eu te espero John." Azazel riu, deliciado com a confusão que causara. Antes que Sam o alcançasse, John apertou a arma com toda sua fúria, falando entredentes:

"Pode ter certeza disso, **'amigo'**."

E disparou.

CONTINUA

* * *

**Nem só de review vive o autor (mas sustenta que é uma beleza...!)**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

AVISO IMPORTANTE: NÃO SOU A FAVOR DE CRIANÇAS DIRIGINDO CARROS NEM PORTANTO ARMAS. TRATA-SE DE MINHA OPINIÃO SOBRE COMO OS WINCHESTER FORAM CRIADOS. NÃO CONFUNDA COM APOLOGIA A ESTE TIPO DE ATO (do mesmo modo, não atirem em pessoa que vocês acreditem estarem possuidas por demônios, sendo você maior ou menor de idade).

_Oi pessoal. Espero que estejam gostando deste flashback. Esta lembrança de Sam termina no próximo capítulo, e então teremos mais sobre ele e seus dois amores, os segredos que Dean carrega, Leon, o Apocalipse e o que acontecerá com todos os outros personagens. Mas, neste momento, o que vocês acharam deste capítulo?_

_Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews que tenho recebido, são muito inspiradoras!_

...

B.: Lemon com o Leon? Você não perde o clima estranho nas entrelinhas, hein?


	42. A Morte de Mary

Sem muita conversa de novo. À história!

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

_John Winchester sentiu sua pele formigar e sua visão pareceu iludida por um momento. Ele jamais saberia explicar bem a sensação do que sentiu quando a bolha aconteceu. Foi como se o ar tivesse se deslocado devido a uma explosão, mas nada realmente explodiu. Ele perdeu sua sensação de equilíbrio, como se o mundo oscilasse por um momento, e fixou o olhar e a concentração para testemunhar uma das coisas mais fantásticas que já vira na vida: a bala que disparara momentos antes perdeu velocidade e parou a centímetros da face de Azazel._

_Cujo sorriso se abriu, olhando levemente curioso para o lado onde Sam estava._

_Sam estava a meio caminho entre os dois, franzindo a testa concentrado e pálido demais, um risco de sangue começando seu caminho narina abaixo._

"_Sam!" o pai gemeu, num misto de sentimentos ruins que o sufocavam. Cambaleando, Sam se apoiou no berço onde o bebê berrava. Só que o som parecia vir de muito longe. Sam, John e Azazel estavam num outro mundo._

"_Você é mesmo um bom filho, Samuel." O demônio casquinou, sem tirar os olhos de John. Tudo o que o Winchester pensou foi em destruir de uma vez a cara maldita e debochada daquela criatura abjeta, porém antes que puxasse o gatilho mais uma vez, sentiu outra força, esta pegajosa e sinistra, o empurrando contra a parede, pesada demais para conseguir resistir sua pressão contra si, no seu pior pesadelo: Sam e o demônio, mais um bebê inocente, num quarto pequeno e ele sem poder fazer nada além de tentar se debater. O Colt jazia no chão, em um canto do quarto, longe do alcance._

_Sam escorregou para o chão, parecendo desmaiar, a bolha de ar que prendia a bala se desmanchando e o projétil caindo ao chão como uma moeda. John tentou gritar ao ver seu filho cair, desesperado, porque se sentia ser arrastando pela parede lentamente, em direção ao teto, completamente paralisado e sem ação. Não podia conceber que aquilo estivesse acontecendo: que o Demônio tivesse manipulado seu filho daquela maneira; que ele estivesse prestes a assistir um bebê ser conspurcado e seu filho, com certeza, ser morto na sua frente, antes dele mesmo ser morto. Era a pior tortura imaginável para John Winchester._

_John foi arrastado impiedosamente para o teto, diante da expressão divertida do Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos, que ignorava o pai da criança batendo na porta com algum objeto pesado, tentando destruí-la, e o pranto desesperado da mulher._

"_Ao menos você morrerá sabendo o quanto seu filho te ama, John. Pena pra você que, daqui por diante, ele vai ficar com o padrinho." Azazel zombou, provocativo, enquanto se inclinou para o berço, deliberadamente fazendo de modo que John sentisse que ele estava se exibindo, numa tortura psicológica inimaginavelmente perversa. John conseguiu gritar em agonia:_

"_Não!"_

_Suas lágrimas de desespero se misturavam com as pesadas gotas de suor caindo de seu rosto, devido ao esforço que fazia para se libertar da pressão que o mantinha junto ao teto. Seu coração quase parou quando o maldito demônio tocou a mãozinha de Derryl, que estava ficando roxo de tanto berrar._

_Mas desta posição também pode ver quando seu filho se moveu fracamente no chão, alcançando e tocando Azazel com a ponta dos dedos._

_O demônio virou-se, aturdido, com se tivesse levado um choque. Sam levantou-se devagar, encarando a criatura maligna com uma expressão no olhar que seu pai jamais tinha visto antes. Parecia que havia fogo em seus olhos._

"_Afaste-se, criatura imunda." O menino de 10 anos ordenou, seu tom __imperativo e __cheio de desprezo parecendo ser o som mais alto em toda aquela balbúrdia._

_A pressão contra John cessou de repente, e o pai de Sam despencou do teto com grande impacto. Soube imediatamente que tinha quebrado algumas coisas, a bile e o conteúdo do jantar vindo até a boca, a adrenalina injetada em seu sangue impedindo de a dor se espalhar, mas não de ossos se partirem. Mas John, caído, mantinha os olhos capturados pela cena que ocorria a sua frente._

_A figura antes imponente de Azazel agora parecia se retorcer em posições inimagináveis para seres humanos, seus olhos amarelos tornados negros, seu corpo aparentemente não encontrando uma posição correta, embora sempre encarando o menino a sua frente com ousadia. John sentia que o jogo tinha virado._

_A criatura grotesca vociferou, em direção a Sam:_

"_Agora vejo que minha missão acabou. Encontrei quem procurava."_

"_Afaste-se daqui agora, criatura!" Sam levantou a voz, cheio de raiva, seu corpo todo banhado em suor, o cabelo colado no rosto._

_O Demônio guinchou num som totalmente inumano e que em nada lembrava algum animal, irrompendo porta afora, diante dos pais da criança a quem viera dar seu sangue imundo, com uma besta monstruosa com o corpo contorcido além do impossível._

_As lâmpadas da casa piscaram e explodiram, iniciando um incêndio._

_A mulher passou por cima dos escombros em busca de seu filho, aparentemente sem pensar em mais nada; Sam entregou Derryl em seus braços._

_As sirenes já soavam, perto, e John sabia que não podiam ficar para ajudar mais. Tinham que fugir. Juntou forças para levantar-se, Sam estava parado estático ao lado do berço, parecendo em choque. O pai pegou a Colt, chacoalhou seu caçula, para tirá-lo do transe:_

"_Sam! Sam!"_

_O menino piscou, boquiaberto, John praticamente arrastou o filho escada abaixo. Agora era hora de ação, não tinha tempo a perder com constatações._

_..._

_Sam lembrava-se de tudo isto, claro, exceto pelo fato de lembrar-se como conseguira fazer o demônio partir. Ele até mesmo sabia que "sua herança", a mesma coisa que tinha feito a pesada mesa de sua casa atravessar a cozinha e bater contra a parede, tinha feito a bala parar. Mas não se lembrava o que fizera para se livrar de Azazel. Seu pai, mesmo com duas costelas e um pulso quebrado, não parou para conversar enquanto pegavam a estrada. O menino não tinha dúvidas de que seu pai estava furioso com ele. Podia sentir sua frustração, podia sentir em seu silêncio disciplinado que o pai o culpava. Ele sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Ele tinha atrapalhado tudo e tinha impedido que o pai matasse o Demônio. Sua estranha empatia conseguira captar cada segundo das sensações de seu pai; e elas não eram nada boas. O pai falhara na missão de sua vida._

_Sam conviveu com esta culpa por longos anos._

_..._

_Foi só um dia depois que alcançaram Mary e Dean, num quarto de motel. O pai entrou com um suspiro profundo de dor, apoiando-se na porta e deixando Sam passar primeiro. Mas pai e filho não estavam preparados para o que encontraram._

_Sam correu para o lado da cama, sua mãe estava inerte, amarela como cera; toda sua beleza se fora, seu cabelo estava opaco e sem cor, seus olhos não brilhavam mais._

_"Dean? O que foi? O que aconteceu?" Ele praticamente gritou, pegando o rosto da mãe e sentindo a carne gelada e macilenta. Dean estava péssimo, com uma aparência de quem chorara muito. E o mais velho realmente começou a deixar as lágrimas escorrerem como rios, enquanto acariciava o cabelo da mãe._

"_A mãe quer se despedir, Sammy."_

"_Não!" o mais novo gemeu, , abraçando-se a ela e sentindo que seu corpo estava muito próximo de uma carcaça vazia._

_Mary tentou suportar o aperto, tentou sorrir:_

"_Chega de lamentações, Sam. Eu não tenho muito tempo pra isso agora. Já trapaceei a morte demais."_

_John chegou mais perto, contrito, os olhos vermelhos também, tentando não começar a chorar ali e impedir que Mary falasse o que precisava. Porque até mesmo o filho caçula deles sabia que ela não passaria de minutos. Mary resistira bravamente até o fim à sua doença, mas agora não agüentava mais. Era nítido que mesmo com remédios, ela não suportava mais._

"_Johnny..." ela sussurrou, e John Winchester inclinou-se com a face transtornada pela emoção para ouvi-la._

"_Eu te amo. Você foi o único homem que eu amei. Eu queria que tudo tivesse sido tão diferente..."_

"_Shhhhh..." ele segurou e beijou a mão dela, tentando dizer-lhe que não precisava dizer estas coisas. John não era muito bom com as palavras, e neste momento aparentemente o pai de Sam e Dean continuava não sabendo o que falar para a mãe de seus filhos. Sam assistia àquilo com uma dor enorme no peito, sequer tinham uma boa notícia para dar a ela, ela morreria sem ter conseguido destruir o monstro que condenara sua família. Que paz traria à sua alma saber que no final, falharam? Ele e o pai mantiveram-se quietos sobre o fato; Mary teria paz.  
_

_ "Eu sei que você cuidou de nossos filhos muito bem. Eles são meninos... maravilhosos." Ela parou por pura fraqueza, tossindo. "Parecidos com você."_

"_Sam. Meu bebê... Me perdoa!" As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Mary, ao virar-se para seu filho mais novo._

_Um nó se formou na garganta de Sam, ele simplesmente não conseguia falar nada e simplesmente assentiu, seu choro cheio de soluços enquanto a abraçava. Ele a perdoava. Já tinha perdoado há muito tempo._

"_Dean, meu homenzinho... Eu tenho... tanto orgulho de você... Prometa... cuidar do seu pai e do Sammy... Eu te amo muito, meu filho." Ela falou de um fôlego só, estendendo a mão fraca para tocar o rosto de seu primogênito. Dean soluçou, mas antes que dissesse algo, as forças de Mary a abandonaram completamente._

_Um silêncio estranho se abateu sobre os Winchester, vendo a mulher de suas vidas deixar a vida como uma vela que se apaga._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

CONTINUA

* * *

Sim, senhores e senhoras, eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos para continuar acompanhando a relação entre Dean e Sam, mas juro que parei com os flashbacks (eu acho). Foi só o necessário para explicar algumas coisas. E então, o novelão ainda segue com muita coisa sobrenatural acontecendo enquanto os irmãos tentam entender o que está acontecendo com eles. O que seria dos Winchester sem o Sobrenatural, né mesmo?

Aliás, eu ia até escrever algo mais ainda neste capítulo, mas não gosto de quebrar clima... Perdoem-me se ficou muito curto.

Alguém em algum palpite sobre eventos futuros ou sobre a trama?

**Reviews são absolutamente necessárias.

* * *

**

B.: Não foi ironia não.


	43. Conheça a Ti Mesmo

**Capítulo 43**

Embora Dean Winchester não imaginasse o quanto tinha ferido Sam com suas palavras, os dois não estavam nos seus melhores momentos, e assim terminaram a viagem emburrados e mudos um com o outro.

Antes mesmo de chegarem foram encontrados pelo pai na estrada, como se ele já soubesse que algo tinha acontecido de errado com eles. Mas ao ver que ao menos seus filhos estavam inteiros, John Winchester os escoltou de volta para a fazenda de Gabby Constanza, deixando para fazer perguntas quando chegassem.

Mal desceram do carro e o pai e os outros dois caçadores já os encheram de perguntas, Dean e Sam esforçando-se para que as coisas não parecessem tão ruins quanto tinham sido. Era engraçado, porque mesmo brigados, eram fieis um ao outro. Sam completou o relato com a parte que não tinha conseguido contar para Dean, sobre Jim Novak e o anjo Castiel, e a espada que este disse ser a Espada de Miguel.

John afinal ficou furioso com os dois por serem tão relapsos, mas não falou nada a respeito do Demônio de Olhos Amarelos. Isto deixou Sam confuso, mas foi o tapinha de Bob em seu ombro que o despertou de se consumir em sua espiral de culpa:

"Você fez o certo, garoto. Seu irmão está aqui e... afinal, você falou com um anjo. Agora vamos tentar entender tudo isso o que temos... As coisas que vocês trouxeram podem ser bastante uteis... Se o Amarelão, como vocês dizem, está envolvido, então pelo jeito a coisa toda, desde lá detrás, está interligada. As crianças, Leon, você, o poço, os selos, o Apocalipse... Você tem se saído bem, Sam. Foi sensato, isto é importante para um caçador." Mais um tapinha e foi juntar os materiais do porta-malas do Impala, ansioso como John para tirar algo de importante dali.

O pai passou por ele, dando um tapa de leve em suas costas. Talvez fosse o jeito dele de dizer para relaxar, afinal.

Sam e Dean se encararam desconfortáveis,

"O que é isto?" O pai tirou do porta-malas a guitarra que Sam tinha trazido. Sam a pegou, meio embaraçado. "Achei que o Leon pudesse gostar..."

O pai fez uma careta indecifrável, mas deixou passar. Quando Sam olhou novamente para onde Dean estava, ele tinha desaparecido.

...

Sam bateu na porta antes de entrar, observando se não estava sendo inconveniente _demais. _Leon estava melhor instalado, havia uma cama e TV, que estava ligada mas muda, e o rapaz parecia bastante confortável com a semi escuridão azulada. Ele voltou seus olhos intensos e azuis para Sam, que se impressionou ao lembrar-se dos olhos de seu pai, Jim Novak. Eram parecidos, só que os de Leon eram mais vívidos.

"Oi Leon." Sam estava um pouco embaraçado, mostrou a guitarra e o pequeno amplificador que tinha encontrado na casa. Leon levantou-se (realmente era bem pequeno, perto de Sam), agradeceu pegando o instrumento:

"Obrigado. Eu não esperava isto de vocês."

"Você sempre espera o pior de todos. Não precisa ser assim, Leon." Sam o encarou, sentindo novamente aquela estranha empatia. Ele só podia pensar que era porque eram paranormais. Devia haver algum elo, passaram por algumas experiências semelhantes. Aliás, Leon também tomara uma decisão polêmica e difícil. Era por isso que Sam estava ali.

Apesar de saber que Céu vermelho estivera ali instantes atrás para conversar com ele sobre a morte de Jim Novak (a morte que não deixou corpo, já que o anjo Castiel o levara), Sam sentia que ele podia vir vê-lo e saber como estava, se oferecer para conversar. Não tinha certeza de como Leon tinha recebido a notícia, mas como ele tinha sido a testemunha ocular de como as coisas ocorreram no abrigo deles, talvez Leon quisesse perguntar alguma coisa.

"Leon, se você quiser falar sobre seu pai... ou sei lá, apenas se abrir... pode contar comigo." Leon o encarou novamente, mas para sua surpresa abaixou-se para ligar a guitarra e o amplificador. Sam torceu as mãos, sem saber se devia ir ou ficar.

"Tudo o que eu fiz foi porque eu o amava. Muito. Eu fiz minha escolha. Não segui suas ordens. Não segui seus planos. Sei que a culpa é minha, por ser impulsivo, por achar que estava salvando o dia."

"Oh...poxa, cara... Eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Eu também fiz algo... e repeti... a culpa me corrói. Mas, Leon..." Até esqueceu o que ia falar, quando se pegou observando enquanto o rapaz de cabelos negros dedilhava com tristeza alguns acordes, que o fizeram se arrepiar de emoção. Não só Leon tocava muito bem como Sam estava se sentindo muito sensível. Talvez fosse o ambiente, na penumbra, seu cansaço, o assunto...mas sentia esta estranha afinidade com o rapaz da sua idade.

"Eu estou sozinho Sam. Você tem seu pai. Seu irmão." Isto foi dito num tom melancólico, e Sam acabou atravessando o espaço que os separava, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. Leon continuou dedilhando o instrumento. Sim, é verdade. Todos estão do seu lado. Eu estou sozinho... A não ser que eu considere os demônios como amigos, possíveis aliados. Porque eles querem minha ajuda, até onde eu saiba."

"Não seja estúpido, Leon! Céu Vermelho te ama como a um filho. Ele está bravo agora, porque não entende. Mas vai perdoá-lo. É o que um pai faz."

"Se é assim que você pensa, porque está se sentindo culpado? O crime que diz que cometeu... não foi contra o seu pai?" Leon lançou-lhe um olhar, seu tom não era arrogante (ou melhor, muito arrogante), apenas de constatação.

"Também foi contra meu irmão." Sam abaixou os olhos, cutucando o jeans com a unha. E agora ele também falava de estar abusando de Dean enquanto ele estava doente e indefeso, sabia.

"Irmãos são irmãos, não deveriam ser inimigos. O que você pode ter feito para que seu irmão não o perdoasse?"

"Eu não tenho sido um bom irmão, Leon."

"O que eu posso te dizer quanto a isto? Nada. Sou só eu há muito tempo para entender realmente de família. Jordan MacKeenan...Céu Vermelho... procurou uma criança. Não é o que ele encontrou. Eu não sou o menino que ele conheceu. Ele não está preparado para isso. Logo ele vai perceber que esteve enganado por muito tempo."

"Se você der uma chance a ele de conhecer o verdadeiro Leon, talvez seja você quem se surpreenda com o homem que escolheu você como filho, cara. Dá uma chance pra ele." Sam parou de olhar o próprio umbigo por um momento, sentindo-se envergonhado por não entender Leon tão bem quanto queria. Ele era tão fascinante, porque exatamente como descobrira que seu irmão era, cheio de mistérios, Leon parecia sombrio, melancólico e belo, com sua dubiedade ligeiramente ameaçadora. Parecia uma bela ave de rapina cativa. Os acordes tão harmônicos pareciam mantê-los à parte do mundo, Sam conseguia entender perfeitamente os sentimentos que os uniam, mesmo que não conhecessem totalmente as razões um do outro.

Tocou o cabelo negro com a mão cheia, num ímpeto, sentiu a energia de Leon vibrar, sua pele arrepiar-se:

"É estranho que a gente tenha vidas tão parecidas..." ele falou em voz baixa, apreciando a sedosidade negra escorrendo por seus dedos, era quase como tocar o pelo de uma pantera.

"Nosso elo é outro. Nossas existências não foram nada parecidas..." Leon deixou a guitarra, virando-se para encará-lo, estavam próximos demais, seus hálitos se cruzavam enquanto respiravam. Os olhos dele estavam embaciados, logo uma lágrima correu daquele azul infinito, cruzando o rosto em direção à sombra de barba. Sam interceptou seu caminho com a ponta do indicador. Estava mesmerizado, mergulhado naquele sentimento estranho, um novo e diferente jeito de sentir as coisas; de sentir Leon. Estavam tão próximos e ele queria demonstrar que se importava, realmente queria curar este ódio, este sentimento de solidão. Inclinou-se em direção a ele.

A porta se abriu.

Sam sentiu o coração sair pela boca, endireitando-se enquanto Céu Vermelho entrava no aposento, trazendo comida para Leon. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que o caçador ruivo tinha percebido alguma coisa estranha na proximidade dos dois. Sam sentia seu rosto em brasa. Murmurando uma desculpa qualquer, escapou dali sentindo que estivera prestes a cometer o pior e derradeiro erro de sua vida.

Onde estava com a cabeça? O que era isso? Uma tentativa de esquecer o irmão? Uma tentativa de se encrencar de vez com todo mundo? Tinha que ser logo o estranho Leon? Ele passou a mão nos cabelos que caíam no rosto, desesperado.

Ele e Dean não tinham futuro. Nenhum futuro. Ele tinha que se curar do que percebia estar crescendo em seu peito: uma estranha e arrebatadora obsessão por Dean Winchester, a qualquer custo.

Continuar com isto só destruiria a família Winchester.

...

Enquanto vagava longe dos outros Winchester e de Bob, pelos corredores da grande casa, tentando lidar com o torvelinho de acontecimentos, Sam sentiu uma mãozinha tocar seu ombro, delicadamente. Chegou até mesmo a levar um susto, pego de surpresa num lugar em que se sentia seguro para baixar a guarda.

Era Melody, com um sorriso tímido.

"Oi Sam. Que bom que você voltou bem."

"Éééé..." Ele ficou incerto sobre como responder a isto. Na verdade, tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho. Mas ela antecipou seu movimento de continuar andando, interpondo-se entre ele e seu caminho. "Sam, eu preciso falar com você. É importante e urgente."

Sam a seguiu até a sacada, tentando imaginar o que mais poderia dar errado na sua semana. Assim que chegaram, a pequena loira torceu as mãos, nervosa. "Não sei como lhe falar isso, mas... Eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso daqui." Ela fez um gesto vasto englobando a casa e tudo o mais. "Tudo isso. Eu simplesmente estou morrendo de vontade de sair correndo daqui, o mais depressa possível. Eu sinto que o mal tem nos espreitado, eu tentei falar com John e Bob Singer, mas o único que me deu ouvidos foi o Jordan Céu Vermelho. Ele diz que sabe que algo ruim vai acontecer em breve..."

"Melody... Acalme-se. Você tem que compreender que, depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu em Sheneny, ninguém pode negar que alguma coisa grande está acontecendo. Perto de Leon, perto do Céu Vermelho, portanto. Você não está acostumada com a tensão que é a vida dos caçadores. Nós vivemos assim o tempo todo. Ele com certeza não quis te alarmar. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é ter só mais um pouquinho de paciência. Nós vamos te levar pra casa."

"Sam, escute-me. Não é isso. Eu entendo muito mais do que você imagina. Eu conheço um pouco do meu destino. Eu sei que por mais que eu esteja com medo, apavorada na verdade, eu tenho que ajudar."

"Ops, 'pera aí um pouquinho. Desculpe se eu parecer machista; esta não é a intenção. Só que nem preciso dizer que isto aqui não é lugar pra você. Você já sabe. Amadores são muito perigosos, todo o tipo de acidentes pode acontecer, Melody. digo isso por experiência própria."

"Sam..." ela desesperou-se, parecia perdida no meio de um grande dilema. Sam, por favor. " Eu vi algo terrível acontecer. Com seu pai. **No futuro próximo."´**

"Como assim? Você pode ver coisas? Profetizar?"

"Às vezes. Quando toco coisas das pessoas, se forem muito importantes... Eu vi o seu pai morto, Sam." Melody despejou, angustiada, olhando com veemência para Sam, que sentia o suor gelado escorrer pela testa, só de imaginar a possibilidade. Para ele, John Winchester era invencível. O Duro de Matar em pessoa. Seu estômago chegou a embrulhar por causa da ideia de perder seu pai. Ele se escorou na balaustrada:

"Mel... o que você está falando... Não podemos deixar Céu Vermelho aqui sozinho só por causa de... quer dizer, pelo amor de Deus, você não está inventando isso só para, sei lá, conhecer melhor o meu pai na viagem até a Califórnia, né? Isso aqui é o mais próximo que já chegamos do Apocalipse e o julgamento da humanidade. Eu sei que você deve andar ouvindo as coisas, você é uma garota esperta, está ligando os fatos, mas... Brincar com isso é no mínimo cruel, Melody."

Ela suspirou, resignada. "Me dá sua mã eu não posso fazer você ver o que eu vi, pelo menos posso fazer você acreditar que ver o futuro é possível."

Sam, meio contrariado, deu sua mão na pequenina mão da paranormal loira.

"Agora se concentre. Tente focar na forma do objeto, na sua textura, no material..." ela foi falando enquanto fazia com que ele tocasse o cordão com o pequeno pingente de coração que ela mesma carregava no pescoço, apertando os dedos de Sam contra o objeto. "tente sentir as emoções que estão impregnadas no meu pingente... Saiba tudo sobre mim, Sam. Concentre-se. Você consegue."

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando libertar-se do seu receio, tentando seguir as instruções da garota. Todos estes anos Sam dedicou-se somente a aperfeiçoar a capacidade paranormal que acreditava possuir, ou seja, mover a matéria. Jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que conseguisse também profetizar.

Num jorro de informações rápido demais para captar mais do que lampejos e vultos, Sam viu situações, pessoas, sensações, na maioria assustadoras, afora a imagem sempre presente de uma freira, até que este jorro começou a parar, para que ele percebesse Melody sentada próxima a uma janela, aproveitando a fraca luz do sol. Parecia ser início de inverno. Ela virou-se e sorriu para alguém. Sam esforçou-se para ver quem era. Era como se ele estivesse num canto da cena, um expectador invisível.

Sam viu seu pai sorrir, um sorriso apenas superficial, enquanto Melody nitidamente tentava animá-lo. Ele estava numa poltrona, parecia de algum modo se recuperando alguma doença, pois parecia um pouco abatido. A imagem do pai estava mais indistinta que a de Melody, por algum motivo que ele não conseguia entender. Ela colocou a mão na barriga, e Sam soube que ela estava grávida. E soube, de algum modo, que o que eles esperavam, juntos, era a chegada dele próprio e de Dean; parecia uma longa e frustrante espera. Quando ele tentou entender mais do que acontecia, a imagem se desfez, como um sonho de que se acorda.

"Não!" ele gemeu, frustrado por perder a imagem e perceber-se agarrando com força o pingente de Melody.

"Você conseguiu? Eu sabia que conseguiria! Você é forte, eu sabia disso. O que você viu?" ela não sabia se ria ou ficava preocupada, ansiosa.

"Eu vi você e..." Sam interrompeu-se, percebendo a tempo que falar sobre o que parecia ser o futuro não era uma boa coisa. Era um futuro que ela poderia construir, ou já estava determinado? Se fosse assim, porque ele tinha visto um futuro onde o pai estava vivo e ela, um futuro onde John Winchester estava morto? "Talvez seja melhor não te contar, Melody. Saber do futuro pode nos fazer seguir o caminho contrário..."

"Mas Sam, o seu pai..." ela começou de novo, agoniada. Sam perdeu a paciência com a moça, apesar de Melody ter lhe aberto "a terceira visão", por assim dizer. Talvez ele estivesse um pouco enciumado em saber que num possível futuro próximo, o pai fosse mesmo ficar com esta garota tão jovem. E fazer nela um filho.

"Tudo bem, Melody. Vou contar o que vi. Mas você vai ter que contar o que você pegou do meu pai de tão íntimo para ter visto o possível futuro próximo dele. Ele não vai ficar nada feliz de...

"Sam, nós transamos."

"Ahn?"

Ela só o encarou com seu par de olhos cor de mel como os de um cãozinho abandonado. Sam estava pasmo. Chocado. O pai? Mesmo? Como se lesse seus pensamentos ela assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

Que velho safado e rapidinho, John Winchester! E ela tinha uns vinte anos! Ainda estava literalmente de boca aberta com a revelação. Mas tratou se fechar para responder:

"Bom, Melody, acho que você pode ter visto algo do passado. Eu percebi que, a gente capta algumas coisas do passado, não é mesmo?

"É, não dá pra controlar. Mas o que eu vi..."

"Fica tranqüila. Acho que afinal de contas, se você ficar, existe a probabilidade de você...er...hun...transar com o velho John mais vezes.

Ela sorriu, ficando vermelha. Sam estalou os dedos antes de aproveitar a deixa:

"Boa sorte, Mel."

"Obrigada, Sam."

Definitivamente, contar isto para Dean podia fazer com que o clima estranho entre eles se dissipasse. Pensando nisso, voltou para o quarto, mas não encontrou Dean lá, para sua decepção.

Em cima da cama dele, a surrada jaqueta de couro que um dia fora do pai._ A jaqueta preferida de Dean._

_CONTINUA

* * *

_

_Desculpa pessoal, mas eu não tenho mesmo jeito: não gosto de misturar assuntos e quando encasqueto que o capítulo tem que terminar, não consigo colocar mais nada!). Bom, agora Sam está a um passo de futricar a vida do irmão...O que será que ele vai encontrar?_

_B.: Você achou que foi Sorte ou foi azar?

* * *

_

_..._

**_O rascunho dos próximos cinco capítulos está pronto, mas vou ser sincera: estou deixando de fazer coisas importantes e remuneradas para terminar a história. Vai ter review ou vou ficar no vácuo? (ui, que grossa chantagista, credo!)_**


	44. O Coração de Dean Winchester parte 3

_AVISO: Capítulo com cenas tristes, violentas. Palavrões. Crianças fiquem longe, please!_

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

Sam sentou-se na cama que o irmão ocupava, alcançando a jaqueta de couro, bastante perturbado pela idéia de invadir assim a vida de Dean. Se ele conseguisse reproduzir o que tinha feito com Melody, então ele poderia ter acesso a muitas coisas sobre o irmão. Seu passado e... o futuro.

Ele percorreu os dedos pelas costuras do casaco já puído, trouxe até o nariz, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso do irmão, aquela mistura bombástica de couro, sexo, gasolina e por incrível que pareça, aquele suave e excitante cheiro de maçã e açúcar. Aspirou com volúpia, excitando-se imediatamente, Dean exalava sexo, sempre, ele era a criatura mais sexy que conhecera, e isto ele tinha que admitir já sabia bem antes de apaixonar-se.

Então se concentrou em Dean.

As coisas desta vez aconteceram diferentes, não houve o jorro de imagens em sua mente, ele teve que navegar por entre as brumas negras, buscando por luz. E quando viu alguma luz, e viu Dean, ao longe, parecia muito mais pedaços de filmes ou colagens, imagens escuras e embaçadas, cheias de tristeza.

Sam via Dean, sempre observando alguém. E Sam sabia que era ele próprio, porque Dean o fitava, com certeza vendo o outro Sam, o Sam de suas memórias. Era muito estranho perceber coisas que aconteceram em sua presença e das quais ele não tinha se dado conta; agora ele reconhecia uma ou outra das imagens. Dean olhava muito para ele. Então, quando o olhar de Dean parecia tão intenso que poderia dar medo em qualquer um, Dean partia. Ele partia entrando no Impala negro e seguia pela estrada, sempre bebendo. Isto parecia levar muito tempo, naquele mundo mágico e obscuro em algum lugar do tempo e das memórias para onde seu dom o levava; e havia aquela estrada que sempre terminava em lugares como postos de gasolina e bares. E Dean de olhos injetados e tensos ria, jogava e bebia, flertava e brigava, mas seus olhos pareciam vazios e tristes, como se ele buscasse algo que nunca iria encontrar no fim da estrada.

A dor que envolvia a cena era insuportável, e quando Sam pensou em desistir, ele viu que havia um próximo passo. Dean em desespero encarava as pessoas, homens, mulheres, e flertava despudoradamente, como uma puta, se oferecendo de graça. Quem não aceitaria?. E entre as caçadas, enquanto podia ficar longe do irmão e do pai, Dean parecia outra pessoa, um farrapo sem dignidade, desesperado, fácil, vulgar e triste.

Até que alguém o impediu de deitar-se com mais um desconhecido. Um amigo; alguém que se importava. Alguém que sabia.

Sam engasgou-se, saindo do transe e sentindo a bile na boca, o suor escorrendo pela testa. Aquilo fora a coisa mais horrível que ele poderia ter presenciado. Ele sentiu-se tão mal, tão agitado com aquelas sensações de desespero, pois era como se Dean tentasse escapar de uma prisão fazendo tudo o que fosse possível; até perder a dignidade daquela maneira. Não importava se estavam brigados ou não, por Dean não aceitar que ele tivesse perdido a chance de matar o Amarelão para salvá-lo; Sam precisava falar com Dean. Agora.

Saiu do quarto à sua procura, passou pelo pai e Bob debruçados sobre livros e anotações; Dean não estava com eles. Não estava dentro da casa, então Sam optou pelo jardim ao redor da sede; não se lembrava de ter ouvido nenhum carro sair e estavam cautelosos quanto a passeios na atual situação.

Sam não conseguia livrar-se das imagens que tinha mais sentido que visto, pareciam teias pegajosas sobre Dean, que maculavam tudo aquilo que Sam sempre vira no irmão.

Dean, que mesmo nos piores momentos, sempre fora seu herói: sempre sua casca de grosseria e mesquinhez se desfazia para demonstrar um altruísmo que Sam tinha certeza que jamais possuiria; uma nobreza de caráter que não combinava com a figura autodestrutiva e masoquista que se revelara longe da família. Como podia ser?

Foi quando ouviu sussurros exaltados atrás da sebe sob a pérgula. Não podia haver dúvidas: Dean e Céu Vermelho estavam discutindo. Ocultos de todos. Sua intuição o aconselhou a chegar na surdina, sentindo que não gostaria do conteúdo da conversa. Esgueirou-se silenciosamente por trás dos arbustos que também os escondia da visão da casa, pretendendo ouvir um pouco da conversa, que sabia, não era para os ouvidos de ninguém mais. Agora que Sam sabia que Céu Vermelho guardava os segredos do irmão, entendia a nova lealdade de Dean para com o gigante caçador ruivo.

"Como você quer que eu reaja a isto, Dean? Você quer me enlouquecer?" Foi a primeira parte da conversa irritada e sussurrada que Sam conseguiu decifrar. Os dois homens estavam frente a frente, muito próximos; havia uma grande diferença de altura entre eles, claro, coisa que Sam não deixou de reparar.

Dean ficou calado, aparentemente sem palavras.

"Não Dean. Isso não pode ficar assim." Sam viu o homem mais velho passar a mão pelos cabelos longos, colocando para trás da orelha, num gesto nervoso. E ali, atrás das árvores, Sam sentia seu coração doer tanto que parecia que iria rachar ao meio. Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. "Eu não posso deixar que fique assim. Vamos ter que acertar isso. Por que você escondeu isso de mim? Por que Dean?"

O irmão de Sam suspirou, parecendo contrito, pelo jeito que respirava parecia que estava chorando. Jordan ficou olhando, por um tempo, depois venceu o pequeno espaço que o separava de Dean, tocando seu ombro de uma maneira muito íntima. Sam ao ver aquilo sentia que estava começando a hiperventilar de puro ódio e dor.

"Nunca devíamos ter começado isso. Agora, como é que eu... não quebro a cara de vocês dois? Como você acha que eu me sinto? Um irresponsável que não viu nada disso porque... O que eu faço agora, Dean? Me diz? Com que moral eu posso cobrar alguma coisa, se eu também estou mentindo pra todos? Eu não sei o que pensar. Simplesmente não sei se você até aqui foi sincero comigo e se..."

"Eu te amo, Céu. É a você que eu amo, não ao Sam. Quer que eu te prove?" Dean levantou a mão e puxou Céu Vermelho pela nuca para mais perto. O gigante fez alguma resistência, mas depois cedeu; as bocas se encontrando violentamente, num beijo apaixonado e profundo comandado por Dean, Jordan o envolvendo num abraço apertado, enquanto Dean praticamente o puxava pelos cabelos para si.

A fúria de um sentimento muito maior e violento que o ciúme que já sentira até então explodiu dentro do peito do Winchester mais novo, causando uma dor física quase insuportável. Sam simplesmente avançou sobre os dois como um trem desgovernado, um sentimento homicida e perigoso aceso pelas palavras que ouvira do irmão. As juras de amor para outro homem.

O casal se afastou ao perceber o irmão de Dean surgir como um espírito vingativo de olhos injetados simplesmente do nada. Não esperavam aquela intromissão, estavam embaraçados, nitidamente pegos em flagrante, mas encararam o rapaz transtornado, sérios e sem desculpas esfarrapadas para dar:

Sam olhava de um para o outro sem saber a quem odiar mais primeiro: sequer sabia a quem queria matar.

Foi Céu Vermelho quem falou primeiro, num tom nitidamente irritado e cheio de cinismo, parecia estar bravo com Sam, muito mais do que se sentindo culpado:

"Bom Sam, é ótimo que você tenha aparecido de surpresa porque eu quero falar com os dois. Juntos."

Mas Dean o interrompeu, indo em direção ao irmão. Tentou tocá-lo no ombro, mas Sam desviou-se, furioso. Mesmo assim Dean entrou na frente do mais novo, como se o protegendo:

"Não Jordan. É melhor eu falar primeiro com o meu irmão. Depois todos nós conversamos. Não é Sam?

"Dean..." O tom de MacKeenan era a de quem não achava este o melhor caminho para resolver a difícil situação em que o trio se encontrava. Sam tinha certeza de que eles estavam falando do que tinha acontecido entre ele e "Dean". Tinha certeza de que Dean, seu irmão, estava tentando explicar as coisas para Céu Vermelho. Nem precisava ser gênio para entender que o caçador nunca soube até agora da outra personalidade de Dean. E Sam também tinha certeza de que Céu Vermelho estava completamente apaixonado pelo irmão, para aceitar esta relação oculta e proibida.

"Eu vou levar o Sam... Ele está fora de si. Depois conversamos. Os três." Dean prometeu, conduzindo o mais novo para longe do caçador. Sam ainda se corroía de ciúmes, imaginando os dois na cama, nos motéis pelas estradas, se tocando, sendo cúmplices, se olhando como amantes... Dean foi o tangendo, enquanto eram observados por Jordan MacKeenan, sombrio e preocupado.

Dean certificou-se que se afastassem bastante de todos e da casa, e assim que o irmão o colocou para dentro do galpão de tratores, Sam se jogou contra ele. O mais velho tentou revidar, mas o impacto, como Sam sabia que seria, os jogou ao chão. Sam por cima. Até mesmo ele se surpreendia da nova força que vinha crescendo dentro dele, foi bem mais fácil dominar o mais velho do que em qualquer outra ocasião, talvez fosse sua raiva, mas o irmão era menor.

"Você ama o Céu, é? Ama nada. Você me ama. Eu sei disso. E a mim que você ama. Enquanto você o toca, você queria estar me tocando." Sam afirmou, praticamente cuspindo as palavras, um misto de raiva e despeito, e dor e vontade de machucar e revidar as palavras que ouvira. Seu irmão dizendo 'eu te amo' para outra pessoa.

"Sam, me solta. Você está louco. Pára, seu imbecil!" Dean também estava irritado, tentava se livrar, mas Sam usou seu peso pra prende-lo, vingativo deu dois socos em seu rosto, que Dean não teve como evitar ou revidar; Sam estava possuído por sua raiva e ciúmes, a dor que apertava seu coração gritava mais alto:

"Você é meu, Dean! Eu te amo! Se era a mim que queria, como pôde ir atrás de..."

" Me larga, Sammy. Estou avisando..." Dean ainda tentava chutar e empurrar, enquanto Sam deslizou a mão para o sexo do irmão, por cima da calça jeans, apertando, tentando beijá-lo, tentando magoá-lo e ao mesmo tempo em que tentava convencê-lo a aceitar seu amor.

Mesmo com Dean se debatendo sobre si, Sam sentiu a excitação do irmão, embora pudesse perceber também a repulsa e a raiva; Sam queria mais. Sam queria capitulação. Só assim resolveriam tudo. Forçou Dean a abrir as pernas com os joelhos, entrando entre elas, ainda tentando beijá-lo furiosamente, levando algumas cotoveladas e cabeçadas no processo. Mas não se importava. A dor que sentia estava em outro lugar.

Forçou o beijo prendendo com o braço a cabeça de Dean, pressionando para baixo; era verdade que estavam cobertos de poeira e baba, havia gosto de sangue, mas Sam sabia o que queria. Sentir o corpo de Dean parar de se debater e sua boca se entreabrir, deixando Sam penetrá-la com a língua, aprofundando o beijo, ondulando o corpo de encontro ao do mais velho.

Sam não estava louco. Dean, por um instante, _retribuía._

CONTINUA

* * *

Xi... *carinha de santa*

(ok, eu sei que parei num momento crítico. Foi de propósito porque eu SOU UMA RAINHA MÁ! MUAHAHAHHA!)

Vai ter reviews?


	45. Mais que um triângulo

_Acreditem ou não, este capítulo foi bem difícil de escrever..._

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

**...  
**

Sam estava perdido. Não havia nada mais delicioso no mundo que sentir Dean sob si, subjugado, entregue, todo seu, enquanto seus corações palpitavam juntos e seus corpos se roçavam daquela maneira tão excitante. Foram segundos de glória absoluta, até o irmão mais velho mover-se rapidamente, mordendo seus lábios e batendo a cabeça contra a sua com uma violência desmedida, fazendo Sam perder até a visão por um momento. Em seqüência, socou seu rim esquerdo com força, fazendo Sam se contorcer para longe dele. O loiro saltou como uma serpente, ofegando e limpando os lábios inchados, o olhar faiscando de raiva.

"Dean!" Sam arquejou, sentando-se. O olhar do mais velho dizia que era melhor ficar onde estava. Dean não seria pego desprevenido uma segunda vez. A face de Dean não estava em bom estado depois de tudo aquilo; Sam ficou apavorado com o que fizera.

"Você..." Dean não conseguiu sequer terminar a frase, apenas cuspindo no chão ao seu lado, ainda encarando o mais novo com uma expressão indecifrável, da qual seu irmão só podia perceber fúria contida. Agora que Sam caía em si, percebia que tinha perdido a cabeça; estivera muito perto de fazer uma grande besteira. Ainda assim, a mágoa em seu coração, a revolta, não tinham se esvaído completamente.

"_Por quanto tempo mais você vai negar, Dean? Por quanto tempo você vai ficar mentindo para todo mundo? Para você mesmo?_" O mais novo levantou-se, cauteloso. Conseguia perceber agora aquela teimosia na expressão dura do mais velho. Não era hora de enfrentá-lo, provocá-lo.

"_Seu mimado egoísta, e inconseqüente! O que você pensa que está fazendo? O que você pensa que eu sou?_" Dean Winchester apertava os punhos, mesmo na semi-escuridão Sam podia perceber seu maxilar travado e as veias em seu pescoço pulsando descontroladamente.

"_Ao contrário de você, eu não tenho nada a esconder, Dean!_" Sam o enfrentou, afinal, também estava de sangue quente e queria respostas. Mesmo que estivesse com a mente num torvelinho de emoções que não permitiam sequer que fizesse perguntas menos clichês: "Como...Como você pôde nos trair assim? Você não podia ter escondido nada disso. Nós somos sua..."

"Família? É isso o que você quer dizer, Sammy? Por que você não estava me tratando como alguém da família, agorinha!"

"Eu..."

"É isso que somos, Sammy. Família. Nada vai mudar nosso laço de sangue. Isso nem a morte muda. Nada. E até aqui, até este exato momento, eu **gostava** de ser seu irmão mais velho."

"Dean, olha, eu..."

_Cala a boca e me escuta, sua bichinha estúpida e demente! _**EU NÃO VOU FICAR COM VOCÊ**. Você é meu irmão, embora pareça ter se esquecido convenientemente do fato. Mesmo... Mesmo que não fossemos irmãos... **EU AMO OUTRA PESSOA.**"

_"Não!"_

" E antes que aconteça algo pior do que tudo o que já aconteceu..." Dean respirou fundo, pois para ele também era uma decisão difícil. "Eu não vou permitir que mais daquilo aconteça. Com aquilo eu quero dizer... _Aquilo_. Sem mim, mas com o meu corpo."

Sam estava tão aturdido que não conseguia falar mais nada, apenas chorava em silêncio. "Acabou, Sam. Acabou. Vocês não vão mais se falar. Ou se ver. Você não foi capaz de respeitar..."

"Foi você quem começou tudo!" Sam alterou a voz, atacando como método de defesa.

Dean ficou sem palavras por sua vez. Sam se corrigiu. "Ele. _Dean."_

Era quase física a angústia de Dean. Sam tentou aproximar-se, mas o mais velho o afastou com a mão. " E ele...se ele te seduziu... Foi porque eu me descuidei. Mas agora acabou. Eu acreditei que você iria sofrer, por isso cedi, e a culpa é minha que sempre fiz tuas vontades. A gente sempre te mimou, te estragou. E agora você acha que eu sou sua propriedade, seu brinquedo. Eu sou seu irmão, porra! Eu esperava que ao menos, você tivesse algum carinho, algum respeito...por mim, mas..." a voz de Dean falhou, embargada.

"Não é nada disso, Dean, eu realmente te amo, mas que droga! Você é que sempre quis bancar o forte, varrendo seus problemas pra debaixo do tapete pra que a gente não soubesse! Você fingiu ser uma pessoa que você não é! Quantas personalidades você tem? O que mais você esconde? Eu jamais imaginaria que você fosse..."

"Gay? Por acaso eu sou alguma gazela que vive saltitando por aí, sentando de perna fechada e usando camisetinha colada?"

Sam até riria deste paradoxo em outro momento, mas a situação estava tensa demais e ele não via nada muito engraçado no horizonte que se descortinava.

"Eu nem sei o que o pai vai fazer quando souber sobre..."

"Talvez seja melhor que ele saiba agora. Talvez o que ele pode fazer comigo te sirva de aviso."

Sam engoliu em seco, piscando enquanto Dean saia do galpão. Quando o moreno realmente compreendeu que Dean não estava deixando a discussão, ele simplesmente estava indo atrás do pai, desesperou-se de vez.

"Dean? _Dean, volta aqui!"_

"O que foi Sam? Você está certo. Eu passei tempo demais deixando meus problemas debaixo do tapete. É hora de limpar a casa de verdade."

"Dean espera! Isso não é resolver as coisas. _O que você quer é se punir! Pára!_" Sam corria atrás dele, em direção a casa, Dean andando em passos acelerados e decididos. Mas Sam sabia que tinha sido muita pressão. E Sam egoisticamente sabia que se isto chegasse a acontecer, se Dean falasse, naquele momento, sobre Jordan MacKeenan e ter um caso com o caçador, tudo estaria perdido. E tinha o pai. Além do que poderia fazer com Dean, ainda tinha o que poderia querer fazer com Jordan. E Jordan era no mínimo, o professor dos principais truques do pai. Era um matador de lobisomens. A idéia de que as profecias que Melody dissera ter tido vieram à mente. E no fundo, sabia que talvez Dean fosse embora.

"Dean...você não pode... Dean, pensa no pai. Em tudo o que 'tá acontecendo. Dean, me escuta. Não é a melhor hora pra isso, você..."

"Sam, eu estou te avisando. Eu quero _distância_ de você. Pára de achar que pode decidir a minha vida, que eu sou propriedade sua!" Dean se exaltou novamente, parando por um instante para ameaçar o irmão.

"Dean, por favor, não fala assim. Eu não fiz por mal." Sam choramingou, angustiado.

Ambos olharam para a silhueta recortada contra a luz que vinha de dentro da casa, calando-se.

Na porta da sede, John Winchester os esperava.

_"Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Dean?"_

...

O olhar duro sobre os dois indicava que John Winchester estava com pouquíssima paciência naquele momento com os irmãos. Dean se aproximou primeiro, Sam choroso logo atrás. Olhou as mãos sujas de terra e a aparência desgrenhada, manchada de sangue. Assim como Dean, mais ferido ainda.

"Pai, o Dean não..." tentou começar a se explicar, mas John tinha tirado suas próprias conclusões do que via.

"Eu não quero saber de vocês dois brigando, ouviram bem?" Virou-se para o filho mais velho."Dean, seu irmão fez o que era certo. Eu iria ficar muito bravo com ele se ele te perdesse." a expressão continuava dura, mas uma ponta de tristeza e preocupação em seus olhos traía seus sentimentos de bom pai."E isso não importa mais. Agora, Dean..."

Olhou imperativo, e seus filhos bem sabiam que esta era a hora de pedirem desculpas um ao outro. Sempre fora assim. O pai não admitia desavenças entre eles. Nunca.

Dean não conseguia olhar no rosto de Sam, no entanto. Ficaram silenciosos um em frente ao outro, sob o olhar severo do pai. Antigamente, esta atitude revertia-se em cintadas para os dois. E sabiam que o pai era bem capaz de tirar a cinta ali e fazer o mesmo. Sentiam no ar o quanto ele estava irritado.

"Ah, então vocês não querem se portar como verdadeiros irmãos. Querem esquecer que somos uma família, que sempre cuidamos um do outro, não importa o que aconteça?" John cuspia as palavras, absolutamente furioso com o que considerava uma atitude infantil de seus filhos. Sam, ao ouvir estas palavras, começou a chorar copiosamente; Dean apertou os punhos ainda mais, contrito. "Pois hoje, você vão escapar. Cada um vai pra um canto pensar sobre o que é ser uma família. E quando eu perguntar novamente, quero saber que está tudo bem e ver vocês dois de mãozinhas dadas, que nem duas princesinhas mágicas, ouviram?"

**"Sim senhor."** Falaram em uníssono, e Dean entrou primeiro, obedecendo à ordem do pai.

Sam enxugava os olhos, pensando em como o pai ficaria horrorizado e furioso com tudo o que andaram fazendo, e escondendo dele. Talvez Dean estivesse certo, afinal.

...

Enquanto a água escorria e Sam lavava o corpo e aliviava a dor, suas lágrimas podiam escorrer livres, tentando apagar a vergonha e a tristeza. Tudo o que ele conseguia era pensar em como Dean conseguira esconder estas coisas, em como ele era um exímio mentiroso; em como tudo estivera tão na sua cara que ele não conseguira ver, se achando apaixonadinho por Céu Vermelho. Que, no entanto... E então, as perguntas que assolavam sua mente? Tudo o que ele conseguia era imaginar várias variações de um único tema: Dean e Céu vermelho, juntos. Era um rival imbatível aos olhos do Winchester. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na fúria com que Dean puxou o homem mais velho pelos cabelos para beijá-lo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em todas as vezes que os dois foram caçar juntos. Quando começara? E claro, enquanto ele e Dean tinham feito amor, com quem Dean tinha aprendido todas aquelas coisas (deliciosas e safadas)? Por mais que tentasse ser coerente, ser altruísta, o ciúme o corroia de uma maneira que ele chegou até a esmurrar a parede de frustração incontida.

Chegou ao quarto e olhou com mágoa a cama vazia, ao lado da sua, sabendo que Dean não viria. Pensando que talvez ele fosse para os braços do outro caçador, quando pai dormisse. Demorou a dormir dividido entre o remorso e o coração pisoteado, que gotejava veneno. Não fosse o excesso de sensações daquele dia infernal, talvez não tivesse sequer fechado os olhos.

Foi o suave clique da maçaneta que o despertou. Ele viu o vulto de Dean na penumbra, tateou a mesinha até acender o abajur. Seus olhos se cruzaram.

Sam arquejou inconscientemente. O olhar de Dean era tão intenso que era capaz de derrubar pássaros do céu. Havia uma fúria, uma urgência. Mas havia algo mais.

Havia desejo. Desejo palpável e crescente, faiscando perigosamente daquele corpo em direção ao seu. Sam chegou a sentir uma pontada deliciosamente lancinante no seu sexo já intumescido.

O espaço entre eles foi diminuído em segundos, o loiro avançando como um felino em direção a cama, arrancando a pouca roupa durante a ação.

"Dean..." o mais novo mais gemeu que falou, enquanto sentia o peso do outro sobre si, já desistindo de tentar entender as razões, apenas gratamente surpreso e entregue. Suas pélvis se encontraram separadas apenas pelo tecido fino do pijama de Sam, empurrando-se uma contra a outra de maneira compulsória já.

O mais novo flagrou de olhos fechados, esperando por um beijo que demorou a vir. Entreabriu as fendas levemente, deparando-se com um Dean sombrio e compenetrado. Também percebia sua fúria. Sentiu quando os dedos da mão calosa do irmão deslizaram pelos seus cabelos, rígidos, apanhando um punhado premeditadamente, puxando com força.

_Alguém_ tinha fugido do controle de Dean.

"Nunca mais faça isso com ele de novo." O tom foi doce, porém o Winchester moreno percebia a ameaça implícita no tom de voz sussurrado com tanta delicadeza.

"_Dean..." _Sam sequer se importava, apenas relaxou provocativamente o corpo, oferecendo o pescoço como uma presa submissa.

CONTINUA

* * *

Se tiver reviews...


	46. Dilema

_Ok, eu sei que dois anos para uma long fic é um exagero, mas a vida real e outros projetos vão levando a gente pra longe de alguns hobbies... Será que eu termino em três anos, igual a trilogia do Senhor dos Anéis?_

_Brincadeiras a parte, é bom estar de volta! Agora, tenho que encontrar tempo para ler as histórias das minhas escritoras preferidas e coisas novas também! Bjks_

... ... ... ... ...

**CAPÍTULO 46**

Enquanto eram consumidos por seu desejo, a adrenalina ainda mais exaltada pelos acontecimentos, enquanto se apertavam e se moviam como se fossem ao mesmo tempo, caça e caçador, inimigos e amantes, Sam pensou ter ouvido passos do lado de fora. Sua pele arrepiada de prazer e tensão, seu âmago como um vulcão clamando por mais, pareciam saber que do outro lado da porta Céu Vermelho chegara, guiado por seu instinto, dominado pelo ciúme e medo de perder Dean; mas o mais jovem Winchester só poderia supor que o bom senso o levara para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que a risada quase demoníaca de Leon ecoou de algum lugar. Dean também ouviu, claro, quase sem fôlego e muito ocupado com o que fazia, mas apenas retomou sua atividade favorita, pouco interessado em dividir sua atenção com o mundo exterior. Tinham pouco tempo.

Só o pensamento de que o caçador mais velho queria Dean tanto quanto ele fez Sam eriçar-se, um misto de possessividade e medo do futuro; cravou os dentes na pele clara do irmão, com se para sentir seu gosto mais plenamente, não esquecer aquele momento. Infantilmente, queria que Céu Vermelho soubesse que Dean não lhe pertencia, que Dean era de Sam, só de Sam.

"Diz que me ama!" Arfante exigiu, enquanto o mais velho ia mais fundo, apertava seu corpo mais forte. "Eu te amo, Dean, diz que me ama, por favor!" gemeu, implorando, mas Dean apenas tentou ir mais fundo, como se isso fosse possível, Sam em frenesi o mordendo de puro tesão, até chegarem ao clímax.

Minutos mais tarde, ainda um nos braços do outro, o mais velho encontrou fôlego para falar, olhando o teto, assim como Sam:

"Sammy, o choque está sendo demais para Dean. Ele está ficando sem vontade de viver. Você entende o que isto significa?"

Embora o corpo estivesse lasso e a mente ainda um pouco enevoada devido ao intenso orgasmo momentos antes, Sam Winchester se esforçou para sair da película de seu ego por um instante, refletindo sobre as palavras de Dean. Sim, fazia sentido. Logo após a intensa briga que tiveram, Dean, seu velho irmão, não foi páreo para sua outra personalidade, o novo Dean,que tomou o controle para vir até ali. Tudo o que Dean disse que não queria.

"Sim, eu entendo. EU não queria..."

"Sam, só você pode salvar Dean. Eu... vim aqui para te avisar que... embora eu te ame, eu prefiro morrer a ferir o Dean. Ou a deixá-lo morrer sem ajuda."

O silêncio entre eles foi palpável, o moreno sentindo o mundo se fechar em volta de si. Ele se apoiou num braço para olhar no rosto do mais velho, seus olhos estreitos cheios de água novamente:

"Isso tudo só tem sentido se... no fundo, o Dean também sente o mesmo que você. Por menos que ... eu conheça os segredos de vocês, eu sei que ele não se entregaria sem lutar, por nada no mundo, a não ser quando ele..."

"...Sente responsabilidade e culpa." Dean completou o raciocínio, não parecendo muito confortável em falar sobre os sentimentos do 'seu irmão gêmeo'; estava claro que sentia-se um traidor.

"Me faz entender, Dean, por favor. Como isso começou? Como é que o Dean está com o Céu, me diz se ele realmente ama o Céu, não consigo nem acreditar que isso possa ter acontecido... Logo o Céu..."

"Algumas pessoas procuram os caminhos mais sombrios para se livrar do que consideram um pecado maior... Nosso irmão procurou todos os caminhos mais difíceis, tentando suportar a dor. Mas quando alguém que se importava estendeu a mão, para resgatá-lo, bem... O Dean sabe ser muito sedutor quando quer, Sam. Jordan é muito melhor para Dean do que qualquer outra pessoa seria."

"Mesmo eu?" A espiral de autodestruição que o irmão seguira longe dos olhares dele e do pai, tão preocupados com o Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos e o sobrenatural, pintava imagens sórdidas na mente de Sam neste exato momento, seu irmão como protagonista até que o caçador ruivo se aproximava para ser envolvido por Dean. Fazia muito sentido porque Sam nem tinha idéia de como resistir ao apelo sexual do loiro, para começar.

"E o Jordan... ama o Dean?" uma pergunta óbvia, mas o ciúmes não é algo que auxilie no processo racional de ninguém, nem no de Sam Winchester.

"Claro que ama, ou não se sujeitaria a uma situação dessas, Sam. Dean estava explicando a ele o que havia acontecido, estava contando tudo e pedindo ajuda. Céu Vermelho conhece Dean, mas não sabia sobre mim. Está chocado, claro." O loiro comentou com um suspiro, olhos fechados de desgosto.

"E o que vamos fazer?" Apesar de ser a coisa certa a perguntar, tanto que as palavras brotaram quase instantaneamente de sua boca, Sam sabia que não gostaria da resposta. Dean já tinha avisado que viera ali com um propósito, e as primeiras palavras que dissera deixavam bem claro que defenderia Dean até o fim, mesmo que fosse se prejudicar no final.

"Você deve ajudá-lo a se curar, Sam. Se eu... me for, talvez o que ele sente possa ser tratado, e então, mesmo que..."

"Você vai morrer... Eu não posso escolher te matar." Sam foi sincero, porque este era um dilema horrível. Ele os amava, muito, e não podia convencer-se de escolher um deles para ficar. Sua voz embargada era sinal disso.

"Mas pode escolher matá-lo?"

"Não!"

Dean levantou-se, saindo da cama e recolhendo suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, contrariado. Sam ainda podia divisar as marcas de seus dentes, de avermelhadas a agora arroxeadas, sobre a pele rija e cor de marfim, com a luz da lua cheia entrando pela janela. Também os outros ferimentos que provocara, se misturando com as marcas mais antigas da batalha recente contra demônios. Então Sam entendia que tudo o que vinha fazendo com Dean, a bem mais tempo do que jamais imaginava, era magoá-lo, feri-lo e usá-lo. Sentiu-se vil e completamente imaturo, enquanto não se dispunha a encarar a realidade: não havia fina l feliz para aquela história entre ele e seu irmão. 'Seus irmãos', melhor dizendo.

Dean já estava vestido e o encarou uma última vez.

"Esta foi nossa despedida, Sam. Eu preciso resgatar Dean agora. Antes que seja muito tarde."

Um sentimento horrível se abateu na boca do estômago do mais novo.

"Então, depois de você ter vindo e mostrado para mim o amor, eu tenho que desistir dele?" Sam arquejou, sentindo-se destruído. Com certeza, parecia que o mundo estava prestes a rodar muito rápido ao seu redor, rápido demais para qualquer pessoa suportar.

"Eu não sei, Sam. Eu só não posso trair Dean mais do que já fiz. Ele cuidou de nós, precisamos cuidar dele. Mesmo que isto signifique perder você."

Foi assim que Dean terminou a conversa, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando para trás a sensação de que faria todo o possível para esquecer Sam.

CONTINUA


	47. O Evangelho Segundo Leon

**CAPÍTULO 47**

John Winchester tinha tomado algumas decisões cruciais nas últimas horas, e enquanto cruzava as milhas que o separavam de enfim concluir o objetivo de sua vida nos últimos 10 anos sentia-se estranhamente conectado com o universo; calmo diante do destino. O Impala que dera a Dean tinha sido tomado emprestado sem aviso, mas era por uma boa causa; deixaria Dean sem carro e praticamente incapaz de tentar segui-lo., quando descobrisse seus planos.

Ele e Bobby Singer tinham se debruçado na tarde anterior sobre as pistas que os rapazes trouxeram, estudando o que os Novak tinham reunido sobre os demônios, e chocados, percebiam pelas anotações que ambos estiveram muito perto dos demônios, inclusive trocando informações com os malditos. Talvez o propósito fosse maior, John entendia a lógica, mas jamais teria subestimado esta relação de troca como algo somente vantajoso para um lado. Entretanto, foi assim que perceberam que Leon tinha muito mais informações para esclarecer o grande motivo que levara Azazel a macular todas aquelas crianças.

O grande problema é que Céu Vermelho não estava muito disposto a permitir novos interrogatórios. Fazia parte da estratégia de angariar a confiança do menino, e John também respeitava isso. Talvez Leon tivesse ficado tão traumatizado com seu estilo de vida ao lado de Jim Novak, com seus métodos arriscados e violentos, que não estivesse mesmo bem da cabeça. O garoto era perigoso e desequilibrado, mas John conseguia ver o que Céu Vermelho via; a oportunidade de salvá-lo, mesmo que não simpatizasse com o garoto.

No começo da noite, porém, a vigilância de Céu Vermelho sobre o garoto diminuiu, quando Sam deu a guitarra ao filho adotivo de McKeenan e o rapaz demonstrou ter ficado mais calmo e confiante com eles. Jordan pareceu animado e até quis ajudar Dean, que ainda se sentia mal com sua falha na missão. Enquanto ele e Dean saíram da casa, para conversarem, Bob deu o sinal e John subiu as escadas determinado a tirar vantagem desta brecha de tempo. Depois do que seus filhos passaram por causa daquele confronto, totalmente despreparados, contra os demônios, e Azazel novamente tirara vantagem de Sam, John tinha necessidade de vingança imediata. A qualquer custo.

"Olá, John Winchester." Foi recebido com um tom melífluo que o perturbou profundamente, arrepiou todos os pelos do seu corpo. Claro que sabia que o garoto era um paranormal poderoso como Sam, mas nitidamente Leon tinha desenvolvido uma maneira muito particular de perturbar as pessoas com seus olhos intensamente azuis e inquisitivos, sua voz melodiosa e sua presença felina.

"Eu não tenho muito jeito com amenidades, Leon 'McKeenan', por isso vou ser bem direto; também não pense que isto é um interrogatório ou coisa do tipo. Acho que eu e você temos um objetivo em comum: Azazel conseguiu matar Jim Novak, e eu tenho minhas razões para querê-lo. Se você sabe como encontrá-lo, me diga."

"Azazel, como a maioria dos demônios, tem suas próprias idéias sobre como as coisas tem que ser, e se gabam de conhecer profundamente os homens. Mas, surpreendentemente, apesar de todos os milênios que tiveram para isto, ainda são surpreendidos quando seus planos são estragados por humanos como Jim Novak."

"Você fala com muita propriedade sobre os demônios, rapaz. Sei que você e Novak várias vezes estiveram com eles. Talvez você saiba afinal, qual todo o plano atrás disso."

"Sim, eu sei. E me surpreendo que você, depois de tanto tempo, ainda não tenha descoberto. Mas claro, você, como Azazel, preferiu focar sua visão apenas no que você queria ver. Este é o problema com especialistas." Havia claro, uma ponta de arrogância na voz do rapaz, e John Winchester conteve sua vontade de agarrá-lo pelo colarinho da camiseta daquele pirralho insolente com mania de grandeza e forçá-lo a falar. Suspirou profundamente, controlando a raiva na voz:

"Certo, Leon. Mostre-me toda a sua sabedoria."

O rapaz de dezenove anos virou-se para a janela, suspirando por sua vez. "Já contei como O Pai puniu aquele chamado Lúcifer por ter sido impetuoso e aberto o selo de seu plano infalível, aquele que destruiria a raça humana obrigando os cavaleiros do Apocalipse a agirem sobre a Terra. O Anjo Luminoso foi trancafiado num abismo, apartado dos acontecimentos, intocável e maldito. Ao contrário do que os homens acreditam, no entanto, Lúcifer não lidera os demônios que caíram por se manterem fieis ao que ele iniciou. Eles nunca puderam chegar realmente até ele. Mas isto não quer dizer que estivessem impedidos de tentar libertá-lo."

John sentiu-se muito estúpido, por nunca ter aberto sua mente para tal possibilidade. Mas é claro! Tantas histórias dos humanos sobre libertar Lúcifer, sobre abrir selos e portas! Obviamente ele não estava no comando, era um prisioneiro. "Então quer dizer que Lúcifer é um prisioneiro político?"

"Lúcifer podia observar tudo o que acontecia, e como os Caídos planejavam libertá-lo; ele podia ver todas suas tramóias. Os Caídos tinham se corrompido, tinham deixado seu ódio pelos humanos comandar suas ações. Passaram a usar almas humanas para criar seus peões, os demônios, para afligir os homens e fazê-los pagar pela desgraça que acontecera em sua antiga pátria. Mas Lúcifer apenas aguardava para ver se Miguel conseguiria mesmo impedir, com sua manobra arriscada, a destruição das crianças de Deus, de seu posto isolado. Nenhum humano conseguiria entender o isolamento da prisão do irmão mais jovem de Miguel, longe de sua família."

Com certeza John Winchester nunca entenderia isto, mas conseguia compreender que os Demônios criam que assim que libertassem seu mártir e herói, fariam dele um general capaz de guerrear de igual para igual com Miguel, o campeão de Deus.

"Ok, então tudo o que Azazel e os demônios tem feito é para darem um jeito de libertar Lúcifer de seu cativeiro. Todas as crianças..."

"Quando Miguel traçou seu "plano de salvação da humanidade", e com sua vinda e sacrifício consumiu a imortalidade de todos os anjos do céu. Então, alguns humanos, os puros, nasceram. Durante séculos, em algumas épocas especificas. Até que fossem 144.000. Enquanto todos estes "justos" não tivessem nascido, e sido apartados dos humanos contaminados, os Quatro Cavaleiros não seriam forçados a derramar as taças da ira do Senhor com toda sua Fúria sobre a terra.

Mas, os demônios começaram a procurar os justos e a macular os puros, para que fossem tocados com o sangue dos Caídos. Eu não sei bem qual o propósito deles com isto, entretanto."

John concluiu, horrorizado, ao pensar em seu próprio filho, Sam, sendo maculado com o sangue de um demônio, quando criança. Leon olhou intrigado para a face contorcida em perplexidade e desespero do Winchester, enquanto John lembrou-se da fatídica experiência que Sam relatou ter tido na igreja, com a menina:

"Então, aquilo que procurou Sam, quando ele era criança, para levá-lo, para marcá-lo na testa, era um anjo "do bem"?

"Bem e mal estão nos olhos de quem vê, mas você é bem esperto para deduzir isto sozinho, senhor Winchester. Quando eu era criança, fui abandonado no deserto ao lado de minha mãe, que provavelmente sabia da verdade e fugia para me proteger. O homem que me salvou e me criou como seu filho, Céu Vermelho, jamais imaginaria que o menino que criava era um puro. E que Azazel não conseguiu me alcançar. Até que eu também comecei a ser assediado pelos anjos e resolvi ir... mas como meu pai verdadeiro poderia saber disso? Ele fez um pacto com um demônio para ter o filho de volta, a salvo. Com certeza os demônios não perderiam uma oportunidade dessas. Eu testemunhei a luta entre um anjo, e um demônio, John Winchester. Eu tinha 10 anos e aquele que venceu me levou de volta a meu pai biológico. Ele vendeu a alma para me salvar."

"Você é sortudo, rapaz. Céu Vermelho também venderia a alma para salvá-lo, se tivesse necessidade disso. Para ele, você é seu filho." John falou com convicção e amargor na voz.

"Não tenho dúvidas, John Winchester. Mas eu também fiz o que achei certo. O selo está aberto. Lúcifer está fora do abismo. Eu traí meu pai. Meus pais, pensando em acabar esta guerra. Agora Jim Novak está morto... Mas Céu Vermelho e seu filho, Dean, estão vivos. O que mais você quer de mim?"

Era bastante assustador racionalizar em cima das palavras do jovem moreno sentado a beira da cama, a sua frente, cercado de símbolos de contenção que, de algum modo, sequer faziam mais sentido para John naquele momento. Agora John percebia que em breve estariam cercados pelos demônios, em busca do último justo não maculado sobre a terra.

Mas havia sim uma coisa que John queria de Leon.

"Você sabe como encontrar Azazel, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, eu sei. Mas o que você pode querer com ele, John Winchester? Ele vai matá-lo. O objetivo que ele tanto trabalhou para obter está praticamente nas mãos dele, e você agora é tão desimportante quanto uma barata. Você fez tudo o que ele precisava até aqui. Você manteve Sam vivo e longe dos Anjos de Miguel. O que você pode oferecer a ele, agora, para que ele poupe sua vida quando se encontrarem?"

"Você mesmo disse, garoto." John falou com resolução. "Não sabemos ainda qual foi o objetivo dos demônios em macular Sam e as outras crianças, quando bebês. Isto apenas atrasaria o Apocalipse, coisa que eles não têm razão para querer. Eu tenho que entender. E eu prometi que acabaria com a raça daquele Amarelão. Não sou homem de desistir assim."

Leon pareceu ponderar um pouco, nitidamente fingindo preocupação.

"_E naqueles dias os homens buscarão a morte, e não a acharão; e desejarão morrer, e a morte fugirá deles._ Você vai sofrer, John, quando ele botar as mãos em você. E talvez nem seja seu fim."

"Diga, Leon. Como faço para encontrar Azazel." John repetiu devagar, um pouco cansado de citações do Apocalipse. Tudo oq ue ele queria era enfiar uma bala do Colt de Samuel Colt bem no meio daquela testa hepática de Azazel. E o faria sorrindo.

E Leon contou.

CONTINUA

* * *

_Muito obrigada pela recepção calorosa!_


	48. Dilema 2

…

CAPITULO 48

Sam acordou com o som de motor partindo, quase caiu da cama ao perceber que estava sendo deixado para trás. Saltou alcançando a camisa xadrez, correndo para a janela, apenas para ver os primeiros sinais da manhã e o Impala saindo pelo portão da fazenda de Gaby Constanza.

"Mas que...?"

Sua confusão piorou ao ver a cabeça loira de Melody surgir, ela correndo desesperada atrás da camionete por alguns metros, até perceber que seria inútil continuar. A jovem vidente chutou a poeira, desanimada.

**"JOHN! John! Não vá!"**

Era melhor saber o que ele tinha perdido, imerso no cansaço de uma seqüência de dias cheios de emoções; emoções que aparentemente ainda não tinham terminado. Desceu desconfiado, sentindo-se nada preparado para enfrentar os outros ou sequer encarar o irmão, fosse qual fosse o Dean do dia. Mas a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Bob, coçando a cabeça sem saber o que fazer com a garota.

"Ah graças a Deus e as hostes angelicais!"

"Bom dia pra você também, Bobby Singer!" Sam até tentou manter o bom humor, mas seu rosto jovem não escondia as dúvidas sobre os acontecimentos. "O que houve? Onde Papai foi desta vez?" Eles observavam a garota voltar praticamente arrastando os pés, cabisbaixa, em direção a eles, na sala principal.

"Seu pai arranjou esta sarna pra se coçar e agora, bem... não precisava ser tão jovem desta vez, né?"

"Shhh fale baixo, não precisa magoá-la."

"Não precisa falar baixo, Sam. Eu saberia do que falavam do mesmo jeito. Melody não sorriu, mas não estava agressiva com eles. Sam, por sua vez, corou ao lembrar-se de quão bem Melody comandava seus dons de clarividência, e de tudo que ela poderia saber sobre o que acontecia por ali. Entretanto, conseguia perceber que ela estivera muito mais focada em outro Winchester a noite passada, após a conversa que tiveram sobre o futuro.

"Seu pai não me ouviu, pra variar. Acho que ele não ouve ninguém, não é mesmo?"

"Ele ouve o Bob, Melody." Sam deu seu sorriso sem graça, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Virou-se para ao caçador mais velho:

"Para onde meu pai foi, Bobby?"

"Ele não me disse, Sam. Mas deixou um bilhete para você e seu irmão." Bob apontou com o queixo o papel perto do telefone, que Sam imediatamente foi conferir. Na letra máscula e indefectível do pai, simples ordens:

* * *

_Dean:_

_ fique de olho no Leon e ajude o ruivo até eu voltar._

_Sam: _

_Leve Melody de volta a casa dela e retorne rápido._

_Pai_

_P.S. Não quero confusão entre vocês dois quando eu voltar._

* * *

A moça começou a chorar ao saber do conteúdo da missão com que John incumbira Sam. O jovem Winchester ficou condoído, vendo o quanto a aparente rejeição de seu pai a feria, empaticamente sentindo dó por ela, mas não podia deixar de obedecer ao pai. Depois do fracasso da última missão, era realmente melhor tirar Melody dali. Ela a abraçou: "Por favor, Melody, ele só está pensando no melhor para você... Em sua segurança. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Ele vai se sentir melhor se souber que você está segura. Ele é assim..." Tudo o que Sam falava vinha do coração; ele conhecia o pai e lembrava-se de quanto ele foi capaz de amar a Professora Nancy Walters, e o tanto que ele sofreu porque ela foi ferida perto dele; apenas por estar envolvida com eles. Se o pai tinha alguma consideração por Melody, ele iria querer que ela estivesse em segurança.

...

Sam tinha resolvido cumprir imediatamente as ordens do pai, e assim conseguir algum tempo distante de Dean, Jordan MacKeenan, Leon e todo aquele assunto. Melody tinha estado silenciosa por um longo tempo, evitando as tentativas bem educadas de Sam em travar conversa; às vezes, grossas lágrimas corriam por seu belo rosto. Sam já tinha desistido de tentar consolar a garota, mas resolveu tentar uma última vez. Além do que, o desespero dela estava começando a contaminá-lo, dando-lhe uma sensação horrível no estomago sempre que tentava se perguntar onde o pai estaria, e o que estava fazendo:

"Mel... Eu achei que não devia contar, mas... sobre o que eu vi no futuro... provavelmente foi diferente de que você viu... e acredite-me, foi bom. Quer dizer. Eu sei que eu vi o futuro e vi vocês dois juntos, no inverno... Esperando por mim e meu irmão..."

Melody secou as lágrimas, olhando para ele com olhos assustados e ansiosos, um lampejo de esperança neles. "Então, você viu algo além do que aconteceria na noite anterior?"

"AH, por favor Melody, é bastante constrangedor saber da vida sexual do meu pai. Você pode por favor parar com isso?" Sam sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar da mente a imagem que se formava; era muita informação sobre John Winchester. Mas a resposta de Melody mudou completamente o rumo das coisas.

"Eu nunca me enganei antes; nunca outro vidente teve uma visão diferente da que eu tive, tocando os objetos das pessoas. Você não pode ter visto a realidade, deve ter sido somente sua imaginação!"

"Não foi imaginação, Melody!" Sam se exasperou, por sua vez.

"Pois o que eu que eu vi, Sam, é que seu pai iria pegar aquele carro preto e seria sobre o capô dele que o encontrariam morto! Eu sei que ele vai ter o que ele quer, afinal. Eu simplesmente sinto que ele foi atrás do demônio que machucou as crianças. Eu sei que Leon contou a ele como encontrá-lo. John não pode negar para mim. Mas ele me prometeu que seria sensato. Era só um truque para que eu parasse de falar, agora eu sei." A garota gritou, desesperada para ser ouvida.

Sam Winchester ficou pálido, ao perceber o quão cego estivera sendo, muito mais preocupado em esconder-se do pai do que em imaginar que ele não deixaria as coisas em 2x0 a favor do Amarelão. Mas claro! O pai iria despistá-los, principalmente a ele, Sam, para impedi-los de correr perigo, se intrometer, e tentando ajudar ser alvo para as manipulações de Azazel. Embora isto doesse muito em seu coração, ser tão indigno da confiança do pai, aquilo realmente se parecia com algo que John Winchester faria, depois de tudo.

O Winchester fechou os olhos por um instante, encostando o carro na beira da estrada. Ele não tinha condições de dirigir. "Bob devia saber o tempo todo para onde o pai tinha ido." Ele resmungou para si mesmo, enquanto digitava os números no celular, que atendeu logo. "Bob, por favor, me escute! Você sabe para onde meu pai foi? Você sabe onde encontrar o demônio de Olhos Amarelos?"

O telefone foi desligado na sua cara; Bob não queria ser obrigado a dizer nada. Com gritos e palavrões que Sam nem imaginava ser capaz de pronunciar, ele tentou algumas vezes, até virar-se para Melody:

Você consegue nos guiar até o lugar da sua visão?

"Acho que sim. Ela concordou, mas sua expressão era desesperançada. "Mas agora que John engatilhou seu destino, por sua própria opção... É horrível, eu me sinto como Cassandra!"

Sam olhou para Melody, por um momento desconcertado com suas palavras fatídicas. Havia tristeza em suas palavras, no entanto, quando falou:

"Eu já consegui alterar o destino do meu pai muitas vezes, Melody. Vamos."

E se eles tiveram visões diferentes, uma delas não aconteceria... e Sam preferia que fosse a de Melody a ser alterada. Será que ele tivera uma visão diferente porque era capaz de alterar o destino do pai? O que aconteceria se ele se intrometesse mais uma vez entre o pai e Azazel? O fim seria o que Melody previra, ou o que ele vislumbrara?

CONTINUA


	49. John Winchester encontra seu destino

CAPÍTULO 49

"Você?"

Azazel pareceu surpreso ao ver John Winchester no ambiente amplo do último andar de um antigo prédio comercial em ruínas, numa área industrial abandonada há mais de uma década. O prédio tinha sido sede de um portentoso investimento que destruíra e contaminara o meio ambiente, e causara a ruína e trouxera doença e dificuldade para as pessoas na cidade ao seu redor. Em suas fundações símbolos estranhos poderiam ser encontrados, mas John não se dera ao trabalho, seguindo as instruções de Leon de como invocar Azazel naquele poderoso local de comunhão com o mal. Azazel seria impelido a vir, se fosse chamado por nome ali, com as palavras estranhas de uma língua que John nem conhecia.

"Vai dizer também, 'que olhos grandes você tem'?" John zombou, sentindo a excitação tomar conta de seu corpo. Não havia mais nada entre eles, apenas a Colt que ele empunhava e acabara de erguer. Era muito bom saborear aquele momento.

"Espero que você não tenha me trazido aqui só para tentar me matar. Onde está o seu _fair play_, John? Você me invocou, tem que querer algo. É a tradição." Azazel provocou dando alguns passos aparentemente displicentes na direção do caçador e examinando os detalhes do círculo no chão, na frente de John.

"Sim, tem algo que eu quero de você, Azazel."

O demônio levantou os olhos amarelos e assustadores para John, intrigado.

...

Tudo o que podia dar errado estava dando. Um pneu furado, um cortejo fúnebre na entrada da cidade, uma ponte obstruída e Sam até mesmo tivera que abandonar toda a prudência e dirigir, ou melhor, pilotar a camionete como um fugitivo de filme, na contramão e perigosamente ameaçando vidas alheias, quando percebia que o destino estava totalmente disposto a impedi-lo de alterar seu curso. Melody agarrava-se a seu terço, ao seu lado, o guiando totalmente por sua intuição paranormal, teoricamente seguindo o caminho que John fizera. Infelizmente Sam não podia manter-se no mesmo rumo todo o tempo, já que os eventos conspiravam para afastá-lo.

"Mas que droga!" Sam freou bruscamente ao perceber o condutor de crianças saindo da escola acenar freneticamente para ele, placa em punho. Um grupo angelical de crianças esperando na calçada assustou-se com a velocidade com que Sam vinha, mas o Winchester teve tempo de parar o carro, e as crianças foram conduzidas ordeiramente pela faixa de sgurança, enquanto o guarda olhava severamente para Sam, como se dissesse que o pegaria se pudesse.

Sam, enquanto limpava o suor de nervosismo que insistia em brotar em sua testa, ainda se perguntava se não era Deus tentando impedi-lo de fazer mais uma besteira da qual se arrependeria mais tarde.

...

"Eu respondo sua pergunta se você me entregar aquela criança... Leon Novak, o filho de James Novak. Não é maravilhoso e perturbador o livre arbítrio que vocês humanos foram agraciados, John? O rapaz, mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria, abriu o selo do poço, como somente ele poderia fazer; movido apenas pelos seus sentimentos confusos e boas intenções? Mas agora é muito tarde para ele, como você deve saber. Não há salvação para ele. Nem para Sam. Para nenhum daqueles que ficaram para trás na última chamada dos 'caras bons'...

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio, e John realmente ponderou sobre a proposta. Azazel riu:

"Ou claro, você pode mesmo tentar me atingir com esta arma... como da outra vez. Talvez o Sam não chegue a tempo para parar a bala, e talvez eu morra. Digo, talvez. Mas, caso isto aconteça, o pequeno Sammy não consiga chegar aqui acompanhado daquela cadelinha clarividente que você anda comendo...ah, sim você não achou mesmo que o Sam iria resistir àquela sua síndrome de salvador, achou? Ele e a orfãzinha metida a esperta estão vindo para cá, estão bem próximos mesmo, e você sabe que eu nunca, mesmo, menti para ninguém da sua família."

O Demônio de olhos Amarelos enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, confiante:

"Uma guerra vem aí, com ou sem mim, e você vai precisar desta bala, John. Você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter desperdiçado esta bala celestial quando souber como poderia tê-la usado muito melhor. Mas você devia saber. Até Jim Novak teve seu grande momento e foi atrapalhado por um filho bobão. Ele poderia ter salvo a humanidade de uma vez por todas, mas ele só tinha uma chance. Preferiu acreditar que tinha doutrinado o filho bem o suficiente para que o guri fizesse sua parte e... ops. O que vai acontecer se você gastar a última bala antes do Apocalipse, John?"

Apesar de John saber o quanto os demônios me geral eram manipuladores, e Azazel em especial, um mestre nesta arte, sua mente vagou por um momento para a possibilidade de não estar sendo enganado. A excitação feroz passou e ele sentiu medo de que tudo desse errado, novamente por causa de Samuel. Ele nunca pensou que hesitaria tanto em puxar aquele gatilho, quando estivesse novamente frente a frente com Azazel. O Demônio comportava-se como uma pantera, ameaçadora e fascinante, cheia de respostas para oferecer.

"Chega. Você não tem nada a me oferecer." John empunhou com mais firmeza a Colt, desta vez determinado a acabar com a conversa. Percebeu uma sutil reação das pupilas inumanas doa criatura. Azazel apressou -se a discordar:

"Você sabe que é verdade. Eles querem te impedir de atirar em mim, porque eles sabem de algo muito importante. Aliás, eu decidi que vou te contar a verdade. Talvez não seja a verdade que você quer ouvir, entretanto."

Naquele exato momento John ouviu a guinada de frio e pneus cantando, lá embaixo.

"Viu John? Eu nunca minto. Sam está chegando com a putinha. Você quer que eu arranje algum tempo para nós dois ou prefere me matar agora, antes que prefira usar a bala em outra pessoa? "

Era hora de tomar uma decisão, mas John sentia que devia ouvir Azazel. O Demônio sabia que estava encurralado, tentaria sua última jogada, mas John sabia que devia ouvir.

"Fale."

...

Sam chegou a ferir o ombro enquanto se batia contra a porta mais frágil que encontrara no prédio, na parte dos fundos, tentando arrombá-la. Sabia que havia uma resistência sobrenatural impedindo que entrassem. Era Azazel, só podia ser. Samuel Winchester tinha aquela mesma sensação de que o mundo estava movendo-se devagar, o que sempre acontecia nestes momentos.

Melody trouxe o pé de cabra da camionete, e juntos começaram a tentar violar a porta, quando Sam até mesmo sentiu os pássaros pararem no céu. Melody e ele entreolharam-se, percebendo que o destino estava na mão deles. Sentiram o tiro antes mesmo de ouvi-lo. Era como se o mundo explodisse em pedacinhos, eles sentiram uma parcela de seus corpos arderem como em chamas. Eles viram o corpo quebrar a vidraça no topo do prédio, espalhando pedacinhos de vidro que cairia como chuva muito depois do corpo atingir o chão. Olharam o Impala estacionado a poucos metros dele, na rota de colisão. Tudo era insípido e sem som; apenas a luz do céu era muito clara.

"_**Saaaam!"**_ Melody gritou, muito mais como uma prece do que como voz audível.

Sam sabia que era seu pai, caindo pelo ar.

Precisavam fazer algo.

...

O que Azazel dissera era tão horrendo e perverso que John sentira que seu cérebro poderia explodir com a força daquela revelação. Ainda assim, o Winchester tinha um último sorriso guardado, e o usou. Este sorriso estava tão ensaiado que praticamente tinha vida própria, não importava o quanto o coração de John estava sofrendo, agora. Mas não houve o prazer com que John sonhara a vida toda, e pelo qual acreditara que morreria mil vezes se fosse preciso.

O seu reflexo, movido pela raiva diante do cinismo do demônio foi maior que qualquer pensamento lógico; a Colt disparou ao mesmo tempo em que Azazel jogou-se sobre ele, o empurrando alguns metros de encontro a vidraça frágil. O demônio o abraçara enquanto seu corpo entrava em combustão, ambos caindo e rodopiando pelo ar; Azazel estava enfim morto, mas John Winchester não sobreviveria ao impacto.

Tinha vencido Azazel. Ele se desmanchava como fiapos em chamas, agarrado a John durante a queda. O Winchester sempre achara que não haveria arrependimentos, mas a verdade é que John não morreria com alegria, depois da sádica revelação de Azazel.

CONTINUA


	50. Nas Asas de Um Anjo

...

**CAPÍTULO 50**

...

"_CASTIEL!_"

Foi a última coisa que se ouviu falando, ou melhor, gritando, antes de tudo tornar-se surreal; surreal até mesmo para ele, Sam Winchester, o Sr. Vida Surreal.

O rufar de enormes asas, a sombra veloz de um anjo com a cabeça apontando para o chão, a imensa claridade do céu e o vibrar da atmosfera; viu Melody agachar-se, tampando os olhos, sentiu lágrimas nos seus, e depois tudo foi como um sonho.

Em seu sonho, o anjo viera como um raio furioso e tomara seu pai nos braços, pousando sobre o Impala com o peso de uma pena e o cobrindo com suas asas, imensas, protegendo John Winchester da chuva de vidro que se seguira.

Em seu sonho, os olhos castanhos de seu pai tremeram e se entreabriram como os de quem não aceita o milagre, não aceita ser merecedor de tanta graça; assustado olhando o céu a procura dos vestígios de seu inimigo.

Além disso, em seu sonho, o anjo, com a face e corpo de Jim Novak, olhou com curiosidade para o homem, o libertando quase que relutante; e livre John Winchester saltou para o chão como um gato, tentando assimilar a realidade daquele sonho.

Melody estava desmaiada ao lado deles, enrolada sobre si mesma. O anjo sobre o capô do carro sorriu:

"A mulher carrega tua semente, John Winchester. Se ela estivesse acordada, eu diria... _"Bem aventurada..."_

Mesmo para um sonho, o senso de humor de um anjo parecia de algum modo alienado. A atenção do Winchester pai voltou-se para a moça; ele a pegou com cuidado no colo e resmungou para o filho, já de costas, como se ver anjos em sonhos fosse algo muito cotidiano e desimportante para John Winchester. Ou pelo menos ele tivesse outras prioridades no momento do que ficar embasbacado por ter sido salvo por um anjo:

"Vamos para a casa do Bob, que está mais perto daqui. Melody precisa de cuidados. Fale para o seu amigo anjo que ele é bem vindo."

Mas em seus sonhos, Sam já estava fazendo outra pergunta aquele que 'vestia' Jim Novak:

"Por favor, Castiel, nos conte qual é o propósito de tudo o que está acontecendo? Tem a ver com o Apocalipse, mas... onde eu encontro as respostas que precisamos?"

"Eu jamais seria aquele que tem as respostas certas para este assunto. Mas se você quiser, eu te levarei onde você pode descobrir o que ainda semeia dúvidas em seu coração..." A voz áspera de Jim Novak tinha um tom monocórdio exasperante pela falta de humanidade do anjo, e mesmo em um sonho onde tudo parecia ondular ligeiramente a sua volta, era estranho saber que um anjo usava o corpo do pai de Leon.

"Sim, eu quero." Sam falou com convicção, e imediatamente foi içado para as alturas, atravessando velozmente as camadas invisíveis que permeiam o ar; sentiu a sombra das asas sobre si enquanto atravessava os reinos etéreos de onde as potestades observavam a terra. O som era como o rugido do mar; era indescritível e inebriante... Sam tinha mais certeza que nunca de que era um sonho.

Em seu sonho, sentiu quando cortaram velozmente a película que os jogava novamente para a terra. Sua visão foi limpa, era como se escamas tivessem caído de seus olhos. Aproximaram-se da fazenda de Gaby Constanza. O frio da desesperança o alcançou. Dezenas de olhos sobrenaturais e nítidos como olhos de lobos cercavam a propriedade. Sam sabia que eram demônios. Virou-se, assustado para olhar seu benfeitor, o anjo que o carregava em seu vôo noturno; mas o que viu foi tão inumano que sua mente sequer processou a real face do anjo. Abriu a boca em choque, e antes que falasse:

"Cas..."

Sam sentiu-se jogado de meio metro do chão na terra escura e úmida logo após os símbolos de contenção na porteira da fazenda. As mãos e os joelhos arderam em contato com o solo duro e gelado, começou a duvidar que fosse sonho...

... ...

Acordou com Dean entrando no quarto, o cheiro de couro e gasolina trazendo a presença do irmão para seu subconsciente e o despertando. Piscou abismado, diante da penumbra do começo de noite; a penumbra da realidade. O mais velho colocou a chave do Impala no bolso, parecendo cansado.

"Dean? O que aconteceu?"

"Ainda estou tentando entender, Sam. Talvez você possa explicar melhor que o pai sobre o anjo e como você chegou até aqui..." Não havia ironia, e Samuel Winchester soube que, ao contrário do que imaginara, o velho Dean não estava de volta. "Recebi o telefonema do pai, me mandando te achar e ir buscar a Baby do Dean... Mas você estava aqui na fazenda no mesmo instante, caído feito um saco de batatas do lado de dentro do portão. Quando saí... estamos sendo observados; pelos demônios, Sam. Acho que a coisa vai ficar pior daqui por diante."

Sam se sentou, e contou ao irmão tudo o que acontecera e o que achava que acontecera durante sua sensação de sonho. Dean parou a sua frente, entre suas pernas, passando a mão em seus cabelos enquanto ouvia, brincando de deixar os fios escorregarem por entre seus dedos enquanto refletia sobre a experiência do irmão mais novo.

"O pai contou brevemente que O Amarelão está morto. Ele nem parecia feliz com isso, nunca vi o pai daquele jeito. Mas não pude ficar muito, queria voltar antes do anoitecer..."

"Melody está bem?"

"Vai ficar bem. O pai está meio... chocado com a notícia; talvez ele nem acreditasse, se não fosse anunciado por um anjo..." Dean tinha a voz preocupada, mas ligeiramente divertida.

Isto tirou um sorriso do mais jovem, que ergueu o rosto para encarar o mais velho, deslizando as mãos por sua cintura e pousando em seus quadris, com um doce sorriso de menino:

"Pensei que você tinha dito que iria me deixar..."

Dean respirou fundo, seus olhos estavam turvos, a voz saiu embargada:

"Sammy... Eu acho que Dean não vai voltar. Acho que o que eu fiz foi cruel demais."

O coração de Sam parou por um instante.

CONTINUA

* * *

_Nota da Autora:  
_

_Ok, eu sei, curtinho, mas tem mais na semana que vem!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que voltaram a ler e aos que conheceram Sinceridade Profunda agora; estou muito feliz! Vou aos poucos respondendo, ok? Bjks_

_Review Reply:_

_Casammy: Well, thank you for the review! About your comment, I think you will change your mind about Leon and Sam's affair possibility in the next chapters; don't you think Dean has too much problems to deal without a rival? I will tell no more right now! ;) See you!_


End file.
